GirlNapped!: Another Story
by FlowerLady-Aerith
Summary: The prequel to GirlNapped! Sora saved Kairi from becoming a slave when they were young, but can he also save her from herself? It's their love story. Sokai and with a bit of Roxas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **As requested by one of my lovely reviewers, TalesOfStuff, I've decided to make a prequel for GirlNapped! Instead of focusing on Naminé and Roxas, I've decided to write out Sora and Kairi's love story. So, naturally the first chapter is going to sound a bit like Girl-Napped!'s first chapter, but I've added on and tweaked it a it so bear with me. I hope you all enjoy it! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**1. The Beginning**

"Namie, what's the matter? Daddy would say you're acting like a yahoo. You should stop spitting everywhere. Mommy says spitting isn't lady-like!" Kairi chastised with a wag of her small index finger. "Why are you frowning at me like that?" she asked naively.

Her sister Namie, better known as Naminé, face was scrunched up in disgust. She glared at her sister. "You got dirt and weeds all over me!" she cried angrily. For a small girl of only six she had quite the temper. Family friends said she inherited that attitude from her mother. After all, she was practically the spitting image of Quistis. She had the same complexion and attributes. "My dress is ruined now!" Naminé cried, "Why do you have to mess everything up?"

It was Kairi's turn to scrunch her face. "I do not mess up everything!" she cried indignantly, "You're just mean and don't know how to have any fun! I thought we were playing wedding and I was giving you a shower of flowers!"

"You sent dirt flying at me! It got in my mouth!" Naminé screamed angrily.

Kairi also had her mother's temper, but not to the extent that Naminé did. When Kairi was angry most it escaped to the top of her head, as her father liked to say. Everyday Kairi's hair grew more and more red. It made her father, Reno, proud to see his daughter with hair just like his. Her eyes were different, though. She was the only one in the family who had a pair of shimmering purple eyes. The way they shined in the light made them look like amethyst gems. She also wasn't as pale as her sister and mother, either. This was mostly because she spent all of her time outside in the garden digging around and playing in the flowers. She loved to be among nature.

Kairi growled angrily, "You're no fun!"

"Fine! If I'm no fun I'm going back inside. You can play all by yourself!" Naminé shouted. She turned away from her sister stomping on all the uprooted flowers as she did. She scowled before she ran through the back door and into their house.

Kairi sighed sadly, "Now who am I going to play with?" She sighed once more and sat down on a stone bench with her head in her hands. She stared at the pink of her dress with a bored expression.

"How about playing with us, little girl?"

Kairi's head jolted up to see three shadowy men creeping toward her. Before Kairi could utter a scream a hand was forced over her mouth. Kairi struggled and screamed as lout as she could, but her sounds only came out muffled. "Let's take her men," a man said in a guttural voice. The man that covered her mouth lifted her from the bench and began to drag her away from her family's garden. Kairi screamed and screamed but her efforts were futile. She watched as the beautiful garden disappeared into the distance. The last glimpse she caught of it was the pile of unearthed dirt and weeds lying on the ground.

"Knock her out!" another man commanded. Before she could scream everything went back as the image of the dirt pile was burned into her memory.

* * *

><p>Kairi stirred gently at the bustling sounds of the town around her. She came to in the center of a town she'd never seen before. Around her were wooden huts and fences that were lined around the town square. She smelt a strong scent of manure and farm animal in the air. She could see swirls of dirt passing by in the wind. "Where am I?" she murmured fearfully.<p>

"You're at the auction stand, girly!" a man laughed.

Kairi bit down on her bottom lip. She knew what was going to happen to her. Some man was going to buy her and she was going to be forced into becoming his slave. It was what her father ranted on and on about when he came home for dinner. Girls were always disappearing, especially the ones from well-off families. That's what her daddy always said. Kairi began to cry. "I wanna go home!" she wailed as she attempted to run away, but she found she was restrained. She tugged at her arms desperately, but she was attached to a stand of some kind by a metal contraption she didn't recognize.

"You're not going anywhere, missy. Now just stand still and look pretty. Here comes the rest of the town," the same man commanded.

"Really? You stole a six year old!" a man from the incoming crowd shouted.

"She'll grow up soon enough! Just look at her, she'll be a beaut!"

"She's far too young!" came another voice.

"Just consider it!" the man begged.

Kairi watched the crowd fearfully. She didn't like the looks of any of these people. They all looked dirty and mean. More tears began to fall from Kairi's eyes. She longed to see her mother, her father, and even Naminé. She wished she could apologize for acting like such a yahoo. She missed her family desperately. The thought of them made her cry even more.

"Look! The bitch is already crying!" shouted an angry spectator.

"I like her eyes, I'll give you two munny for her!" cried one man.

"Five!" cried another.

"Seven!"

The auction had begun. Kairi continued to cry as the price continued to increase. She didn't want to be sold to a strange man.

"Hold it!" came a voice through the crowd.

Kairi managed to glance through her tears to see who had shouted. The voice sounded young so he was curious who it was. Surely enough, a young boy was forcing his way through the crowd with munny in his hand. He had messy, spiky brown hair that shot up in all directions with the exception of his bangs that slightly covered his eyes. Kairi had never seen such hair. His eyes were a shade of bright blue that reminded her of the ocean she had seen once. His skin was extremely tanned with mud stains covering the majority of it. He was dressed in a pair of dusty overalls with no shirt underneath. He had his pant legs rolled up and his feet were bare.

The man laughed, "What do _you _want, Sora? Aren't you a bit young to be buying yuh a woman?"

The boy named Sora frowned. "She's no woman!" he cried angrily. Kairi detected a southern accent in his voice. It was a dialect she'd never heard before. That only meant she was far away from home. She continued to listen to his words. "It ain't right to be sellin' a young lady to tuh sharks!" he continued to cry angrily.

"Then why do you also have munny in yer hands!" the man shouted back. Kairi could tell the man was frustrated.

Sora grinned cheekily. "I think she's cute so m'gonna buy er' and ask er' to marry me when we're older!" he announced proudly.

"Marriage is for the rich, boy!"

"I dun' care, sir! Now then, I've got fifteen munny to buy er' wit!" Sora cried shoving the hand that held his munny in the air. The man desperately looked for other bidders, but no one had a higher amount.

The man growled, obviously agitated by the turn of events. "Fine, boy. Looks like you lucked out. Gimme the munny and you can have tuh key," he grumbled.

Sora handed over the fifteen munny to the scary man and the man gave Sora the key to Kairi's restraints. "See ya later, fatty!" Sora shouted as the man and his friends began to walk away. He grinned mischievously as he heard them cursing under their breath. He then turned his attention to Kairi who was still staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. Sora laughed loudly. She liked his laugh, it was jolly and full. "Ma'am you best to close yer mouth. A bug is likely tuh fly in there," he said happily, "Now I'll set yuh free and take yuh home. What do yuh say to that?" Kairi only closed her mouth. She was too scared to say anything to the strange boy.

He only grinned at her. "That's all right, you dun' hafta talk to me now, we've got a long walk home for yuh to get all warmed up wit me," he said as he unlocked her hands. Kairi was relieved to be able to move again. "This way, ma'am," Sora instructed politely. Kairi looked at the strange boy and saw him offering her his arm. Her mother had always taught her to be polite so she accepted it and the two began their apparent long walk to where Sora lived.

Once they had passed through the town, Kairi noticed the rest of the land was mainly free grasslands. There were no buildings in sight, just the horizon and tall weeds. She looked at Sora who was focused on the road ahead. "Um, excuse me," she mumbled trying to get his attention.

Sora grinned sweetly showing her his missing teeth; she hadn't noticed that before. Kairi blushed at the sight. "Whassit, ma'am?" he asked sweetly. If it wasn't for the strange accent, Kairi would've thought he was the perfect gentleman. She was always taught gentleman spoke properly.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Sora scratched the back of his neck. "Gee, that man must've stolen yuh from far away. Ma'am, you're in Hollow Bastion. We're tuh poorest town ere', but if we had walked in the other direction I coulda showed you some less poorer towns. Yuh might like those better," he answered.

"Um, is Hollow Bastion anywhere near Radiant Garden?" she asked hopefully.

"So that's where yer from! Well aren't chu all high and mighty," Sora laughed. He then tapped his chin and began to think. "I reckon I dun' know how far away that is, I bet my brother will know. I'll ask im' for yuh when we get home!"

Kairi smiled. "Thank you, Sora."

"So yuh know my name but chu haven't graced me wit yers. What do they call yuh back home?" Sora asked happily.

"My name is Kairi," she answered cutely.

"That's purty. Nice to meet yuh, Kairi. Sure wish it coulda been in different circumstances, though," Sora said with another one of his grins. Kairi couldn't help but smile at him. Whenever he spoke she felt a warm, tingly feeling inside. "So what do yuh say to bein' my wife in tuh future?" he asked.

"I get to choose?" she asked with a confused expression.

Sora laughed loudly again. Kairi frowned. She didn't understand what was so funny. "A course you has a choice, Kairi! I'm not going tuh force yuh to be my wife!" he laughed. He laughed as if that was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

Kairi's mile returned. "I like you, you're nice. I'll be your wife," she said happily, "But you have to promise me to take me back to my family when I'm all grown up."

Sora outstretched his hand. "We'll shake on it," he suggested. Kairi nodded and took his hand giving it a small shake causing Sora to laugh again. "Yer hands are so small! How old are yuh?" he asked while staring at her curiously. He wanted to know everything about his future wife.

"I'm six," she replied as they continued their walk. Sora didn't let go of her small hand. Kairi blushed again from the contact. Her mother had always taught her that her goal in life was to find a good man. Sora might not be a man yet, but Kairi had a feeling she would have nothing to worry about as long as she was by his side.

"Ah, no wonder. I'm eight. Dun' worry yer purty lil' head, Kairi. Yer hands will be as big as mine in no time!" he exclaimed showing her his free hand. He grinned and turned back to look at the sky. "Hm, Rox should be whipping up supper bout now and tuh sun's gonna set soon. We best tuh hurry, Kairi. Boy, wll he be surprised to see yuh!" he laughed giddily.

He began to run pulling Kairi along behind him. Kairi was amazed at how quickly the sun set. When she was at home it seemed to take forever to disappear into the ground. Slowly, she began to make out a figure of a small shack in the distance. It was surrounded by a poorly made fence with a tall barn behind it. The smell of manure and animal met her nose once again.

"Ere's home!" Sora announced proudly as his speed increased. Kairi nearly fell, but she managed to keep up.

Sora hopped over the fence and then lifted Kairi over. He led her to the door of the small shack and grinned at her. "Welcome," he announced as he pushed open the front door.

Kairi peered inside cautiously. Her large, curious purple eyes scanned the room. There was one window in the far corner of the room. A small, dingy-looking kitchen was located to the right of the window. A small dining table was in the middle of the room with four chairs. There were two beds on the other side and a dusty dresser next to the front door. It was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. Where were the curtains? Where were the lavish decorations? What was even stranger was the small, blonde boy standing on a stool stirring the contents of a large pot.

"Rox!" Sora shouted happily as he stepped into the shack. Kairi pushed the door closed and quickly followed behind Sora.

The blonde boy didn't bother to look behind him; he stayed focused on whatever he was making. "Did yuh bring the potatoes, celery, and tomatoes I asked yuh tuh get?" he asked.

Sora giggled with excitement. "No! I got sumthin' better!" he practically squealed.

"They had onions too?" the blonde haired boy practically screamed excitedly. He turned around and his happy expression dropped at the sight of Kairi. Instantly, his face turned red. "What the hell!" he prematurely cursed, "Sora! I told yuh we couldn't keep a dog so yuh bring back a gurl? Agh! Yer useless!"

Kairi timidly hid behind Sora. She was scared of this strange boy that looked like Sora. Sora defensively growled. "I had too! This man was gonna sell er'! I had tuh save er'!" Sora declared proudly, "She's gonna be my wife!"

The blonde boy laughed cynically. "Wut is she? Five!" he hollered out in laughter, "She can't be yer wife!"

"I'm six!" Kairi angrily called out, "And I'm gonna be a great wife! You just wait and see!" She didn't know what came over her. She didn't like being teased even when she was at home. She hated when Riku would come over and tease her about being the size of a pixie, so she wasn't about to let this boy, whoever he was, tease her either.

The blonde boy silenced. He hopped off his stool and walked over to Kairi. He glared at Kairi with his angry, blue eyes. "Who are you?" he suspiciously asked.

"Kairi," she boldly stated.

"Roxas," he grumbled in response as he continued to stare into her equally angry eyes, "Yuh can take care of yerself?" Kairi nodded even though it was a lie. She didn't want to give Roxas an excuse to kick her out. Who knew what would happen to her out on the streets. She was too afraid to take a chance at ending up alone. "Yuh know how tuh cook an' clean?" he asked again.

"Yes!" Kairi cried. She did know how to do these things. _'I cooked in my easy bake oven all the time. What's the difference between a bigger one?' _she thought as she stared at him with determination in her eyes.

Sora jumped in. "See! She's perfect!" he proclaimed happily, "She's better than a buncha potatoes!"

"Fine!" Roxas gave in, "But if she messes up she's outta ere'!" Kairi breathed a sigh of relief.

Sora grinned. "Yer gonna love it ere'," he said happily before he went to help his brother finish up dinner without some vital ingredients.

The three ate dinner and soon it was time for bed. Kairi looked and saw only two beds. She looked to Sora who had already stripped out of his overalls. "Where do I sleep?" she asked timidly.

Sora grinned at her. "Yuh sleep wit me silly. After all, yer gonna be my wife," he stated in matter of fact tone. He offered her his hand, which she happily accepted. Sora led her over to his bed, which was the one cornered by the walls. He pulled back the simple, thin blanket and said, "Hop in." Kairi climbed into the bed and scooted over to make room for Sora.

Sora slipped in and wrapped his small arms around Kairi. "G'night, Kairi," he whispered happily before he closed his eyes. Kairi smiled and stared at the wall. She heard Roxas grunt angrily from his bed.

She closed her eyes. _'I have to make them like me so I can stay here. I got nowhere else to go,' _she thought nervously. She remembered her parents and her sister and frowned sadly. "I'll never forget you," she whispered quietly before she fell into a sound sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **The second chapter and the last chapter you will see these three as children. I felt it was necessary to keep them as children for another chapter for the plot's sake. I hope it doesn't bother you all too much, because next chapter they'll be older. So, tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**2. Kairi's lies**

Kairi woke to the sound of a rooster's crow. She heard Sora yawn and hop out of bed. He stretched and looked to her with a smile. He could see her purple eyes cut through the darkness. "G'mornin', Kairi," he whispered as he helped her out of bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes tiredly.

Sora looked to Roxas's bed, but found it was empty. He would have to wish him a good morning later. Two bowls of oatmeal were on the dining table. "Looks like Roxas got an early start," Sora announced as he led Kairi to the dining table.

Kairi timidly sat down and picked up a spoon. She slowly began to eat the oatmeal. She'd never had it before, but she liked the taste. She couldn't help but wonder why they were up so early. The sunlight was hardly peeking into the window. She looked to Sora and watched as he eagerly ate his food. "Why are we up so early?" she cautiously asked. She didn't want to sound like she didn't know. She also didn't want to sound like a whiny, little girl.

Sora grinned at her. "I forgot yer from Radiant Garden. We gotta take care of tuh animals, but yuh can go back to sleep after if yer tired," Sora explained, "Maybe yuh can milk Bessy."

"Who is Bessy?" Kairi asked dumbfounded, "And why is it okay that we milk her?"

Sora laughed loudly. "Bessy is our cow, but she keeps kickin' me and my bro in the head when we try tuh milk er'," he continued to explain, "Maybe she'll like yuh better."

Kairi frowned at the thought of being kicked in the head by a cow. Still, it was worth a shot if it would win over Sora and Roxas's favor. She wanted to be useful. "Okay," she reluctantly agreed.

Once they finished their breakfast, Sora led Kairi out to the barn. Kairi watched with curious eyes as animals roamed the farm. She happened to catch a glimpse of Roxas enter the chicken coop. She listened to the cries of the chickens as he intruded their home. She couldn't help but be amazed. She'd only heard of farms in books. She'd never imagined she'd one day live on one.

Sora pulled open the door to the barn and let Kairi inside. She was even more amazed at how tall the barn was. She awed as she stared up toward the very high ceiling. "Wow," she murmured awestruck.

"Yeah, it's big," Sora agreed with a sweet smile, "There's Bessy."

Kairi looked to her right and saw a large cow eating hay. She couldn't help but be frightened. It was so large and mean-looking. She didn't want to go near it. She shuddered nervously as Sora gently pushed her toward Bessy. "Bessy!" Sora called. The cow turned and looked at him. Kairi could've sworn there was a glare in her eye. "This is Kairi and she's my wife-to-be. She's gonna milk yuh now, so please dun' kick er' in tuh head," Sora explained with a fearless grin. Unfortunately, Kairi wasn't so fearless.

Reluctantly, she crouched down under the cow in front of its utter. "Please don't kick me," Kairi silently begged Bessy. She timidly reached out and yanked gently. She nearly screamed when the milk came out. Her eyes widened as she did it again. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Wow!" she cried happily as she continued. She heard Sora chuckle at her.

Once she was finished she gave him a triumphant smile. "That was fun," she giggled happily, "Can I do that every day?"

Sora grinned at her. "A course! Now c'mon, let me show yuh the rest of tuh animals," Sora instructed as he took the pail of milk from her. He hauled it out of the barn as he led Kairi over to the pig pen. "These are tuh pigs," Sora announced.

Kairi stared at them with wide eyes. She'd never seen a pig before. "I didn't know animals could be pink," she said in awe as she watched them roll around in the mud.

Sora laughed at this. "Animals can be colored anythin'. M'gonna teach yuh how tuh feed em'," Sora answered happily. He walked Kairi over to the feeding troughs. "This is where tuh food goes an' this is where yuh get tuh food," he explained as he pointed to a wooden container. "Yuh jus' take a bucket it fill it up and dump it in ere', but we dun' hafta do it today cause' Roxas took care of it," he explained. Kairi nodded attentively.

"What about the chickens?" Kairi asked curiously.

"You dun' hafta worry bout' em'. Me or Roxas will take care of em'. They dun' take kindly tuh strangers," Sora explained with a smile, "Now yuh said you know how tuh cook and clean, right?" Kairi nodded. "Great! You can make some lunch fer us an' yuh can tidy up tuh shack too. Can yuh sew?" he asked her excitedly.

Kairi paused. What did it mean to sew? She'd never heard the term before. She once heard her father scream he was going to sue the neighbors, but surely that couldn't' be the same thing. "Uh…yes," she lied.

He continued to grin. "Can yuh patch up my pants later?" he asked pointing to a torn hole in his overalls, "These are very special to me."

"Yup!" Kairi answered proudly even though she had no idea how she was going to do that. She would manage to fix Sora's special pants somehow.

"Okay, run along then. Roxas and I will be back in the shack once we finish out here," Sora instructed with a wave of his hand. Kairi eagerly ran back to the shack to start on her 'wifely' duties. She couldn't wait to prove to Roxas and Sora that she was useful.

* * *

><p>The three sat at the dining table eating the lunch Kairi had prepared. She decided to start with something simple since she wasn't sure what Roxas and Sora liked. She made sandwiches with the cheese and meat they had in the refrigerator. "This is good, Kairi," Sora praised as he greedily stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.<p>

She smiled happily and looked to Roxas for some sort of thank you. He sighed and said, "I guess yer all right. You even cleaned up tuh shack a bit, so thanks."

She felt warm inside from their praises. Kairi really thought she was going to like it here. Sora would protect her from any danger, and Roxas would like her soon so that meant they could be friends. There was one thing that puzzled her, though. She wondered why there were no adults around. She looked around the shack. There wasn't even a place for a mother or father to sleep. She looked to Sora quizzically. "Where are your parents?" she asked.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. Roxas growled from the other side of the table. "Dun' ever ask that!" he cried angrily. She caught a glimpse of a tear sliding down his cheek. He angrily jumped out of his seat and stormed out of the shack. He slammed the door.

Kairi shamefully looked down at the table. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that I don't understand why there are no adults around. I didn't mean to make Roxas cry," she apologized sincerely, "Is he sad because they're gone on a trip?"

Sora smiled weakly and lifted her head from the table. "No, Kairi. A couple months ago tuh town came to our farm and killed our father. An' before that our mother died," he explained, "W-We dun' have parents anymore."

Kairi was horrified. She didn't know such a thing was possible. How could you not have parents anymore? How was even possible for parents to die? She felt a tear roll down her own cheek at the thought of her parents. What if they died and Naminé was left all alone? She began to cry. "I-I'm so sorry!" she wailed pathetically into her hands.

"Aw, dun' cry Kairi. It's all right," Sora cooed as he removed her tiny hands from her face. He looked into her eyes and gently smiled at her. "Crying isn't gonna bring our mommy er' daddy back so there's no need tuh. I know we'll be all right cause' we have you now," Sora explained, "You can help take care of tuh farm an' us."

Kairi wiped her eyes. She didn't really know what that meant, but if it made Sora smile she would be happy to do it. "Okay," she whispered. She couldn't let Sora down, not after he saved her from the certain clutches of doom.

She looked down at her clothes. The only problem was she wasn't dressed to take care of animals on a farm. Her black loafers were covered in mud. Her pink dress was stained and wasn't made for farm work. "Sora, could I have a pair of overalls?" she asked politely.

Sora grinned at her. "That's what I wanna hear!" he cheered, "A course yuh can. You can borrow one of mine. I even got a shirt yuh can wear underneath to keep yer dignification." Kairi smiled happily as she watched him trot over to the dusty dresser. He pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out a red shirt and a pair of overalls. "I'll wait outside while yuh change," he stated as he placed the clothes on the dining table. He quickly ran out of the shack.

Kairi happily pulled the dress over her head and tossed it on the floor. She gingerly picked up Sora's shirt and held it to her body. It fell to her knees. She slipped it on regardless. She then picked up the overalls and put her legs into them. She looped them over her shoulders and fastened them. The pant legs were too long for her legs. She raised her arms and flapped around the extra clothes playfully. "I'm ready!" she called.

Sora eagerly burst through the door and smiled at her. "Those will hafta do for now until we can get yuh some clothes that'll fit," Sora said with a small chuckle, "I think we'll have enough after we sell the milk and eggs this week."

"Okay," Kairi answered as she hobbled over to him, "What else can I do today?"

"There's tons of stuff to do!" Sora announced happily. He grabbed her hand and hurried out of the shack to show her the rest of the farm duties. Kairi had a feeling she was going to learn quite a bit today. Still, she felt excited. She'd always liked playing in the dirt anyway and now she was going to get to do it every day. She just knew she was going to do great here. There was no way she could go wrong.

* * *

><p>Three days past and Kairi was overwhelmed. She didn't know how to cook. She didn't know how to sew. She hardly knew how to take care of herself, so she didn't know how to care for Sora or Roxas. She stared at Sora's overall sadly. She'd tried so hard to make the hole smaller but it only got bigger. She hadn't even started on dinner, because she didn't know how to operate the stove. Roxas had requested she make potato soup since they had potatoes now. She didn't know how to make soup.<p>

Kairi wiped a stray tear that escaped her eyes. She glanced out the window and saw the sun was beginning to set. That meant the boys would be coming into the shack soon with hungry stomachs. She panicked and hid Sora's overalls in a drawer. She then hobbled over to the kitchen area trying not to trip over the long overalls she was wearing.

"I can do this," Kairi mumbled fearfully as she pulled out a pot from a cabinet. She placed it on the stove and then searched for an 'on' button. She found none. She whined miserably. She then began to fill the pot with water from the sink. _'Soups always have water in them so this must be how you make it,' _she thought. She grabbed the bag of potatoes and dumped three whole potatoes into the water. Kairi searched around the kitchen for something else she could put it. She opened the refrigerator and spotted something green and round. She shrugged and tossed it in the pot.

She peered inside and smiled. The green had mixed with the water and now it had the color of soup. "Maybe I should add a couple of weeds like mommy does," she thought out loud. She checked the cabinets and didn't find any ground-up weeds so she decided to get them outside. Her mother had always taught her fresh was best. She stepped outside the shack and spotted some weeds growing on the side of it. She yanked them out of the ground and shook the dirt off of them. She happily trotted back inside and dumped them into the mix. "All done!" she announced proudly, "That wasn't so hard."

As if on cue, Sora and Roxas entered the shack. "Dinner ready?" Sora asked happily as he took a seat at the dining table.

"Yup! I'll serve it," Kairi announced happily. She'd never been so proud. She pulled out three bowls from the cabinet along with a ladle. She scooped her concoction into the bowls making sure everyone got their own potato. "Here you are," she said sweetly as she brought the bowls to the table.

Roxas peered into the bowl and scrunched up his face. "Why is it green and why didn't yuh chop up tuh potato?" Roxas asked as he stared at the soup questionably.

"Um, I thought you might like it whole," Kairi lied. She made a mental note to chop up the potato next time.

"But you didn't even peel off tuh skin," Roxas added with a frown.

"Skin is good for you," she lied again.

Sora shook his head at Roxas. "She's jus' tryin' to take care of us, Rox," he defended, "Thank you fer makin' this, Kairi."

"Your welcome," Kairi said with a smile. She picked up the spoon and stirred the water around the potato. That's what her mother always did before she ate any kind of soup.

Sora picked up his spoon and scooped up a spoonful of the green soup. He slurped it and instantly spit it out. Roxas raised an eyebrow before deciding to try a bit. He also spit it out. "What's wrong?" Kairi asked with alarm.

"Wut did you put in this soup?" Roxas demanded angrily.

"Potatoes, water, the green thing in the fridge, and some weeds from outside," Kairi answered proudly.

Sora's face turned green. "Kairi, that green thing in tuh fridge was my collection of mold I found on tuh side of tuh barn," he explained with a frown.

Roxas shouted in disgust as he pushed his bowl away. He stared out the window and sighed. The sun was already sinking fast. There was no time to make another dinner before dark. "Now, we'll just have to starve tonight," he groaned.

Kairi looked at her soup shamefully. "I'm so sorry," she whispered sadly.

Sora sighed, "You really dun' know how tuh cook, huh?" She shook her head. Sora smiled at her. "It's all right, though. At least yuh can sew. Where are my overalls?" he asked happily.

Kairi shook her head. She walked over to the drawer and pulled them out. Sora's eyes widened at the sight. Half of his pant leg had been eaten by the hole. "I'm sorry!" she cried sadly, "I tried really hard but I don't know how to cook or sew!"

Sora frowned. "My mother gave those tuh me," he said in a low growl, "An' you've messed em' up forever!" He snatched the overalls from Kairi and turned away. "I can't believe yuh lied to me and my brother. Yer a liar and I'll never marry someone like you!" he declared boldly, "Yer useless!"

Kairi cried and ran out of the shack. She felt so guilty and hurt. She quickly ran into the barn and let the door slam behind her. She continued to cry as she walked around and found a bundle of hay to rest in. She curled her body into a ball and continued to cry. She didn't know Sora could say such mean words. She thought he was nice and sweet, but she was wrong.

She laid crying in the hay until the sky was pitch black. She couldn't see anything in the barn anymore. She heard a creaking noise; it sounded as if someone had entered the barn. She froze as she heard footsteps come toward her. Someone must've seen her run into the barn. Kairi held herself fearfully as the steps grew closer. _'Someone's gonna take me,' _she thought fearfully.

"Kairi?"

It was Sora's voice. She frowned and looked at her feet. "Yes," she gently answered.

"I'm sorry fer yellin' at yuh like that," he quietly apologized as he took a seat next to her. He placed his arm around her apologetically. "I was wrong tuh bring you here thinkin' yuh could be a wife. I forgot yer only six an' you came from Radiant Garden. No wonder yuh dun' know how to do anythin'. Please forgive me, I never meant tuh cause yuh grief. I jus' wanted someone to take care of me like mom used to," he explained sadly.

"It's okay," Kairi replied, "I'm sorry I lied about everything. I just didn't want you to tell me to leave because you thought I was useless. So, I pretended so I could stay."

She heard Sora chuckle in the darkness. "Kairi, we'd never kick yuh out. Yer family now. We jus' gotta teach yuh a couple of things first. You dun' ever hafta worry yer pretty lil' head bout' bein' kicked out, okay?" he said. She could practically hear his grin in the dark. She knew he was grinning at her.

"Okay," Kairi agreed with a smile of her own.

"Good, an' Kairi yuh can forget everythin' I said bout' bein' my wife and stuff. I dun' want yuh to feel any pressure. So, let's jus' be friends," he suggested.

"Friends it is," Kairi agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **All right! The story is really about to start now that the preliminaries are over! I just want to inform you all that I have classes on Mondays and Wednesdays so updates on those days will be rare. I also have an online class that I have to do so updates might be a little slower than my best. So, if you don't see a new chapter every day that is why. I'm still looking for a job, but I doubt I'll find one so you don't have to worry about that. But for now, please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**3. Love fails**

Kairi smiled as she watched Sora and Roxas finish up the touches on her new shack. She would have a place of her own now. "You know, you guys didn't have to build me my own shack. I could've just continued to sleep with Sora," Kairi explained as she watched them fasten the door to its frame.

Roxas chuckled and shook his head. "No way, Kairi. We're not kids anymore. Yer sixteen an' need yer own space. It wouldn't be right if we all slept in tuh same room. Yuh might see things yuh dun' wanna," Roxas answered, "Besides, what if I want tuh have a girl over?"

Sora laughed at this. "You? Wit a girl? Hell will freeze over before that happens!" he laughed hysterically. Roxas punched him in the arm. "Ow," Sora whined with a frown, "I was jus' kiddin'!"

"Shaddup!" Roxas hollered angrily, "You jus' watch. I'm gonna have me a wife before my nineteenth birthday!"

Kairi smiled and walked over to the two boys. "Come on, guys. There's no need to fight about this. You're eighteen and handsome, there's no way you won't find someone Roxas," Kairi stated soothingly, "And if you want, I can try and help you. Since I'm a girl I know what girls like."

Sora chuckled as he leaned against the shack. "Yer jus' a kid, Kairi. We dun' wanna know what girls want, we want to know what women want," he corrected with a sly grin, "An' yer not a woman yet."

Kairi frowned and stuck out her tongue. "I am a woman and any man would be happy to make me his," she replied venomously, "You wanted me before I even turned ten!" At this, Roxas broke out in the hollers of laughter. Kairi grinned smugly.

Sora blushed furiously. "Yuh know it wasn't like that, Kai! I jus' missed my mom and when I saw you up there on that stand I thought if I bought ya you might help fill the void," Sora explained hastily, "It wasn't fer love or anything. I was only eight!"

At this, Kairi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Sora. I've heard that excuse a million times. You thought I was cute, just admit it!" she accused.

"A course I thought you were cute. I'd be mad if I didn't. But that had nothin' to do wit me wantin' to marry yuh and make you mine," Sora fired back. The blush was still fresh on his face.

Kairi smiled sweetly. She took a step closer to Sora and began to draw circles on his chest. "And what about now?" she asked seductively. She batted her eyelashes at him. "Now that I've developed these womanly curves, surely you can't resist me," she teased playfully.

Sora laughed heartily. "Oh, Kai. Yer such a joker. Yer like a sister to me," he replied cheerily, "Now, c'mon I wanna show you yer new bed." He quickly pecked her on the forehead and pushed open the door to the shack. "Welcome!" he shouted as he walked inside.

Kairi's face was completely red. She felt so humiliated. She looked at Roxas and was only more humiliated by the smug look on his face. "What're you looking at," Kairi growled softly. Roxas laughed and shook his head before he entered the shack. Kairi let out a sigh and followed him. She would remember never to attempt that again.

She looked around her new home. It was actually very nice. There was a mirror in the corner where she could fix her hair and make herself look nice. That was a nice addition, because the other shack didn't have a mirror. There was a bed in the center of the room with a nightstand next to it. It had a candle for light. There were no windows, but she surmised that was so no strange men could peak inside. "This is nice, guys. Thank you!" she cheered with a smile. She opened her arms for a hug, which Sora gladly accepted. Roxas, on the other hand, was a little reluctant.

"I'm not really the huggin' type," Roxas replied sheepishly.

Kairi pouted. "Oh, please, Roxas? I want to thank you," she cooed as she walked over to him. Once again she extended her arms and smiled. Roxas sighed and hesitantly pulled her into a half-hug. It was awkward for Kairi, but she accepted it nonetheless. Roxas quickly pulled away. Kairi grinned cheekily. "I don't care what age she is, _women _like hugs," she commented before she walked away.

"Well, Kairi, enjoy your new shack. Roxas and I will put the animals back so you can relax a bit in here," Sora said before he gave Kairi's head a pat.

"You sure you don't need my help?" Kairi replied with a concerned tone.

"Nah, you just relax," Sora insisted before he exited her shack. Roxas quickly followed. He always seemed to avoid Kairi after they exchanged any form of familial intimacy. It seemed to embarrass him. Kairi didn't mind, though. She thought it was kind of cute. She sighed and sat on her new bed. It was comfy and the blanket wasn't as itchy as Sora's.

She sat idly for a few minutes before she became bored. "I guess I'll go help," she said with a yawn. She stood up and hurried out of her new shack. On the way to the barn she spotted Roxas walking toward his shack. "Hey, are you guys done already?" Kairi asked. She almost pouted at the thought.

"I am, but Sora's still in tuh barn. I'm sure he could use some help," Roxas answered as he passed by, "I think he was messin' wit Bessy." That was all she needed to hear. Sora and Bessy was not a good match. Sora was bound to be kicked in the head if Kairi didn't hurry to help him.

She rushed into the barn and spotted Sora sprawled out on the ground. It looked like she was too late. "Sora!" Kairi cried as she hurried over to him. She kneeled next to him and examined his head. There was already a gigantic knot on his forehead where Bessy kicked him. "Geez," she winced; it looked so red and swollen. She looked at Bessy who was resting in a pile of hay. "Bessy! What have you done?" she lectured, "You can't just kick people in the head! All he was doing was trying to get you ready for the night!" Bessy said nothing. Kairi frowned.

"K-Kairi," Sora groaned painfully.

Kairi's eyes widened. "Sora, I'm right here. Don't worry I'll help you back to the shack and find something cold for your head," she cooed in a panic. Sora didn't seem like he was all there. His eyes opened slowly. "Just rest, Sora," she urged as she placed one arm around his neck and the other around his torso to try and lift him from the ground. She managed to pull his upper body into her lap.

"Kairi," he groaned again as he stared at her.

"W-What is it?" she asked him nervously. He couldn't have been hit in the head too hard. Surely, he wasn't going to come up with an on-the-spot will.

He smiled, which caught her off guard. Perhaps he did get hit in the head too hard. Before she could ask him why he was smiling, he lifted his arms and cupped her cheeks. She blushed as he used his fingers to stroke her red hair. "W-What're you doing?" she asked him in a whisper.

"Just admiring yer beauty," he answered amorously. Her blush reddened. Sora thought she was beautiful? Sora pulled her face closer to him as he inched up to meet her. "Promise me yuh won't go off wit someone else," he whispered sweetly.

Kairi's body felt as if it was on fire. She'd never imagined Sora would ever ask her that. She didn't know what to say. Her heart fluttered from the way he stared at her. How could she say no? "I promise," Kairi whispered. Just the sound of the words made her lips tingle.

"Thanks, Kairi," he whispered before he gently brushed his lips against hers. Kairi's mind squealed in delight. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Oh, Sora," she whispered, "I never knew you felt this way. I feel…Sora?" She paused. He was once again unconscious. She sighed and smiled. "I'll just tell you tomorrow," she whispered happily.

* * *

><p>She waited until the next evening to confess her feelings. She hurriedly ushered Bessy into the barn and then looked around the farm for Sora. Instead, she found Roxas stepping out of the chicken coop. "Have you seen Sora?" Kairi asked him urgently.<p>

Roxas smiled smugly. "Why?" he asked.

"There's something I have to tell him," Kairi explained vaguely, "Now, where is he?"

Roxas continued to smile. "Yer gonna confess to him aren't yuh?" he asked teasingly, "I always knew this day was comin' ever since he brought ya home instead of the damn food I asked fer."

Kairi sighed, "You really can't let that go, can you?"

"I'm jus' kiddin'. He went to the oasis, you know how tuh get through the weeds, right?" Roxas directed, "Jus' go through there an' keep goin' straight till ya get there."

Kairi nodded. She'd been to the oasis for. It was the only place she could navigate to besides the hot spring. "Thanks," she called before she headed off in the direction of the oasis. She couldn't wait to see Sora. She couldn't wait to tell him how she felt.

Roxas sighed and shook his head. "I have a bad feelin' bout this," he muttered under his breath as he walked away.

Unfortunately, Kairi didn't hear him as she hurried into the weeds. She ran straight until she reached the oasis clearing. The excitement and nervousness was building up inside of her. The events of last night kept repeating in her head.

She heard voices coming from the oasis. One voice she recognized as Sora's, but the other voice was more feminine. Her breath seized as she quietly peered through the weeds to see what was going on. She spotted Sora and one of her acquaintances, Tifa, seated on a fallen log lightly chatting as they watched the sunset. Kairi felt her heart sink. Tifa was everything she wasn't. Tifa had large, luscious curves that all the men of Hollow Bastion loved. Her brown eyes were soft and warm and could dazzle anyone she looked at. She was even more desirable because of her knowledge of fighting technique, which is why no man dared to ever forcefully take her. Tifa was also an older woman, twenty to be exact. Kairi stood no chance against her. She watched the scene attentively. Maybe it wasn't what she thought it was?

"Oh, Sora," Tifa laughed with one of her amazing smiles. Kairi burned with jealously. She was the one who was supposed to laugh and smile at Sora.

Sora grinned. "I'm really happy we came out ere'," Sora replied happily. She caught the sparkle in his eyes.

'_He just made me promise not to go with anyone else, surely he wouldn't do something with Tifa? Doesn't he care about me?' _Kairi thought hopefully. She couldn't take her eyes off what was happening. She could've sworn Tifa's face was inching closer to Sora's. She felt her heart seize as Tifa leaned over and kissed Sora on the cheek. Kairi stumbled back and turned away from the scene. How could he do this? Did he not remember what happened in the barn? She clenched her fists and turned around. She rushed into the oasis and screamed, "Sora! How could you?"

Sora looked flabbergasted. Tifa was equally confused. "Kairi, what's wrong?" he asked her. He stood from the log and walked over to her.

"What're you doing with her?" Kairi demanded as she tried to prevent the tears from leaving her watery eyes. "Didn't last night mean anything to you?" she asked sadly.

Sora frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, that was never meant tuh happen. Kai, yer my sister an' I didn't mean fer this to happen," Sora attempted to explain, "I wasn't thinkin' straight."

Kairi shook her head. "No, you're not thinking straight now," Kairi spat before she turned and ran back through the weeds.

Sora frowned. "I'm sorry, Kai," he whispered.

She ran to her shack and slammed the door behind her. Quickly, Kairi leapt into her bed as tears began to stream down her face. She'd never felt so defeated. She hugged her pillow as she mourned. The image of Tifa gently kissing Sora's cheek would never leave her mind. It kept repeating in her head as if it was on a broken record. She didn't understand how this could've happened. She'd lived with Sora since she was six. Why didn't he fall for her?

A couple of minutes passed before her sobs began to quiet down. She wiped her eyes, which were still puffy and red. "I guess it's time to let go of my crush," she whispered sadly. Kairi closed her eyes still pained by the betrayal. She didn't know how she would let go of the man who saved her when she was young. She didn't know how she was going to forget those beautiful, blue eyes. They were like a fairy tale, how could their relationship not bloom? Soon, sleep found her.

* * *

><p>"Kairi, git up!" Roxas hollered from outside of her shack. He received no response. He growled. "If you dun' open this door I'm gonna bust it open!" he declared angrily. Once again, he received no response. Roxas growled again and charged through the door. "Kairi!" he shouted angrily. He expected to find her in her bed, but instead he found her standing in front of the mirror with a frown on her face. He was taken aback by the scene. "If you were up why didn't yuh open the door?" he asked quietly. He was so confused.<p>

Kairi sighed and looked at Roxas with sad eyes. "I wasn't done getting ready," she whimpered, "I can't leave until I stop looking like a child."

She straightened out her dress. It was a simple, sleeveless, button-down pink dress. It had belonged to Aerith when she was alive. She was only allowed to wear her clothes, because Roxas insisted they didn't have munny to spend buying Kairi new clothes every time she grew. Still, she liked it even though it was a little loose.

She stared at her appearance curiously. Her bright red hair now fell an inch past her shoulders. She had a light tan from working outside most of her days. Her eyelashes had lengthened over the years and they only enhanced the appearance of her purple eyes. Her complexion was clear…enough. She frowned at the pimple hiding underneath her bangs. "No wonder he doesn't see me as a woman," she muttered under her breath, "I look like a child." Though she had womanly curves, they weren't the biggest or the roundest. Her breasts were small enough to not be emphasized by the dress that only made them look smaller. Her hips hardly existed making her look like a skinny stick. She was nothing compared to Tifa.

"Ugh!" Kairi shouted in frustration; she was not happy with what she saw in the mirror. She crossed her arms and turned away. _'Maybe I was better off not having a mirror,' _she thought with a sigh.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Women," he huffed, "If yuh dun' hurry up yer gonna be late fer yer classes."

"What's the point of learning to cook and be lady-like? I'll never find anyone!" Kairi declared dramatically before she threw herself at Roxas. She cried into his chest.

Now Roxas felt awkward. "K-Kairi, git off!" he cried before she shoved her off his chest. She stared at him with adorable, watery purple eyes. He growled angrily. "Ugh! Kairi, yer goin' that's that!" he cried in frustration.

Kairi wiped her eyes and morosely slipped her boots onto her feet. "Fine," she sighed before she walked out of the shack emotionless and defeated. Roxas couldn't help but feel bad. He knew why she felt so sad, but he wasn't going to let that sadness ruin her future. Just because Sora didn't like her didn't mean someone else wasn't going to.

"C'mon, Kairi," he said as he stepped outside, "It's a long walk an' yuh can tell me all bout' what happened." He knew he would regret this later, but he couldn't stand the look on her face. Maybe if she talked about it she'd be able to get over the pain faster.

She smiled weakly. "Really, Roxas?" she asked as they hopped over the fence and began to head toward the central town of Hollow Bastion.

"Sure," Roxas answered through gritted teeth.

That answer was good enough for Kairi. "The other night, Sora kissed me," Kairi began shyly.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad hearing Kairi's story. Roxas was instantly sucked into the tale. "He kissed yuh? What!" he exclaimed in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He didn't know Sora had it in him to kiss any person of the opposite sex. He'd always viewed Sora as a wuss.

Kairi nodded. "It was after I went to help him. Bessy had kicked him in the head so I was trying to help him, but then he said I was beautiful. And he made me promise not to go off with someone else and then he kissed me once I agreed," Kairi explained fully, "And then yesterday when I went to go tell him my feelings, I saw Tifa kiss him on the cheek!" Kairi's bashful composure quickly transformed in to unbridled rage. "I can't believe him!" she practically screamed.

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "Did he see ya?" he asked her. He was almost afraid of the answer. Kairi was already so mad.

"Yes!" Kairi screamed again, "And he said he only saw me as his sister and even apologized for everything! All in front of her!"

That was the wuss Roxas remembered. "Heh, that's so Sora fer yuh," he commented with a shake of his head, "But Kairi, I wouldn't get so down bout' it. It's only Sora after all. So, he saved yuh when you were jus' a lil' girl. You have yet to take advantage of it! He saved yuh so you would be free to choose tuh be wit anyone yuh wanted, so go find someone!" Roxas declared proudly.

Kairi paused. She'd never thought about it that way. Just because Sora saved her didn't mean she had to be with him when it came down to it. Sora gave her freedom; she didn't owe him anything. "You're right, Roxas!" Kairi exclaimed with a happy smile, "I never realized how wise you were until now! Thank you!" She quickly hugged him. "Well, I'm going to go to class now," she quickly stated before she ran into the building where her class was held.

Roxas stood in the middle of the road dumbstruck. He didn't know what was more astounding, the fact that Kairi cheered up from his advice, her hug, or that she thought he was stupid until now. "Damn," was all he could say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I just want to say I worked on this chapter for days! I kept re-writing and revising it. I really couldn't decide how I wanted to begin this, but I'm content with the way I did now. So, if you could, give me your opinion on what you think. I want to know if all that revising paid off or if it might've been better if I did something else. The real drama starts next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I've been under the weather all day. I actually slept till 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I woke up and it was dinner time. I don't know what's wrong with me so don't ask because I won't have an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**4. Acquaintance**

Three days Kairi searched for a suitable man. She hadn't found one. The main problem with her search was that it could only be conducted before and after class when Roxas wasn't around. She refused to let Sora escort her to class anymore. She was still mad at him, though she had made the decision to move on. The problem was Roxas was always prompt and never left her out of his sight. He didn't want anything to happen to her, which Kairi appreciated but it was killing her chances of meeting anyone.

"All right, that's it fer today, Kairi. You can go home now," her teacher, Selphie, announced.

Kairi paused. "I still have an hour left," she protested.

Selphie smiled and nodded. "I know, but I gots stuff to take care of so…scram!" Selphie shouted as she slammed a book on her desk.

Kairi cringed and quickly jumped out of her seat. "Geez, I'm going," she whined as she quickly ran out of the door. She stepped outside and sighed. What was she going to do for an hour? There was no way she was going to even attempt to walk home alone. There were always sketchy men wandering the sides of the road waiting for some innocent girl to pass their way. She was not going to be that innocent girl.

She sat on the steps outside of the schoolhouse and held her head in her hands. "Maybe Roxas will come early," she thought out loud. She sighed and decided to watch the town around her for some kind of entertainment. People were doing what they were always doing, haggling for lower priced goods. "Boring," she groaned.

"What's boring?"

Kairi nearly screamed at the sound of the stranger's voice. Instantly, her mind began screaming 'Rapist! Rapist!' She quickly squirmed off of the steps falling on her butt in the process. She looked at her violator and saw nothing but a perplexed, red haired man. She couldn't help but feel a little stupid. He wasn't even armed with restraints. Still, she kept her guard up. Roxas and Sora always said Hollow Bastion was full of sketchy people. "W-Who are you?" she cautiously asked from the ground. She took the chance to get a second glance at his hair. His long, red spikes were slicked back emphasizing his widow's peak. _'What a strange hair style,' _she thought.

He smirked at her. "Aren't you jumpy? Name's Axel, got it memorized?" he said with a mischievous gleam in his light emerald eyes. She had to admit the look in his eyes was very captivating. She loved the color. She also admired the black tattoos underneath his eyes. They looked like small triangles, or maybe teardrops she couldn't decide. There was one thing strange about him; he didn't have an accent. He extended his hand to help her up. "You going to keep staring at me or are you going to give me your name?" he asked jokingly.

She accepted his hand and was lifted to the ground. His strength surprised her. He was kind of scrawny looking; he probably looked that way because he was so tall. He was dressed in a pair of loose black pants with a solid, white button up shirt. "Oh, uh, sorry. I'm Kairi," she quickly introduced. She paused and looked around. "Uh, I gotta go," she lied as she began to walk away from him. She was so nervous. She needed to find a shop to escape into until Roxas came to get her.

Axel followed after her. _'She's kind of cute,' _he thought with a small smile. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be alone in a town like this," he said smoothly as he caught up to her, "Let me escort you."

Kairi froze mostly from fear. "I-uh, no. Trust me, I can handle myself," she chuckled sheepishly. She flexed her arm. "I rip tall weeds from the ground for fun," she lied. She looked at her arm muscle and was sad to see no difference from her neutral state. She looked away nervously.

Axel scratched his head. "Well, now that that awkwardness is over…how much time do you have? I know you don't really have to go anywhere, you're a pretty bad liar," Axel stated with a smile, "I promise, no funny business."

"N-No, really I must be going," she continued to lie. She smiled cheekily. She realized her arm was still up. She quickly lowered it and positioned it behind her back. She laughed sheepishly while continuing to smile. She imagined she looked like some kind of nut job. He only stared at her with disbelieving eyes. "All right!" Kairi finally gave in, "I'm waiting for my…brother to come get me. I've got an hour!" Now wasn't the time to explain her complicated living conditions.

Axel smirked. "And the flames of flurry win again," he thought out loud. Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Ignore that," Axel quickly said, "Anyway, what do you say I buy you something nice. You look like you could use more flattering clothing that covers you a bit more."

Before Kairi could open her mouth in protest she glanced down at herself. She saw what he meant. Kairi quickly blushed and covered herself with her arms. It must've happened after she fell; half of her breast was just hanging out of her Aerith's old dress because the strap had fallen down her shoulder. Perhaps her clothes were a bit too loose. "I couldn't ask you to do that," Kairi finally said proudly.

Axel placed his arm around Kairi's shoulder leaned closer to her face fixing her strap in the process. Kairi felt her face heat up from the closeness of his face. "I insist, _Kairi_. Can't have you walking the streets with your goods everywhere," he said with a small laugh. With his arm still around her shoulder, which he had to hunch down a little to maintain, he pushed her into a clothing shop.

Kairi's eyes widened in awe; she couldn't believe what was in front of her. There were so many clothes on display. No wonder Roxas never allowed her to go shopping. She already wanted to buy the entire store. She looked at Axel with equally wide eyes. He smiled at her. "Pick your favorite two," he said with a wave of his hand. If only he had known telling Kairi that would be like releasing a hungry lion on a group of gazelles. Kairi squealed with delight before she hurried to look at all the beautiful dresses.

Axel sighed and followed after her. _'I have a feeling we'll be spending the entire hour here,' _he thought as he watched Kairi happily gaze at all the beautiful threads around her.

Indeed, by time Kairi had narrowed it down to three choices forty minutes had already passed by. Axel ushered her into a changing room since she obviously wasn't going to be able to decide by just staring at them. He waited patiently outside of her dressing room fiddling with some knick-knacks that were on display.

Without warning, Kairi burst out the dressing room. "What do you think?" she asked as she modeled for him. Kairi was dressed in a full-length, pink, thin strapped dress. It hugged her curves nicely and brought out her bust modestly. The skirt of the dress was loose so it swirled around her legs as she spun around.

Axel whistled and casually clapped in response. Kairi blushed. Sora had never given her that much attention. "I think it's a keeper, but you should try the other two on so we can know for sure," he suggested before he ushered her back into the dressing room.

It only took her a minute to change into her second option. She stepped out and revealed a shorter dress that fell just above her knees. This dress was blue plaid, short-sleeve with a collar, and button-down. It inched in around her waist and brought out her hips along with her other assets. "I don't know about this one," Kairi murmured as she looked at herself.

"It looks nice, but blue isn't your best color," Axel commented as he rubbed his chin, "Put the other one on." Kairi smiled and nodded before she once again disappeared into the dressing room. Two minutes later, she emerged wearing her last option.

This dress was the same length as the previous, except with a two layered skirt that gave it a small amount of poof. The dress was a light purple and the underskirt was off-white. The dress was thick-strapped that dipped into a heart-shaped cut above her chest. The center dip was accented by a small ribbon that was tied into a bow. The dress was tight around her chest and waist because of the brown corset that came with the dress. The ties were in the front.

"I don't know if I could wear this around the farm," Kairi said as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, "It's much too nice."

Axel stepped behind her and smiled. She could see his reflection in the mirror. He was so tall compared to her; she looked like a dwarf standing next to him. "Every woman is entitled to at least one fancy dress regardless of where she lives," he assured, "Besides you look beautiful."

Kairi smiled. "I do like it," she replied happily, "But it would be silly to have it if I never had an occasion to wear it."

"You will, how does tomorrow afternoon sound?" Axel asked slyly.

Kairi turned around and faced him. A blush was apparent on her cheeks. "Why would I wear it tomorrow afternoon?" she asked timidly. She was practically putty in his hands.

Axel smiled cheekily. He loved that she was so shy. "Because I'm going to take you to dinner, got it memorized?" Axel answered, "So, make sure your brother knows not to get you tomorrow because I'll be picking you up from the schoolhouse steps."

Kairi's blush was now as red as her hair. She'd never been asked to dinner by a man before. She was used to being yelled at to make dinner and then yelled at after because it wasn't made well-enough. Still, how could she know he was trust-worthy? For all she knew, he was going to pick her up, lure her off to what appeared to be a wonderful evening, and rape her. _'I'm not stupid, I'm not stupid. It's stupid to trust strange men you've just met,' _she thought. Without answering, she slipped back into the dressing room and changed back into Aerith's old dress.

She stepped back out and gently closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry, I-I can't accept the dresses and I can't see you tomorrow," Kairi quickly stated without looking at him. She knew if she looked at him she would be swept away by his smile and the look in his eyes.

Axel used one of his long fingers to tilt her face toward him. "You can trust me, you know. Don't be misled by the tattoos under my eyes," he said sternly.

Kairi paused and stared at him. "I wish I could believe that," she replied quietly, "I…I have to go!" Before Axel could say anymore, Kairi rushed out of the shop and into the center of the town. She spotted Roxas walking toward the schoolhouse. "R-Roxas!" she called. _'I can't tell him about Axel, he'd just yell at me about it,' _she thought as she ran over to him.

Roxas looked at her with a perplexed expression. "Where are yuh comin' from? I thought I told yuh to wait fer me on the steps?" Roxas asked.

"I needed to go to the bathroom," Kairi lied with a smile. Before Roxas could mention there was a bathroom in the schoolhouse, Kairi said, "Let's go home, huh? I just learned a new soup recipe and I'm dying to let you and Sora try it."

Roxas grinned. "Does it have potatoes?" he asked eagerly. Kairi let out a silent sigh of relief. She was glad Roxas was easily distracted by food. She happily urged him toward the dirt path that would lead them home. She didn't bother to look behind her, because she could already feel his emerald eyes watching her from afar. Kairi blushed at the thought.

* * *

><p>Kairi fell onto her bed exhausted from the strangely eventful day. She was only thankful her soup turned out all right. Roxas had completely forgotten about her change of places that afternoon. She stared at the ceiling. She couldn't help but think about Axel. She'd been looking for a suitable man and when one finally came around she ran away in fear. Kairi sighed. "I'm such a chicken," she thought out loud.<p>

She could get the look in his eyes out of her mind. He was so mysterious. He wasn't an easy read like Sora. There was something more to him that she couldn't figure out. When he stared at her, she felt weak at the knees. It wasn't a loving gaze or a lustful gaze, it was something different. She could tell that he was genuinely interested in her, but she couldn't tell why. The way Axel spoke to her made her feel like an actual woman. She felt appreciated and respected. She loved that he thought she was beautiful. She just couldn't get that afternoon out of her mind.

_Knock, Knock_

Kairi was taken out of her thoughts. "Uh, come in!" she called. She was surprised to see Sora step inside. She could tell it was him even in the darkness. He was unmistakable to her. "Sora?" she called quizzically. She was too distracted to feel angry. She sat up and walked over to him.

"Kairi, I-I know yer not happy wit me right now an' I jus' wanna say I'm really sorry bout' how everythin' went down," Sora began apologetically, "I dun' want this tuh come between us cause' I really care about yuh, Kai. I love yuh, jus' not in the way yuh want me tuh an' I understand that is frustratin', but jus' hear me out."

"Sora, it's all right," Kairi intervened.

Sora snapped out of his desperate state and stared at her. "W-What?" he stammered nervously. He had been expecting a slap or yelling or anything other than what she said.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I overreacted," she whispered to him, "I know I've been avoiding you and I'm sorry for that. I just didn't know what to say to you. But I've really thought about it, and I'm sorry for how I acted. I probably embarrassed you in front of Tifa. I'm okay with being your little sister, because I care about us too. I don't want to lose you as a friend because of this, okay?"

Sora grinned. He pulled away from her while keeping his arms around her waist. "Thank you fer understandin', Kai. I dun' want this to come between us either," he said with a smile, "I really thought I'd lost yuh." Kairi shook her head. "Okay, I guess I'll be goin' now. See yuh in the mornin'," he stated.

Kairi smiled. "Yeah," she whispered. She gently leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning," she repeated as she grabbed the door and gently closed it. The last thing he saw was her smile.

Sora stood outside of her shack with his hand to his cheek. He couldn't explain the feeling such a small gesture from Kairi gave him. "Kairi," he whispered as he began to walk back to his shack. His hand never left his cheek.

* * *

><p>Kairi woke up early; the sun wasn't even up. She hurried out of her shack and tiptoed into the boy's shack. She found them fast asleep. They didn't even stir from the sound of the door closing. She smiled and crept over to the drawer where the rest of Aerith's clothing was waiting for her. She pulled out a simple white and pink dress as well as a pair of her own undergarments. She then tiptoed out. Today she was going to go to the hot spring and take a bath before her class. She wanted to look her best, but she'd never admit why.<p>

She hurried to the hot spring. She reached the clearing within a couple of minutes. She smiled and breathed in the smell of the steamy water. She quickly slipped out of her dress with little effort. She unhooked her bra and slid off her panties before she slipped into the water. She pulled out a bar of soap from her dress and began to clean herself. She happily cleaned as she thought of what she might learn from Selphie today. Not that any of that mattered. It wasn't her class that she was looking forward to. It was what could possibly happen after class. It was who she could possibly see. Not that she was going to admit that. Kairi blushed.

She quickly finished and dried. She slipped on her clean clothes and pulled the dress on over her head. This one wasn't as loose, but it was still big on Kairi. At least her breast wouldn't pop out of this one since it was a halter. She tied the halter ribbon and slipped her boots back on. She grabbed her dirty clothing and made her way back to the farm.

Once she caught sight of the barn the sun was already peeking up from the horizon. The rooster crowed as she made her way toward the boy's shack where they kept their dirty clothes container. It was Kairi's job to wash the dirty clothes once the container was full or someone needed a specific shirt or overall.

She poked her head into the shack and said, "Good morning!" She walked inside once she was sure both of the boys were fully dressed.

"Hey, Kairi, make some breakfast," Roxas grumbled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Good mornin'," Sora hummed happily.

Kairi smiled. "Sora, you look so happy this morning," Kairi commented as she reached into the cabinet and pulled out the ingredients she needed to make some oatmeal.

"You bet," Sora answered cheerily, "No time fer breakfast, though. I gotta go meet Tifa after the animals are settled." He smiled to himself as he quickly left the shack.

Kairi ignored it. It was for their friendship after all. Roxas walked over to her and watched her begin to make the oatmeal. It wasn't too complicated a process so it would be done in a couple of minutes. Roxas decided, rather than helping Sora outside, he would wait. "So, why're yuh all purty today?" Roxas asked nonchalantly.

She smiled, but quickly fixed herself. "Oh, I didn't notice," she lied.

"This isn't tuh impress my knuckle-headed brother, is it?" Roxas asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Kairi grinned and shook her head. "I just wanted to look nice for class, that's all," she replied as she stirred the contents of her pot.

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "Gee, I didn't know yuh liked goin' so much. Yuh know you dun' have class on tuh weekends, right?" he asked her nervously.

Kairi frowned. Roxas was right. She didn't have class on the weekends and today was Saturday. She felt disheartened. "Oh, that sucks," Kairi murmured as she turned her attention back to the oatmeal she was making.

Roxas leaned in closer to Kairi. He cut his eyes at her. "Why do I have a feelin' this ain't jus' bout' yer class wit Selphie?" Roxas asked suspiciously.

Kairi yelped and slammed the lid on top of the pot. "W-What? No! I just wanted to go to class!" Kairi exclaimed nervously. She laughed sheepishly as Roxas glared at her. "I-I think the oatmeal's almost done," she attempted to change the subject.

"You can't distract me this time, Kairi. Tell me what's goin' on in that evil lil' head of yers," Roxas commanded.

"You can take care of this, right? I'm going to go milk Bessy!" Kairi announced quickly before she darted out of the shack.

Roxas shook his head and crossed his arms. "There's somethin' goin' on wit that girl, I jus' know it," he swore under his breath. He sighed as he thought about Kairi's suspicious actions. He couldn't help but think this had to do with a man. "She must've met someone yesterday after class," he surmised, "I'll force it out of er' yet!" He turned around and opened the lid to the oatmeal. "Shit!" he screamed as the steam burned his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello! I was glad to see that people liked that chapter. I was really going out on a limb introducing Axel into the story. I really wanted to write him into something, though. I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**5. Encounter**

Monday finally came. Kairi bathed and now felt clean and attractive. She chose to wear one of her old dresses today, because she was tired of looking like she was wearing a tent. It was a little tight, but it would have to do. She chose to wear her old, green sundress. It was really tight at her hips whenever she sat down so she would have to be careful. She happily burst out of her shack. "Roxas! I'm ready to go!" she announced happily.

She looked around and was surprised to see he wasn't outside. She frowned. She knew it was a bit early, but he was usually the one ushering her out of her bed. "Roxas?" she called as she looked around.

"Roxas said I could take you today."

Kairi turned around and saw Sora behind her. She stumbled back a little startled. "Oh, really?" she asked as she attempted to calm herself.

Sora grinned. "Sorry if I scared yuh. I gotta go into town anyway to sell this stuff," Sora explained as he showed Kairi their basket of goods.

"Oh," Kairi murmured with a nod, "Well, let's go then."

Sora hopped over the fence and helped Kairi over though she didn't require the assistance. She smiled and breathed a 'thank you' before they began their walk down the dirt road. She nervously tugged at her dress. It kept hiking up with every step. It was already short enough so she didn't like the loss of length.

Sora stared at her. "Why're yuh wearin' that old thing?" Sora asked, "I didn't even know you could still fit it."

Kairi huffed. "I-uh, just was tired of wearing clothes that are too big for me. Selphie pointed out that my…assets were being too exposed," she lied. There was no way she was going to tell Sora about Axel. Sora would react even more negatively than Roxas. Or was it the other way around? She didn't really know, but it didn't matter both men would not like this at all.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "I dun' think that's any better, Kai. That dress is skin tight," he commented as he stared at her, "I'll ask Roxas if we can get yuh some better fittin' clothes tonight."

"Thanks," Kairi said with a half-smile.

Sora put his arm around Kairi and grinned. "Can't have yuh lookin' too appealin' to evil men. I dun' want anything to happen to yuh," Sora said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"What about nice men?" Kairi managed to squeak out.

Sora laughed at this. He laughed as though that was the funniest thing he ever heard. "There's no such thing!" he exclaimed humorously.

Kairi frowned. "Then who am I supposed to marry? Hm? Because you nor Roxas is interested in me!" Kairi cried angrily, "What am I supposed to do? Wander away when you and Roxas find wives to settle down with?"

Sora frowned and looked away. "Look, Kai. I didn't mean it that way," he mumbled shamefully.

Kairi huffed, "Well, we're here. See you after class." She hurried up the stairs and into the schoolhouse.

Sora sighed sadly. "I always say the wrong thing round' er' these days. I jus' can't do anything right," he lamented as he wandered toward a bare space in the marketplace. Hopefully he would have more luck selling their farm products. If he was lucky no women would stop by. He might offend them too.

Kairi sighed as she walked down the hallway toward her classroom. She tried to calm herself down. _'At this rate, I don't know how Sora and I are going to be able to be friends,' _she thought discouraged. She didn't want to lose him as a friend. She'd already lost him as a potential lover. How much more was she going to lose?

"You know, a frown doesn't suit you."

Kairi stifled a scream as she stumbled forward, catching herself before she fell onto the wooden floor. She looked behind her and saw Axel smirking at her. Her eyes widened. What was he doing in the schoolhouse? "I-I-I," she stammered frozen from her nerves.

Axel walked over to her and placed his finger over her lips. "Don't speak," he said with a slight chuckle, "I'm pretty sure you're not going to pass that class if that's how eloquent you are."

Kairi frowned and began to walk away. "There's more to me than you know," she huffed. She tried her best to hide her blush. She'd never admit she was happy to see him again.

Axel followed her. "I intend to find out," he said from behind her. Just the phrase sent tingles down her spine. Why was he taking so much interest in her? No one had ever taken so much interest in her.

Kairi didn't look behind her as she pushed open the door to her class. Selphie was already seated at her desk with a bored look on her face. She never looked like she enjoyed teaching. "Good morning," Kairi greeted as she hurried to her desk. She also thought it was strange that there were no other girls in the class, yet there were at least twenty more desks.

Axel slipped into the classroom. "Good morning, fair lady," he greeted Selphie. He happily took her hand and kissed it. Selphie giggled giddily. "If you don't mind, I would like to sit in on your class today. I've got my eye on one of your students." Kairi blushed again.

"Of course!" Selphie giggled as she stood to her feet. She ushered him over to the desk next to Kairi. Kairi had never seen her smile so big before. "I'll be right back. I forgot to get the teaching materials," she giggled as she excused herself from the room.

Kairi looked at Axel. "You're unbelievable," she stated as she attempted to feign anger.

Axel smirked. "I've heard that before," he joked, "Just thought I'd see how much of a lady you were. Obviously, you can't dress yourself so you must not be that much of one."

Kairi frowned. Perhaps she was better off with loose clothing after all. "I don't have many options," she said with a sigh. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"I see," Axel replied as he continued to stare at her, "You don't need clothing to make you beautiful, anyway."

She blushed. She hated how he was such a sweet talker. "You don't have to stay. My class lasts for two hours so you'll probably just get bored," Kairi timidly explained, "I'm sure someone like you has something better to do with their time."

"Something better to do than sit next to a beautiful woman? I think not, but if you want me to leave I will. Wouldn't want to distract you from your lessons," Axel replied casually, "I'll just be outside waiting."

Kairi's breath hitched. Not even Sora or Roxas bothered to sit on the schoolhouse steps and wait for the whole two hours. "Won't you be bored?" Kairi asked.

"Nah, anticipation will keep me company," he stated nonchalantly. He stood up from his desk, which had been too small for him to begin with. "Until I see you again, _Kairi_," he whispered. He bent over and leaned in toward her face. Kairi's entire face turned red as he only stared into her eyes. He finally smiled and pulled away. Without saying another word to her, he walked out of the room.

Kairi sat in her desk now alone in the classroom. She placed her hand on her heart and felt the rapid beating. She could still feel his eyes peering into her soul. Nervously, she lowered her head onto the surface of her desk. "Why," she moaned painfully.

She heard the classroom door open again. Her breath seized as her head jolted from the desk. It was only Selphie. She sighed and frowned. "Where'd that man go? He was such a hunk!" Selphie squealed excitedly.

Kairi smiled weakly. "He is handsome, isn't he?" she agreed.

* * *

><p>Sora sat at the bar with his head in his hands. "I jus' dun' know what to say to her anymore, Tifa," Sora explained desperately, "She's constantly mad at me an' I can't make it better."<p>

Tifa sighed as she cleaned a glass with a white rag. "Feelings don't go away as quickly as you'd like em' too," she stated in an attempt to console him, "You just have to give her time."

"How much time?" Sora asked.

Tifa shrugged. "It's different with everyone, you know. Some people snap back after a couple of weeks, others take months, and some take years," she replied nonchalantly as she set her glass back in its place. "I don't think drinking whiskey is going to solve your problems, though." She smiled slyly.

Sora grinned. "I can't jus' come an' see yuh and not buy anything," Sora replied sweetly.

She smiled and turned away from him. "Of course you can, you're a special case," she stated as she checked everything to make sure it was in its rightful place.

The door to her bar swung open. Tifa turned around and said, "Welcome to 7th heaven – oh, it's just you." She narrowed her eyes playfully at the man who was walking toward the bar.

"Well, that's no way to greet a friend," Axel stated as he took a seat next to Sora. Sora was confused as he stared at Axel. He couldn't get over the strange style of his hair. The tattoos underneath his eyes also perplexed him. He wondered how Tifa knew this strange man.

"Well, you didn't tell me you were in town either. Fair is fair," Tifa argued teasingly as she leaned against the bar counter, "What can I get for you?"

"Information," Axel replied with a slight smile.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "And a beer, I presume?" she asked.

"No, can't drink. I'd like to be sober when I see her again," he replied with a sly smirk. Sora quietly turned away and blew bubbles into his drink to entertain himself. He could tell this 'Axel' man was going to take up a bit of Tifa's time. He didn't want to eavesdrop.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Tifa asked, "She is of age this time, right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Geez, you can't let that thing with that fourteen year old go, can you? She looked older than her age!" Axel exclaimed with a light laugh, "Once I found out I left. And nothing happened between us, so what's the big deal?"

Tifa sighed. She ran her fingers through her raven hair. "So, what's her name?" she asked, "I know most of the people in this town."

"Kairi," Axel breathed happily, "She's gorgeous."

Tifa broke out into laughter. She had to use the edge of the bar to prevent herself from falling over. Sora jumped out of his bar stool angrily. "Kairi!" he exclaimed angrily as if Axel had just uttered something blasphemous.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a bit young to be at a bar, half-pint?" he asked curiously.

Sora growled. "You leave Kairi alone!" he cried.

"Ah, I get it. You're the brother she mentioned, right? Hm, could've sworn you were blonde Friday, though," Axel stated with a point of his finger. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at Sora suspiciously.

"That'd be my brother," Sora grumbled through gritted teeth, "How do you know Kairi?"

"Yes, I'd like to hear this too," Tifa managed to say through her laughs.

Axel smirked at Sora. "Well, I found her sitting on the schoolhouse steps looking bored. I decided such a beautiful creature shouldn't be left alone so I went to talk to her. She's a little shy, but I managed to get her to allow me to take her shopping. Once we narrowed it down to what she wanted, she freaked out on me and ran out of the store. That's when I knew she was the one," Axel explained comically, "She's very sweet and innocent, exactly what I want in a woman. Not to mention she's got a beautiful body and a cute face."

Sora's face turned red from anger. He hated the way Axel spoke about Kairi, even if all he said was polite. "Dun' talk about er' that way!" he cried defensively, "You leave er' alone!"

"Why? She already has a man?" Axel asked with a small chuckle, "Surely, not you."

Tifa shook her head in amusement. "Sora's just a little over-protective. Kairi's always been a sweet girl, though. I think you should go for it, Axel. She'll be good for you. You could use a little taming," Tifa agreed. Sora continued to glare at Axel; his eyes never left the red-haired man for a second. He didn't even blink.

Axel stood from his bar stool. "Well, as nice as it was having this…interesting discussion, I have to be on my way now," he said with a smile. He ran his fist through Sora's spikes and grinned. "Take it easy, half-pint," he laughed before he left the bar.

Sora growled. He looked at Tifa angrily. "Why'd yuh give him permission? He's going tuh seduce my Kairi and hurt er'!" he cried angrily, "I have to go stop him!" Before he could leave, Tifa put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with a frown.

"This could be what she needs, you know. Axel might be able to help her get over you," Tifa explained.

Sora took in a deep breath and sighed. "I guess yer right, but how do I know I can trust him? I don't want anything happening to er'. I don't know what I'd do if he hurt er'. I couldn't live with myself," Sora explained sadly.

Tifa smiled. "Axel won't do anything Kairi doesn't already want," she whispered reassuringly, "I promise you he won't take advantage of er'."

Sora shook his head. "No! I-I gotta go," Sora cried before he ran out of the bar. There was no way he was letting Kairi near this 'Axe' guy.

* * *

><p>Kairi sighed. Class was finally over. She was happy to get away from Selphie who was still in a daze because of Axel's apparent charm. The whole class was wasted by Selphie's dreamy sighs and occasional giggles. The only thing Kairi learned was how to suffer in silence. She emerged from the schoolhouse and let out another sigh. The sun was especially bright that afternoon. She covered her eyes as she made her way to the steps. She wondered if Sora was finished selling their eggs, milk, and butter.<p>

She sat on the steps next to a strange box. It was white and tied with a red ribbon. She tried to ignore it, but her curiosity wouldn't let her. She turned and looked at it. "Who is this for?" she muttered under her breath as she looked for a card or tag. She found one underneath the bow. She flipped the card open and read, "For Kairi." She blushed. Someone had left a present for her. She couldn't believe it.

"Don't open it till your home."

She quickly turned around and saw Axel standing behind her. He was leaning against the frame of the stairs. There was an unmistakable gleam in his eyes. She wished she knew why. "What is it?" Kairi dumbly asked.

"You'll find that out when you open it," Axel coyly replied. Kairi rolled her eyes. Axel chuckled and walked closer to her. "That's no way to thank someone," he stated jokingly.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "What would you prefer?" she dared to ask.

"A sign of affection," Axel replied with a smirk.

Kairi instantly blushed a deep red. "Y-You mean a kiss?" she stammered nervously. Her eyes widened nervously. She looked like a deer in front of headlights.

Axel laughed. "Oh, Kairi, you're such a kidder!" he laughed at her. Kairi quickly shrank and frowned. Her cheeks were pink from embarrassment. He kneeled down beside her. "I'd never be so direct," he whispered sensually. The nerves swarmed Kairi as she stared at him again with wide eyes. Why did he have to talk to her like that? "All I ask for is a grateful, thank you. For now, anyway," he whispered into her ear.

"O-Oh," Kairi stuttered nervously. She stifled a giggle from the feeling of his breath in her ear. Her entire face was red. "I-um, t-thank you," she managed to get out.

"Kairi!" Sora suddenly screamed. He emerged from behind a pile of broken wood. He ran over to Kairi and ripped her out of Axel's grasp. He threw Kairi behind him nearly knocking her off her feet in the process. "You!" Sora growled fiercely, "I told yuh tuh leave er' alone!"

Axel slightly raised his hands. "Guilty as charged," he joked. He stared at Sora with an amused gaze. "I was just giving your beautiful sister a gift," he explained casually.

Before Sora could say anymore Kairi hit him on the back of his head. Sora whined and stumbled away from Kairi. "Sora!" she practically screamed, "How dare you embarrass me in front of…him!" She couldn't think straight. She was practically straining her brain just to come up with the words to shout. Her mind was still fuzzy from her recent interaction with Axel. She snatched up the present box and walked over to Axel. She smiled at him nervously. "I-I'm really sorry about that," she chuckled nervously, "Sora is a little eccentric."

Axel smirked. "No worries. I found that out in the bar. I'll see you tomorrow, _Kairi_," he said her name with a whisper. Kairi's heart fluttered at the sound. He gently lifted one of her hands and kissed it. He waved goodbye as he began to walk away.

Once Kairi felt he was out of hearing range she glared at Sora. Sora laughed sheepishly, "Let's go home, eh?"

"I can't believe you. I finally meet someone and you try to scare him away! You're unbelievable, Sora. Any other guy in your situation would've been happy the pest that embarrassed them in front of their girlfriend was attempting to move on," Kairi quietly yelled as they walked toward the dirt road.

Sora frowned. He couldn't help but remember what Tifa had told him. Axel would be able to help Kairi get over him. Something just didn't sit right with him about the whole ordeal. He didn't know why, though. All he knew was he didn't want Kairi with Axel. He sighed, "Yer right, Kai. I'm sorry. I jus' dun' want yuh hurt."

It was Kairi's turn to frown. "You have a funny way of showing it," she grumbled under her breath.

Sora fell silent. There was nothing more he could say. Kairi was right. He claimed he didn't want Kairi hurt, yet he continued to hurt her with his actions. It would have been more correct to say he didn't want anyone else but him to hurt her. He rubbed the back of his neck as he followed her.

The two reached the farm within ten minutes. It was their fastest time on record. That was probably because there was no casual conversation. Kairi hopped over the fence and hurried to her shack without even looking back at Sora. She pushed through the door and slammed it shut. She leaned against the door and took in a deep breath. She stared at the ceiling attempting to suck in the tears that threatened to fall. The sooner she stopped thinking of Sora as a potential life partner, the better.

She turned her attention to Axel's present. She smiled weakly. "Shouldn't waste my time thinking about Sora," she told herself. She placed the box on her bed and began to untie the red ribbon. She lifted the lid off of the box and was surprised to see what was inside. The dresses she'd picked out Friday were inside along with a couple more that she had liked, but decided not to choose. There was also another card inside of the box.

Kairi read it aloud, "Sorry for being so forward earlier, but I would really like to take you to dinner. So just wear the dress when you feel you can trust me enough, Axel." She smiled and sat on her bed. Axel wasn't so bad after all. She didn't fully trust him, but she knew he wasn't so bad.

"Axel," she breathed happily, "Axel and Kairi." She liked the sound of it.

Sora listened from the other side of her door. He frowned and leaned against the wood. He couldn't explain the feeling that was welling up inside of him. He felt pained, yet angry at the same time. Sora shook his head. "No, Kairi can't be with him. He doesn't make me feel good so he must not be right for her," he whispered.

"Sora, what're yuh doin'?"

Sora looked at Roxas and smiled. He knew exactly what he had to do. "I gotta tell yuh somethin', bro. You ain't gonna like it either," he announced slyly.

Roxas frowned. "They ran out of potatoes?" he asked fearfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading so far. I'm really glad to see so many favorites and alerts in my inbox coupled with a few reviews. I'm really glad this story is being read. I was a little nervous to start this, but so far I think it's going well and I hope you guys feel the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**6. Sora's Meddling**

Sora dragged Roxas into their shack and lit a candle for light. The sun was already down and the moon was gently lighting the sky. Roxas stared at his brother quizzically. He'd never seen Sora put so much effort into anything. The look in his blue eyes was conniving; he could only wonder what Sora had to say.

"Now that Kairi's asleep, I can tell yuh," Sora stated as he grinned.

"Well, on wit it," Roxas huffed, "Got an early mornin' tomorrow."

Sora leaned on the table using his elbows. "This guy has been messin' with Kairi," he announced with a frown, "He keeps tryin' to put the moves on er' despite er' wishes. I walked in on em' today an' got there in the nick of time. I asked er' why she didn't tell us bout' tuh pig but she said she didn't wanna bother us." He kept his mischievous smile to himself.

Roxas slammed his fist on the table. "Who is this perv?" he demanded angrily, "I knew she was actin' weird! Once I git my hands on im' I'm gonna wring his neck an' watch the life drain from his eyes!"

Sora nodded. "Yes, we need to protect Kairi. So tomorrow we should both escort er' to class an' one of us should wait on tuh steps till she's done," he suggested, "An' we should do that fer as long as it takes! He'll never have my…I mean our Kairi!"

"Yeah! I'll stay in town fer the two hours. I wanna meet this bastard," Roxas declared fiercely. That was all Sora needed to hear. He knew Roxas would take care of Axel and he wouldn't have to worry about him corrupting Kairi's innocence. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see Roxas wipe that smug grin off Axel's face.

* * *

><p>"Kairi!" both Sora and Roxas cried from outside of her shack.<p>

Kairi emerged with a smile on her face. Their continual shouting all morning for her to get up didn't even bother her. She couldn't wait to see Axel. She wanted to thank him for the dresses officially. She hadn't known what was inside the box before, and now that she did she wanted to express just how grateful she was. "Morning, boys," she announced proudly. She'd chosen to wear one of her new dresses today, just not the purple one.

"What took yuh…" Sora began, but his mouth quickly shut once he saw what Kairi was wearing. Kairi was wearing the pink dress she modeled for Axel in the shop. Sora stared at the way the thinly strapped dress emphasized her developing hourglass figure. Before now he'd never realized Kairi even had a body. He frowned and shook his head. "No, no, no-no, no!" Sora shouted as he walked over to her, "You are not goin' to class wit that on!" He attempted to cover her with his hands.

Kairi frowned. She pushed him away. "Why not?" she cried angrily, "I finally get a dress that fits me and you won't let me wear it!"

Roxas stepped in. "Sora, what's the big deal. You act like yuh didn't know she had a body," he chuckled lightly, "Let Kairi wear er' dress, besides that jus' means we dun' gotta buy er' any."

Sora continued to scowl. "I can't believe yer gonna let her go out like that after what I told yuh last night," he growled angrily.

Roxas paused. He'd almost forgotten all about the pervert Sora had described to him last night. "Yer right, Sora. Kairi, put on a jacket. I'll go on ahead and make sure he's not waitin' at tuh schoolhouse fer ya," Roxas announced as he began to head toward the fence.

"What is he talking about?" Kairi demanded. She glared at Sora and got all her answers from his slightly guilty expression. "You did not tell him about Axel!" she practically screamed. Kairi quickly ran to catch up with Roxas with Sora at her heels. "No! Roxas, please!" she begged as she grabbed his shoulder to try to stop him from walking.

Roxas shook his head. "I'm not gonna let this guy hurt yuh anymore, Kairi. Sora told me all bout' his unwanted advances. M'gonna give em' a piece of my mind," Roxas swore. He gave Kairi a pat on her head and smiled. "Dun' yuh worry yer purty lil' head, I'll make sure he never bothers yuh again!" he announced proudly before he broke into a run down the dirt road.

Kairi growled angrily. "Sora!" she nearly shrieked. Sora cringed at the shrill sound. "I can't believe you!" she hollered; her entire face was red from anger, "Why can't you just let me be happy? Agh! I have to go stop Roxas, just stay out of my life!"

He watched her chase after Roxas. Sora felt a pang in his heart as she ran away. She hadn't even put a jacket on to cover herself. "But I can't jus' stay outta er' life," he whispered sadly, "I said I'd always protect yuh so I gotta keep doin' that. Sorry, Kairi." With that said, he began to run down the dirt road after Roxas and Kairi.

Roxas reached the center of the town within seven minutes. Kairi was only a distance away from him so he knew he had to act fast. "Sora said he had strange red hair and tattoos under his eyes," Roxas thought out loud. He scanned the area and found one tall man that matched the description. He was leaning against the school steps with a rose in his hand. Roxas raised an eyebrow. "He sure doesn't look like a perv," he commented under his breath, "Well, looks can be deceivin' an' still he shouldn't be messin' with Kairi, what is he thirty?"

"Roxas, no!" Kairi cried as she ran toward him. She felt sweaty and disgusting, but she couldn't let Roxas do anything to Axel. She wasn't going to let Roxas and Sora ruin this for her.

Roxas shook his head. "I gotta talk to im', Kairi," he said sternly. He walked toward Axel with clenched fists. He wanted to make his purpose clear. "Hey, you!" Roxas called from a distance.

Axel lazily turned his head to face Roxas. He recognized him immediately. He smirked and stood up straight. "I had a feeling I'd see you again," he stated with a smirk, "And what brings you here? Want me to leave your sister alone?"

Roxas paused. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at Axel. Did he just hear Axel call Kairi his sister? "Um, what?" he uttered, "We are talkin' bout' Kairi, right? I didn't yell at the wrong person, did I?"

"Yes, Kairi. She said you were her brother," Axel replied. _'He doesn't seem like he's the sharpest tool in the shed,' _he thought with a sly smile.

"She said that?" Roxas laughed. He had to admit the comment was flattering. He didn't know Kairi considered them to have such a close relationship. "She's not my sister, we're not related by blood," Roxas casually began to explain, "Yuh see when she was young –."

Kairi gently shoved Roxas out of the way. "H-Hi," she breathed heavily, "Just ignore him, he's kind of stupid."

Roxas growled and shoved Kairi back. "I'm not stupid!" he cried angrily.

"You look like you just ran two miles," Axel commented, "I'd like to hear the story, though. If you don't mind, Kairi. What happened when you were younger?"

Before Roxas could open his mouth to speak, Sora intervened. He was equally as sweaty and disgusting. "I bought er' fer fifteen munny when she was jus' six years old! _I _saved er' from becomin' a slave fer the rest of er' life and let her live wit us!" Sora proudly explained, "That's why she called us er' brothers cause' in a sense, we are. She's part of tuh Strife family an' ain't nothin' gonna take er' away from us. Especially not the likes of you!"

Axel scratched the back of his head. "That explains a lot," he muttered awkwardly. He stared at the three. Kairi didn't look like Roxas or Sora, not in the slightest.

Just like that her chances were ruined. Kairi sighed. Once again Sora had ruined everything. She fought back the tears as she stared at him. "Why are you such an ass?" Kairi screamed. She kicked Sora in the back of his knee before she quickly ran toward the schoolhouse steps. She didn't even look at Axel as she passed by. She let the schoolhouse door slam behind her.

"Did I miss something?" Axel dared to ask.

Roxas sighed and held his head in frustration. "Sora, yuh dragged me out ere' tuh yell fer nothing. Yer jus' jealous she's gettin' attention from other men, aren't yuh?" Roxas asked in a low growl.

"No! He's gonna hurt er'!" Sora cried. He glared at Axel. "Yuh can jus' see the evil in his eyes," he seethed. He hissed like a snake for emphasis. Roxas punched Sora in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Leave me out of yer problems with Kairi!" Roxas shouted angrily. He turned his attention to Axel whom was doing his best to stifle his laughter. "And you, jus' cause' I haven't found a reason tuh distrust yuh doesn't mean I trust yuh. So, you like er', correct?" Roxas demanded angrily. He felt so pissed off. He couldn't believe Sora had wasted his time like that.

"That'd be correct," Axel replied amusedly, "I'd like to take her to dinner, if you don't mind."

Roxas smirked. _'Take er' tuh dinner, he says. Heh, we'll see if he's worthy of er' yet,' _he thought mischievously. "I dun' mind at all, hot-shot," he laughed. He heard Sora gasp in horror from the ground; it only widened his smile. He loved to torture his brother. "Take er' wherever the hell yuh want, but I'm goin' wit yuh," he stated smugly.

"Deal," Axel agreed. He turned to walk up the steps of the schoolhouse, but Roxas stopped him.

"Dun' disrupt er' classes. Yuh wanna see er' come by our farm round' evenin' fer dinner. I wanna talk tuh er' first. It's jus' down the road," Roxas instructed while pointing to the road in the distance.

"Give this to her for me then," Axel said as he handed the rose to Roxas, "I'll be there."

Roxas watched Axel walk away. "He dun' seem bad at all, Sora. Sora?" Roxas called. He turned around and caught sight of Sora being hauled away by a pixie-sized, raven-haired girl. "Hey!" Roxas called as he chased after the pair.

The girl turned around and raised her fists. "You won't hurt im' again!" she cried bravely.

Roxas laughed at this. "He's my brother, I have tuh right tuh hurt im' when he's been an idiot," he joked. He stared the girl down. Her raven hair was styled into a short bob that fell a little past her ears. Her eyes were a sensual blue with a hidden fierceness behind them. Her skin was flawless and creamy; he only imagined it feel soft underneath his gentle touch. She was dressed in a black tank top and a long, gray skirt that covered her ankles. He could see the tips of her brown sandals underneath it. _'Damn,' _he thought as he smiled at her.

"He's yer brother?" she muttered in confusion. She stared at Sora who only grinned at her. "You said you were bein' robbed!" she growled.

"It's shit like that that makes me wanna punch yer lights out Sora. Jus' go home. I'm gonna wait on Kairi," Roxas commanded angrily.

Sora could see the anger in his brother's blue eyes. He knew better than to question him now. Roxas would definitely beat him to a pulp if he instigated anymore. "I'll see yuh at home," Sora grumbled in defeat, "Thanks fer the help, ma'am." He sighed and began to walk toward the dirt road with a dark cloud hanging over his head. "No one understands!" he wailed pathetically.

Roxas sighed and shook his head. "Ugh, if father hadn't made me promise to watch o'vr that kid, I swear," Roxas hissed through gritted teeth.

She smiled weakly. "Well, I should be goin' then. Sorry," she quickly squeaked before she began to walk in the other direction.

"H-Hey! Where are yuh headed? I could take yuh. I mean you did attempt to help my bro, so it's the least I could do," Roxas quickly stated as he chased after her, "Yuh didn't even tell me yer name."

"Xion," she replied sweetly, "But I really dun' have the time. I have to get to work."

"I can walk yuh there," Roxas answered desperately. He really wanted to get to know Xion. There was something about her that enticed him, and it wasn't just her beauty. "Jus' gimme the time of day, I promise yuh won't regret it."

"It's nearly noon," Xion replied smartly as she continued to walk.

Roxas chuckled. "So yer smart an' pretty, eh? C'mon, I won't bite," Roxas begged as he swerved in front of her. He grinned cheekily.

She stared at him. She looked him down and sighed. "I guess you could walk me. But don't try anything cause' I won't hold back," she warned with a slight smile.

"I'm Roxas," he announced as he took his spot next to her, "Now, where are we headed?"

* * *

><p>Kairi stumbled dejectedly down the few schoolhouse steps. She wasn't surprised to see that Axel was not there. Why would he want to hang around a girl technically sold into slavery? During her class she couldn't help but think of her family. She hadn't dared to think of them in so long. It only saddened her. Sora may have promised to take her back one day, but she doubted that would ever happen. She leaned against the railing while she waited for one of the boys to get her. <em>'I wonder if Naminé has the same problems?' <em>she thought sadly. She could only wonder how her twin was doing.

"Hey," Roxas greeted as he walked over to her. She couldn't help but notice he looked a little happier than usual. She decided not to ask about it; she really wasn't in the mood anyway.

She frowned. "Let's just go home," she muttered morosely.

Roxas handed her the rose. "Axel wanted me to give this tuh yuh," he stated with a weak smile. It was his indirect attempt to cheer her up. He didn't like to see her so down.

Kairi took the rose. She noticed all the thorns had been clipped off. She smiled half-heartedly. He'd only done that because he hadn't known who she really was. "Thanks, Roxas. I'll have something to remember him by until it wilts," she whispered.

Roxas put his arm around Kairi's shoulder as they began to walk toward the dirt road. "Nah, that won't be necessary, Kairi. Should clean yerself up when yuh get home. Axel will be over fer dinner," Roxas replied with a sly grin.

Her eyes widened. "W-What?" she stuttered.

"I invited him over. Sora was bein' an ass, but I decided I'd give im' a chance if yuh really want to be wit him," Roxas explained, "I told im' he can take yuh wherever he wants as long as I tag along. At least at the beginnin', I dun' fully trust him wit yuh yet so I'm gonna be yer chaperone."

Kairi smiled genuinely. She never expected Roxas to be so accepting. "Thank you so much Roxas!" she cried happily. She didn't even give it a second thought as she pulled him into a hug. She held onto him as they walked. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she practically squealed into his chest.

For once, Roxas didn't really mind that she was hugging him. "It was nothin', Kairi," he replied gently, "I know I dun' show it much but I do care, okay?"

Kairi pulled away and nodded. "All right," she whispered.

"Let's not talk bout' this moment later, kay? It's kinda embarrassin'," Roxas requested. His cheeks were a bit pink.

"Of course!" Kairi exclaimed, "Won't be mentioned again, promise."

"That's what I like tuh hear," Roxas replied with a grin.

Kairi sighed happily. At least she knew who really cared about her now. "Hey, Roxas. Won't it be awkward for you? Won't you feel like a third wheel?" Kairi asked.

Roxas shook his head. "Nah, I got a date too," he replied, "Er' name's Xion."

Kairi giggled. "Ooh, tell me about her!" she begged happily, "I told you you'd meet someone eventually."

"Nah, you'll meet er' soon enough. Can learn bout' her then," Roxas stated in a matter of fact tone, "I think you'll like er', though."

Kairi smiled. Everything was perfect. Well, almost everything. She remembered Sora and frowned. She couldn't believe he'd acted in such a way. She didn't understand him at all. Sora used to be so sweet and caring. Ever since she'd almost confessed her feelings to him he'd acted like a jerk. She thought he'd be happy for her finding someone else to possibly love, but he'd only reacted even more negatively. Was he really that greedy or was there some other explanation? Surely, he wasn't _that _overprotective. If Roxas, in all his hot-headedness, could give Axel a chance, why couldn't Sora?

'_Stupid, Sora. I can't believe him. I just don't understand you anymore. It's like you don't even know how much you're hurting me,' _she thought sadly as the farm came into the view, _'You're hardly the same person I almost loved.' _She remembered the day her feelings changed from that of platonic, familial ties to something more.

_Kairi sat curled up in the barn crying. She mourned the loss of her family. Even after nine years the pain of the separation had still not subsided. She still missed her mother, father, and sister as if she'd been stolen away just yesterday. _

"_Kairi?" _

"_Go away!" Kairi cried without bothering to raise her head from her knees. _

_Sora crouched down beside her and rubbed her back. "Kairi, is it yer family again?" Sora asked quietly. _

_Kairi raised her head and nodded. Sora smiled gently and wiped the tears from her reddened eyes. "I know yuh miss em'," he whispered comfortingly, "But cryin' isn't gonna bring yuh back to them." _

"_I-I know, but I can't help but be sad," Kairi whispered sadly, "I just wish I could see again. I want to know if they're okay without me." _

_Sora shook his head. "They'll never be okay without yuh, Kairi. It's how I feel bout' my parents, but yuh keep goin'. I'm sure they're lookin' fer yuh and I'm sure they miss yuh," he stated tenderly. _

_Kairi stared at him with sorrow in her eyes. "You promised to take me back," she murmured desperately. _

"_Yer only fourteen, Kairi. You wouldn't be able tuh handle the journey to Radiant Garden," Sora agrued quietly, "When yer older I'll take yuh, I promise." He gently caressed her cheek. "Jus' be patient." His hand lingered into her hair that fell a little past her ears now. She'd only cut it last year. _

_Kairi shivered from the slight touch. "Promise you won't let anything happen to me. I never want to be apart from you, Sora," she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_I promise, I'll protect yuh with my life. I'll always be by yer side," he swore. He stared at her with kind eyes. She smiled and looked away in an attempt to hide her blush. _

Kairi frowned. Is that what he was trying to do now? Protect her? She shook her head as she watched him tend to the pigs from afar. "Protecting me means protecting my feelings too, why can't you just support me?" she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello readers! Thank you for all of your reviews! I love that you guys are really enjoying all the twists! I hope you all also enjoy this chapter, so please tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**7. Dinner**

Kairi stared at herself in the mirror. She felt like she was glowing. She ran her fingers through her hair. She'd chosen to leave it out rather than style it. She wanted to look natural. Selphie always said how natural beauty was the best even though she curled her hair every night. She was a bit hypocritical. She'd already prepared dinner and the boys were waiting in their shack for Axel's arrival. So, she decided to take the time to make sure she looked nice.

_Knock, Knock _

"Come in!" Kairi called without even bothering to go to the door. She figured it was just Roxas coming to tell her Axel was here, or possibly Sora coming to beg for forgiveness. He hadn't even looked at her since this morning. She didn't mind, though. She didn't know what to say to Sora yet.

"You look beautiful."

She felt the butterflies surge in her stomach. That wasn't Roxas or Sora's voice. She spun around and saw Axel smiling at her with another rose in his hand. He took a step toward her, which was all he needed to do because he had such a long stride, and handed her the rose. "I wanted to be able to give one to you personally," he stated sweetly, "You ran away before I could this morning."

"Thank you," Kairi whispered as she twirled the rose in her fingers. It was pink just like the one Roxas had handed to her earlier. She looked at him and smiled. "I also wanted to thank you for the dresses," she quickly began, "The gift was really thoughtful."

"They were yours to begin with, I was just the delivery boy," Axel explained slyly, "Anyway, I'll go see your _brothers_ now. I'm sure one of them will come get you. I just wanted to say hello to you first." Kairi nodded subconsciously. She was so distracted by his emerald eyes.

He smirked. He lifted his hand and gently pushed a bit of her red hair behind her ears. Kairi quickly looked away as her face reddened. Axel feigned disappointment. "I like your eyes, shouldn't hide them," he whispered. He used his hand to tilt her face toward his. "That's better." Kairi's face was now as red as her hair. She could hardly breathe as his eyes stared into hers. She felt full of anticipation. Suddenly, Axel pulled away and walked toward her door. "See you soon," he whispered before he left her shack.

Kairi hugged herself as she attempted to calm herself down. Her body felt as though it was on fire from Axel's touch. She felt the tingles swept across her skin as she thought about what just happened. She walked back to the mirror and stared at her red face. She knew she had to calm down or Roxas would know Axel came to see her first.

"Hey, Kairi yer stupid guy is here," Sora grumbled from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Kairi cried. She decided to ignore him. It would be better if she did rather than if she ran outside and began to beat him down with her boot. She hurried out of the door and over to Roxas and Sora's shack. She was happy to see Axel seated at the table already. "Hello," she shyly greeted. He smiled at her.

Roxas stood from his chair. "Sit down, Kairi. I'll get the bowls and stuff," he offered as he hurried over to the steaming bowl of potato soup. Kairi had made it especially for him so he was going to make sure he got the biggest portion.

Kairi took her seat next to Axel. She smiled at him as she tried to avoid eye contact. She figured now wasn't the time to fall prey to his gaze. Sora quickly slid into the chair on the other side of her. "Hello, Axel," Sora greeted through gritted teeth.

"Sora, is it?" Axel asked. He maintained a neutral look as he stared at Sora. He could already sense the hostility.

Roxas placed four bowls of soup on the table and took his seat. "Dun' act stupid, Sora," he warned. He passed out the spoons and began to eat the delicious potato soup. He loved his potato soup.

"Yeah, that's right. So, how old are yuh? Kairi's only sixteen," Sora stated in a matter of fact tone, "Yuh look like yer thirty. Aren't yuh too old fer er'?"

Roxas chuckled, "That's what I thought at first too."

"I'm twenty-one," Axel replied. Kairi's eyes widened. She didn't expect Axel to be so old. She never thought a twenty-one year old would be interested in her. Sora and Roxas had joked before that she wasn't even a woman yet. What did Axel want with her? She had the body of a child.

Sora smirked. "So yer some kinda pedophile then?" he asked slyly. He had Axel right where he wanted him.

It was Axel's turn to smirk. "No, not into children. Kairi's not a child. She's sixteen and sweet. What she may lack in stature is made up for mentally, and that's what truly matters," he replied smartly, "Surely, you could understand that if you consider her to be your sister."

Sora stifled a growl and turned his attention to his soup. _'How dare he put my foot in my mouth,' _he thought with a frown. There was no way he was going to be able to out smart this guy so he would have to think of another way to show him up.

Kairi smiled. "It's nice to see someone doesn't still see me as a six-year-old," she hummed happily as she ate the potato soup.

Roxas could tell where this was going. Sora and Kairi did the same routine every time they got angry at each other. Sora was going to attempt to act smart, Kairi would outsmart him and make a rude comment, Sora would get angry and yell something stupid, and Kairi would be hurt and run away. It was time to stop the vicious cycle; they had company over after all. "Anyway!" Roxas exclaimed, "Axel, why so interested in Kairi anyway? I'm not sayin' she's a child or anythin' but why do yuh like her? An' what are yer intentions?" He felt like an old geezer asking those questions, but they had to be asked.

"Well, this may be repetitive to Sora so I'll cut it short. Kairi is a sweet and innocent woman. She's kind and caring. I can already tell she's got a heart of gold, and that's what I want. Trust me, I've looked around everywhere and all these older women want is money and sex. Kairi's not like that. The more I get to know her the more I like," Axel explained. He stole a glance at Kairi who pretended not to notice.

"Intentions?" Sora hissed.

Axel chuckled. "I'm a straight-forward guy. I'm looking for a wife, nothing less. So, if all goes well I do intend on taking her home with me," he replied. He looked at Kairi and asked, "Is that all right with you?" Kairi blushed and giggled. She quickly covered her mouth and looked around. She couldn't say anything without risk of giggling so she just nodded. She'd never felt so happy. She didn't care that it was a little soon. She was just grateful Axel even considered marrying her in the future. He took her seriously.

Sora slammed his head on the table. "Agh!" he cried in pain.

"Sora?" Kairi called as she leaned closer to him. Roxas stiffened.

Sora jolted up from the table. "I gotta go," he grumbled. He quickly ran out of the shack.

Kairi sighed. _'He really can't be happy for me, can he?' _she thought as she stared at his empty bowl.

"I should probably go," Axel announced. He couldn't help but feel slightly awkward. He stood from the table and began to walk toward the door.

"Let me walk you to the fence," Kairi quickly said as she followed after him.

Roxas decided he would watch the scene from the doorway. He just wanted to make sure Sora didn't do anything stupid. He was sure Sora was also watching from somewhere. "The sooner that boy realizes his feelings the better," he said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about Sora," Kairi apologized, "He's just really protective of me. I think he feels he has to be because he rescued me from the beginning."

Axel waved his hand nonchalantly. "It's no big deal. At least he hasn't tried to kill me yet," he joked with a light chuckle.

She smiled. She love that he had such a good sense of humor. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked shyly. She nervously played with a lock of her hair as she watched him.

Axel placed his hand on her shoulder. "Of course," he whispered, "I'll be there every day."

"I don't have class on the weekends," Kairi absently-mindedly replied. She stared into his eyes longingly. She was under his trance once again. She felt drawn to him in a way she couldn't explain. She blushed.

"I'll come to you then," Axel replied. He leaned down to her level and gave her a smile. "Until tomorrow," he whispered as he gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Kairi watched as he walked away. She was sad to see him go, but happy that she would be able to see him tomorrow. "He's such a gentleman," she said with a happy sigh.

Sora watched from afar with a scowl. He still didn't know why Axel made him so upset. He watched Kairi walk to her shack. _'Why can't yuh see it my way? I dun' like this guy. He's bad news. Jus' cause I dun' have any proof yet means nothin'. I've always been a great judge of character,' _he thought in frustration. Seeing the smile on her face angered him even more. He was supposed to be the one to put the smile on her face.

Sora was always the one that cheered her up. He was always the one that came to comfort her when she felt down in the dumps. He was the one who listened to her talk about her family and how much she missed them. He was the one that she shared frustrations with. He was the one she confided in. He was the one she ran to when she needed help. He was the one she shared a laugh with. He was the one that protected her. He was the one that cared for her. He didn't want that to change. He didn't want Kairi to find that in someone else.

He frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll jus' prove to er' that they're not meant to be. I'm sure Tifa will have some good ideas," he thought out loud. He walked back to the shack and pushed through the door grumpily. He was surprised to see Roxas still seated at the table.

"I'm sure yuh saw," Roxas stated nonchalantly.

Sora shrugged. "So?" he grumbled as he walked over to his bed. He imagined Kairi climbing into it with a smile on her face as she did when she was younger. He sighed. He missed those days.

"Are you really this stupid?" Roxas suddenly asked.

"I ain't stupid!" Sora cried angrily.

Roxas let out an aggravated sigh. "Dun' yuh have any idea why Axel pisses yuh off so much?" Roxas asked, "Please dun' be so clueless! If I can see it surely so can you!"

"See what?" Sora asked, "As far as I'm concerned yer as blind as a bat! Yuh can't see tuh evil in that guy!"

Roxas clenched his fists and growled. "You only dun' like him cause' he's takin' yer woman!" he hollered, "You love er', you know yuh do you jus' won't admit it!"

"Of course I love er'! She's like a sister to me!" Sora screamed back.

Roxas shook his head. "Ha! That is not how you see er'! It's never been how yuh see er'. You want er' to be yers!" he cried, "An' until yuh man up and realize that yer relationship with Kairi is only gonna get worse!"

Sora frowned. "You dun' know me," he spat as he laid on his bed. He covered his head with his blanket and turned to face the wall.

"I know yuh better than you know. I'm yer twin," Roxas grumbled.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week progressed well. Kairi saw Axel before and after her class. Roxas allowed her an hour each day after class for her to have time with him while he spent time with Xion. Sora refused to leave the farm unless it was to see Tifa; he kept to himself. It was now Friday and Kairi finally agreed to let Axel take her to dinner. Roxas and Xion would be accompanying them to Hollow Bastion's only fine restaurant. It was called the Crusty Lobster. Despite its name, it was actually a fancy place that the citizens could hardly afford to eat at. Still, it stayed in business because of its appeal.<p>

Axel chose to accompany Roxas and Kairi back to the farm. Now, Kairi and Axel followed Roxas to where Xion was waiting for him to pick her up. Kairi was dressed in the purple dress with the brown corset. She ran her fingers down the skirt of her dress feeling the smooth fabric underneath her palms. It felt nice; she'd never felt something so nice.

"I was beginning to think you'd never let me take you to dinner," Axel joked with a sly smile.

Kairi chuckled nervously, "I'm just a little over-cautious, I guess."

Axel shook his head. "You can never be too cautious, especially in a town like this," he agreed, "I'd be surprised if you had agreed in the first place. It's hard to trust anyone here."

"Don't you live here?" Kairi asked curiously. She knew he didn't have an accent, but she figured he might've only lived here a couple of years.

"Nah, I'm actually from Radiant Garden. I just have a lot of friends and acquaintances around these parts so I like to visit. I'm staying in the hotel right now," Axel explained casually, "Ever heard of it?"

Kairi wanted to say, "Of course I've heard of it! That's where my family is! Please take me back with you!" But instead she said, "Briefly." She looked away. She didn't want to tell him where her family was. If she did, he might think she was just trying to use him for a trip back home. She would tell him once they got to know each other better. She could tell him everything then.

"We're ere', I'll be back," Roxas announced before he ran ahead to the building that was labeled 'Potion Shop'. Kairi had never been this far into Hollow Bastion, so she made sure to stay close to Axel. She didn't want someone jumping out at her from an alley. She didn't notice Axel's smile from her actions. He liked the closeness.

Roxas knocked on the door. "Xion?" he called.

She poked her head out the door and smiled. "I'll be ready in jus' a minute," she said before she shut the door again. Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets and patiently waited for her. In a minute or so, Xion pulled open the door to reveal what she had decided to wear. Roxas's eyes nearly fell out of his head from the sight. Xion was dressed in a maroon, silk dress that fell a little past her knees and dipped down in the back. The top was a halter that was tied around her neck. The dip wasn't too low, but it still emphasized her bust. She slipped on a black shawl and stepped outside. She locked the door behind her. Roxas then noticed her feet. She had the strangest shoes on. They were pointy yet elevated from the ground. Roxas had never seen them before. Still, he liked the way her feet looked in them.

"I'm going to guess I look nice since you keep starin' at me like that," Xion murmured shyly. Roxas noticed that her face was pink. "You look nice too," she commented sweetly.

Roxas had decided to pull out his 'fancy' clothes for the event. He wore a dark pair of jeans that had no mud stains or anything. He also chose to wear a black, collared shirt with a pair of his finest boots. "Nah, yuh look much better than me," Roxas said with a cheeky grin.

She smiled. "Thanks," she whispered.

The four were able to make it to the Crusty Lobster within a couple of minutes. It turned out that Xion did not live too far away from it. The host was able to sit them at their table within a matter of minutes. There weren't many people there on a Friday night. The two couples chose to sit side by side rather than across. They were seated by a window.

Kairi felt so nervous. She'd never been to such a fancy place before. She didn't know much about table etiquette other than what Selphie had briefly described in her class. She wasn't the best teacher in the world. She gazed at the menu unsure of what she should order. She hadn't had a meal of such caliber since she was six. She looked to Axel for advice.

He gave her a smile. "Don't know what to get?" he asked her. She shook her head clueless. He looked over her shoulder and pointed to the menu. "You like soups, right? Should try their minestrone, or if you want something a little heavier can try some of their chicken dishes. You don't seem like a girl that would enjoy beef," Axel began to explain.

"No, I refuse to eat cows," Kairi agreed as she thought of Bessy. She was sure Roxas or Sora wouldn't hesitate to take a bite of beef, though. Even with Axel's aid she still felt a little nervous. She couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her.

She wasn't entirely wrong about that. From outside the window, Sora had stationed himself in the shadows so he could monitor the date. With a pair of binoculars, Sora gazed at Axel and Kairi from afar. Every time Axel got a little too close to Kairi he twitched. He wished he could run into the restaurant and snatch her away from him, but he knew she would never forgive him if he interfered.

"Dun' worry, Kairi. I'll be right out ere' if yuh need me," he whispered as he watched her.

"What are you doin'?"

Sora froze. He turned around and saw Tifa glaring at him. She had her hands on her hips indignantly. "Makin' sure Kairi's all right," Sora said with a nervous chuckle, "What are you doin'?"

"I was waitin' for you at the bar!" Tifa exclaimed angrily.

Sora hit his forehead with his palm. He'd forgotten all about meeting Tifa at the bar. "I'm sorry, Tifa," he quietly apologized, "I'm jus' so worried, yuh can understand that can't yuh?"

Tifa sighed and took the binoculars from him. She peered in on the scene to see Kairi laughing at something Axel had just said. She practically had stars in her eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is, she looks happy," Tifa stated.

Sora shook his head. "No, she thinks she's happy," Sora corrected as he took his binoculars back, "I gotta make sure he doesn't make any unwanted advances."

Tifa sighed and grabbed him by the arm. "No, tonight you promised to spend time with me and that's what we're doin'. I can't just leave yuh out here staring at people through a window. I don't want the wrong person to find you out here. Just ask her how it went tonight," she lectured as she began to pull Sora away from the restaurant. Tifa was stronger than Sora so he could do nothing to stop her.

'_Please be okay, Kairi,' _he thought as her image drifted further and further away. He could still see the stars in her eyes.

* * *

><p>The dinner went by smoothly. Kairi decided to go with the minestrone. She couldn't imagine eating a chicken either. The farm was indirectly making her vegetarian. Afterward, Kairi and Axel and Xion and Roxas split ways so Roxas could take Xion home. He trusted Axel to walk Kairi home. He'd gotten to know Axel over dinner and had decided he wasn't so bad. He didn't get any strange vibes from him, and part of him knew Sora was out there somewhere monitoring.<p>

"I could've walked home myself. I didn't mean to tear you away," Xion said.

Roxas shook his head. "No, I can't have a lady like you walk around alone at night. I dun' want anything happenin' tuh yuh," he insisted.

"You're sweet," Xion replied with a small smile. The smile was enough to make Roxas's knees go weak. The moonlight was especially kind to Xion's features. Her creamy skin practically glowed underneath its silvery beams. Her eyes were enhanced by the silhouette of her bangs. Her face looked so smooth. He wished he could touch it, but he knew that would be too forward. "Why do you stare at me like that?" she asked shyly.

"I'm sorry," Roxas quickly apologized, "Does it make yuh uncomfortable?"

She shook her head. "I just never had anyone stare at me like that before," Xion replied. A pink blush crept across her cheeks.

Roxas blushed a little. She had a way of making him feel shy. "Well, I can stare at yuh like that all day," Roxas whispered dreamily. He sneakily slipped his hand into hers as they walked. "I can't take my eyes off of yuh."

"Roxas," she whispered shyly.

"Well, ere' we are," Roxas announced as he led her up to the doorstep, "I hope yuh enjoyed tonight."

Xion nodded. "I did, I wasn't sure bout' you at first but I like you," Xion explained gently.

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, in my defense when we met yuh thought I was a robber," he argued with a laugh.

Xion giggled. "Yeah, your brother's eccentric," she added happily.

"I'll come by to see yuh tomorrow," Roxas said as he stared at her longingly. He wished to kiss her or at least to hold her in his arms. He'd never been in a relationship so he didn't know if that would be moving too fast. "Could I hold yuh?" he asked shyly.

Xion blushed. She slowly nodded as she stepped closer to him. Roxas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He took in her sweet scent and the frame of her body. He loved the feeling of her body against his. He closed his eyes and rested his head atop hers. _'If yuh feel like I do, Kairi. I can't stop yuh,' _he thought happily.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm glad I am able to keep you all sufficiently interested. I know the pairings are a bit weird at the moment, but they have reasons I promise. I'm not just bored with myself and pairing random characters together for the sake of it. All shall be as it's supposed to in due time.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**8. Worried**

Kairi was on cloud nine. Axel had allowed her to hold onto his arm as they walked down the dirt road. The only light came from the moon, which was especially bright. Kairi could still see the clouds in the sky. There was a continual blush on her face as they quietly walked down the path. She wished she could start a conversation, but she was unsure of what to talk about. She wanted to know more about him, but she didn't even know what to ask. She didn't want to sound silly and she also didn't want to sound nosey.

Axel stared down at her. He liked the way her eyes shined in the moonlight. It especially brought out the purple; her eyes looked like rare gems. "You're pretty quiet," he stated in an attempt to break the silence. He wanted to hear her voice.

"I didn't know what to say," Kairi admitted honestly, "I've been thinking really hard about it, though."

He smiled. "What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Well, lots of things. I was wondering what I should ask you, because I want to know more about you. I don't want to sound nosey, though. I also was thinking about Roxas and Xion. I think they look cute together, don't you?" Kairi asked sweetly.

"Yeah, they make a nice pair," Axel agreed. He didn't bother to say anymore; he only wanted to hear her talk.

"I thought about Sora. I wonder what he's doing since he's at the farm all by himself. I wonder if he was able to make some dinner. I wondered if he was okay, because Bessy likes to kick him in the head. Once I found him unconscious on the barn floor," Kairi explained worriedly, "I should probably check on him when we get back."

Axel chuckled. The image of Sora getting kicked in the head by a cow was slightly humorous. "So, half-pint isn't so good with animals?" Axel joked.

"Just cows, it seems," Kairi laughed.

"I love your laugh," Axel suddenly stated. Kairi blushed. She was silenced by his sudden, sweet compliment. She nervously pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I also love the way you play with your hair when you're nervous," he continued softly.

"You noticed that?" Kairi asked with wide eyes. Her blush only deepened.

"I also noticed the way your eyes widen when you're surprised. It's cute," he replied smoothly. Kairi looked away shyly. She didn't know he paid so much attention to her. "Don't look away," Axel cooed. He stopped walking and used his hand to guide her chin so that she would look at him.

"A-Axel," Kairi stammered softly. She felt her heartbeat increase as his emerald eyes sent tingles down her skin. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered around as his hand caressed her cheek. She gently placed her hand on top of his and gave him a smile.

"Kairi, I wanted to ask you –." There was a rustling in the weeds. Immediately Kairi jumped behind Axel. There was no doubt in her mind that rustling in the bushes was from a crazed, horny man ready to rape her on the dirt ground. Axel stood in front of her defensively as he looked around for the source. The rustling only continued.

"Should we run?" Kairi whispered; her voice was panicked. Axel shook his head. Kairi waited as the rustling grew louder. She tried to convince herself it was just an animal, but she didn't believe it. She couldn't help but think it was something sinister. Then, as suddenly as it began it stopped. Kairi's lungs seized. She closed her eyes and cowered behind Axel. Surely, the monstrous man had jumped out of the weeds armed with some sort of weapon.

"Kairi, it's all right," Axel stated gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "It was probably just an animal making its way through the weeds."

Kairi was hesitant to believe that. "I-I don't know, let's just hurry back to the farm," she insisted cautiously. She would feel safer if they kept moving. She latched onto Axel's arm as they continued down the road. This time she held it tighter and closer, which Axel didn't mind. He didn't mind it at all.

They reached the farm within a few minutes thanks to Kairi's urging and hurrying. She would be able to relax once they reached the fence. Axel walked her to the gate of the fence. "I hope you had a good night," Axel stated with a slight smile, "And I hope that thing with the weeds didn't scare you too much."

Kairi shook her head. "As long as I'm here, I'll be all right," she replied as she released his arm. She stood in front of him and smiled. "I'm sorry I got so freaked out," she whispered apologetically.

"Nah, I was a little scared myself," he admitted, "I didn't want anything happening to you."

Kairi blushed. "Do you really care about me that much?" she asked quietly. She was almost afraid that he would say no.

"Yes I do," he whispered. Kairi felt her butterflies begin to flutter around again. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek. His finger traced her jaw line to her chin. He pulled her face closer to his as he bent down. "Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked softly.

Kairi could hear her heart pounding in her head. Her entire face was red as she stared into his emerald eyes. She stared into them and she knew that she would be able to trust him. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't take advantage of her. "Yes," she whispered happily.

"I'd like to thank you for saying yes, Kairi," he whispered as their faces drifted closer.

"You can," Kairi breathed. She felt a stirring inside of her. Axel quickly moved in and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes closed from the impact. She could hardly breathe as her heart continued to pound in her head. The butterflies surged as she felt an eruption of tingles emerge from her lips and travel down the rest of her body. Axel pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

"Be safe," Kairi replied quietly as she watched him begin to walk back toward the town. She touched her lips and smiled. She didn't even notice Sora watching from the doorway of the shack.

Sora frowned. This time he didn't feel angry. He didn't feel any frustration. He only felt sad, depressed even. Watching Kairi be kissed by Axel was enough to get him down, but to see her enjoy it so much killed him. He felt a sense of loss as he watched her giddily walk to her shack. He could even hear her happy squeals. "No," he whispered sadly.

The next day Sora woke from his slumber and dragged himself out to the animals. He didn't bother saying anything to Roxas or Kairi. He didn't have anything to say and he didn't wish to talk to anyone. He remained in quiet thought. He couldn't stop thinking about what he say and how it made him feel inside. He wanted to know why. Why did he feel so morose?

Kairi noticed his sudden change in emotion. It worried her, though she had no idea why he was acting that way. "Do you know what's wrong with Sora?" Kairi asked Roxas as they ate their breakfast. Kairi had decided to make oatmeal. She didn't want to leave Sora alone outside for long. He tended not to think straight when he was upset.

Roxas shrugged. "I dun' know. When I got home he was already asleep," Roxas explained, "Maybe he got into a fight wit Tifa or somethin'."

Kairi sighed. She shoved her last spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth. "I should go talk to him," she said mostly to herself.

"Good luck, he doesn't seem tuh be in a talkin' mood," Roxas added.

"You see too, though. Did things go well with Xion?" Kairi asked with a small smile.

Roxas sighed dreamily. "Yes, yes they did. I'm gonna go see er' later once everythin' on the farm is settled," Roxas replied, "I think she might be tuh one, Kairi. She jus' makes me feel so amazin'!"

Kairi giggled. "I'm happy for you, Roxas," she said with another smile.

"You seem happy too, what happened?" Roxas asked, "An' yuh hafta tuh tell me."

Kairi smiled wider. "Axel asked me to be his girlfriend and we kissed," she replied with a dreamy sigh of her own. Just remembering the kiss sent chills down her spine. "He said he'd come by today and I can't wait."

"I'm happy fer yuh, Kairi. An' I'm sure Sora will come round' too, jus' give im' some time," Roxas advised gently, "Well, I'll see yuh out there." He stood up and hurried out to the farm. He could only imagine what chaos Sora had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>The farm was settled. Roxas left to go see Xion. So, Kairi took the opportunity to take a bath in the hot springs while she had the downtime. She was now on her way back from the hot spring wearing another one of the dresses Axel had bought her. This one was purple. It was a simple, short-sleeved sundress that hugged her hips. She hurried to the boy's shack to stash her dirty clothes. She pushed through the door and found Sora sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.<p>

Kairi quickly dumped her clothing into the dirty clothing container and hurried over to him. She placed her arm around him and attempted to look at his face. "Sora, what's wrong?" she cooed.

"Nothin', Kairi. Jus' leave me alone," Sora begged refusing to reveal his face.

Kairi shook her head. "No, Sora. When I was down you didn't leave me alone. I want to be there for you too. Please just tell me what's bothering you," Kairi pleaded, "I know we haven't been getting along lately, but I still care Sora. I don't like to see you this way."

Sora removed his hands from his face. "He's what bothers me!" he cried, "He's not right fer yuh, Kairi. How many times do I gotta say it?"

Kairi could see the tears in his eyes. She frowned. "Does my being with Axel really bother you this much?" she asked worriedly. He only nodded. Kairi wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "I respect your opinion, Sora. But please, just give him a chance. I think you'd like him if you stopped judging him," Kairi cooed, "I promise if there's anything seriously wrong with him, I'll stop seeing him immediately."

"I-I dun' want yuh to see him at all, Kai. I'm sorry, but I dun' know if I could ever accept it. I dun' mean to sound like I'm stoppin' yuh from livin' but I dunno. I can't explain it. I want yuh to be happy, Kairi. I really do. But when I see you with him, it drives me crazy," Sora explained, "I jus' can't handle it." He stood up from his bed and began to walk toward the door.

"Sora!" Kairi called after him, but he had already left the shack. She shook her head; she wasn't going to let him leave. She hurried out of the shack and chased after him. "Sora!" she called again as she followed him toward the dirt road. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Sora, please," she begged, "Don't walk out on me like that."

"I needa drink, Kai. I'll be back later," Sora replied. He turned to her and opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly shut it. "I'll be back later," he repeated before he turned away and ran down the road.

Kairi felt a tear slide down her cheek as she watched him leave. Her heart felt torn. Watching Sora leave made her heart burn. She hurried back to her shack and threw herself onto her bed. She cried into her pillow as she thought of what Sora had said. She didn't realize happiness came with such a price. She never wanted to see him like that. She never wanted to hear him say he needed a drink, because he was so sad. She clutched her heart in an attempt to calm the pain.

"I'm so sorry, Sora," she whispered though she knew he could not hear her. He was gone. _'I wish it wasn't like this. I wish I could be with Axel without hurting Sora in the process. I never meant to hurt him,' _she thought as she continued to cry. She cried herself to sleep.

_Knock, Knock_

Kairi's eyes slowly opened. "Sora?" she groaned as she wearily lifted herself from the bed. She wiped her eyes and groggily made her way to the door. She pulled it open and was surprised to see Axel on the other side. "Axel," she murmured. She'd already forgotten he was coming to see her.

He pulled out a red rose from behind his back. "This is for you," he said with a smile. He handed it to her. "You look tired," he commented as he studied her. He could already sense something was amiss.

Kairi stared at the rose. She couldn't help but wonder where he kept getting them all. Her vision blurred as the tears began to form in her eyes again. She dropped the rose on the ground and broke into sobs.

"Woah, woah, Kairi, what's wrong?" Axel quickly asked. He slipped into her shack and picked up the rose from the ground. He closed her door and tossed the rose onto her bed. He placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down to look at her. She only continued to cry. "Kairi, talk to me, what's going on?" he begged her.

"I can't tell you!" she cried louder as the tears fell like waterworks. She didn't even bother to cover her face. She could feel the snot beginning to form in her nose as breathing became harder.

"You can tell me anything," he insisted, "Let me in."

Kairi shook her head. "N-No, it'll just hurt you," she continued to cry.

"Nothing you have to say will hurt me, get it memorized," Axel argued, "Just let it out, all right?" He stood up straight and pulled her into an embrace. Kairi cried onto his white shirt. She didn't know if it was all right for her to tell Axel about Sora. She didn't know if it was appropriate to discuss her past feelings or her current feelings for another man with her boyfriend. She didn't know how he would react.

"I-I don't know," Kairi stammered as her sobs began to die down.

Axel shook his head. He caressed her red hair in an attempt to soothe her. "Please tell me, don't shut me out, Kairi," he begged.

Kairi pulled away slightly; she kept her hands on his chest. She stared into his eyes. "O-Okay, I'll tell you. It's about Sora," she began.

* * *

><p>Sora downed another glass of whiskey. Tifa stared at him worriedly. Sora had already consumed four glasses, which was more than he needed in one sitting. "Another!" Sora cried pathetically.<p>

Tifa walked over to him and glared. "What're you tryin' to do? Poison yourself?" Tifa asked angrily, "I'm not giving you another."

Sora frowned. "Another," he repeated in a low growl.

"No," Tifa answered sternly, "You've had enough. You never drink this much, Sora. What's going on with you?"

He chuckled as he swirled his hand around the rim of his empty glass. "I saw Axel kiss Kairi an' now I'm outta my mind," he chuckled.

Tifa sighed and took the glass from him. She didn't like people fingering her glasses. She began to clean it in front of him. "What'd I tell yuh before, Sora? Stop spyin' on Kairi. She's sixteen and old enough to make her own choices. You turned her down so she decided to move on with her life," Tifa began to explain, "It's perfectly natural."

"No!" Sora cried. He shook his head allowing his spikes to whip him in the face.

She sat the glass down and glared at him. "I'm startin' to think you're in love with her, Sora. She's all you ever talk about! You haven't even bothered to try to spend time with me. You're too busy following her around or planning to follow her around. You hardly notice me anymore. You didn't even comment on my hair cut!" Tifa exclaimed angrily.

"It's nice," Sora quickly replied.

She shook her head. "No, Sora. I was stupid not to see it before. You're not concerned about Kairi cause' you're over-protective. You're concerned about her cause' you're in love with her," Tifa stated. She held her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Sora, but this isn't going to work out. I can't be with you while you're in love with someone else. Go."

Sora shakily stood from his bar stool. "Whatever, Tifa! You want me gone, I ain't comin' back!" Sora cried angrily as he made his way out of the bar. He couldn't believe her. "How dare she leave me cause' I didn't notice er' stupid hair cut," Sora grumbled as he trudged through the town.

He looked around the town. He needed something to do, because he wasn't ready to return to the farm. He knew Kairi was there and she was probably with Axel. She was probably laughing at him for being so emotional. Axel was probably calling him a half-pint and mocking his masculinity. Sora spat at the ground angrily as she continued to walk through the town.

He heard the sound of his brother's laughter from the distance. "Roxas?" he mumbled as he staggered toward the sound. He found the blonde sitting next to some raven-haired girl. He didn't recognize her at all. _'Must be that girl he fancies,' _he thought as he made his way over. "Hey," he greeted nearly falling over as he came to a stop.

Roxas could already smell the alcohol on his breath. "Sora, how much have yuh had to drink?" Roxas asked sternly. He couldn't help but frown. His twin was a mess. He always thought it would turn out the other way. He thought Sora would have Kairi to keep him in line and that he'd be the one visiting the bar every night.

"Not enough!" Sora loudly claimed. He laughed a bit as he swayed back and forth lazily.

Roxas sighed, "The sun ain't even close to settin'." He turned to Xion and smiled weakly. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I hafta take care of my bro, you understand, right?" he asked sweetly.

Xion nodded. "I understand, make sure he drinks somethin' to rehydrate him," she instructed kindly.

"Smart an' pretty," Roxas whispered. He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and jumped to his feet. He slung Sora's arm around his shoulder and waved goodbye to Xion as he began to lead Sora toward home. "Yuh sure are gettin' yerself into trouble these days, Sora," Roxas grumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey guys! I don't know if any of you are Natalie Portman fans, but she had her baby and it's a boy. As you can probably tell, I'm a Natalie Portman fan haha. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**9. Waking Up**

"I'm just worried about him," Kairi concluded shakily. She'd just told Axel everything between herself and Sora. She couldn't help but be worried. She didn't want him to react negatively. She hoped he would understand that she wasn't interested in being with Sora anymore, but she still did care about his well-being because she did love him. She just didn't love him in a romantic way anymore, or at least she was doing her best to forget about him that way. She wanted to try things with Axel; she wanted their relationship to work out. She wanted a chance to be in love and have it work out.

Axel stared at her for a few minutes. He initially suspected there had been something between Kairi and Sora. Why else would Sora be so against his presence? "I'm happy you were able to be honest with me," Axel began. He put his arm around Kairi's shoulder and smiled. "It shows you care. I just want you to know I don't care about how you used to feel about Sora. It doesn't matter to me so don't feel like you have to hide that sort of thing. All that matters is how you feel now. You're worried, that's understandable, but hear me out. From a man's perspective, I think you should just give him some time to figure out his feelings. I'm thinking he's upset because he doesn't understand his feelings. Once he figures those out he'll be all right, just give him time," Axel advised.

She smiled weakly. Axel's advice put her at ease. "I guess I should have more faith in him," Kairi admitted with a sigh, "I've just had a hard time believing in him since the incident. I know I shouldn't be concerned, but I feel like he betrayed me."

"I understand, Kairi. That's something you're going to have to get over as well. You have to forgive him or your relationship is going to suffer," Axel warned, "I've experienced something similar."

"Really?" Kairi asked in surprise. She always imagined Axel had the perfect life, but she was probably wrong to do that. No one had a perfect life.

Axel chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, yeah. He was just a friend, though. Not a romantic interest. He betrayed me and well, I betrayed him in return and to put it lightly, we don't talk anymore," Axel explained vaguely, "I'll spare you the sappy details. Just don't let it get that far with you and Sora. Friendship is important, got it memorized?"

Kairi giggled, "All right, all right. It's memorized." Axel smirked and rubbed his fist through her hair. Kairi whined and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me," Axel warned jokingly. Kairi continued to stick her tongue out at him. Axel playfully growled and grabbed her sides. "I warned you," he stated playfully. He began to tickle her with his long fingers. Kairi laughed painfully as she tried her best to push him away.

"N-No!" she cried as she attempted to squirm out of his grasp. She kicked him away and used her pillow as a shield. Axel only took the pillow from her grasp and tossed it to the side. He grabbed her sides again and tickled her mercilessly. She screamed and laughed as she tried her best to push him off with her arms, but the tickling made her weak.

Roxas burst through the door. "Kairi, how do yuh help a drunk person?" he asked. He paused to stare at the scene. Axel and Kairi quickly stopped and stared at him blankly. Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, uh I didn't mean tuh interrupt…" Roxas muttered nervously.

"Put Sora to bed," Kairi answered quietly. She didn't know what else to say. She knew it looked bad. Axel was on top of her in her bed. She only hoped he'd heard the laughter. The laughter was their only saving grace, who laughed during intimate time.

"Right…stop havin' sex in ere'," Roxas commanded before he ran toward his shack. Axel laughed at the comment.

"If only, if only," he teased. He gave Kairi a sly smile. Kairi blushed deeply.

"What do you mean, if only?" Kairi cried in embarrassment. Axel broke into heaps of laughter. Kairi frowned and pushed him off the bed. The blush was still apparent on her face. She couldn't believe he said that.

* * *

><p>Sora woke with a major headache the next morning. He groaned and moaned as he held his head in pain. What was even more painful was the fact he still remembered everything that happened the day before. He remembered his alcoholic consumption. He remembered Tifa yelling and breaking up with him. He remembered crying in front of Kairi. He remembered leaving her alone at the farm. He sighed and scratched the top of his head lazily.<p>

"I see yer awake," Roxas greeted. He was seated on his bed staring at his brother. He had a grave expression on his face as he watched his brother lift himself out of bed. "What's goin' on?" Roxas asked, "An' there's no tellin' me to butt out of it cause' I won't. This has gone too far, Sora."

Sora sighed and looked away. Last night had made it painfully obvious to him what his problem was. He was his problem, it wasn't Axel and it wasn't Kairi. "I jus' gotta accept some things," Sora murmured.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" he dared to ask. He only hoped Sora had come to the same realization as he.

"I think I'm in love wit Kairi," Sora answered quietly.

"You think?" Roxas asked. He stifled a snicker.

"Agh! I'm in love wit er', okay?" Sora confessed in aggravation, "This stinks. An' I ended up hurtin' Tifa in tuh process cause' I was such a jackass."

Roxas sighed and shook his head. "Well, I know yuh jus' admitted it, but I gotta remind yuh Kairi is in a relationship wit Axel so yuh missed yer chance. Dun' mess up er' relationship, okay? If yuh truly love er' let er' be happy," Roxas advised, "I dun' wanna see yuh meddlin', yuh hear?"

Sora waved his hand in agreement. "J-Jus' get me some water," he asked. _'What am I gonna do? I can't stand to see er' kiss im' again, but I know I will hafta if he continues comin' ere'. I can't even tell er' how I feel cause' it's too late. I guess I deserve this, though. I've been a real ass,' _he thought as he held his head. He now regretted drinking so much whiskey. He could still see the forlorn look on Kairi's face when he left the farm. It haunted him; she just looked so sad.

As if on cue, Kairi pushed through the door of the shack. She was carrying a bucket of milk in her hands. "Morning," she greeted quietly as she hurriedly carried it to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and stuffed it on the bottom rack. "Deal with that for me, please," she requested gently.

Roxas gave Sora a glass of water. "Why can't you?" he asked.

"I have to stop Bessy from trampling the chickens," Kairi explained before she ran back out of the shack.

"Ugh, that cow," Roxas groaned.

Sora sighed, "That girl." Roxas chuckled and Sora punched him in the arm.

* * *

><p>"Stop Bessy!" Kairi cried as she shoved the cow away from the chicken coop. The cow groaned and began to walk away. Kairi grinned triumphantly; she had a way with Bessy that no one else understood. She knew if it had been Sora or Roxas left to deal with her they'd be on the ground unconscious. She turned her attention to the chickens and saw they were happily feasting on their food.<p>

She looked to the weeds near the chicken coop and saw motion. Kairi froze. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She began to back away from the chicken coop, which caused the weeds to rustle more. She began to panic as she continued to slowly step away.

"Hey."

Kairi shrieked and nearly fell on the ground. She would've fallen on the ground if Axel hadn't caught her. She quickly looked toward the weeds again; they weren't moving anymore. She let out a sigh of relief. _'I must be seeing things,' _she thought as Axel lifted her.

"Why are you so jumpy?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, you know," Kairi mumbled vaguely. She couldn't really answer the question. "Guess I'm just a bit paranoid," she answered quietly. She remembered the night Axel walked her home and shuddered.

Axel caressed her cheek. "There's no need to be. You've got three people here to protect you so there's nothing to worry about," he stated sweetly, "So, what were you doing anyway? Roxas said something about the cow going mad?"

Kairi giggled. "Oh, she just likes to pick on the smaller animals every now and then. She has this dominance complex, no one knows how she got it either," Kairi explained, "But I stopped her. You're kind of early, is something wrong?"

"No, everything's perfect," Axel answered before he gently pecked her forehead, "I just came to tell you I won't be in town for a couple of days. My mother has something she wants to talk about so I'll be back here Wednesday."

Kairi frowned. She didn't want Axel to leave, especially since she knew where he was going. She wished she could go with him. "I'll miss you," she whispered sadly.

"I'll miss you too, but the days will go by quickly. You'll hardly notice I was gone," Axel assured, "And I promise next time, you can come with me if you like."

She smiled at the thought. She'd have to tell him the truth when he returned. "All right," Kairi replied with a smile, "I'd like to meet your family." She wanted to add, "And I want you to meet mine." But she decided against it.

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "I wish I'd know that sooner else I would've brought you with me this time. I didn't want to scare you away by moving too fast. My mother doesn't like me bringing along unexpected guests, but you'll be all right. I'll make sure to bring back gifts," Axel explained.

"You don't have to get anything for me," Kairi replied bashfully. She'd never admit she secretly liked being doted on.

"Yes, I do. I want to shower you with nice things now," he stated. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "And in the future." Kairi shivered from the feeling of his breath on her ear. He moved away and smiled. "I really will miss you," he stated sadly.

Kairi wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. She was compelled to give him a hug; she couldn't fight the urge. "I'll see you Wednesday," she whispered into his chest.

"Yes, you will," he replied gently. Kairi pulled away and stared into his eyes. She would miss the way he looked at her. For the few days he was gone no one was going to look deeply into her eyes so lovingly. Axel leaned down and chastely kissed her lips. "Until then," he sensually whispered before he walked toward the fence.

Kairi waved and watched him until he disappeared around the corner. She sighed happily and turned around. Her eyes fell straight onto the weeds where she saw a head poking out with a very distinct mustache. It evilly smiled at her. Kairi screamed and it disappeared in a flash.

Roxas, Sora, and Axel quickly rushed to the area. Kairi's eyes remained on the weeds where she saw the head staring at her. How long had it been watching her? She held herself as she her body shook from her fear. She hardly even noticed Axel and Roxas trying to her attention. She'd never felt so scared in her life. Even now, she could still feel the beady eyes on her. The smile was still perfectly etched in her mind.

"Kairi!" Sora suddenly yelled. She jolted from her trance and looked at him. "What happened?" he asked her; she could hear the agitation in his voice.

She raised her arm and pointed to the weeds. "T-There was a man staring at me," she shakily replied.

"Sora, stay wit er'. Me an' Axel will go look fer this creep," Roxas ordered. His fists were already clenched as he began to walk toward the weeds. He knew how to navigate them like the back of his hand. If there was a peeping tom inside, he would definitely be able to find him.

Sora watched the two men disappear into the weeds. He looked at Kairi. She was practically frozen in fear. He dared to place his arm around her. "C'mon, Kairi. I'll take yuh to the shack," he cooed as he gently guided her away.

He hurriedly rushed her inside and closed the door. Kairi took a seat in a chair as she continued to hold herself. "Do yuh want anythin'?" he asked her.

"No," Kairi quietly replied.

He couldn't stand to see her this way. It was worse than seeing her kiss Axel. "Kairi, please calm down. I'm sure yuh imagined it," Sora assured as she took a seat next to her. He stared at her with worried eyes. "I promise yuh, no one's watchin' you. An' if there is someone watchin' yuh, Roxas and Axel will make sure he doesn't ever again," he swore. It was then he wondered why he never took the offensive. He was almost like Kairi in that sense. No one ever asked him to handle anything physically.

"I saw his face. He had a mustache and small gray eyes. H-He smiled at me like he was going to hurt me and enjoy it," Kairi replied without emotion. Her eyes were still widened with fear.

Sora grabbed Kairi's hands and looked into her eyes. "Kai, I promise. I won't let anythin' happen to yuh. I'll protect you with my life," he swore. Kairi felt warm inside; she thought she would never hear him say that again. She smiled weakly.

"I believe you," she whispered.

Roxas and Axel burst through the door. They were a bit sweaty from running and were breathing hard. "I didn't find anyone, Kairi," Roxas announced as he walked over to her, "Has anythin' happened in the past couple of days that would freak yuh out?"

There was only one event she could think of. It was the night Axel walked her home. Her heart seized at the thought that the man was watching then as well. "Two nights ago the same thing happened except I didn't see anyone," Kairi explained, "But I know I saw a face, Roxas. Someone was watching me."

Axel walked over to her and put his arms around her from behind. "Maybe I should stay, I could just talk to my mother on the phone if it'll make you feel safer," he suggested.

Kairi shook her head. "No, you should go see your mom," Kairi insisted, "I don't want to be a burden."

"You're never a burden," Axel replied softly. She smiled shyly. She loved hearing that.

Sora intervened. "Dun' worry, Axel. Roxas an' I will take care of er' so yuh can go see yer ma'," he stated, "An' when yuh get back you'll see that everythin' is jus' fine." Roxas glared at him. He suspected Sora only said that to get rid of Axel for a few days.

"All right, fine. Don't let anything happen to her," Axel stated protectively, "I'll come back a day early." He kissed Kairi's cheek and then quickly exited the shack.

Kairi frowned. She really wished he had stayed. She looked at Roxas and Sora. She knew they'd keep her safe, but she still wished Axel was with her. "Can I just stay in here today?" Kairi asked gently. She really didn't want to go outside again.

"Of course," Roxas replied, "Me an' Sora will take care of the animals. But fer now, I'm gonna go tuh town so Sora stay wit er'." Sora nodded dutifully and Roxas left the shack.

Sora stared at Kairi. He could tell she was still a little freaked out. "If yuh want you can sleep wit me tonight," Sora suggested. He knew it was probably a bad idea for his sake, but he didn't want Kairi sleeping alone while she was scared. She was bound to have nightmares; she had the same problem when she was a child. Sora was the one who woke her up in the middle of the night and took her for a walk around the farm to calm her down.

She shook her head. "No, Sora. I couldn't take away your space like that. It probably was nothing anyway. Maybe I was imagining things," Kairi replied. Her eyes fell to the floor. She really hoped she'd imagined the man's face. He looked so evil.

* * *

><p>Kairi climbed into her bed. The sun was down and both Sora and Roxas were in their shack preparing to sleep. She stared at her ceiling and clamped her eyes shut. She held onto her blanket tightly as she tried to forget about what happened earlier that day. <em>'It's okay, Kairi. It didn't happen. You were just imagining things. So, forget about it so when Axel gets back you can greet him warmly and things will go back to the way they were,' <em>she thought. She felt herself begin to drift off as she distracted herself with thoughts of her boyfriend. She missed the way he looked at her. She missed his voice. She missed his company. She even missed the way his hair was styled.

"_Kairi, come on. I want you to meet my family," Axel said with a smile. _

_Kairi grinned and followed Axel as he ran down the dirt road. She felt like she was flying as they ran. She giggled happily and leapt into the air. Axel lifted up his arms and caught her. He held her as though she was his bride and continued to walk down the path. Birds flew around them and chirped happily. The dropped a flower wreath onto Kairi's head. She giggled and waved to them as they flew away. _

_She lifted herself slightly and kissed his lips. "Thank you so much for taking me," Kairi stated gratefully, "This means so much to me." _

"_Anything for you, Kairi. I do have to ask you something, though." _

_Kairi giggled. She knew what he was going to ask and her answer was yes. She wanted to be with him always. "Ask me," she pleaded giddily. _

_He grinned at her and opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was blood. Kairi screamed as she fell out of his arms and onto the dark ground. Suddenly, the scenery changed from a bright sunny trail to darkness. The moon wasn't even out. The weeds grew taller and extended toward her trying to grab her. The weeds took her wreath and it disappeared into their field. _

_Kairi screamed and tried to crawl away, but a hand grabbed her from the weeds. She turned and looked and saw the man with the mustache. "No! Please!" she screamed as she struggled to get away. He had the same evil smile. _

"_Kairi!" _

_She looked up from the ground and saw Sora staring at her. "Sora!" she cried out. Both the man and the weeds disappeared. She leapt into his arms and cried. _

_Sora held her tightly. "I'll never let anything happen to you, Kairi. I love you," he confessed tenderly. He gently tilted her head toward his and kissed her. "I'll always be here to protect you," he swore. _

"_I know you will," Kairi whispered. _

Sora stared at the sleeping Kairi. He frowned as he brushed some of her dampened hair out of her face. Only two hours into her sleep she'd begun to have a nightmare. He knew because he stationed himself outside of her shack to make sure nothing happened to her. He didn't want to take any chances. Once she started screaming he ran inside and tried to wake her. When she didn't wake up he tried to soothe her while she was asleep, and it worked. He'd made one fatal mistake, though.

He kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Nice to see you all still reading. I'm happy to celebrate our arrival into double-digit numbers! This story has just barely begun. I'm thinking it's going to be longer than the previous GirlNapped! because I have so much time to cover. Also, I'm going to limit myself to one chapter a day until I find reason to update faster. I usually write two chapters simultaneously and just release one. I would release them both, but I really want you guys to take in the first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**10. Accidents**

For the rest of Axel's absence Kairi didn't see anything suspicious in the weeds. The wind didn't even move them. She was forced to conclude she'd imagined the man's face, even though it didn't sit well with her. The things she imagined continually taunted her, including the dream she'd had. She couldn't forget watching Axel die and feeling Sora's kiss all in one dream. She felt horrible for even dreaming it. How could her mind kill off her current boyfriend and begin a relationship with a man who thought she was only a child? What was even stranger was the kiss felt so real. She remembered the feel of his lips perfectly.

She sighed and dragged her feet through the farm. Axel would return that night or the following day since he promised to return a day early. She'd already gone to her class and returned and now she had nothing to do. Sora was in the barn, but she didn't want to talk to him. She felt embarrassed. She stared at the pig pen as she trudged by it. The pigs stared at her with hungry eyes.

She frowned. "You pigs are always so hungry," she mumbled. She looked at their feeding trough and was surprised to see nothing in it. There wasn't even the usually crusted remains from their morning meal. She crossed her arms. _'Figures, Roxas ran off to see Xion and forgot to feed the pigs. And knowing Sora, he didn't bother to look to see if Roxas did everything so he left it empty,' _she thought grouchily.

She grabbed a bucket and walked over to where the pig's feed was kept. She scooped some feed and carried it over to the trough. The pigs instantly walked over to where she was. Kairi sighed and lifted one leg over the fence. She quickly pulled over the other bent over the trough to dump in the food.

"Kairi, what're yuh doin'?" Sora asked as he closed the barn door.

"Roxas forgot to feed the pigs," Kairi answered. Before Sora could say anything else, the pigs charged at Kairi and knocked her into the pen.

"Kairi!" Sora cried as he ran toward her. She screamed as they stepped on her and attempted to chew at her clothes and hair. Sora leapt over the pen's fence and ran toward the swarm. "Get off er'!" Sora shouted as he scattered the pigs with his presence. He had expected them to try and attack him, but instead they found the bucket of food. He lifted Kairi from the ground. "Are yuh all right?" he gently asked.

Kairi smiled weakly. "I'll be okay," she whispered. Her eyes became harder and harder to keep open. "I-I'll just take a nap," she mumbled quietly.

"No, Kairi. Stay wit me," Sora begged as he gently shook her. She was already unconscious. Sora frowned. "Damn pigs," he grumbled. He stepped out of the pen and walked toward the shack. He planned to lay her down, but then he noticed how much mud was covering her clothes and body. He didn't want a muddy bed so he was going to have to clean her up a bit. He kicked open the door to the shack and shifted Kairi's weight onto his left arm. He used his right to yank open a drawer and pull out some clean clothes for her.

He ran through the farm and the field of weeds till he reached the hot spring. He dropped her clean clothes on the ground and gently propped her up against a large rock. "I'm sorry bout' this Kai," he apologized as she began to unbutton her dress. His face felt hot as he slid the dress off her small shoulders and arms.

Sora tried his best not to stare, but he couldn't help it. He'd never seen Kairi in nothing but her undergarments. Not even when they were just kids. He blushed. He knew he was going to have to take those off of her as well. It was times like these he wished there was another female on the farm. He knew if she suddenly came to she would think he was trying to rape her. Sora nervously choked down the saliva that was gathering in his mouth. _'You can do this, Sora. Remember she's unconscious and needs help,' _he repeated as he slipped the bra straps off of her shoulders.

He nearly cried out as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Sora closed his eyes tight and quickly flung it off of her. He didn't dare to open his eyes and see where it landed. He reached in front of him in an attempt to find her underwear, but he reached too high and ended up grabbing her soft breasts. Sora's eyes flashed open and he stifled a scream as she crawled away from her. His entire face was red as he stared at the breasts he'd just violated. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," he whispered in a high-pitched tone. He could hardly breathe. His eyes were glued to the soft, creamy skin.

His eyes traveled down to her underwear. His face was on fire at the thought of slipping them down her legs. He fiercely shook his head. "No, not takin' those off," he swore. He lifted Kairi from the rock and carried her to the hot spring making sure not to brush against her chest. He gently sat her down in the water and splashed it on her. He did his best to try to get the mud off of her face, shoulders, and arms. Unfortunately, just throwing water at her wasn't getting much of it off. Of anything, it was going to end up waking her. He did _not _want her awake right now under any circumstances.

Sora decided to change tactics. He scooped up some water in his hands and began to rub her shoulders and arms. The mud came off easily. He applied some to her face and found that most of it wasn't mud, just dark bruises. He winced. "That's gotta be painful," he whispered. Once all the mud was gone he lifted her from the hot spring and used the clean spots of her dirty dress to dry her. He picked up her clean clothes and looked at the bra. He may have been able to get it off, but he had no idea how to put it back on.

"Uhh," Sora mumbled as he stared at the contraption. He held it up in the air and stared at it. It was a plain, white bra with a tiny ribbon at the center. "Maybe I can do it the way I took it off?" he thought out loud. He slipped the straps onto her arms and pulled them up to her chest. It was on backwards. He quickly slipped it on and fixed it, but now it was upside down. Sora groaned in frustration. He took it off and slipped it back on. Now he only needed to fasten it to her. The problem was the hooks were in the back of the bra and he couldn't see what he was doing.

He positioned the cups over her breasts and leaned against her as he fiddled with the hooks from behind. He couldn't see what he was doing, and the rock and her back were crushing his fingers. He clenched his jaw as he struggled. It felt as though five minutes had passed until he finally managed to hook it with one of the other hooks. He pulled away from her and nearly screamed. Her breasts were hanging out of the cups.

"I can't do this!" Sora cried in agony. He was already in agony from touching them once. He wouldn't be able to stand it if he had to touch them again. He sighed. "I can't just leave her like that," he muttered. Sometimes he hated his conscience. He didn't want Kairi to wake up and feel her breasts in the wrong places. She would know someone touched her and then she'd freak out. He knew she was especially jumpy, because of the event a couple of days ago. It was already bad enough she was going to wake up and realize she was in a different outfit. He could lie, though and say he called a doctor. She couldn't question the workings of a professional.

Nervously, he raised his hand and pulled at the bra cup so it would open more. He used his other hand to gently shove Kairi's breast into it. The gentle, short touch was enough to make him feel light-headed and lustful. He repeated the same method with the other. His face was completely red once again. He shakily grabbed her dress and lifted it over her head. He made sure it was on the right way and then pulled it down onto her body. He did not want to have to take off her clothes again. He wasn't sure he could handle it. He let out a sigh of relief. He collected her muddy clothes and lifted her from the ground. He was happy to leave the hot spring and go back to the shack. The steam was only making the whole situation worse.

* * *

><p>"Roxas, stop it," Xion giggled as she attempted to take inventory of her potions. Roxas held her in his arms gently as she attempted to check off the things on her list. He kissed her cheek and grinned at her. "Roxas," she feigned a whine.<p>

"All right, all right, I'll let yuh work," Roxas announced as he pulled away from her. He leaned against her counter and watched her. He loved the way her small body moved. The sway of her hips was enough to drive him crazy. She didn't even have to try to be appealing. Xion's beauty was all natural.

Once she was finished she turned back to the counter and placed her inventory list in one of the many drawers. "I'm done," she announced. She looked at Roxas and gave him a smile. "So, are you gonna hang around here all day?" she asked him.

Roxas shook his head. "I have no intention tuh hang round' ere' all day, but I do intend tuh hang round' you all day," he answered smoothly. Xion blushed a light shade of pink. She wasn't expecting such a good answer. "How long is yer shift?" he asked her.

"I've got a couple more hours," she replied with a sigh, "I wish I didn't, though. I'd rather be spending some alone time with you."

It was Roxas's turn to blush. He was so happy to hear Xion say that. He was glad she liked him just as much as he liked her. "I'll stay with yuh till you get off then," Roxas answered, "Then we can go fer a walk or somethin'."

"That sounds nice," Xion commented. She stared at him lovingly. She couldn't wait to go on their 'walk'. She was hoping today would be the day Roxas would kiss her. Not that she wasn't satisfied with the forms of affection he'd previously chosen, she just wanted a real kiss.

"Hey, kiddos."

Roxas looked toward the door and was surprised to see Axel walking toward the counter. "Yer back early," he uttered in surprise.

Axel shrugged. "Eh, turns out mom didn't have much to say, after all. It was nice to see her nonetheless. I think she just calls me back into to town to make sure I haven't become too much of a _common man_," Axel joked in a high-pitched voice to imitate his mother, "So, how's it goin'?"

"No much business," Xion replied with another sigh, "It's been pretty boring. There was a surge this morning, as there usually is, and now nothing. I think it's because I ran outta love potions."

"Love potions? Do those even work?" Axel asked with a laugh, "These people sound kind of desperate."

Xion smiled and batted her eyelashes at Roxas. "Sometimes you get desperate when you want someone to love you," she replied dreamily. Roxas blushed.

Axel shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, I can see you two need some time alone. I'll catch you at the farm, Roxas. Nothing happened while I was gone, right?" he asked. The entire time he was in Radiant Garden he couldn't help but worry about Kairi. He didn't want any strange men stealing her away from him.

"Nah, it's been pretty quiet. I think she was jus' imaginin' things," Roxas replied as he put his arm around Xion, "She's at the farm wit Sora. I think she'll be happy tuh see yuh. She's been lookin' pretty bored lately."

"I know the feeling," Axel laughed, "Well, have fun but not too much fun."

Roxas smirked. "You an' Kairi have enough fun fer the both of us," he joked.

"I was just tickling her!"

* * *

><p>Sora watched Kairi with his head in his hands. The sun was beginning to set and she was still unconscious. He'd placed a wet rag on her forehead in hopes it might help her wake up. He even waved smelly objects in front of her nose to try and force her out of her slumber. "Please wake up," he silently begged as he stared at her. Even unconscious and bruised, she was so beautiful. He gently rubbed his thumb over a bruise on her cheek. She was so soft and fragile. Sora stared at her lovingly. <em>'When did she become so beautiful?' <em>she thought as he stared at the curl of eyelashes. How he longed to see her eyes.

"Kairi, I could never tell yuh this while yer awake, but I think it might help me," Sora began quietly. He ran his hand through her hair. It was just as soft as her skin. "I jus' wanted to tell yuh jus' once that I love yuh. I love yuh an' I have fer such a long time. I jus' didn't want tuh believe it cause' I was afraid. I didn't wanna ruin anything behind us an' my denial did ruin things between us. I jus' hope that one day you can forgive me fer actin' like such an ass." He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

"That was sweet."

Sora froze. He looked to Kairi and saw she was still unconscious. He let out a sigh of relief; it hadn't sounded like her voice anyway. Sora froze again; he looked toward the door and saw Axel standing in the doorway. How did he not hear the door open? He cursed himself for tightening the latches. "How much did yuh hear?" Sora timidly asked.

"Just about everything and it was all topped off with a kiss," Axel replied with a small smile, "I knew you cared for her." Sora nervously grinned; he didn't know why he was grinning. "No man would go to such lengths to protect something he didn't love that much," he explained, "And it's all right. Just as long as you let Kairi choose."

"What do yuh mean?" Sora asked. He was just surprised Axel's fist wasn't in his face yet.

"Don't force yourself on her. Let her choose who she wants to be with. Tell her how you feel when the time is right and we'll go from there. May the best man win," Axel explained, "I'll leave you two alone, though. I'll come back tomorrow when she's awake." He smirked at Sora and turned to leave.

"Wait," Sora called.

Axel shook his hand at him. "Nah, Sora. I'll let you have this one. Take care of her," he said before the stepped through the door.

Sora frowned. He supposed Kairi was right about him. Axel was a nice guy. Any other man would've beat him to a pulp. _'What am I supposed tuh do now? I feel like it's a competition even though Axel made it clear that it wasn't. I can't tell Kairi he knows. That'll just ruin things between them because she'll feel bad,' _he thought as she stared at her. She began to stir. He gasped.

She opened her eyes and stared at him. "S-Sora?" she groaned. She instantly felt the bruises all over her body. "Ugh, what happened to me?" she asked painfully. She lifted herself from his bed with great discomfort.

"You were tryin' tuh feed tuh pigs an' I distracted yuh so they attacked. I already scolded Roxas bout' an' he feels really bad fer forgettin' tuh feed em'. He's outside starin' at tuh sky so yuh know what that means," Sora explained. He smiled at her. He was so happy to see her awake.

"He's talking to your father?" Kairi asked as she rolled her shoulders. Sora nodded. She gently touched her face and winced.

"Yeah, you've gotta a lotta bruises, Kai," Sora explained, "Take it easy."

She shook her head. "No, it's my wrist," she explained as she lowered it and showed it to him, "I think it might be sprained."

"Yuh prolly hit on somethin' when yuh were knocked over. Want me to bandage it?" Sora offered. Kairi nodded as she attempted to twist it, but it only caused her pain. Sora went to the kitchen area and pulled open the drawer with their first-aid supplies. He grabbed the wrap and hurried over to Kairi. "Hold out yer arm," he instructed. He slowly began to wrap her wrist; he made sure to be gentle so that he wouldn't make it worse.

Kairi sighed. What was Axel going to think when he saw her again? She probably looked like she'd been run over by a tractor. What if he had already come by while she was asleep? Kairi bit down on her lip. She hoped not. She didn't want him to see her this way. "D-Did Axel stop by?" she asked Sora once he finished.

He paused. Should he tell her Axel was just here? He decided not to. Axel would probably want it that way. "Nah, he hasn't stopped by. He prolly isn't even in town yet," Sora lied.

"All right," Kairi replied. She looked at herself. Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Was I wearing this before?"

Sora blushed a deep shade of red. The memory of her bosom popped into his mind. He could still feel the roundness and softness of her in his hands. "Uhh…y-yes!" he squeaked. He quickly helped her out of bed and ushered her toward the door. "G-Good night!" he cried as he slammed the door shut behind her.

Kairi stood outside bewildered. "What just happened?" she dared to mumble.

Roxas chuckled, "Oh, Sora had tuh change yer clothes an' he saw some things."

Kairi's face turned red. She looked at herself and suddenly felt violated. "Sora!" she screamed. She turned around and began beating the door with her good arm. "Open this door!" she cried angrily.

"Never!" Sora cried from inside.

"How dare you change my clothes!" Kairi shrieked. She looked down her dress and saw she was wearing a different bra. "Sora!"

"I had to!"

Roxas chuckled. _'Ah, dad yer missin' some funny shit down ere',' _he thought with a small smile. He watched Kairi struggle to open the door. "Axel's also missin' some funny shit. Heh, if only he could see his darling Kairi now in er' true form. She's a monstrous killer," he quietly laughed to himself. "You know, Sora. Yer gonna hafta let me in!" he cried as he walked over to wear Kairi was relentlessly charging the door. She looked like a small lemming trying to take on a polar bear.

"Sorry, bro! If I open tuh door she'll kill me!" Sora apologetically screamed.

"You damn right I will, Sora!" Kairi antagonized loudly.

"Kairi!" Roxas laughed in surprise, "Yer not spose tuh curse! Yer a lady!"

Kairi looked at Roxas with pink cheeks. "I-I just got a little mad," she mumbled bashfully, "I'm going to go to bed now." She quickly excused herself and ran into her shack.

Sora cracked open the door. "Is she gone?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, but yuh owe me one. I jus' gave Kairi at least a day of humiliation," Roxas said with a shake of his head, "An' you, sir. I dun' care how hurt and muddy she was. Yuh dun' feel up a lady's breasts while she's unconscious!" He slapped his brother in the back of his head.

"I didn't mean tuh! It jus' kinda happened an' I couldn't stop starin'. They were so perfect Roxas!" Sora cried as he followed his brother further into the shack.

"Yer not really gonna describe er' breasts to me, are yuh?" Roxas asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Of course I am!" Sora cried.

Roxas slammed his palm into his face. "Sora, jus' stop! How can you describe to me what doesn't even belong tuh yuh? Axel prolly hasn't even seen er' and yet you have!" he exclaimed.

Sora frowned. "Right, Axel. I should probably tell yuh what happened when he came in tuh shack," he mumbled shamefully.

"What?" Roxas asked in frustration.

"He saw me kissin' Kairi while she was unconscious. He also heard me confess my feelin's tuh er' while she was unconscious," Sora confessed.

"Sora! I told yuh no meddlin'!" Roxas angrily cried before he punched his brother in the face.

Sora whined loudly and held his nose. "Ow!" he complained, "Why'd yuh hit me?" Roxas shook his head and turned away. He could see he was wasting his breath on him.

"Sora, learn how tuh love," he grumbled as he slipped under his blanket.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I'm really excited about how things are turning out! We're about to make a time skip, though. Not that much of a time skip, just a little one. I think it will be all right for the sake of the story. I'm sorry the update was a little late getting out. At the last minute I decided to re-write the whole chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**11. Sora the Coward**

Two months passed and things only became more complicated for Sora. He struggled to look for the right moment to tell Kairi how he felt, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Once he managed to explain to Roxas what Axel told him to do, he also gave his approval. Still, Sora didn't want to put such a grave decision on Kairi. He didn't want her to have to choose between two people she cared about. It wasn't right. Yet, it also wasn't right for him to hide his feelings forever while watching her fall for Axel. If he didn't speak soon, he'd never get his chance. Kairi and Axel were becoming very close.

Axel chose to act as if he hadn't seen anything when he was around Sora. In fact, the two men actually had a sort of friendship between them. Even Roxas and Axel were beginning to act like they've known each other for years. It made Kairi happy to see the men in her life get along. Also, for the past two months she didn't see the man with the mustache anymore unless it was in her dreams. She had the most horrific nightmares of him, and she refused to go into the weeds alone. Roxas believed she was paranoid, but Axel supported her decision. He didn't want anything happening to her.

Roxas spent most of his time in town with Xion. Though, he made sure to remember to take care of and feed all of the animals first. Kairi was never allowed in the pig pen again. Roxas and Xion were also becoming very close. They spent their days together and had a hard time parting ways when the night came. Xion refused to show Roxas where she lived for security reasons and there was no room for Xion to spend the night at the farm. He didn't want to rub his happiness in Sora's face. The more time he spent with her, the more he loved her. He loved Xion, but he was scared to tell her how he felt. He didn't know what she would say.

Kairi's birthday was coming up in a couple of weeks. She would finally be seventeen, which meant she would be able to stop taking her classes. She couldn't wait to never see her teacher Selphie ever again. It wasn't that she disliked Selphie, she just she could spend those two hours better elsewhere.

Kairi groaned and tossed in her bed. She could feel the morning coming and she wasn't ready to wake up. She wanted to continue to lie in her bed. She rolled over on her side and yawned lazily. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then stretched her arms. Finally, she opened her eyes only to look into another pair. Kairi screamed and quickly scrambled toward the far side of the bed. The man with the mustache stood up and grinned at her. Kairi screamed louder as he reached out to grab her.

"Kairi!"

Sora shook the sleeping Kairi as hard as he could. "Kairi! Wake up! Stop screaming!" he wailed. Kairi's eyes shot open. She stared around the room with tears in her eyes. It was only a dream. She looked at Sora and began to cry.

Sora sighed and sat on her bed. He pulled her into a hug as she cried into his overalls. "What didya dream bout' this time?" Sora asked her as he gently stroked her hair. That usually helped her calm down.

"That man," Kairi hissed through her tears.

"That's three nights you've dreamt bout' tuh same thing," Sora accessed. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Surely, if the man was a figment of Kairi's imagination she wouldn't dream about him so much. "I'm really sorry, Kai," he cooed sympathetically.

She wiped her eyes and rested her head on him. "It's all right. I suppose it will pass," she whispered tearfully, "Did I oversleep again." Sora nodded. "Guess I should get to work then," she mumbled. She pulled away from Sora (much to his disappointment) and stood up. She gave him a small smile. She felt lucky to have someone like Sora to comfort her after her nightmares. She knew she would have to stop relying on him, though. She was sure Tifa wouldn't appreciate if she depended on Sora for all of her emotional support.

Sora had yet to tell Kairi what happened between him and Tifa. He was embarrassed by it, so he didn't like to talk about it. "Take it easy, Kairi. Yuh dun' hafta rush. Me an' Roxas already took care of most of it. We left Bessy to yuh," Sora instructed, "Yer breakfast is on tuh table."

"Thanks," Kairi mumbled gratefully. She ran her fingers through her hair and straightened out her dress. Now, she was ready for the day. She turned to walk toward the door, but Sora grabbed her hand. She felt her heart accelerate from the touch. "What is it?" she asked him shyly.

Sora stared at her. He looked at her beautiful red hair, her smooth face, her glistening, purple eyes, and her slender frame. He loved every bit of her and he wished he had the courage to tell her that. "I…It's nothing," Sora replied cowardly. He released her arm.

"Are you sure?" she quietly inquired.

"Yeah, I'll meet yuh outside," Sora answered with a wave of his hand. Sora watched Kairi hesitantly leave the shack. He sighed. "I'm so pathetic," he grumbled under his breath, "When did I become such a coward?"

* * *

><p>Kairi finished her chores and was then escorted to class by Roxas. She was a half hour late, but she knew Selphie wouldn't mind. Sora decided to stay at the farm. He didn't see any reason to go into town. He didn't have a girlfriend to visit, and the woman he cared about that was in town was not interested anymore. He sat at the dining table with his head in his hands. He was trying to build up his courage.<p>

"Maybe if I practice it'll be easier," Sora thought out loud. He began to brainstorm.

"_Kairi, I love yuh. Do yuh love me?" _

"_I did! You ass! How dare you tell me that now?" _

Sora winced. He didn't like that scenario. He decided to concoct another.

"_Kairi, dun' be mad, but I gotta tell yuh somethin'. I love yuh." _

_Kairi smiled. "Don't be mad? How can I not be mad!" _

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. This wasn't going well. He decided to try one last time.

"_Kairi, I love yuh. I know I'm late. I jus' wanted yuh to know." _

"_Thanks for telling me, Sora. But I'm in love with Axel now." _

That one was more painful than the first two. Sora sighed. "Maybe I'm better off jus' forgettin' bout' this whole thing," he muttered in defeat. There was no way he could get Kairi to forgive him if he did confess to her. He rested his head on the surface of the table and closed his eyes. _'I jus' wish I had the right words tuh say,' _he thought as he drifted off into a light sleep.

_Kairi smiled at him. "Sora, what did you have to tell me?" she asked him. _

_Sora let out a sigh. "All right, all right, I'll tell yuh. But yuh gotta promise not tuh overreact, okay? It's kinda personal," Sora explained in a slight panic. He didn't know if he was ready for this. _

"_I promise," Kairi swore, "Now, tell me, Sora. I'm dying to know." _

_Sora gently grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. He took in a deep breath and began to speak, "I know I really hurt yuh wit the whole Tifa incident, an' I'm really sorry fer that. I didn't mean to treat yuh unfairly. I jus' didn't know what I wanted, but now I do. Tifa and I broke up a while ago. It was that night I got really drunk. It was also the night I realized that I was in love wit yuh. I know what yer gonna say. I'm an ass; I know. I'll admit it. But I jus' wanted tuh tell yuh, cause' it's killin' me tuh keep it to myself. Please dun' feel pressured tuh try an' make me feel better. I dun' deserve it. I jus' want yuh to know how I feel so maybe our friendship can return to what it was before all of this."_

_Kairi was silent. Sora could see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. He frowned. Once again he had managed to do the wrong thing and hurt her feelings. "Jus' forget I said anythin'," he muttered sadly. He attempted to release her hands, but now she was holding his. _

_She shook her head. "No, Sora. I'm just overjoyed to hear you say that. I've loved you for so long," Kairi cried happily, "I don't want to be with anyone else. I was only with Axel, because I thought he was my only chance at happiness." _

"_So, you'll be mine?" Sora asked nervously. _

_Kairi nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered. She slipped her hands out of his and walked over to his bed. She smiled at him as she slipped her dressed over her head and tossed it to the side. Sora blushed. _

_He watched her unhook her bra. "K-Kairi, I thought yuh would wanna be married first," he nervously stated as the bra fell to the floor. _

"_I can't wait any longer, Sora," she whispered seductively. She slowly slid her underwear down her legs and stepped into his bed. "Please, don't make me wait any longer," she begged. _

_Sora hurried over to her, unhooking his overalls as he did. "I won't, Kairi. I'm sorry fer makin' yuh before," he whispered as he ripped off his shirt. He climbed on top of her, lightly poking her with his arousal as he did. He gently caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her lips. _

Kairi watched Sora as he slept on the table. She was speechless. "A-Axel, what's wrong with him?" she asked as she watched Sora thrust into the table repeatedly.

Axel stifled a laugh as he turned his head away from the scene. "He must be having a very nice dream," was all he could manage to say, "I don't think I can take much more of this." He was practically killing himself trying not to laugh. He couldn't get over the look on his face as Sora made love to the table. Sora looked so serious in his sleep.

"Should I wake him?" Kairi asked as a blush began to creep across her cheeks. She wasn't so naïve to realize what he was doing. _'He must be dreaming of Tifa,' _she thought with a hidden frown.

"That's probably best. He might end up hurting himself if he continues," Axel joked.

Kairi crept over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Sora?" she called. She heard Sora moan. She stiffened and backed away. "I-I can't do this," she stammered in embarrassment.

Axel grinned and walked over to Sora. He leaned down in whispered into his ear, "You're going to break her, Sora. You're too big. You're killing her." Kairi blushed furiously and turned away from the sight. She didn't know Axel could be so vulgar. Axel imitated a female's scream into Sora's ear.

Sora jolted up from the table. "I'm sorry!" he cried. He looked around and saw Axel standing next to him while Kairi was blushing in the corner. Sora's face paled. He looked down at his overalls and saw his little friend poking out to greet him. "I-uh…was workin' out wit my eyes closed," Sora attempted to explain.

"When did table-fucking become an exercise?" Axel laughed. He finally let out all of his laughter. He was nearly brought to the floor. Tears were in his eyes.

Kairi watched Axel and Sora curiously. Axel was holding the table to prevent himself from rolling around on the ground. Sora's face was completely red as he used his hands to hide the surprise in his pants. "Should I leave?" Kairi asked as she began to step toward the door.

Sora stared at her. He felt his heartbeat increase as he remembered his dream. He nearly moaned from the simple memory. "Mm…yeah, Kairi. Jus' go back tuh yer shack fer now," he begged. His heart yearned for her.

"Okay," Kairi squeaked before she ran out of the shack with a face full of embarrassment.

Axel finally managed to re-compose himself after at least five minutes of laughter. He stood up straight and stretched out his back. "So, I would ask who your dream was about, but I'm pretty sure I already know," he stated, "And that's something I never want to see again. You keep your wet dreams to yourself like a normal person. I didn't want to walk Kairi home and see you making love to the table you thought was Kairi. People eat on that."

"It's not like I meant tuh! I was tryin' tuh think of a way to tell er' how I feel an' I ended up fallin' asleep," Sora explained frantically, "It's prolly best if I dun' think bout' er' before I go tuh sleep, though."

"I'd say," Axel grumbled.

* * *

><p>"You sure yuh dun' wanna come back tuh the farm fer dinner?" Roxas asked Xion as he watched her lock up the Potion's shop.<p>

She nodded. "By time dinner is over, the sun will probably be set. I don't want to hafta walk home in the dark," Xion explained.

Roxas sighed. "I guess that's understandable. Still, I really wanted tuh show yuh tuh farm. I thought yuh might want tuh get acquainted with where I live," Roxas explained with a playful pout. He was already decided on the fact that Xion would be the woman he spent the rest of his life with. He just wasn't sure how to tell her that.

She smiled at him. "I'd have to quit my job to see yer farm," she replied sadly, "And I can't do that."

"Sure yuh can," Roxas stated cheerily, "I could take care of yuh. You wouldn't hafta work another day in yer life."

Xion shook her head. "I like workin', though. It gives me something to do during the day. When I work I feel like I've accomplished something," she attempted to explain, "I know it's hard to understand, but believe me when I say I'd feel useless if I wasn't able to work every day."

"Could work every day on tuh farm," Roxas replied in a sing-song tone.

She laughed at this. "Maybe one day, but I'm not gonna quit my job any time soon. Besides, if I didn't work at the Potion's shop it'd go under and I'm sure you don't want to be responsible for killing a business," she lectured. She gently kissed his cheek. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

Roxas kissed her lips. "A'course yuh will," he whispered hungrily, "I couldn't go a day without seein' yuh." Xion giggled. "Yuh sure I can't walk yuh home?" Roxas dared to ask.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, Roxas. I'll be fine on my own," she assured. She gave him another kiss before she pulled away.

"I'll miss yuh," Roxas whined. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Will you miss me?" he asked sweetly.

"Very much," Xion cutely replied. She rested her head on his shoulder and let him hold her. She wished she didn't have to go, but she needed to return home soon. It wasn't safe to walk alone once the sun started to sink.

Roxas breathed in her scent deeply. He wanted it to linger even after she was gone. He wished she would just come back with him, but he knew it wouldn't help his case if he pressured her. He wanted her to come on her own accord. He released her and kissed her lips one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

She waved goodbye and slowly began to walk away. Roxas watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. He let out a happy sigh and began to walk home. Xion's scent was still fresh on his clothing.

* * *

><p>Kairi returned to her shack after saying goodbye to Axel at the fence. He decided to leave early today, because he said he had some things to take care of. She fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She could still feel his lips on hers. She already missed him.<p>

The incident at the table was still fresh in her mind. She'd never imagined Sora had dreams like that. She knew it was possible, she just never thought she would actually see him in the middle of one. She wondered if Axel had dreams like that about her; she wondered if it was possible for Axel to have dreams like that about her. She still had the slender body of a little girl. She felt as though she lacked the sex appeal to even inspire a dream like that.

Kairi timidly placed her hands on her chest. _'Hm, I guess they have gotten a little bigger, but not by much,' _she thought. This is what she always told herself when she dared to feel herself. It made her feel better to think her assets were becoming more noticeable. She rubbed her hands around her breasts and closed her eyes. She tried to imagine the size she wanted them to be as she rubbed. She thought maybe they would be inspired to grow from the action.

"Hey, Kairi," Sora called as he pushed open the door. His jaw dropped open as he watched Kairi gently rub her chest. "K-K-Kairi!" he stammered in embarrassment. His entire face was red.

Kairi instantly stopped and sat up. "Sora!" she blurted out, "I-I'm sorry…I was just…it's hard to explain."

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he was in no position to judge, especially after what she and Axel had caught him doing earlier. He entered her room and sat on her bed. "It's okay, if yuh wanna…pleasure yerself. It's perfectly natural…" Sora attempted to to make her feel better.

Kairi punched his arm. "No! I wasn't pleasuring myself. You're disgusting. I was…trying to make my breasts bigger," Kairi admitted in embarrassment, "I'm going to be seventeen soon so I just thought maybe I'd look the part if I had a larger chest."

Sora frowned. Until now, he never realized how insecure his 'child' comment had made her. "Kairi, that's nonsense. Yer perfect tuh way yuh are," Sora swore. He placed his hands on Kairi's shoulders. "Yer beautiful!" he declared proudly.

She blushed. "You think I'm beautiful?" she timidly asked. She thought Axel was the only one who thought she was beautiful.

Sora froze. He couldn't tell her he loved her like this. He knew telling her was just going to give him an erection because of the dream he'd had. He couldn't confess his tender feelings while he had an erection! "I-I mean, yer beautiful tuh me cause' I only see yuh as my sister," Sora quickly lied, "I'd never look at yuh like you were a woman." Sora cringed. He knew that sounded bad.

Kairi frowned. The cruel reality was in her face once again. Sora was never going to look at her seriously. It didn't matter how large her chest was or how curvy her body was. He was always going to see the little six year old girl he rescued. "Thanks," she muttered. She stood up and began to walk toward the door. "I'll go make dinner," she grumbled.

Sora internally slapped himself. Every time he dared to open his mouth he only ended up making the situation worse. "I'm such an idiot," he cried in despair. Kairi was never going to accept his love now.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey guys! I feel like I've come to a bit of a standstill with the story. I know what I want to write, but I don't want all of this to unravel too soon. As you can see, the story is getting a little more mature. It was rated M for the reason as those of you who read the original know. I'm just sending out a friendly warning. And since I have neglected to include one of these up to now…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Of course, you guys already know that.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**12. Confession**

Kairi stood in front of her mirror. She chose to wear one of her more revealing dresses today. It was a plum dress with a v-neck dip. The very tops of her breasts were exposed, which made her feel a little uncomfortable but she felt it was worth it. She ran her fingers through her hair as she attempted to style it in a sexually-appealing way. Ever since Sora had told her she was only beautiful as a sister, she'd been a little obsessed over her appearance. It'd only been two days since and she was already trying to 'sex' up her look. She was tired of looking like a child.

"Kairi! Hurry up an' get out ere'!" Roxas practically screamed from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" Kairi screamed back. She lowered her dressed neck a little more and then walked out the door.

Roxas frowned. "Pull up yer dress, Kairi," he ordered, "What are yuh tryin' tuh do? Look like a whore?"

Kairi frowned and yanked her dress up. "I just want to be appealing!" she cried in frustration. She huffed and began to walk toward the fence. Roxas sighed and shook his head. He would never understand women. They whined and complained about being objectified, but when no one was paying attention to them they suddenly wanted to show off their goods. It made no sense.

Roxas quickly escorted Kairi to the schoolhouse and dropped her off at the steps. He was surprised not to see Axel around, but he wasn't as surprised as Kairi was. She looked around with a forlorn expression. _'Maybe he lost interest in me and ran off with an actual woman,' _she thought sadly.

"Hey, dun' worry bout' it, Kairi. Jus' go tuh class. If he doesn't show up after jus' head to tuh Potion's shop an' I'll take yuh home myself," Roxas instructed. He waved goodbye and hurried off to his precious Xion.

Kairi stood on the schoolhouse steps with her arms crossed. She still had five minutes to spare. Perhaps Axel was just running late? Surely, he would be here before she had to go inside the building. She really wanted to see him. She wanted to show him that she could be sexy. She needed to for the sake of her pride and dignity. She didn't want to be just a 'sister' anymore.

Four minutes passed and Axel still was nowhere to be found. Kairi sighed and reluctantly went into the schoolhouse. She trudged down the hall and pushed open the door to Selphie's classroom. Instead of seeing Selphie seated at her desk, she saw Axel going through the drawers with great curiosity. Kairi smiled. "Axel, what are you doing?" she asked him.

Axel jumped to his feet. "Nice to see you finally arrive. I paid off your teacher so I could have you for the day," he explained. He handed her a red rose. Kairi sniffed it and smiled; she loved the smell of roses. Axel looked her down. "May I say you are looking especially exposed today, Kairi," he commented, "Not that it's a bad thing, I just didn't know you were comfortable with that."

Kairi blushed. Now she felt like her dignity was on the line. "Maybe not completely, but I'm tired of looking like a child! I'm going to be seventeen soon!" Kairi cried in frustration. She grabbed her breasts angrily. "I look like I'm thirteen!" she exclaimed.

Axel blushed and looked away. "Kairi, if you have something to grab you don't look like you're thirteen," he mumbled nervously. He tried to help the best he could, but Kairi was testing him with the exposure.

"See you won't even look at me," Kairi whined as she released her grip on her chest. She sighed and sat on the edge of Selphie's desk. "I see other seventeen year old girls and they have curves and are beautiful. Then, I look at myself and I just see a dorky, skinny girl," Kairi confessed sadly.

Axel stood in front of her and grabbed her hands. He helped her off the desk and pulled her into his arms. "Kairi, don't feel so self-conscious. You are beautiful. So what if you don't have the biggest breasts? You still have breasts and any man, especially me, would love to touch them," he confessed in a joke.

Kairi blushed. "You want to touch them?" she squeaked nervously.

He kissed her forehead. "I know I give off the impression that I'm beyond such vulgar things," he joked. Kairi giggled. "But I can't help but want to put my hands on you, you're gorgeous," he explained. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. "And it hurts me to hear that you don't think you're as gorgeous as I think you are. I'm not asking you to become a narcissist, but please accept your beauty," he begged.

"I don't know," Kairi answered doubtfully, "How do I know you're just not saying that?"

"Would you feel better if I showed you?" Axel asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Kairi would never admit she liked when he looked at her that way. It stirred something within her. She nodded. He whispered into her ear, "All right, I will." Kairi shivered.

Axel gently began to kiss and nip at her neck. Kairi's eyes widened as she felt his lips travel down her sensitive skin to her collar bone. Her mind began to fog as he tenderly kissed down her shoulder. He gently slipped off her straps off of her shoulders and continued; Kairi shuddered from the feeling. Before she could say anything, he kissed her lips. Kairi's eyes shut as she felt the tingles travel across her skin. He lifted her from the ground and lightly sat her back on Selphie's desk.

He caressed her cheek as he deepened their kiss. She felt his tongue gently brush her lips as he pulled away. Kairi's eyes glossed over; her entire body felt emerged in bliss. But he didn't stop there. Axel smiled slyly and went to kiss the other side of her neck. Kairi stifled a moan as she felt his hands travel down from her shoulders to her hips. Her heart pounded rapidly as he gently lowered her back onto the empty desk. She gasped as his lips kissed down from her neck to her collarbone. He nipped and sucked until Kairi finally let herself moan.

He smiled from his success and then continued to kiss down till he reached the very top of her breast. Kairi instinctively placed her hand in his spiky hair. She could feel him grin as he made a trail of kisses from one side to the other. He ended the trail at the very top of her cleavage. He lifted a hand and gently rubbed her breast over her clothing. It felt soft and round at his touch. He gently kissed the other and pulled away from her. He fixed the straps of her clothing and lifted her from the desk.

Kairi was in a daze. Axel helped her off the desk and held her by the waist. "How was that?" he asked her slyly, "Do you still feel like a child?" She shook her head. Her body burned to feel more. She looked at him longingly, but saw that he wasn't going to do anything else to her. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Perhaps that was too much for you," he concluded from her silence.

"N-No, I've just never felt this way before," Kairi whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. "It was nice and different and new," she explained the best she could, "I really liked it." She felt embarrassed just uttering the words. She felt like her body was buzzing. She'd never felt such an intense desire.

Axel chuckled, "I see I've stolen a bit of your innocence."

She blushed. For some reason she felt defunct now, but she also felt like she was walking on air. She smiled and continued to rest on his chest. She couldn't ignore this buzzing in the back of her head. Though she tried to focus on Axel, her mind couldn't help but wonder what if would be like if Sora did that to her. Was that wrong?

* * *

><p>Roxas watched as Xion took inventory. She'd barely started so he knew she was going to take a while. He leaned against the counter and stared out the window. He watched people walk by and he wondered if anyone would come in and buy something. He hadn't been present for a sale in weeks. He was beginning to wonder if Xion was just wasting her time working here. He wished he could convince her to abandon the place and come live on the farm. He'd tried indirectly and he was too afraid to be direct. He didn't want to chase her away by moving too quickly.<p>

"You're quiet today," Xion cut through his silence.

Roxas shrugged. "I've jus' had a lot tuh think bout'," he answered absently.

"Like what?" she asked as she moved to the next shelf.

He sighed. Now wasn't the time to tell her. When he finally confessed he wanted it to be romantic. He didn't want to confess while she was in the middle of taking inventory. He wanted to be somewhere alone with her when he finally did. "Jus' worried bout' my bro and Kairi," he answered.

"Has he even attempted to tell Kairi how he feels?" Xion asked. Roxas had mentioned the situation to her before, because he wanted her opinion.

"No, not that I know of anyway. He's had plenty of time tuh too. He's in there nearly every mornin' settlin' er' down after a nightmare," Roxas explained with an aggravated sigh. He wished his brother had more of a backbone.

Xion walked back to the counter. "He's probably just nervous. Confessing your feelings can be very difficult," she defended.

"I guess yer right, but still. All he's managed tuh do is make er' feel like a six year old again," Roxas grumbled. He stared out the window and spotted Axel and Kairi walk by. He quickly glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that Kairi still had an hour left in class. "She's skippin'!" Roxas shouted as he pointed toward the window.

Xion looked up and smiled. "They're cute," she awed.

Roxas frowned. "But he's makin' er' miss class! That's a sign of a bad influence!" he shouted in outrage. He wasn't paying for her classes just to have her not attend them.

She kissed his cheek and he instantly calmed. "It's just one day. Besides, is she even really learning anything in that class anyway? What makes a lady is different to every individual. Jus' let er' have some fun. She could use it after all those nightmares," Xion advised wisely.

He grumbled quietly. He hated when Xion was right. He loved her intelligence, but he hated being wrong. He crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine, I won't go outside and yell then," he agreed. Xion smiled. "I'll yell later," he chuckled under his breath.

"What?" Xion asked.

"Oh, nothin'," Roxas replied, "Nothin' at all."

"Yuh know, when you say that I don't believe you," Xion stated in a sing song voice.

He smiled at her and put his arm around her waist. "Yer too smart fer me," he whispered. She returned his smile and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Sora!" Kairi called as she opened the door to the shack. She spotted him playing solitaire with a deck of cards. "I'm back!" she announced happily as she skipped over to where he was sitting. She sat in the chair next to his and stared at him. She was practically glowing.<p>

Sora stared at her curiously. He couldn't help but wonder why she looked so happy. He thought she was mad at him. "What's up?" he cautiously asked. He scooped up the cards and shuffled them.

Kairi sighed dreamily. "Nothing, Axel's waiting for me in my shack. I just wanted to see what you were up to," she answered.

He frowned. It was flattering that she would come to see what he was doing, but he didn't like the way she said Axel was waiting for her. It almost felt as though their relationship had been taken to another level. It angered him. How was he supposed to confess his feelings to her while Axel was feeling her up? "Well, why dun' yuh jus' go to im' then?" Sora grumbled. He got up from his chair and walked over to the drawer.

Kairi hurried over to him. "What's wrong? Did you and Tifa get in a fight?" Kairi asked worriedly, "We can talk about it and I can help you win her back."

Sora growled in frustration. "No! Tifa left me two months ago! Now jus' shut up an' go tuh yer stupid boyfriend!" he shouted angrily. Kairi was stunned to silence. Sora huffed and walked away from her. He hopped onto this bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

Kairi wiped the tears from her eyes before they could fall. "Fine, Sora," she whispered sadly before she ran out of the shack. She shut the door and leaned against it. _'He's hardly the same person I fell in love with these days,' _she thought sadly. She felt as though the real Sora was lost to her forever.

She sighed and walked back to her shack. She pulled open the door and was surprised to see that Axel wasn't there. Kairi frowned. She spotted a note on the bed where he was supposed to be. She picked it up and read it aloud, "Sorry, Kairi. It turns out I was desperately needed elsewhere. I'll be over tomorrow bright and early to make it up to you. I'll miss you." Kairi smiled and sighed. She placed the note on her nightstand and fell onto her bed face down.

"When did my life become so complicated?" she grumbled into her blanket. She came up for air and rolled over so that she was lying on her back. She stared at the ceiling glumly still thinking about how Sora yelled at her. The old Sora would've never yelled at her like that. She didn't even understand why he yelled. How was she supposed to know that Tifa broke up with him? He never told her. And why didn't he tell her? They used to tell each other everything.

She had a feeling that Tifa wasn't the root of his anger, though. Even though Axel and Sora had been getting along better, she was completely sure he still didn't like her dating him. She still didn't understand him at all.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in!" Kairi shouted.

Sora entered the shack. She instantly sat up. There was something different about him, but she couldn't tell what it was. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Look, Kairi. I'm really sorry fer yellin' at yuh. I've jus' been really tense lately," Sora explained with a remorseful look. His eyes begged her for forgiveness.

Kairi gently smiled. That was the Sora she remembered. "It's all right. But can I ask what made you so tense? Or am I prying?" Kairi asked curiously.

Sora sighed. He felt his heart rate begin to accelerate. This was the moment he had waited for. He could finally tell her how he felt. He would just disguise it as a conversation about aggravation and feelings rather than a full-blown confession. "Tuh be honest, you've been frustratin' me to no end," Sora confessed boldly. Kairi frowned. "But not in tuh way yuh think. Fer days I've been wonderin' how I should tell yuh this without yuh gettin' mad at me an' I still haven't found a way tuh do it. But I realize if I wait any longer it's jus' gonna hurt more," Sora explained to the best of his ability.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked seriously. Sora was beginning to worry her.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. _'Ere' goes nothin',' _he thought. He stared into her eyes. He feared it might be the last time he was able to. He made sure to take in their brilliant purple. "I love yuh," Sora finally confessed, "I love yuh more than I can handle. It's why I can't stand to see yuh wit Axel. I wanna be tuh guy yuh love again!"

Kairi fell silent. She'd never expected to hear Sora say those to her words, ever. "But you think I'm a child!" Kairi burst in anger.

He shook his head. "That's what I gotta tell myself so I won't be tempted tuh be involved wit yuh," Sora explained.

Kairi growled. "You made me feel humiliated for that? How dare you? And who are you, to tell me this while I'm happily in a relationship with Axel. How do you I know you're not just saying this so I'll leave him? I bet after you would just ignore me. You don't really love me! The only person who cares for me like that is Axel. He may not love me, but he does care for me more than a sister!" she screamed at him.

Sora shook his head. "I was in denial, Kairi! Why can't yuh understand? I didn't know I loved yuh when yuh started datin' Axel. But now that I do, I had tuh tell yuh cause' I was goin' mad jus' keepin' it tuh myself!" Sora cried, "I dun' wanna ruin yer relationship. I jus' want our friendship to heal. I've done it enough damage so I thought this might help it!"

"You're such a liar. Sora, I thought you would never lie to me. I thought you would always treat me kindly. The reason I fell in love with you to begin with had to do with your kindness and caring. You always treated me with dignity and respect. I thought you were the one," Kairi exclaimed. She felt so hurt. She always thought when Sora confessed his love for her she would be happy, but she only felt more hurt. It hurt because Sora realized his love for her too late. It hurt because she was scared to love him. It hurt because she was with another man who treated her like a woman. It hurt because she was trying so hard not to love him anymore.

Sora sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry, Kai. I've been really messed up lately. I know I've been an ass jus' let me make it up tuh you," Sora begged, "I know if yuh let me try I will succeed. I know I can win yer heart back. Jus' gimme a chance!"

"No!" Kairi cried, "I can't. I can't take a chance on you, Sora. You'll just hurt me. Axel will never hurt me. Axel cares about me. You may say you love me, but if you really loved me you wouldn't make me choose!"

He was silenced. "I-I never meant to make you choose," he whispered.

She frowned. "Maybe not directly. Ever since I started to date Axel you've treated me like dirt. Yet now, you want to fix our friendship by removing Axel from the picture. That doesn't fix things at all. You're making me choose between our friendship and Axel. I don't want to have to make that choice, and I shouldn't have to," she lectured wisely.

"No, Kairi, no. Things will return tuh normal, I promise. I jus' had tuh get this out. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked fer somethin' I dun' deserve. Jus' please forgive me so we can move on," Sora begged, "I-I can't stand a life without yuh. Dun' leave me. Dun' stop carin' for me as yer friend, at least."

"I'll try, Sora. But I won't promise anything. I don't know how I'm going to be able to get past this," Kairi whispered sadly. She stared at the ground. Her heart ached. Part of her wanted to leap into his arms and ask him to profess his love again. She knew that would be foolish. Sora still didn't know how to love her. Until the day he figured out how, she was going to be with someone who did.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **All right! I'm pumped with new inspiration. It should all be simple from now on. We're getting to the good part of the story so I hope you all enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**13. Kairi's Conflict**

Kairi angrily sat on her bed as she angrily stared at the floor. She couldn't stop thinking about Sora's confession. Tomorrow she would finally be seventeen, yet instead of being happy, she felt conflicted. She wanted to move on. She wanted to have a future with Axel, but part of her felt like she wouldn't be truly happy. Part of her still wanted desperately to be with Sora even if he was going to hurt her.

She hadn't even looked at or talked to Sora since his confession. She was too afraid and angry. She had worked so hard to try and forget him; she felt like she would let herself down if she gave into him. She shook her head and closed her eyes. _'I've got to stop this. I've got to make up my mind. Should I keep fighting or should I just give in?' _she asked herself, _'I should just imagine both lives and decide which one I like better.' _

First, Kairi thought of what life would be with Axel. She imagined an easy life, possibly surrounded by her family in Radiant Garden. She could see herself around nice, lavish things. Axel would love her and always be there for her. He would treat her like the woman she was. He would never insult her or try to hurt her. They would probably have a couple of children. Their life would be perfect.

She thought of a life with Sora. She knew it would be hard. They would probably argue and get mad at each other. She knew Sora would try to give her his best. There would be no nice things, just the heavy scent of animal and sweat. He would love her with all his heart, or at least she hoped he would. The farm wasn't a place for children, though. She would be afraid to have a kid running around, especially if it was a boy. Sora and Roxas got hurt so much as children on the farm.

She sighed. "I don't know what I want," she whispered to herself. With Axel, she was guaranteed an easy life, but she wasn't sure that's what she wanted.

_Knock, Knock_

"If you're Sora, go away!" Kairi screamed.

"It's Roxas," came the voice behind the door. He opened the door and stared at her. He frowned. She only looked away. He shut the door and walked over to her. "Yer birthday's tomorrow an' yer actin' like this?" he asked, "Axel came by askin' fer yuh cause' yuh wouldn't open the door fer im'."

Kairi sighed, "I-I just don't know how to face him, right now."

"Well, yuh can't stay in ere' all day either," Roxas added, "I know yer angry cause' Sora confessed to yuh at tuh wrong time, but he's jus' tryin' tuh fix things, Kairi. He isn't after yer relationship with Axel. He jus' wants yuh to spend time with him like yuh used to. Ever since he made tuh mistake of choosin' Tifa over yuh he hasn't been able tuh forgive himself."

Kairi frowned. "Well, he should feel guilty. He put me through so much heart ache," she grumbled, "He betrayed me."

He shook his head. "He may have hurt yuh, but he didn't betray yuh. He has always seen yuh as someone special tuh im', he jus' didn't know how special. He didn't understand his feelin's, Kairi. Dun' judge im' fer that. We both know he's a little slow," Roxas defended, "I'm not askin' yuh to love im' again. Jus' please talk tuh im'."

"I don't know, Roxas. I have to figure things out, first," Kairi explained, "I'll talk to him eventually, just not now."

Roxas put his hand on her shoulder. "Now, cheer up, Kai. We've got an awesome party planned fer yuh tomorrow," Roxas stated happily, "Well, I'm off tuh go see Xion. When I get back yuh better have a smile on yer face."

Kairi giggled lightly. "All right, all right," she agreed. She watched him leave and let out another sigh. She didn't know if she was going to be able to cheer up. "I just have to focus on something else," she thought out loud. She stepped onto the ground and walked to the door. She peered outside and spotted Axel and Sora heading toward the barn. "Then again, maybe I should just take a nap instead." She couldn't face both of them at once.

* * *

><p>Roxas hurried through the town and made his way to where Xion was waiting outside of the Potion's shop. Today she didn't have to work so he was finally going to seize the opportunity to tell her how he felt about her. He'd been waiting for this day so long. He only hoped that she felt the same, and that his confession wouldn't scare her away. He also hoped she had no reason to be angry with him for loving her. He did not want to be in the same situation as his brother. He shuddered at the thought.<p>

Xion waved at him with a smile on her face. She was dressed in dark blue sun dress with a floral pattern. _'She looks beautiful,' _he thought as he approached her. He placed a kiss on her cheek and snaked his hand into hers. "Hey," he greeted happily.

"What took yuh so long?" she asked him playfully.

Roxas grinned. "Nothin' could keep me from yuh. So what do yuh say we find somewhere private tuh talk?" he suggested as they began to walk through the town.

"I think I know just the place," Xion announced, "Follow me." She led him through the back parts of town past the marketplace and the shopping district. Then she led him through an alley and around a corner. There was a patch of weeds that he never knew existed. She pulled him through the weed maze until they reached a clearing with a simple, green, tall tree. "I like to come here to think," she explained as she sat down by the tree's trunk.

Roxas took his seat next to her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He smiled and gently stroked the back of her hand. His heart was fluttering from his excitement. This was exactly the place he needed to confess his affection. "Xion, what do yuh think of us?" Roxas asked tenderly.

She lifted her head and faced him. She could see the love in his eyes. Xion smiled. "I love being with you," she whispered her reply.

That was all he needed to hear. He was convinced nothing could go wrong. "Xion, there's somethin' I've been wantin' tuh tell yuh fer a long time. So, I'm jus' gonna say it. I love yuh," Roxas confessed. He lifted her hand and kissed it. "I love yuh an' I can't imagine a day without yuh. I know it might seem a bit early, but I want yuh tuh move in with me. I want yuh tuh be my woman," Roxas sweetly said.

"Roxas, I-I don't know what to say," Xion stammered. She was so surprised. She never imagined Roxas felt so strongly. It was a dream come true for her.

Roxas caressed her cheek. "Jus' say yuh love me back an' you'll be wit me," he whispered.

"I love you, Roxas. I wanna be with you too," she replied.

Roxas grinned and pulled her into a hug. "You've made me so happy," he whispered into her ear. Xion ran her fingers through his hair as she held him tightly. He partially pulled away and leaned in to kiss her lips. He lifted his hands from her waist to support her head and back as he gently lowered her to the ground.

She stared into his eyes. "Roxas," she whispered. He kissed her again with more passion. His tongue gently brushed her bottom lip asking for an entrance. She lightly parted her lips from surprise and he rushed in. As they kissed, Roxas felt his arousal growing. Initially, he was only going to kiss her, but now he didn't know if he could wait to have her. He wanted her now, and the desire was only growing with every tender touch.

He ended their kiss and stared into her eyes. They were glistening. He brushed some of her ebony hair from her forehead. "Xion, let me make yuh mine," he requested seductively. He leaned down and sucked on her neck. She moaned and placed her hands on his hips as she gently pushed him up. He quickly ceased and stared at her worriedly. "Did I hurt yuh?" he asked regretfully.

Xion shook her head. "I-I just don't think we can do that here, Roxas. I would like to be yours, but I don't want our first time making love to be in the middle of a field of weeds," she explained, "I always imagined somethin' more romantic."

"My parents consummated their love in a field," Roxas defended, "But I understand."

He was about to sit up, but Xion stopped him. "No, let's stay this way, Roxas. Jus' don't take my pearl, yet. We can do that tomorrow night. I'll wait for you at the Potion's shop once it gets dark. I'll take you to where I live and we can there," Xion suggested as she stroked the side of his face.

"I'll come after Kairi's party," Roxas whispered. He lowered himself and once again resumed kissing and sucking the nape of her neck. He loved the sounds of her moans; he knew they were just for him. He kissed her neck one more time before he pulled away. Roxas gently slipped the straps of her dress and bra down her shoulders. He reached behind her back and unzipped the dress and then unhooked her bra. He pulled her dress down and tossed her bra to the side. Roxas stared in awe.

Xion blushed shyly. "Roxas," she quietly squeaked.

"I love yuh," was all he said before he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>The next day came too soon for Kairi, but not soon enough for Roxas. Kairi rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stepped out of bed. She yawned and walked over to her mirror. She looked like a mess. "Guess I was tossing and turning too much," she surmised. In the corner of her mirror she spotted something. Kairi excitedly turned around and spotted a present waiting for her by the door.<p>

She happily walked over to it and untied its ribbon. She ripped off the lid and was happy to see one of the most gorgeous dresses ever. It was a silk, hot pink, cocktail dress with an outer layer of shimmery fabric on the skirt. Kairi smiled and held it to her body. She knew she would look amazing in it. She hurried back to box and found a hair brush and manicure set. She picked up the card and read it aloud, "For Kairi, hope this makes you feel like a woman. Love Sora and Roxas."

She hurried out of the shack and looked around the farm for Roxas and Sora. She wanted to thank them. She hadn't expected such a wonderful gift. She checked the shack, she checked the barn, and she checked the chicken coop, but they were nowhere to be found. She frowned. "Where did they go?" she asked herself.

"They went to get the cake and decorations they ordered for your party."

Kairi whirled around and saw Axel standing behind her with a gift in his hand. "Where were you?" Kairi asked, "I looked everywhere for someone."

Axel chuckled, "I know, I've been behind you the entire time." Kairi playfully punched him. "Anyway, this is for you. You can open it now if you like," he said as he handed the small box to her.

She smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. She removed the lid and laid eyes on a beautiful, golden bracelet. Her name was written on the surface in diamonds. Her jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh," she whispered as she gently lifted it out of the box, "Axel this must've cost so much!"

He shrugged. "The price isn't important. Do you like it?" he asked her with a small smile.

"I love it," she answered happily. She gave him a peck on his cheek. "Will you help me put it on?" she asked as she held out her wrist.

"Sure," Axel replied. He took the bracelet from her and fastened it around her wrist. Kairi admired it. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She'd only seen such beautiful jewelry on her mother when she was a child. She never imagined she'd have something so beautiful. "So, did you open their gift yet?" Axel asked.

Kairi nodded. "I actually wanted to bathe before I put it on, would you might keeping watch for me? I don't want to be alone," Kairi requested shyly. Even though there had been no sign of the strange man, she still didn't feel safe in the weeds by herself.

"Of course, I'll wait here so you can go get your clothes," Axel agreed. Kairi hurried into her shack to grab the dress. She then went into the main shack and grabbed a pair of undergarments. She decided to wear her only pink pair. It was a special occasion, after all. She hid them under her dress (she thought it would be unladylike to have them exposed), and hurried back outside to where Axel was waiting for her.

"It is okay for me to get this wet, right?" Kairi asked referring to her new bracelet.

Axel nodded. "It's fine, Kairi. The only thing you have to worry about is losing it, but I'd just have to get you another," Axel explained with a smile.

"Aw, if I lose it I don't deserve to have another," Kairi replied with a frown. She hoped she'd never lose it. It was too beautiful to lose.

"You deserve to have something nice, Kairi. Besides, everyone makes mistakes every now and then," Axel defended as they pushed through the weeds. He'd actually never seen the hot spring so he was a little curious. Kairi had only briefly mentioned it to him before. She liked to talk about how amazing the water felt.

She pulled back the last layer of weeds and revealed the hot spring. "Here we are!" Kairi announced, "You want to touch the water?"

"I guess I could give a try," Axel agreed. He bent down next to the edge of the hot spring and dipped in his index finger. "Hm, that does feel nice. It's much better than a hotel shower," he joked, "Where do you want me to stand watch?"

Kairi tapped her chin as she looked around. She didn't want Axel to have to keep his eyes closed for too long. He couldn't keep watch if he couldn't see anything. "I'll bathe behind this rock and you can just stand over there where we came in," Kairi instructed, "But could you close your eyes real quick so I can get un-dressed?" Axel nodded and closed his eyes. Kairi smiled. She quickly slipped out of her dress and set it to the side. She stripped off her bra and underwear and placed them under the dirty dress. She grabbed her clean set of clothes and set them at the edge of the hot spring. She quickly stepped into the water and slipped behind the rock where he couldn't see her. "You can open them now!" she called.

"All right, so Kairi now that you're seventeen, how do you feel?" Axel asked. He figured he might as well talk to her. There was nothing else for him to do. He was trying to make the situation less awkward.

"I guess I feel all right. It's not like I changed overnight," Kairi joked as she bathed. She couldn't help but feel a little weird. The only person that had ever been present for her to bathe was Sora when he used to escort her. He was there to make sure she didn't fall in when she was six. It was for her safety. Axel was here for the same reason, yet she felt strange. She blushed. Even though she was behind the rock, she felt like he could still see her.

Axel shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, now that you don't have class anymore, how are you going to spend your time?" he asked her casually.

"With you, of course," Kairi answered. She hid her doubt. She still couldn't get Sora off her mind.

"That's sweet of you to say…" Kairi tuned out as she continued to bath herself. She looked to her right and saw that the weeds looked like they were still growing. She frowned. Soon it would be impossible to find anything. She looked to her left and saw the man's face once again. It smiled. Kairi screamed and flinched. When she looked back nothing was there. "What's wrong?" Axel asked. He was already at her side.

"I thought I saw something!" Kairi cried, "Maybe we should just head back. I-I'm finished."

"All right, Kairi," he agreed. He offered his hand to help her, which she gladly accepted. She quickly stepped out of the hot spring and bent down to collect her clothes. She'd completely forgotten she was naked.

Axel cleared his throat as he looked away. "I-uh, want me to leave?" he asked nervously. He didn't want her to feel like he was violating her with his eyes, but it was hard not to look at her.

Kairi stood up and stared at herself. "Ah! Oh, uh, sorry!" she quickly apologized. She held her clothes against her body to cover herself. "Just-um, could you wait over there?" she asked in embarrassment. _'Maybe I should still be in class,' _she thought nervously. She did not feel 'ladylike' at all. She felt like a fool.

"All right, beautiful," Axel agreed. He lifted her chin with his index finger and kissed her lips before he excused himself. Kairi blushed; the kiss felt like so much more since she was naked. Kairi fumbled nervously as she attempted to quickly dry. She felt hotter than usual as she quickly rubbed the water off of her arms.

Once she was dry she quickly slipped into her undergarments. She stared at the dress looking for some sort of zipper or button. She found a zipper at the side of the dress. She unzipped it and stepped into it. It fit snug, but it wasn't too small. She zipped up the zipper and smiled. She actually felt beautiful. She slipped her work boots back on and grabbed her dirty clothes. "I'm ready," she announced as she walked over to Axel.

Axel smiled at her. "Kairi, you look gorgeous. I have another gift for you," he stated as he followed her back into the weeds.

"Axel, you shouldn't have. You're going to spoil me," Kairi replied with a laugh, "Really, you shouldn't spoil me. I'll get used to it."

"That's what the goal is," Axel joked, "I put it in your room after you grabbed your dress. I'll be in the shack if you need me. Sora and Roxas should be back by now."

Axel walked her to the door of her shack. She smiled. "I promise I won't take long," she swore, "I'll be in the shack with you guys soon."

Axel kissed her forehead. "There's no need to rush. It's your day, so take all the time you need. We'll all be in the shack when you're ready," he whispered before he turned and walked away.

Kairi smiled and opened the door to her shack. Just as Axel said, there was another box on the bed waiting for her. This one almost resembled a shoe box, except it had a bow on the top. She dropped her dirty clothes on the floor and walked over to her bed. She pulled off the lid and was pleasantly surprised. Inside the box was a pair of black, strappy heels. She'd never owned a pair of heels. She lifted one of the shoes out of the box and stared at it curiously. The heel had to be at least three inches. She kicked off her boots and slipped her foot into it. She liked the way it looked. It made her feel pretty. She quickly put the other on and stood up.

In a very wobbly fashion, Kairi slowly began to walk around her shack. "This feels so weird," she giggled happily. She walked over to her mirror and stared at herself. She didn't feel like a child anymore. She smiled at her reflection. "Oh, I should brush my hair!" she exclaimed. She grabbed the brush from Sora and Roxas's present box. She happily began to brush her hair, which was very tangled. Kairi winced with each stroke.

"Selphie was right, beauty is pain," she whined as she continued. She found satisfaction in the fact that it was worth it. She was going to look irresistible. Now, if only she could decide who she was trying to look irresistible for.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **It's Tuesday! Now, if only it was Friday. Even though school is out, I'd have to say I still prefer Fridays over Tuesdays. Is it the same with you guys or am I just weird? Anyway, I'll go ahead and stop rambling. I don't really have anything important to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**14. The Man with the Mustache**

"Happy Birthday, dear Kairi. Happy Birthday to you!"

Kairi smiled and blew out the single, pink candle on her cake. She looked around her and felt so happy to be surrounded by people who loved her. She only wished she could be with her sister. It was _their _birthday, after all. She hoped that Naminé was having as happy a birthday without her. "Can I cut the cake?" Kairi asked. There was just enough for the four of them.

"Sure," Roxas agreed as he handed her the knife. Kairi smiled and happily cut the cake into four pieces. She served them on plates and passed them around the table. Sora and Roxas had correction chosen vanilla cake with strawberry frosting on top. It was her favorite.

Kairi picked up a fork and took a piece of her cake. She popped it into her mouth and smiled. It was just as delicious as she remembered. Sora and Roxas got her the same kind of cake every year for her birthday. Usually, Sora would eat the extra piece, but since Axel was present that wasn't going to happen. "This is great, thank you so much," Kairi said gratefully.

"Was nothin', jus' wanted tuh make yer day special," Sora dared to say. He expected a glare, but Kairi only smiled at him. He smiled back. He was happy to see she wasn't still mad at him for confessing selfishly. He would make it up to her somehow. He was determined to win back her heart.

The four finished the cake and Sora did the dishes, which was usually Kairi's job. He didn't want her to have to do chores on her birthday. Kairi turned her attention to Roxas. "So, I'm surprised you didn't bring Xion. Aren't you missing her?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna see er' tonight," Roxas replied with a smile. He blushed at the thought. He couldn't wait to make Xion his.

"Ooh, lala," Axel joked, "I have a feeling there will be some loving tonight." He smirked.

Roxas glared at him. "So what if there is? We've got a lady present," Roxas hissed, "But if yuh must know, I shall be bringin' er' tuh live wit us. She's gonna be my woman."

Kairi smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Roxas!" she cheered. She stood up and hurried over to give him a hug, which he gladly accepted. "It'll be nice to have another woman on the farm too," she added happily.

Sora grinned. "Does this mean I gotta sleep somewhere else?" he asked his brother.

"Yep," Roxas replied without hesitation.

"H-Hey! I didn't actually expect yuh tuh kick me out! Where am I spose tuh go? I can't jus' sleep in Kairi's shack!" Sora cried.

Roxas chuckled, "We'll jus' hafta build yuh a shack of yer own." He'd never admit there was a part of him that would miss sleeping in the same room as his brother. They'd always shared the same living space.

Sora sighed. He knew what that meant. They were going to have to extend the fence to make room for Sora's shack. Who knew how long that would take? "Fine," he grumbled as he sat down. He was not looking forward to the extra work.

"So, what now, birthday girl or should I say birthday woman?" Axel asked. He chuckled lightly.

"Oh! We should play that old board game!" Kairi suggested excitedly. She knew it was a bit juvenile, but she didn't care. It was her birthday, after all. The boys had to agree with her or suffer her disappointment.

Roxas grimaced. "Yuh mean, Cows an' Stickerberries?" he asked with a frown. Kairi eagerly nodded. "Ugh, only since it's yer birthday!" he reluctantly agreed. Roxas hated playing that board game, because he always lost.

"I'll go get it. You're going to love it, Axel," Kairi assured. She kissed Axel's cheek before she hurried out of the shack. She kept it in her shack, because sometimes she liked to play it by herself. It gave her something to do when she was bored. Also, every now and then she could convince Sora to play with her. He couldn't resist her big, begging eyes. She was cuter than a puppy when she wanted something.

She happily pushed open the door to her shack and rushed in. She didn't bother to look around. She knew exactly where it was, under her bed. Kairi crouched down, as difficult as that was in heels, and stuck her head under her bed to look for the game. She found it resting near her headboard. Kairi reached under and yanked it from its place. She blew the dust off of the lid and rubbed it clean with her hand. "This is going to be so fun," she squealed excitedly. She couldn't wait to crush Roxas.

"Yer right, this is gonna be extremely fun."

Kairi froze. She didn't recognize that voice at all. She slowly stood up with the game in hand and turned around to meet a familiar pair of beady eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but he clamped his hand over it. "Now missy, dun' be screamin' tuh alert yer friends. Let's not make this difficult, yuh know what I want," he hissed. He pushed her down on her bed. Kairi dropped the game on the floor as she fell.

"N-No," Kairi cried as she attempted to kick away from him. He grabbed her leg causing her to yelp. He pulled her back and forced her legs open with his hands. Kairi opened her mouth to scream again causing him to have to let go of one leg. He covered her mouth and yanked her from the bed with his other hand.

He roughly pulled her hair and held it tightly. Kairi's tears were already threatening to fall. "Make another sound an' I'll be forced tuh take yuh elsewhere," he threatened evilly. Kairi shook her head as best as she could. "Then be quiet," he ordered. He released her mouth and Kairi instantly screamed as loud as she could. He slapped her across the face leaving a red handprint. She fell onto the bed from the impact and her surprise. The tears rushed down her cheeks as she held the side of her face. "I warned yuh," he cried angrily. He roughly lifted her from the ground and slung her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Kairi cried as he kicked open the door. She struggled, but he held her legs tightly. She continued to scream as he casually walked toward the fence. "Help!" Kairi screamed. She felt so helpless. She wished she wasn't so weak. She looked toward the main shack to see Sora, Roxas, and Axel rush out the door.

"Kairi!" Sora cried. He looked around and spotted a rock on the ground. Without a second thought, he hurled it at the back of the man's head. He was successful. The man stumbled from the pain and dropped Kairi on the ground. She screamed and attempted to jump to her feet, but the heels prevented her and she ended up tripping and falling. The man growled and yanked her up by the arm.

Sora ran into action. He rushed at the man and knocked him to the ground. They wrestled on the ground a few feet away from Kairi. She began to try and crawl away, but the man's hand was somehow still on her leg despite Sora's efforts to roll him away. Axel hurried over and kicked the man's wrist. He growled angrily as his arm quickly retracted. Axel lifted Kairi to her feet and helped her toward the shack.

Roxas grabbed a hefty-looking stick and hurried over to where his brother was continually punching the man in the face. Roxas swung at the man's head, but missed. The man flipped Sora onto the ground in an attempt to strangle him. Roxas swung again and managed to hit the man's back. While he was distracted, Sora kicked him off and jumped to his feet. "Get outta ere'!" Sora screamed in anger. His entire face was red. His fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"I've watched er' since she was thirteen. She's mine!" the man cried defiantly. He spit a tooth on the ground that Sora had dislodged with his fist.

Roxas growled, "I'll kill yuh!" He charged, but the man turned and ran. He hopped over the fence and disappeared into the field of weeds. "Coward!" Roxas screamed. He angrily threw the stick on the ground.

"We hafta go after him!" Sora cried.

Roxas shook his head. "He got away last time, he'll get away this time too," he grumbled in defeat.

"We can't jus' let im' loose! What if he comes back an' tries to get er' again?" Sora nearly screamed.

"She can't be alone anymore," Roxas stated. He turned to look in her direction and saw Kairi crying in Axel's arms. "We gotta ask im' tuh stay, she'll feel safer if there's three of us," he said, "Are yuh okay wit that? I know he ain't yer favorite person."

Sora shook his head. "No, I agree. The more the better," he whispered. He sighed and walked to where Axel and Kairi were standing. Immediately, Kairi slipped from Axel's grasp and ran into Sora's arms.

"Hey, Axel, I gotta talk to yuh," Roxas said as he dragged the red-haired man elsewhere.

Sora held Kairi tightly as she cried into his overalls. He hated whoever that man was. He hated that Kairi had to cry on her birthday. He hated that the entire evening was ruined. He looked to the sky and saw that the sun was just beginning to set. Though there was still time to make it better, he was sure Kairi wouldn't be in the mood to do anything else.

Kairi lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. "Sora, I-I don't want to sleep alone anymore. Can I please sleep with you?" she begged as the tears continued to fall, "I don't feel safe anymore anywhere."

Before Sora could reply, he noticed something different about her face. His expression became stern. He could see the red mark of the man's hand on her cheek. He gently touched the tender skin; Kairi winced from the stinging pain. "He hit you," Sora whispered angrily. He felt his blood pressure rise. There was no way he was letting that man near her again.

"Can I?" Kairi begged. She wiped her eyes and began to calm down.

Sora shook his head. "No, Kairi. I still gotta respect yer privacy. Roxas an' I decided to ask Axel to move in. He's gonna be tuh one stayin' wit you," Sora explained regretfully. He wished he could tell her yes, but he knew it wasn't right. He promised Kairi he wouldn't interfere with her relationship. He wasn't going to use her fear as a way to get back into her heart. That wasn't right. He wanted to win her over the right way. Sora would prove to her that he loved her by not taking advantage of her in her time of weakness.

"Oh…okay," Kairi whispered. She felt disappointed. She knew Axel would protect her, but the one she wanted to be with was Sora. She felt more comfort from Sora's embrace than she felt from Axel's.

Roxas and Axel returned. Sora smiled half-heartedly and handed Kairi over to Axel. "I'll go clean up tuh shack," he announced as he excused himself. He didn't want to be there to see her in his arms. It hurt him too much.

"Do yuh still wanna play Cows an' Stickerberries?" Roxas asked Kairi.

She shook her head. "I-I think I'd rather just go to bed," she whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the party."

Roxas nodded. "Yuh didn't ruin tuh party, but I understand. Axel's gonna stay wit yuh, all right? I'll be ere' fer a little longer, but I still gotta go see Xion," he explained. He gently plucked a pebble from Kairi's hair. "Rest easy," he whispered before he went inside of his shack.

"Thank you for staying with me," Kairi whispered gratefully.

Axel shook his head. "You don't have to thank me, Kairi. I won't have that man do anything else to you. I'm so sorry, Kairi," he stated as he pulled her into another hug. Kairi took in a deep breath to prevent herself from crying again. She wished to be in Sora's comforting arms. Axel wasn't enough for her. But Sora didn't want to be with her, it seemed. She let Axel escort her to her shack.

* * *

><p>Once the sun was barely visible over the horizon, Roxas left. He kept a small knife on his person just in case he ran into the creep that attacked Kairi earlier. He wanted nothing more than to end that man's life. He completely ruined Kairi's seventeenth birthday with his selfish attack and that was unforgivable. He knew Kairi was scared and it wasn't fair that she had to live in fear.<p>

He hurried down the dirt road. Roxas couldn't get there soon enough. He reached the center of the town once the sun was completely gone. He could see the stars in the sky and the moon was in the form of a crescent. Roxas breathed in the air; it was the smell of weeds and manure. He wanted to remember everything. Tonight was the night he began the next chapter of his life. After he made Xion his, who knew what was going to happen. He would have someone at his side that would love and care for him. He could even have children. He smiled at the thought. Xion would bring him a lifetime of happiness.

He reached the Potion's shop and was surprised to see she wasn't there. He peered into the shop's window and found no one inside. He shrugged it off. "Maybe she went home tuh tidy up real quick?" he thought out loud. He leaned against the window of the shop and waited. He knew she would be there soon. Xion loved him; there was no way she wasn't going to show up.

As he waited, he decided to plan what he was going to say to her. After yesterday's events, he was a bit nervous. He hoped it wasn't strange to look at her after their heated session. She'd seen everything of him and he'd seen everything of her. It was a strain not to take her pearl, but he wanted to respect her wishes. He wanted to give her exactly what she wanted; a romantic night. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two candlesticks and a lighter. He always thought doing anything in candle light automatically made it romantic. He just hoped she had candlestick holders. He could already imagine what she would say.

"_Oh Roxas, yer exactly what I've always wanted in a man. Please make me yours forever!" _

He blushed. He couldn't help but imagine her naked when she said that. The thought of her naked body sparked his arousal. Roxas closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself. He didn't want her to find him already aroused. She might think he was a pig. He had to be completely calm when she arrived. He didn't want to look too desperate. Then again, he didn't want to look too uninterested either. "Agh! She jus' needs tuh hurry up an' get ere'. I'm goin' nuts!" Roxas cried in frustration.

Roxas waited an hour before he began to suspect something was wrong. He paced back and forth in front of the Potion's shop. It was unlike Xion to be late. It was unlike Xion to not show-up. He knew for a fact that it was impossible for her to have lost interest. Yesterday they proved their love to each other. Her feelings could not change that quickly. Xion wasn't that kind of girl. She loved him, he knew it. "Where is she?" he grumbled. He looked around the town. There wasn't a soul around.

'_What if somethin' happened tuh er' on er' way ere'? What if she's trapped somewhere?' _Roxas thought fearfully as his pace quickened. He couldn't just wait around for her to show up. She was already an hour late. Something had to be wrong. "If only I knew where she lived," Roxas thought out loud, "I can't just stick around. I gotta go look for her." He took off in the direction he saw Xion walk every day after her shift.

He ran as fast as he could. He looked everywhere. He made sure to check every building that had a window. He looked in every alley. He even went into the hotel to ask if they'd seen a girl matching her description. They hadn't. "Maybe she went to the tree?" he thought. It was worth a try. He hurried in the direction that Xion showed him yesterday. He hoped that she was there. He was scared. He was beginning to think the worst had happened to her. He turned the corner in the alley and ran into the field of weeds.

He stumbled out of the weeds into the clearing where the tree was a few minutes later. "Xion!" he called. He ran to the tree and rested against its trunk. He looked around, but Xion was nowhere to be found. He cried out in frustration. She had to be somewhere. He just wasn't thinking hard enough. He decided to return to the Potion's shop to see if she had arrived while he was gone looking for her.

He reached the Potion's shop within five minutes; he ran the entire way. She wasn't there. He leaned against the window of the shop and stopped to catch his breath. Hours had passed and she was still a no-show. It didn't sit right with him. Something was definitely wrong. He checked every possible place she could be. The only place he couldn't check was where she lived, and that was because he didn't know where that was. He just hoped she decided to ditch him as opposed to something happening to her.

He felt his heart-breaking as he scanned the area continually. There was no sign of her beautiful blue eyes or smooth face anywhere. "Xion!" he screamed as loudly as he could.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sleep while yuh can lil' bitch." <em>

"_Yer mine, an' I'll make sure I have yuh." _

"_Yuh can't run forever." _

Kairi jolted up from her bed. She was covered in a night sweat. She wiped her forehead and quickly glanced around her room. She spotted Axel standing beside the door with his eyes closed. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She looked at herself and saw she was still wearing her new birthday dress. She looked to the other side of her bed and spotted one of her other dresses lying there. She smiled. It was probably Axel's handiwork; he was so thoughtful.

She unzipped the side and stepped out of her new dress. She didn't want to ruin it by sleeping in it. She quickly slipped the other dress over her head. It was another simple, yellow sundress. The material felt cool against her skin. She re-zipped her dress and walked over to where its box was. She neatly folded it and placed it inside of the box. She placed the lid on top, but left the ribbon untied.

"You're awake," came Axel's voice.

She weakly smiled at him. "Did I wake you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I just dozed off. I've been awake for most of the night, though," he explained. He rubbed his head as though he had a headache.

Kairi crept closer to him and slipped her hand into his. "You know, you can lie down. I don't mind," she whispered, "I think we'd both feel better that way."

"Are you sure?" Axel asked, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I didn't think you'd want to be near a man after what almost happened to you today."

She shook her head. "It's okay if it's you. I know you won't take advantage of me," she answered confidently, "And you look really tired. You can protect me just as well if you're lying down beside me. And if anything happens, you'll be right there next to me. Doesn't that sound better?"

Axel chuckled lightly. He knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I guess you're right. Fine, I'll lie down next to you," he agreed. Kairi smiled and led him to her bed. She pulled open the blanket on the other side of her bed and fluffed his pillow for him. "There you go," she whispered.

"Do you mind if I strip down a bit? I usually don't sleep in all of these clothes," Axel explained as he pointed to his pants and shirt.

"It's all right," Kairi agreed. She politely turned away as Axel began unbuttoning. Axel tossed off his shirt. He unfastened his belt and pulled down his pants. He stepped out of them and placed them where his shirt was. Tomorrow he would have to run to the hotel and cancel his residency. All of his belongings were still there. Once he was finished, he gently placed his hand on Kairi's arm to get her attention. She faced him again; she felt so embarrassed. Axel was only dressed in an undershirt and his underwear.

"You sure you're okay with this?" he asked her again. He could see the nervousness in her eyes. Kairi nodded. She helped him into bed before she returned to her side. She slipped under the blanket and stared at the ceiling. "Kairi," Axel called quietly.

She turned to look at him. "What is it?" she asked.

He stared at her longingly. Kairi was silent. He sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind," he whispered. He leaned over and gently kissed her goodnight. "Sleep well, Kairi."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hello readers! Thanks for sticking with me this far. It really means a lot to me. I realize some of you think this story is great, while others I may have disappointed. But I just wanted to let you know, I can't please everyone. I'm human despite my method of electronic communication. I don't mind the difference of opinion, at all. Everyone's a critic, right? But if you have the same complaint and have said it a million times, I have heard you. If I haven't changed, I'm obviously not going to or it isn't the time to change. Just know, I do pay attention to you and I do respect your opinion. You've just got to remember, I am in charge of my story. You cannot order me to write something, and I certainly won't be ordered around. I hope you all understand. I do not mean to sound mad or anything. It's just something that has been on my heart. I hope that you will all respect me as I respect you.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**15. Unfaithful**

Kairi's eyes opened. She yawned and stepped out of her bed. She glanced over her shoulder to look at Axel. He was still fast asleep. _'I won't wake him, he had a long night watching me,' _she thought as she quietly slipped her work boots on. She tiptoed to the door, but froze when she heard a groggy, "Where are you going?"

She hurried to Axel's side and kneeled by the bed. "Don't worry, I'm just going to go get work started on the farm," she whispered, "I'll come back when I'm done to wake you up. Please get some rest." Before Axel could argue, she sweetly kissed his cheek and closed his eyes with her fingers. "I'll be back before you know it," she whispered. She re-tucked his blanket and then quietly slipped out of the shack.

She hurried over to the boy's shack to see if either Sora or Roxas was awake. She quickly slipped inside and saw Sora stirring a pot of oatmeal. She smiled and walked over to him. "Good morning," she whispered. Roxas was still asleep with the blanket over his head. She smirked at Roxas. He obviously had wonderful night; she only wondered where Xion was.

"Dun' talk too loud. I jus' got Roxas tuh sleep," Sora whispered as he turned off the stove.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked as she grabbed two bowls from the cabinet.

Sora frowned and shook his head. "Xion never showed up," he whispered sadly, "Roxas was a mess when he finally came home."

"Poor, Roxas," she murmured gently. She couldn't believe Xion would ditch Roxas. It didn't make any sense. When she saw them together, they always looked so happy. Why wouldn't Xion want to be with Roxas forever? Surely, it was just a misunderstanding.

Sora and Kairi quickly ate their breakfast and hurried out to the farm. Sora took care of the pigs, while Kairi braved the chicken coop. She came out covered in feathers. Sora chuckled and spread the chicken feed on the ground. Kairi frowned and punched his arm. "Help me get this off?" she requested as she plucked the feathers from her dress. Sora obliged and began to pick the feathers from her hair. Once that was taken care of her they went into the barn.

Kairi quickly milked Bessy and gave the bucket of milk to Sora. He quickly left the barn to go store it in the refrigerator. Kairi stared into one of Bessy's eyes. "Time to go outside," she cooed as she rubbed the cow's coat, "Let's not make this difficult, okay?" The cow only moo'd in response. Bessy didn't put up much of a fight this morning, which Kairi was thankful for. She didn't have to emotional stability to deal with a hard-headed cow. She opened the barn doors and Bessy walked out.

She sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. She spotted Sora hurrying back to her. She waved him into the barn and closed the doors. "I think we should clean up around here. It's kind of messy," Kairi observed as she stared around. The piles of hay weren't even in an area anymore. Hay was spread all over the barn.

"Yer right," Sora agreed. Kairi and Sora hurried to scoop the hay to the proper place. An hour passed and they were finally finished.

Kairi stretched her arms and fell into the softy pile of hay. "Ah, this feels great," she announced as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Sora sat down next to her and picked a piece of hay from her hair. "Are yuh all right?" he asked as he stared at her. He noticed her cheek was back to normal. He was happy the mark didn't leave a bruise. "I-I dun' mean tuh pry, but I'm jus' worried bout' yuh. Did ya have any nightmares? Did Axel take care of yuh?" Sora worriedly asked.

Kairi pulled him into a hug. "Sora, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry so much," she whispered into his ear, "Just don't let that man get me and I'll be all right."

"Did yuh mean mustache guy or Axel?" Sora dared to joke. Kairi pulled away and frowned at him playfully. He smiled. "What? I thought a joke might cheer yuh up," he explained. He gently picked another piece of hay from her hair. "It's all over yuh," he whispered as he leaned in closer.

Kairi didn't know why, but Sora's closeness made her feel light-headed. "Sora?" she gently called as she tried to catch her breath.

Sora stared into her eyes. He raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek. Kairi closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. "Yes?" he whispered as his face drifted closer to hers. Kairi felt her heart pounding in her head as Sora inched closer. She couldn't resist his magnetic pull. She felt an intense desire build up within her; she could feel his breath on her skin. Goosebumps spread across her body. Kairi quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

He didn't resist her. Sora wrapped his arms around her waist as Kairi pushed him down into the hay. He groaned from the pleasure of kissing her. He ran his hands down her slender back and rested them on her hips. Kairi lifted her head to pull away, but he quickly brought his head to her and deepened their kiss. Kairi had never felt such desire. Her entire body felt like it was on fire ignited from the passion they shared.

Axel popped into her mind. Kairi quickly pulled away from his grasp and stumbled away from him. Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd done. She was unfaithful. Kairi backed away from Sora. "K-Kairi," he breathed as he moved toward her. She shook her head. "I…I'm sorry!" he pleaded with her.

"No, I'm sorry. I-I have to go," she stammered before she turned to run, but Sora grabbed her arm. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. She wasn't scared of him; she was scared of what she might do. The look in his eyes held such longing. "Sora, I can't do this," she whispered as she pulled at her arm.

Sora turned her around and shook his head. "Yes, yuh can," he whispered as he gently cupped her face with his hands. He pulled her into another passionate kiss that made Kairi's knees feel like jell-o. She felt like putty in his hands. Sora and Kairi were in their own world. They didn't even feel the pair of emerald eyes staring in on them from a crack between the barn doors.

* * *

><p>Roxas morosely scooped oatmeal into his mouth. He wasn't in the mood to eat, but he knew he had to. He couldn't risk becoming ill or weak. They didn't have the money to afford a doctor. He sighed. <em>'Maybe if I go to tuh Potion shop she'll be there today? I gotta find er'. I gotta know why she didn't show,' <em>he thought as he took the last bite of his oatmeal. He pushed the bowl away from him and slouched in his chair. "Xion," he whispered sadly.

Sora and Kairi quietly entered the shack. He couldn't help but notice there was something different about them. Kairi looked like she'd just done something bad, and Sora was glowing from head to toe. "I see yer awake," Sora began as he walked over to his brother, "How'd yuh sleep?"

"How do yuh think I slept?" Roxas snapped back, "I'm gonna go into town today tuh see if she's at tuh Potion's shop. If she ain't, I'm gonna hafta find er'."

Kairi frowned. "Do you want some help?" she offered.

Roxas shook his head. "This is somethin' I gotta do on my own," he replied. He stood up from his chair. "Ya'll took care of tuh farm animals, right?" he asked as he walked toward the door. They both nodded. "I'll be back tonight," he announced before he quickly exited the shack.

Kairi shook her head. She knew this wasn't going to end well. She could already tell something was amiss, and when Roxas discovered that he was going to be devastated. She nervously turned to look at Sora. She felt her heart flutter at the remembrance of the kisses they shared. She blushed and looked away. She didn't know what to do. She'd just made the biggest mistake of her life. She cared for Sora, but she cared for Axel too. He didn't deserve to be cheated on. He was so kind to her and she repaid him by kissing another man. Not to mention she enjoyed it more than she knew was possible.

"Hey, Kairi," Sora called gently.

Kairi stepped toward the door. "I-I can't talk right now," she quickly replied, "I should go see if Axel's awake." Sora frowned. Kairi looked toward the floor. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She was too ashamed. She quietly slipped out the door and hurried over to her shack. She hoped Axel was awake. She needed to distract herself from Sora by tending to his needs.

She entered the shack and found him putting his clothes on. "I see you're awake too. Roxas just left to go to town," she greeted as she walked over to him.

"Oh, well I have to go to town too. I've got to get all my things from the hotel," Axel explained as he pulled up his pants, "I'll leave you here with, Sora."

Kairi quickly shook her head. "No, I want to be with you," she quickly replied. Once he finished buckling his belt, she ran into his arms. "I just want to be with you, Axel. Please let me go with you," she begged as she clung to him.

Axel was surprised. He thought Kairi would want to stay behind with Sora. He sighed and pulled away from her. He leaned down and stared into her eyes. He saw she was honest. "You want to come, you can come," he gave in with another sigh.

She couldn't help but notice he seemed a little down. She thought perhaps the bed wasn't as comfortable as he's used to, so he didn't get a good night's sleep. "I want to go," Kairi repeated. She slipped her hand into his and gave him a smile. Axel smiled weakly.

"Let's get going then. It'd be better if we were back here before dark," Axel said as they walked toward the door. He held it open and let Kairi through first. They exited the shack and saw Sora standing outside of his. He looked like he had something to say. Kairi shyly looked away. Axel frowned at him.

Axel helped Kairi over the fence and then stepped over himself. Sora watched sadly. He couldn't believe after everything that happened between them, Kairi would go back to Axel. He sighed and leaned against the door. It was probably for the best; Sora was out of control. He made Kairi into an unfaithful woman. She was probably just trying to figure things out for herself. He would wait for her.

Sora sighed and stretched his arms. "I guess I'll play another game of solitaire since everyone likes tuh jus' leave me at home," he grumbled before he turned and re-entered the shack.

* * *

><p>"What do yuh mean yuh dun' know anyone named Xion?" Roxas shouted in frustration. The girl at the counter of the Potion's shop shuddered in fear. Roxas glared at her. There was something strange going on. He'd never seen this girl before. Xion was the one that worked at the Potion shop. It was her job; it gave her a sense of accomplishment. Yet, when he came to see if she was there this strange girl was in her place with the same answer.<p>

"I-I'm sorry, but if you aren't going to buy anything you've got to leave," the girl squeaked as Roxas continued to glare at her.

"I dun' like yuh," he grumbled as he began to back away from the counter, "I dun' know what you've done wit Xion, but once I find er'. I'm gonna come back ere' an' kill yuh!" he declared angrily.

He ran out of the shop and stopped in the middle of the street. It was like Xion had never existed but he knew that wasn't true. Xion did exist; she was his love. She was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She wasn't some kind of figment of his imagination. "I've gotta find er' home," he said with determination. It was the only way he was going to find the kinds of answers he needed.

He walked in the direction Xion traveled after work. He hoped to have more luck since the sun was still shining. It would be easier for him to see things. As he walked he realized he was traveling into the rough side of town. The buildings became more and more poorly structured and disheveled. He looked around him curiously. _'Xion walked home through this part of town every day?' _he thought in awe. Roxas had never dared to travel this far into Hollow Bastion.

He passed by a brothel, which was located next to a run-down looking bar. It was nothing compared to Tifa's 7th heaven. There were men just sitting on the sides of the road with lustful looks in their eyes. Any one of these men could've attacked Xion on her way to see him. If he ever found her, he was never letting her walk anywhere alone again. He wished she would've told him that she lived in such a dangerous area. "Why didn't she let me protect er'?" he thought out loud as he traveled deeper.

He came to the end of the town. Roxas frowned. He didn't even see a house on his way there. Xion always described her home as a cabin. She'd made it completely from wood and the windows were made of glass. She had red curtains and the front door was painted purple. All Roxas was staring at was the beginning of a field of weeds.

An idea popped into his head. What if Xion hid her house in the field of weeds for protection? It was worth a try. Roxas had no other leads. He hurried into the weeds and slowly began to navigate them. He wandered for at least a half hour till he came to a large clearing at the heart of the weeds. There was a log cabin standing in the center with red curtains and a purple door. "Xion," he whispered as he slowly approached the house.

He knocked on the door and received no reply. Roxas frowned. If no one was going to let him in, he would have to let himself in. He slowly turned the doorknob and found that the door was unlocked. He was happy to not have to knock Xion's door down. Roxas peered into her house. It was well-furnished. The cabin looked much nicer than the shacks he lived in on the farm. There was a dining table at the center of the room that had two chairs. She had a nicely modeled kitchen at the far corner of the cabin with a door next to it. He imagined that served as a bathroom. There was a circular, red carpet on the floor. There was a tiny bookshelf against the other right corner of the cabin. There were a couple of books on it and a blue lounge chair next to the bookshelf. "I didn't know she liked to read," he whispered as he stepped inside.

He immediately turned to his left and spotted Xion sprawled out on the floor. Roxas gasped. Her face was bruised and bloodied. Her ebony hair stuck to her forehead as though it had been glued to her face. Her dress was tattered and pieces were torn. Her legs and arms were scratched up, and one of her fingertips was completely black.

Roxas rushed to her side. He gently lifted her from the ground and cradled her in his arms. "Xion, baby. Wake up," he whispered as he gently shook her. She didn't stir. Roxas stiffened. Was she dead? He gently lifted one of her wrists and searched for a pulse. When he couldn't find it he moved his hand to her neck. He felt it beating faintly. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He stood up and looked around for a bed. He found a pull-out mechanism on the wall near the bookshelf. He pulled the string and a bed fell from the wall. Roxas gently placed Xion on its surface. "I needa clean er' up before I lay er' tuh rest," he thought out loud as he looked around for something he could use. He decided he might be lucky and find something in the bathroom. Roxas hurried over to the single door and pushed it open.

He was horrified at what was inside. As he suspected, it was a bathroom with a bathtub, toilet, and sink area. The horrific part was the fact that blood was everywhere. Some of the blood wasn't even new; it was stained into the walls as if it'd been there for years. Roxas frowned. "Xion, what've yuh been doin'?" he mumbled sadly.

* * *

><p>Roxas didn't return home that night. Kairi worried about him even though both Axel and Sora insisted that he was all right. She didn't like the thought of Roxas being out there with the evil man. She sat in her bed worried and guilty. She couldn't believe how the day turned out. She made out with Sora in the barn completely disrespecting all that Axel had done for her. Then, she spent the day with Axel to make up for it completely demeaning the time she spent with Sora. And now, Roxas was nowhere to be found. To make matters worse, she couldn't be alone to think the matters through, either. She turned around and caught a glimpse of Axel going through his belongings. She sighed. <em>'What am I supposed to do? I don't want to hurt either one of them, but if I keep up this charade I will hurt everyone. I'd be no better than the men that go around raping girls to use them for their brothels,' <em>she thought sadly.

"I can't help but notice you seem a little distressed," Axel announced as he pulled out a set of clothes. He turned around to face her. "It's been hours and you have yet to say a word," he concluded as he began to disrobe.

Kairi sighed, "I-I just have so much on my mind."

Axel stepped out of his pants and sat on her bed. He turned her to face him and looked into his eyes. "Kairi, you can't keep everything inside. That's only going to add to the stress you already feel. You can tell me anything, Kairi. I won't judge you. I won't get mad. Just let it out, okay? I'll see if I can help you," Axel swore.

"But I can't tell you," Kairi replied with a frown, "It's too terrible."

Axel sighed and shook his head. He knew he was just going to have to tell her the truth. "Kairi, I know what's bothering you," he began solemnly. Kairi froze. "I saw you in the barn and I'll repeat what I just said. I'm not judging you and I'm not mad at you. Let's just talk about it, okay? We can go from there."

"I-I'm so sorry, Axel!" Kairi cried, "It just happened…I never meant to – I didn't want to hurt you. I just – I couldn't control myself. I don't know what came over me. I wanted to be faithful, but something inside of me just took over!"

Axel extended his arms. "Come here, Kairi," he gently ordered. She happily scooted into his arms and buried her face in his chest. She was too ashamed to look at him. He stroked her hair as he said, "Don't beat yourself up about this. It's all right, I understand. I know how you feel about him, Kairi. You told me before. But now it's time for you to decide who you want to be with. I'm willing to wait around for you, because I know you're a woman worth waiting for. Sora knows it too."

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. She could tell he was being honest, which only made her feel guiltier. Axel may have said he understood and that it was okay, but she knew it wasn't. "I don't know how to choose, Axel. You're so wonderful to me and I couldn't ask for more. But Sora, he's always been there for me. He's what I'm used to. He knows everything about me. He means so much to me," she whispered.

"Kairi, don't feel like you have to choose me because of how I treat you. I'd treat you that way even if you chose Sora. It's what you deserve," Axel answered quietly, "All I want is for you to be happy."

Kairi smiled weakly. "You're so sweet, Axel. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with me," she joked.

"I do love you," Axel whispered. Kairi paused; she wasn't sure if she heard that right. Surely, he didn't confess to her. She must've been imaging things. Catching on, Axel said it again, "I love you, Kairi. And because I love you, I want you to be happy."

She felt herself tearing up. She couldn't believe she'd done something so horrible to such an amazing man. She didn't deserve him. "I'm so sorry, Axel!" she cried. She flung her arms around him and held him tightly. She couldn't apologize enough. "Despite what you say, I know I hurt you. And I know I'll never be able to make up for it. Please, just treat me how I really deserve to be treated. I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve your kind words!"

Axel pushed her away from him and grabbed her by the shoulders. Kairi was stunned; she didn't expect Axel to be so rough with her. "Kairi, I never want to hear you call yourself a horrible person. You're human! Humans make mistakes. Just because you make mistakes, doesn't mean you should be afraid to be yourself. You should always be yourself no matter what comes from it. In the barn, you were just being Kairi. If you take away anything from me, please just remember to be yourself!" Axel exclaimed.

"Axel," Kairi whispered delicately. Without warning, Axel pulled her into a kiss. A kiss Kairi felt nothing from. Her body remained dormant. There were no more tingles. There was no more desire. There was nothing. She frowned.

He lowered her onto the bed and pulled away from her. "Get some rest," he whispered before he kissed her forehead.

"Axel," Kairi called again.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head and grabbed his arm. She gently helped lower him to the bed. She pulled the blanket on top of both of them. Kairi pulled him toward her and position his head to rest on her bosom. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. She knew what she had to do now; she had to let Axel go. Her heart broke from the thought. She thought of him just as she thought of Roxas. He was important to her. She did love him, just not like he loved her. She silently cried herself to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I'm happy to see you all enjoyed last chapter, despite the dash of unfaithfulness involved. It was a bit of a long-shot for me. I really like to make faithful characters, but as Axel said we're all human. I have to put in a warning before you read this chapter, though. It's get a bit mature! Which is why this story is rated mature! I gave fair warning.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**16. Making up for Lost Time**

Roxas patiently watched over Xion. He knew not returning home was probably a decision that worried his loved ones, but he couldn't just leave her. He couldn't take her with him either; he didn't know if he had the strength to protect her. It was now the next day, five in the evening to be exact. She still hadn't opened her eyes. She'd hardly moved at all. The only thing that kept Roxas hopeful was her occasional groans of pain. It assured him that she was still alive.

He had managed to clean her. The bruises were still present, but he cleaned her wounds. He also managed to find her a change of clothes. He decided to dress her in the black tank top and grey skirt he'd met her in. Roxas thought the material felt smooth on the skin. He didn't want anything irritating her wounds. He'd found a large scratch across her upper abdomen while he was changing her.

Roxas gently stroked her hair as he waited for her to wake up. "Xion," he whispered lightly, "I dun' know what you've gotten yerself into, but I dun' care. I'm gonna take yuh away from all of this. No one will hurt yuh anymore, I promise. I only wish you would've told me what was goin' on. I coulda saved yuh sooner."

"Roxas," she groaned.

"Xion," he eagerly called. He perked up and leaned over her. He could see stirring underneath her eyelids as she strained herself. Roxas gently grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm right ere', Xion. I'm right ere'," he whispered reassuringly.

Her eyes opened slowly. Roxas could see the lazy stare in her eye; she looked distant. She gazed around her room before she dared to look at him. Her expression was pained, though she gave him a smile. Roxas gently kissed her hand. "What're yuh doing here?" she weakly asked, "H-How did you –?"

"I followed my instincts," Roxas answered, "Dun' strain yerself. Are yuh thirsty? Hungry?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Roxas. I-I'm jus' glad to see you," she whispered, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Xion, please tell me what happened tuh yuh. I waited fer yuh at the Potion's shop that night an' went lookin' fer yuh when yuh didn't show. I knew yuh wouldn't ditch me; I jus' knew somethin' was wrong," Roxas begged, "Who did this to yuh?"

She slowly lifted herself from her bed and placed her finger on Roxas's mouth. "Don't ask me, I can't tell you. Please jus' enjoy this day with me. I-I need you to forget about what happened tuh me," she whispered gently. She caressed his cheek and then ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you."

"I love yuh too, but I jus' can't forget this. I can't stand tuh thought of this happenin' again," Roxas argued. He sat on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around her. "I hafta know who did this. I hafta avenge yuh," he swore, "Please tell me."

Xion shook her head. "No, Roxas. It's over. This'll never happen tuh me again. I know it doesn't look like it, but I fought em' off. I had to kill them," she whispered gravely, "S-So, there's nothing to worry about it."

Roxas didn't know whether he should believe her. He didn't believe Xion was capable of killing, but if she was being attacked she had to defend herself. He knew she wasn't helpless. Xion could take care of herself. "Then, why did I find yuh unconscious on tuh floor?" Roxas asked.

"I fainted," Xion replied, "I got hurt pretty bad."

He kissed her cheek. "Fine, I'm jus' glad yer all right," he reluctantly agreed.

"Roxas, I-I don't want to waste any time," she suddenly said.

He was confused; he didn't realize time was being wasted. "What do you mean?" he asked. Roxas glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 5:20. "We still have the rest of tuh evening. If yuh want I can take yuh back to tuh farm. I'm sure you'll be able to rest better there," he suggested.

"I'm not sure I could walk that far," Xion replied doubtfully. She frowned and stared at herself. She hoped that none of the injuries remained as scars.

"Right, well what is it that yuh wanna do?" Roxas asked, "I could make yuh somethin' tuh eat." Xion shook her head. "Did yuh wanna shower?" he asked.

"If you'll shower with me," she whispered sensually. Roxas felt his arousal heighten.

"I-I dunno, Xion," Roxas replied as he tried to calm himself. He felt inappropriate being so excited. She was injured. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of taking her pearl now. He was supposed to be focused on making her feel better.

She shook her head. "No, Roxas. I don't want to be alone in there," she whispered. Xion positioned herself to sit on his lap. She faced toward him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I don't want to waste anymore time, Roxas. I want to be with you," she continued. Xion gently kissed his neck. Roxas felt electrified by her touch. If she continued on this path, he wasn't going to be able to control himself. He was surprised she even had the energy to want that. He was amazed.

"O-Okay, Xion," she stammered as she kissed the nape of his neck, "I'll shower with yuh. So, allow me." He helped her wrap her legs around him. Roxas stood up from the bed and began to walk to the bathroom. While she was unconscious, he'd managed to clean up the blood to the best of his ability. The floor would be permanently stained a light red color, though. He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Roxas gently placed Xion on the floor. He raised his hand to undo his overalls, but Xion stopped him. "I want to," she stated with a smile Roxas couldn't resist. She quickly undid his overalls and pulled them down to his ankles. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Roxas blushed as she grabbed the band of his underwear. She yanked it down and it let them fall to the floor. "You can do me if you want," she offered seductively.

He felt like he was in a dream; it only made him want her more. She raised her arms and waited for him. Roxas grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. He reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. He slipped the straps off of her arms and let it fall to the floor. He leaned in close to her so he could feel the tips of her bosom on his skin. Roxas grabbed her skirt and underwear and yanked them down simultaneously. He felt himself beginning to lose it.

"I'll get the water ready," Xion announced. She walked over to her bathtub and turned the faucets till she arrived at the temperature she liked. She preferred it when the water was lukewarm. She began to fill the tub.

Roxas stared at her longingly. Despite all of her injuries, Xion was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He didn't know if he could restrain himself from making her his. Roxas snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I dun' think I can wait fer tuh tub tuh fill up," he whispered hungrily into her ear. She blushed and turned to face him. Roxas gently lifted her from the ground and stepped into the tub. He let her rest against the far wall of the tub and lowered himself on top of her. He stared into her eyes lovingly. His breath hitched. Roxas had to stop himself before he got out of hand. "Where's yer soap?" he asked.

Taken aback, Xion pointed to the soap dish on the other side of the tub. "Thanks," Roxas whispered before he gently kissed her lips. He crawled away from her and went to get the soap.

"Roxas," she whispered.

"Not yet, Xion," he answered. They were in the tub for an hour. The longest hour Xion had ever experienced.

She finally emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She had a disappointed look on her face as she went to her wardrobe to grab some clothes. The entire bath Roxas acted like a gentlemen. He didn't even both to sneak touches. Roxas turned off the bathroom light and shut the door. He had a towel of his own. He walked over to Xion and kissed her cheek. "How are yuh feelin'?" he asked her.

"A little sore," she answered, "It's nothin' serious, though."

"Good," he whispered. Roxas cupped her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss; it was the kiss she'd been waiting for. He pulled away and grinned at her. "Yuh dun' wanna waste anymore time, right?" he asked, "Unless yer hungry, I wouldn't mind makin' yuh a meal beforehand. I could go fer some food myself."

Xion shook her head. "No, Roxas," she answered. She grabbed the towel wrapped around his waist and threw it to the side.

Roxas smirked. He placed one hand on her back and the other on her bottom. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders for security. He lifted her from the ground and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her at the center and then climbed into the bed. He positioned himself in front of her. "Are yuh sure yuh can handle this in yer fragile state?" he asked her as his hand gently slid between her thighs.

Xion moaned from his gentle touches. "I'm not fragile," she replied, "All I need is you, Roxas."

He smiled. "If yer sure," he whispered. He withdrew his hand and gently pushed her legs apart. With a bit of her help, he unwrapped her towel revealing her naked body. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Roxas always imagined him losing his virginity differently, perhaps after he was finally wed. His mother always told him to marry a good woman and then have his way with her. Roxas shrugged off the memory. Sora could be the one to make her happy in the afterlife. He would make his father proud, instead. He couldn't wait any longer. He was not going to risk someone else taking Xion from him. He was not going to risk losing her again.

"Roxas," Xion gently called. She directed his chin with her hand so that he would look at her. "What are you thinkin' about?" she asked.

"It's nothin'," he whispered as he lowered himself onto to her. He rested his forehead on hers as he stared into her eyes. "I love yuh," he breathed as he caressed her cheek delicately. He was careful not to brush her bruises too hard.

She smiled at him. "I love you too, Roxas," she replied before she planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

Roxas was already throbbing from anticipation. There was more he wanted, though. He didn't just want to rush into things. He wanted to love Xion just as he had before. He wanted her to always remember the night they finally consummated their love. He gently kissed her lips before he turned his attention to her lovely attributes. He greedily placed his hands on her chest and played with the soft orbs. He loved the feeling of them in his hands. He felt her shift underneath him. Roxas smiled and lowered his head. He gently kissed her the top of her breast. "I understand," he whispered.

While keeping one hand on her breast, he used the other hand to snake down to her sacred area. He gently felt the surface and nearly lost his mind as he did. She was ready for him. He re-positioned himself in front of her entrance and took one more look at Xion's face. Her eyes were glistening with expectation. She wrapped her arms around Roxas neck and braced herself. "A-Are yuh sure?" Roxas choked out. The desire was overcoming him. He couldn't let himself take her unless he knew she was completely sure.

"Yes, Roxas," she whispered, "Please."

He nodded. She widened the distance between her legs as he thrust toward her.

* * *

><p>Sora rested in the hay of the barn. He knew he should probably be in the shack sleeping, but he had so much to think about. His brother hadn't come home in two days. Kairi had been too scared to look at him for two days, and he missed her so much. Ever since their encounter, he couldn't fight the longing inside of him. He wanted her for himself. Sora sighed and stared toward the ceiling of the barn. He could barely make it out in the darkness. "What am I spose tuh do, ma? I wanna respect er' space, but I can't go on like this. I jus' needa sign, any sign. I need tuh know she cares. How could she not after kissin' me?" he asked the ceiling.<p>

He heard the sound of the barn door open and close. "Who's there?" he called suspiciously. Though, the strange man was after Kairi, Sora wouldn't put it past him to try to snuff out her protectors. He stood to his feet and prepared himself for a fight.

"It's just me," came Kairi's voice.

Sora fell back into the hay. He was relieved, but at the same time a little disappointed. His adrenaline was already going. "Yuh shouldn't be out at night," he replied as he heard her walk closer to him.

"I just put Axel to bed," she answered. She internally giggled; she made Axel sound like he was a child. "I wanted to talk to you," she continued. Kairi sat down next to Sora.

"What bout'?" Sora asked; he had a feeling he already knew.

Kairi took in a deep breath. She'd never felt so nervous around Sora before. "You know what," she replied timidly, "It's about yesterday."

"Oh, right. Look, Kai –."

Kairi quickly interrupted him. "Don't tell me you already forgot!" she exclaimed fearfully. That wasn't the reaction she'd been expecting from Sora at all. She thought he might smile or maybe he'd look guilty. She was not expecting a nonchalant 'oh right'.

Sora grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Kairi! Calm down! Trust me, I remember. It's all I've been thinkin' bout' fer a while," he replied frantically. There was no way he was going to let himself mess up this talk. If he was lucky, he might be able to persuade her to leave Axel.

"Sorry, I'm just a little panicked, right now," Kairi answered with a frown, "Look, Axel saw us."

Sora froze. He was not expecting that at all. "What did he say? I hope I didn't ruin anythin'," he replied desperately, "I really didn't mean tuh interfere with yer relationship. I dunno what came over me."

"He told me to choose who I wanted to be with. He said he loves me so he wants me to be happy, even if I choose someone else to be happy with. He's really a sweet guy," Kairi replied. She smiled. She was lucky to have someone so understanding in her life. Growing up with Sora and Roxas, she didn't think anyone she'd meet in Hollow Bastion could have that trait. Both brothers had a tendency to overreact.

"I guess yer decided then," Sora concluded with a frown.

Kairi shook her head. "Don't make assumptions just because I said Axel was a sweet guy. He is a sweet guy, and that's why I can't see him as a lover anymore. He's my best friend. He kissed me, but I felt nothing," she explained, "And I think you're to blame."

Sora frowned. "Yer always blamin' yer problems on me, aren't yuh? Ever since I accidentally directed yuh toward a pile of manure when yuh were eight yuh think I'm some kinda problem-creator. Well, I've got news fer yuh missy! I didn't tell yuh tuh walk in it!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi giggled. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"I-It's just so funny!" she giggled uncontrollably.

"What is?" Sora cried in confusion.

"I come in here to try and tell you that I chose you, and you think I'm blaming you for my problems!" she exclaimed before she broke out into another fit of giggles.

Sora was dumbfounded. He had to admit it was a bit funny; he just wished he didn't feel so stupid. Sora watched as she fell back into the hay and laughed. "At least someone's amused by this," he muttered under his breath. Then it struck him. "W-Wait, you choose me?" he asked in surprise.

Kairi wiped a tear from her eye and composed herself. "Yes, Sora. I choose you. This entire time I've been trying to forget about you, but I couldn't. I tried my hardest and I still couldn't. And when it came down to it, all it took was one kiss for me to realize I couldn't be with Axel. Axel is a sweet guy, but all that has become of our relationship is but a friendship to me. He can't comfort me the way you do. He can't care for me the way you do. I don't feel what I felt with you, with him. I was so scared that you were going to hurt me again, so I tried to push you away after you confessed. But that was a mistake, and I'm sorry for that. I'm not scared anymore," she explained bravely.

Sora opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. He wanted to be with her so badly, but he couldn't just give in. He had to teach Kairi a lesson in a cute, joking way. He feigned a frown. "I-I dun' know, Kai. Yuh really hurt me," he replied. He looked away from her.

"Surely, you can forgive me. I just needed some time to think, Sora," Kairi explained frantically. She never expected he wouldn't be pleased with her confession.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "I jus' dun' know. I feel like if I let this happen yer gonna leave me fer Axel," Sora explained.

It was Kairi's turn to frown. "How can you say that? I would never do that!" she exclaimed.

Sora stopped while he was ahead. He could tell this was not going to way he had intended. "Stop, Kairi. I was jus' kiddin'!" he exclaimed. He put his arm around her shoulder and grinned at her.

"Don't joke like that!" Kairi cried angrily, "I really thought you were going to take back what you said to me. I was really scared, Sora."

"I'm sorry, I jus' wanted yuh to understand how I've felt fer a while," Sora explained. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sorry if I hurt yuh again. Yuh know I'm not the best with words," he added.

Kairi shook her head. "Nah, I just overreacted," he replied as she nervously played with her hair, "I learned from the best."

Sora laughed at this. "Speakin' of which, do yuh think we should go look fer Roxas?" he asked, "I dun' think anythin' happened to im', but I'd jus' like tuh know why he hasn't been home fer two days."

"Axel said he wanted to go look tomorrow before he went to sleep. He's not worried about Roxas's safety, either. He just thinks it's time Roxas came home," Kairi explained, "He probably hasn't come home, because he found Xion, though. I'm hoping that's why."

Sora smiled at her. "I'm sure that's tuh reason. Women make us men crazy, yuh know," he joked. Kairi stuck out her tongue at him. "What? It's true! Remember that time Roxas had a crush on tuh lady who sells tuh necklaces? He gave er' all our eggs fer free an' we didn't have any munny fer two weeks!" he exclaimed, "Women make Roxas foolish."

"I guess you're right, but what about you, hm? When has a woman ever made you crazy?" Kairi asked mischievously.

Sora grinned at this. He had missed joking around with Kairi. "You make me crazy, Kai. Yuh make me so crazy I have dreams an' wake up fuckin' tables," Sora laughed. He blushed. He couldn't believe he'd just said that.

Kairi's face was red. "That time…your dream was about me?" Kairi blurted out in both surprise and a bit of disgust, "But you always said I looked like a child? How could you have a wet dream about me when you thought I looked like a child?"

"I-uh…I thought we cleared that up," was all he could say.

Kairi punched him in the arm. "That's for misleading me!" she exclaimed, "But I guess it is kind of flattering. This is the first time someone has told me they had a wet dream about me. So, was I sexy?"

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed in shock, "How could yuh ask me that?"

"Hey! If I'm the star of the dream, I deserve to know what I was doing!" Kairi protested with a sly smile.

Sora rolled his eyes. He could tell she was going to tease him about it till he told her. "Fine, yuh wanna know, I'll tell yuh," he grumbled. He leaned close to her ear and began to whisper the details of his dream.

"Sora!" she exclaimed suddenly. She covered her mouth in an attempt to calm herself down. She couldn't stop her face from reddening. "I can't believe you think I'm like that. I could never be so bold!" she cried.

He chuckled, "Yuh were pretty darn bold yesterday."

"Sora!" she cried in embarrassment.

"What?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Girl-Napped! **

**17. Axel**

"_I'm sorry it has to be this way, Roxas. I really wanted to be with you, but I can't." _

"_Maybe one day you'll understand. I've been used so many times already, you deserve more." _

"_I love you." _

Roxas groaned and rolled over onto his back. He opened his eyes and let out a yawn. He'd had a wonderful night; he smiled at the memory. He looked to his right and was surprised to see that Xion wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Xion?" he called groggily. Roxas slipped out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When he received none, he cracked open the door to peer inside. Xion wasn't there. He frowned. A sense of déjà vu crept on him.

He suddenly felt panicked. "Xion!" he yelled as he ran toward the front door. She was nowhere to be found. He held his head in frustration. This couldn't be happening again. He made her his. She couldn't just leave.

Roxas hurried back into her cabin and looked around. There wasn't a trace of her every being there. All of her belongings were gone, except for the bed that Roxas slept on. "I know!" he exclaimed proudly, "I can prove she existed!" He hurried over to the bed and threw the blanket to the floor. He frowned. There was no blood stain from her de-flowering or any sign of a pearl ever being there.

"Xion," he whispered sadly, "How could you just disappear? I thought you loved me."

* * *

><p>Kairi wiped the sweat from her brow. "Okay, all the animals are taken care of," she announced in satisfaction. She stepped out of the barn where Sora was waiting. He preferred not to be in the barn while Kairi was guiding Bessy out. She had a tendency to charge at him.<p>

"Think Roxas'll be home?" Sora asked her as they began to walk toward the shacks. Kairi shrugged. He sighed. When Roxas came home he was going to have words for him. He hated doing all this extra work. They hadn't even been to the marketplace to sell their goods for weeks. They were running out of munny.

"I'm going to tell Axel today, okay? I want to spend the day with him," Kairi announced, "Just in case he decides he doesn't want to stick around anymore. I, at least, want to have one last day with him."

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. He'd wanted to spend the day with Kairi, but he knew what she had to do was important. "I dun' think Axel is tuh type tuh leave friends," he added, "I dun' think yuh got anything tuh worry about." He gave her an encouraging smile.

"I don't know. He just means so much to me. I want him to know that," Kairi explained. She sighed and put a hand on the door of her shack. "I'll see you later. I think I'll ask him to take me into town. There's plenty of stuff to do there," she stated before she disappeared into her shack.

Sora sighed and turned away. He slowly began to walk toward his shack. He didn't know what he would do with himself today. He wasn't going to be able to hang out with Kairi. He probably wasn't going to be able to hang out with his brother either. Solitaire was becoming boring. He needed something new to do. Leaving the farm was out of the question. He didn't want that man finding hiding places or stealing their livelihood. He looked around curiously. _'I wonder if he's watchin' now,' _he thought suspiciously.

He shrugged off the suspicious feeling as he entered his shack. Surely, that man wasn't so bold. It hadn't even been two weeks since his last attack. He walked over to his bed and laid on it. "Maybe I should jus' take a nap," he murmured as his eyes closed.

He heard the door open. "We're leaving," came Axel's voice. Sora waved his hand at him. He didn't feel like giving a vocal reply. Sora hadn't expected Kairi to take the red-haired man away so soon. He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen as she told him. Would Axel still want to share the same bed as Kairi? Would Sora even want Axel to share the same bed as Kairi? It might be more appropriate if Axel took his bed and then he moved in with Kairi. It was something he would have to remind himself to mention to Kairi later. A part of him hoped Axel stayed around. Despite the 'competition', Axel was an amiable guy. Sora knew Axel would never do anything to hurt Kairi. He'd feel better if Axel was around; it was one more person that could protect her.

Sora felt himself beginning to doze off. He subconsciously turned on his side and cuddled into his pillow. Before he could fully enter dreamland, the door to the shack opened. He stirred gently. Sora groaned and turned to look toward the door, but he was thrown out of bed.

"Sora!" Roxas screamed.

Sora quickly woke up. "R-Roxas, where have yuh been?" he cried in surprise, "You've been gone fer almost three days!" He took another look at his brother, and saw the pain in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he dared to ask.

"Xion disappeared," he answered morosely, "I found er' an' she was pretty beat up, but she insisted I take er' pearl. But it turns out, she didn't even have a pearl. It was like she never existed. All the belongings in er' house were gone when I woke up. I bet tuh house ain't even there anymore."

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "That's strange," he mumbled, "Maybe she really wasn't real. People encounter things like that all tuh time. Maybe she was an angel."

"Whatever she was…I can't believe she used me," Roxas sighed, "I'm goin' tuh bed, forever."

* * *

><p>Axel and Kairi spent the day hanging around town. Kairi insisted that Axel show her his favorite places in Hollow Bastion. She thought it would be a good way to spend the day and lucky for her, he had many. It took the entire day. It was both a blessing and a curse for Kairi. The more she waited to tell Axel her decision, the more nervous she became. Yet, she enjoyed all of the time she spent with him. She knew she couldn't keep delaying the truth. It would only hurt Axel more in the end if she didn't say anything soon. She didn't want him to think she didn't tell him because she wanted to string him along.<p>

It was nightfall before the couple finally decided to head back to the farm. It was a peculiar night. The full moon was covered by an immense cloud creating an eerie glow. The stars were hardly visible. Everything appeared to be a shade of gray. Kairi didn't like being out so late in this type of moonlight; it made her feel strange. But tonight she felt it was worth the trouble. After all, it might be the last time she ever got to spend time with Axel. She held his hand as they walked; it made her feel more secure. She couldn't shake the feeling they weren't alone.

"Kairi, I think we need to talk," Axel announced as they walked down the dirt road.

"About what?" Kairi asked coyly.

Axel sighed and stopped her. He pulled her over to the side of the dirt road. "Kairi, I know I told you that the decision is yours, but I can't let you keep going on like this. I love you, Kairi. But I know you don't feel the same way about me," Axel began.

"Axel, I –."

He interrupted her. "Please, Kairi. You don't have to try and spare my feelings. It's all right. I'm at ease with this. Be with Sora. He's the one that'll make you the happiest," he begged.

Kairi smiled at him. That was the one thing she really loved about Axel. He was wise and he was honest. Axel would never do anything he knew that Kairi didn't want. He was always looking out for her. She just wished she could make him happy, but it wasn't meant to be. "Does this mean you have to leave?" Kairi asked with a slight frown, "I really want you to stay, but I understand if you have to go. You probably want to meet someone that loves you the way you love them."

"I'll stick around for as long as you need me to," Axel replied, "Leaving you like this doesn't sit well with me. And besides, I'll always see you as a friend. So, I'll never be gone even if you want me to. I can still stop by and say hello, can't I?"

"I'd like that," Kairi said with a small giggle, "There's just something I want you to know, though. I love you, Axel. You've done so much for me and I just want you to know I care about you too. You're like a brother to me." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Axel smiled. "Thanks, Kairi. We should probably get going, though. It's only getting later," he stated as he looked around.

Kairi nodded. She still couldn't shake the feeling she was getting. She felt weird inside. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything something reached out of the weeds and grabbed her. Kairi screamed as she felt herself be pulled toward the weeds. She reached out for Axel who easily grabbed her and yanked her toward him. Axel quickly shoved Kairi behind him. "Come out!" he demanded angrily through gritted teeth.

The man stepped out of the weeds with a devilish smirk on his face. "Hello, _Kairi_," he hissed. He reached out to touch her, but Axel shoved him away.

"Kairi, I want you to run back to the farm," Axel commanded without taking his eyes off of the man with the mustache.

She shook her head. "I can't just leave you here!" she protested as she subconsciously began to back away. Something wasn't right; she could feel it in the air. Her instincts told her to stay with Axel. She felt afraid. More afraid than she felt the first time the man dared to attack her. But she wasn't afraid for herself, she was afraid for Axel. She grabbed his arm and began to pull him away.

The man chuckled as he watched the two back away from him. "Where are yuh goin'? I jus' got ere', no need tuh run," he joked. Without warning, he lunged toward Kairi. Kairi screamed and held out her hands for protection, but Axel stopped him before he could even get near her. Axel grabbed the man by his shoulders and threw him to the ground. But that wasn't going to stop him; the man swung his feet and knocked Axel to the ground. He quickly pounced on him raising his arm to punch Axel in the face.

Axel grabbed his fist before it could even touch him. He squeezed the man's fist and used it to throw the man off of him. Axel was surprised at how weak he was. He now understood why he had run away into the weeds before. _'I can't let him get near the weeds,' _Axel thought. Axel jumped to his feet just as the man was picking himself up. The man growled and took another swing at Axel. Axel easily dodged and grabbed the man's fist again. This time he kept it in his grasp. He pulled the man closer to him and punched him in the face. The man groaned in pain and stumbled away. Blood was already flowing from his nose.

Axel didn't stop. He knew he had to knock the man out or he wouldn't be able to get Kairi home safely. He swiftly kicked the man in the knee causing him to stumble to the ground. He then swung his foot at the man's head delivering the final blow. The man tumbled to the ground unconscious. Axel paused. He watched the man curiously; he had to make sure he wasn't faking. Axel didn't put it past the man to play tricks.

Once he felt it was safe, he turned to Kairi. "Come on, we need to get you home now," he ordered tensely. Once she was home, he could talk to Sora about what to do next.

Kairi nodded and watched as he began to walk toward her. She couldn't calm her heart even though the man was on the ground. Something was eating at her that she couldn't explain. She took in Axel's features; she couldn't help but feel it was the last time she'd get to see him. His emerald eyes were dark bringing out the tattoos underneath his eyes. His red hair was stiff. His skin looked so pale underneath the moonlight. He stood tall and walked erect. His fists were clenched and his lips were tight in a frown. He looked so tense. She reached out to grab his hand and was relieved by the simple touch of his skin. "Let's go," Kairi whispered as she began to pull him in the direction of the farm. She turned away for a split second and heard the most painful, agonizing groan. She quickly turned back around to have Axel fall into her arms. "Axel!" she shrieked as she was forced to the ground by the weight of his body

"Axel! Axel!" she called as she gently slapped his cheek. He strained to keep his eyes open as he tried to look at her. She quickly searched his body and spotted a knife in his back. Kairi screamed and held Axel tighter. "D-Don't worry, you're going to be all right!" she cried in a panic.

The man with the mustache sniveled at her. "I dun' think so," he chuckled. He reached down and ripped the knife from Axel's back causing him to stifle another scream of pain. Kairi screamed as the blood began to run from his back. The man grabbed Axel from Kairi's hands and threw him to the ground causing more injury to his spine. He leaned over Axel and smiled at him. "Think yer some kinda hero, dun' yuh? Well, tonight yer reign ends. I've come to collect what's rightfully mine an' anythin' that gets in my way is gonna end up like yuh!" he laughed as he threw the knife down into Axel's abdomen.

Kairi screamed again. She watched Axel's pained expression with tears in her eyes. "You monster!" Kairi cried as she jumped to her feet.

The man wagged his finger at her. "I wouldn't insult me, if I were yuh. I might change my mind bout' lettin' yuh say goodbye," he chuckled sarcastically.

Kairi glared at him. She decided not to test his word. She ran past him and knelt down beside Axel. She strained to lift him into her arms. "Axel, Axel!" she called frantically as she finally managed to rest him on her legs. She cradled him in her arms as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

He smiled at her. "Kairi, d-don't waste your time with me. Run," he strained to whisper. He weakly raised his hand and gripped the handle of the knife.

"Axel, don't!" Kairi begged, but it was too late. Axel pulled the knife from his body and tossed it onto the ground. The blood began to pour from his new wound. "Axel, please. You're going to be all right!" she cried pathetically. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against his forehead. His body temperature was already starting to decline.

"Kairi," Axel groaned weakly. The life was already beginning to drain from his eyes.

She pulled away and stared at him through her red, teary eyes. She memorized the look of his emerald eyes. "What?" she whispered painfully. He gently stroked her hair once before his arm dropped; he was unable to hold his own weight. He didn't say anything, he only smiled at her. It was the same loving smile he gave her when they first met. "Axel," she whispered shakily, "Please say something." He closed his eyes and Kairi felt his body go limp. "Axel!" she screamed. She shook his body in an attempt to wake him. "Axel!" she screamed again. She gently lifted his head toward her and began to kiss his face repeatedly. She desperately begged, "Wake up, please!"

"He's dead!" the man shouted inconsiderately. He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her away from Axel's body. Her dress was covered in Axel's blood.

"No he's not!" Kairi shrieked as the man began to pull her away, "He's just weak! Axel!" She reached for him. Words cannot express the pain and longing she felt. Her heart felt as though it had snapped in half. She couldn't take her eyes off of his frail body. The emotional pain was enough to bring her to her knees.

The man growled angrily as he continued to drag her. He grabbed Kairi's shoulders and lifted her from the ground. He slapped her across the face in an attempt to stop her screams. "Shut up!" he commanded cruelly, "He's dead! I killed im'! Now, stop yer blubberin' an' c'mon!"

"No!" Kairi cried as she strained to pull away from his grasp, "I'll never go with you!"

He tightened his grip on her arm causing her pain; Kairi winced. "Come wit me or I'll make sure yer other friends end up jus' like im'!" he threatened as he pointed toward Axel. Kairi couldn't stand the thought of watching Sora and Roxas die before her eyes. It was too much for her to bear. She stifled her tears and looked away from him. She wouldn't endanger their lives. "Glad yuh see it my way," the man said with a triumphant smirk, "Come wit me."

'_I have to go…I can't let anyone else I care about get hurt,' _she thought sadly. She nodded and began to follow him. Kairi quickly glanced over her shoulder taking one more look at Axel. "Axel," she whispered inaudibly. Her vision was quickly blurred by her tears.

* * *

><p>Sora yawned and stretched his arms. He was seated outside of his shack. Axel and Kairi still weren't home so he thought he would wait to go to sleep until he saw them. He wanted to make sure they were all right. Something inside of him was telling him something was wrong; he couldn't shake the eerie feeling. He felt like he should go and look for them, but he didn't want to leave. He would feel stupid if they returned while he was gone. <em>'C'mon, guys. Where are you?' <em>he thought.

He looked down the road toward the town and spotted two figures approaching the farm. He couldn't make them out, but he had a feeling they were Axel and Kairi. Sora let out a sigh of relief. _'See, Sora. There was nothin' tuh worry about,' _he thought with a smile.

As the figures came closer he noticed something was wrong. It was Kairi, but she wasn't with Axel. He didn't see Axel anywhere. The man that was with Kairi was none other than the creep that liked to watch her from the weeds. Sora quickly jumped into the shack and cracked the door so he could watch the scene. The man was dragging Kairi down the dirt road. Kairi's dress was covered in blood. He frowned. "I gotta save er'," he whispered.

Sora hurried to the drawer and pulled open the bottom drawer. He pulled out a metal bat. "This'll do," he whispered as he gave it a test swing. He turned toward Roxas and shook his head. He decided against bringing him along. Roxas had enough to worry about. He peered out of the shack and saw the man take Kairi into the weeds across the dirt road. He already knew where he was taking her. Without a second thought, Sora rushed out the door and ran toward where they were heading. He decided he would take a different path. That way he could take the man by surprise. He imagined the man's knowledge of the weeds matched his own. He didn't want the man to know he was right behind him.

Sora entered the weeds some feet away from where the man entered. He looked around and listened for any sounds of footsteps or weed-whacking. When he heard nothing, Sora quietly began to make his way through the field. He made sure not to make any noises that might give away his location.

'_Dun' worry, Kairi. I'm comin' fer yuh.' _

* * *

><p>The man pushed Kairi into the clearing. Kairi stumbled from the force and fell to the ground. She watched him step out of the weeds and walk toward her. "What do you want from me?" Kairi asked as she slowly began to kick away from him.<p>

"I thought yuh'd never ask," he chuckled as he continued to approach her, "Ever since I first laid eyes on yuh, I knew I had tuh make yuh mine. But I didn't want tuh rush into anythin'. So I waited fer yuh tuh mature, which I enjoyed watchin'. Yer body is so beautiful."

Kairi shuddered. She backed into the trunk of a tree. She looked around in a panic. She didn't know where to go. If she ran into the weeds she knew he would find her. If she stayed here, she knew she didn't stand a chance if she attempted to fight him. "Well, uh-I'm sorry I'm already taken," Kairi lied as she looked around for an escape.

The man chuckled. "I know yuh aren't. I watch yuh," he hissed. He was now standing in front of her. He bent down and crawled toward her hungrily. He grabbed a piece of her hair and inhaled deeply "Yer such a sweet woman," he whispered. Kairi looked away indignantly as the man used his nose to caress her neck. He used one of his dirty fingers to tilt her chin toward him.

She jerked her head away from him. "Leave me alone!" Kairi cried. She wasn't just going to lie down and let him take her pearl. Kairi knew she would never forgive herself if she didn't fight for freedom. She kicked him away with all the force she had. "Stay away from me!" she cried as she quickly pulled herself up. Her legs were wobbly as she began to run toward the field of weeds. She decided to take her chances.

"Yer not goin' anywhere yuh bitch!" the man screamed angrily. He quickly jumped to his feet. He ran after Kairi and tackled her to the ground before she could even touch the weeds. Kairi fought back the urge to cry and she struggled to get him off of her. He grabbed her arms and held her down. Kairi kicked and struggled underneath his grasp. "Stop strugglin'!" he commanded.

Kairi shook her head. She looked past him and spotted Sora running toward them. "No!" she screamed suddenly empowered. She kicked the man as hard as she could in order to distract him from Sora's approach. Sora raised the bat over his head and quickly brought it down on the man's back. The man shouted in pain releasing Kairi's arms as he did. Kairi seized the opportunity and pushed the man off of her.

Sora helped her from the ground and pulled her behind him. "Yuh stay away from er'!" Sora cried. He held the bat defensively. He glared as he felt his blood pressure rise.

The man shook his head. He pulled out another knife and pointed it toward Sora. "Yuh see Kairi, I'm gonna show yuh what happens when yuh defy me!" he cried before he charged at Sora. Kairi screamed and closed her eyes. She felt herself be pushed to the ground.

Sora attempted to move out of the way, but the man's knife made contact with his skin and cut him clean across the stomach. Sora groaned but shrugged it off; it was only a flesh wound. He grabbed the man's wrist forcing him to drop the knife. Kairi quickly scooped it up from the ground and held it tightly. She didn't want Sora to share Axel's fate. Sora growled at the man.

"Yuh think yuh got me dun' yuh?" he laughed as he backed away, "I'll always be around an' one day she'll be mine!" Before the man could turn around and run into the weeds, Sora grabbed his shirt collar and began to beat him with his bat. All it took was one hard swing at the man's head to knock him out for good. Sora growled and gave him one more. He made sure the deed was done.

"Creep," he spat. He turned away from the man and hurried over to Kairi. He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. He didn't even care that she was covered in blood. He was just happy to see that she was all right.

"Sora, how did you find me?" Kairi asked. She kept her eyes on the man. She wanted to make sure he was completely unconscious. "A-Are you all right?" she asked as she gently ran her fingers over his wound.

Sora nodded and winced at her touch. "I'm fine. I saw him drag yuh past tuh farm, what happened?" Sora asked as he gently caressed her cheek.

Kairi felt herself beginning to tear up from the memories. She bit down on her lip in an attempt to stop the tears, but she couldn't fight the urge. "H-He attacked us. Axel tried to protect me, but he stabbed him t-twice and he dragged me away as Axel was dying!" Kairi sobbed, "Sora, we have to go see if he's still alive!"

Sora nodded. "C'mon, take me to him," he whispered gravely. He now wished he didn't know why Kairi was covered in blood. He only hoped that Axel was able to hold on this long; he knew the odds were against him. It'd be a miracle if Axel was still alive.

Sora quickly led Kairi out of the weeds and into the dirt road. Kairi grabbed his hand and began to lead him up the road. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her head. She felt so tense she could hardly breathe. She prayed that Axel would be found alive. _'Please, Axel. Please don't die,' _she thought as she felt herself begin to run. She spotted his red hair in the distance. Kairi breathed a sigh of relief. She was happy he was still there. Some people in Hollow Bastion liked to take bodies for unknown reasons. She was unhappy to see that someone had already managed to steal his clothing and shoes. Axel was completely nude. _'He's probably just too weak to fight back,' _she thought positively.

"Axel!" she called. She briefly released Sora's hand and fell to her knees. She felt Axel's skin. It was as cold as ice. Kairi frowned and felt the tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Axel," she whispered sadly. She struggled to lift him from the ground, but found that she wasn't strong enough. She placed two fingers on his neck and checked for his pulse. Kairi frowned; she couldn't find one. She checked his wrist and the result was the same. She managed to gently flip him onto his back. She placed her head on his heart and desperately listened. There wasn't a sound.

She began to silently cry. She lifted her head from his bloody chest, but kept her arms around him. Kairi gently leaned down and placed a light kiss on his frozen lips. "Goodbye, Axel," she whispered delicately.

Sora knelt down beside her. "Kairi," he whispered sympathetically. He didn't know the words to say.

She looked away from him. "I-I can't believe he's actually gone," she shakily whispered. Sora placed an arm around her as she broke down into sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry, guys. This chapter was so hard for me to write I had to release it late. I'm sure you can see why. A moment of silence for Axel.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Now we enter the second part of our prequel! I'm sure you all will read this one with much more enthusiasm seeing as it won't have as much weirdness, and I can finally focus more on Sora and Kairi. You may wonder why I didn't just skip to that part from the beginning, but Axel was a necessary distraction. He died honorably and shall always be remembered lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**18. Depression**

They buried Axel in the oasis their parents liked to spend time in. Sora and Roxas found it more suitable burying him there than somewhere on the farm. They thought the possibility of one of the animals accidentally digging him up or eating him was a bit macabre. They knew Kairi would be more at ease if Axel was buried somewhere more peaceful. She wasn't the same after his untimely death. She refused to leave her shack. She even refused to leave her bed. Kairi fell into a deep, guilty depression. Sora hardly saw her smile for a month and a half.

Roxas wasn't in a great state either. Xion's disappearance really ate at him. He hardly spoke a word. He even refused to go into town, which made Sora the new seller of their goods. Roxas mostly spend his days in the barn talking to himself or his dad. He didn't smile much either. Roxas didn't even tease Sora. His personality had changed for the worse.

Between these two depressed, morose souls, Sora felt out of place. He almost felt like he should have something to be upset about. Instead, Sora mostly felt guilty. He felt guilty for feeling happy unlike his two favorite people. He felt guilty for being happy that he could now be with Kairi, even though they still weren't officially together. He felt guilty for being happy to have his bed in the shack he had grown up in. He felt guilty for being happy that he didn't have to extend the fence to build another, separate shack for himself. He felt guilty for being happy that his brother was home.

Sora sighed as he paced around the farm. He was tired of feeling guilty. He was tired of being around such sadness. "There's gotta be somethin' I can do tuh cheer em' up," he thought out loud. He sighed and crossed his arms. Sora didn't know what the appropriate time of mourning was for lost loved ones, but he felt that Kairi and Roxas had mourned long enough. It was time for them to move on with their lives. He decided to attempt to cheer up Kairi first. He wasn't ready to be punched in the face by Roxas just yet.

The brunette hurried to Kairi's shack and knocked on the door. "Kairi!" he called. He knew she was inside; he just thought it would be polite if he knocked first. Sora opened the door and found her in her bed with the blanket over her head. He sighed and closed the door behind him. "Hey, Kairi," he greeted softly as he made his way to her bed. He sat on the edge of it and pulled the blanket away from her head.

She stared at him with sad eyes. He could see they were red and puffy from crying. She didn't say anything. Sora rubbed the back of his neck; this was turning out to feel more awkward than he expected. "I-uhh, jus' wanted tuh check on yuh," he began nervously, "It's been a while since yuh came outta ere'." She sighed and looked away from him. Sora could tell she was already getting annoyed by his presence. "What do yuh say I take yuh fer a walk? Yer legs might like to stretch out," he suggested.

Kairi shook her head. She rolled over so that she faced away from Sora. "Kairi," Sora begged as he crawled further onto her bed. He laid down beside her and put his arms around her waist. "Yuh can't keep goin' like this. Yer jus' gonna get sick an' then all Axel did fer yuh would've been in vain!" he exclaimed, "Please, come outside. Yuh used tuh like bein' outside."

"I-I don't know," came her shaky reply.

The sound of her voice was music to Sora's ears. He hadn't heard it in so long. "Please, if yuh want I'll take yuh to see Axel," he begged.

"Okay," Kairi answered quietly. She'd wanted to go to Axel's grave for a while, but she didn't have the courage to ask. She felt as though she didn't deserve to look upon his grave.

Sora smiled and hopped out of her bed. He hurried over to her side and helped her stand. Her legs were a bit wobbly from lack of use. Sora put his arm around her for more support as he led her out of her cabin. He opened the door and let her walk out first.

Kairi lightly stepped outside and stared around her. She hadn't smelt nature so strongly since the morning of Axel's burial. The smell was just as intoxicating as it used to be. She'd missed it. Kairi stared toward the sky. The sun was as bright as she remembered and there were small tufts of clouds floating around. It was a beautiful day. She smiled weakly. She turned to look at Sora who was already smiling at her.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Kairi replied.

Sora slipped his arm around her waist again and led her toward the oasis. Kairi was a bit reluctant to enter the weeds, but she knew she had nothing to be afraid of as long as she was with Sora. The journey was short; they arrived at the oasis within ten minutes. Sora breathed in the air. He couldn't help but feel like his parents were still there having the time of their lives. The oasis always made him feel nostalgic.

They buried Axel a few feet away from Sora and Roxas's parent's old log. Sora released his grip on Kairi and gently nudged her toward it. Kairi gave him a hesitant stare. "Go ahead, I'll be right ere'," he insisted. Sora took a seat on the log and watched Kairi slowly approach Axel's grave. They marked it with a wooden sign since they lacked a headstone. On the sign Kairi wrote 'Always loved and never forgotten, Axel'. She didn't know the year he was born so she felt it would be inappropriate to write the year of death.

Kairi knelt down in front of his grave and stared at the ground. It only took her a minute to burst into uncontrollable tears. She covered her face and let herself sink further into the ground as she cried.

Sora hurried over to her. "Kairi," he cooed as he gently lifted her from fetal position. He sat on the ground and cradled her in his arms as she continued to cry. "C'mon, Kairi. Please dun' cry, I know yer sad he's gone, but cryin' ain't gonna bring im' back," he whispered encouragingly.

Kairi shook her head. "I know that, I-I just feel so horrible!" she sobbed.

"Why?" Sora asked.

Kairi managed to stop her tears. She quickly wiped her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I-I feel bad, because he died without meeting someone that loved him. He wasted the rest of his life on me thinking that we would one day be together. But the night he died, I finally told him how I really felt. If I had just set him free sooner he could've lived!" she exclaimed guiltily, "He died because of my selfishness!"

Sora frowned. He hated to see Kairi this way. "Kairi, it's not yer fault. I'm sure if he got tuh opportunity tuh do it over, he'd still make tuh same choices. He didn't waste his life on yuh," Sora attempted to assuage her.

"Yes, he did. Axel always wanted to find someone to settle down with, and because of me h-he never got to," Kairi argued. She crawled out of Sora's grasp; her urge to cry returned. "I-I ruined him," she stammered.

Sora shook his head. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her teary eyes. "Kairi, yuh are not tuh reason Axel is dead. So, he may not have found his love, but he found friends. Yuh didn't ruin his life, yuh helped complete it. Somethin' tells me Axel was content when he died. He died without regrets," Sora explained.

Kairi wiped the tears before they could fall. "I-I don't know," she whispered sadly, "I just regret involving him in my life and then rejecting his love."

Sora pulled her into a hug. "Kairi, yuh did nothin' wrong," he whispered kindly. He partially pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. He felt himself drawn to them. Sora just wanted to make her feel better. He wished he could take her pain and guilt away. "Kairi," he whispered, "I know it prolly won't make much of a difference, but I jus' wanted tuh say that I love yuh."

She smiled. Just hearing those words was enough to make her feel a bit lighter. "I love you too, Sora," she confessed quietly. He gently stroked her jaw line; Kairi's heart fluttered from the sweet sensation. She felt the butterflies scatter around in her stomach as Sora's face slowly drifted toward hers. His nose lightly brushed against hers. Kairi closed her eyes; she could feel his breath on the surface of her lips. "Sora," she whispered as her heart beat steadily increased.

Sora gently placed his lips upon hers. The electricity between them surged. Sora acted quickly. He pulled Kairi back into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He'd missed Kairi's touch so much that now he wanted nothing more than to be immersed in her love. Their kisses gradually deepened as pent-up desire began to flow. Sora moved his hands up to her face and delicately pulled her even closer. He felt his self-control dwindling as he slipped his tongue into Kairi's mouth. The feeling of her tongue was enough to send him over the edge.

He began to lower her toward the ground when he felt something wet on his cheek. Sora pulled away and looked toward the sky. "Is it rainin'?" he thought out loud. He looked around and put out his hands to try to catch raindrops.

"I-I can't do this, Sora," Kairi stammered. He quickly looked at her and caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes before she ran toward the weeds.

"Kairi! Wait!" he cried as she stumbled to his feet. She was already gone.

Sora banged his fist on the ground angrily. "Damnit," he hissed. He sighed and looked at the earth his hand was rested upon. "Oh-uh, sorry Axel," he muttered awkwardly.

Kairi ran back into her shack and buried herself in her blanket. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cradled her legs. She didn't know how she was ever going to be able to be with Sora if she continued to feel this guilty. Kairi loved Sora and she wanted to be with him. She just couldn't in the state she was in. She felt guilty for kissing Sora, because she knew Axel was never going to be able to kiss the woman he loved. He wasn't even going to get to meet the woman he loved.

She closed her eyes. _'I'm sorry, Sora. You probably hate me now for running away like that,' _she thought sadly. She let out a yawn and snuggled into her blanket and pillow. _'Perhaps I should just sleep here forever like Roxas did last week. If I'm asleep I can't feel guilty,' _she thought tiredly. Kairi fell asleep within five minutes quickly dozing off into her dreamland.

Hours passed as Kairi slept and soon it was sunset. Kairi was still dead asleep, and she probably would've continued to sleep if she didn't feel a tap on her shoulder. Kairi stirred and attempted to roll away from the sensation. "L-Leave me alone," she groaned sleepily.

"That's no way to greet an old friend."

Kairi's eyes quickly opened. She turned around and locked eyes with a familiar pair of emerald. "A-Axel?" she stammered in both fear and amazement. She didn't believe what she was seeing.

He grinned at her. "The one and only, now get out of bed, Kairi. You're wasting your life away," he commanded. Axel grabbed her arms and pulled her out of her blanket and onto the floor. He winced as she hit the ground. "Sorry, strength isn't what it used to be," he joked as he watched her stand up.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Kairi blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth.

Axel chuckled. He ruffled her hair with his fist. "Ah, yes, Kairi. I am dead. I've got the holes in my body to prove it if you'd like to see," he offered. Axel began to pull up his shirt, but Kairi quickly stopped him.

"That's okay, I had your blood all over me. I know what they look like," Kairi chuckled nervously, "So…if you're here does that mean I'm dead too?"

He shook his head. "No, Kairi. You're still alive. I was only allowed to visit you to stop you from ruining your life. Look, that thing with Sora earlier –."

"You saw that! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I'm such a horrible person!" Kairi cried shamefully, "Please forgive me."

Axel shook his head at her. "Kairi, there's nothing to forgive. Have you forgotten what I told you already? Be with Sora! Be yourself! You love him, don't you? It's not a crime to want to be with the one you love. I died, but it wasn't your fault. I'd do it over if I could. Well, maybe not exactly the same. Heh, I'd try not to die next time," he joked. Kairi stared at him with a frown on her face. "I see it's too early for jokes…anyway. Kairi, be with Sora. I didn't die for you just to watch you waste your life away."

"Axel," Kairi whispered sadly, "How can I when I feel so guilty?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kairi, there's nothing to feel guilty about. I know you tried to save me. It was just time for me to go," he whispered sincerely, "And don't think I died without knowing you cared for me. I felt every single kiss you gave my dying body. I felt every single tear that fell onto my cold skin. I even got to watch you guys bury me; that was a weird out-of-body experience. Thanks for clothing me by the way."

She blushed. "So, you don't blame me?" she asked hopefully.

"No! And I never did. Besides, being dead isn't so bad. I actually met someone. Heh, got her with the line, 'Where have you been all my life?' Ah, we laughed for hours," Axel joked with a sly smirk.

Kairi giggled. "I really needed to hear that, Axel. Thanks for coming. I'll make sure to set things right with Sora," she said with a smile, "Will I ever see you again?"

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure, Kairi. They've got rules for those kind of things. This is probably only a one time deal. But if it helps, you can think of it this way. I'll always be with you, got it memorized?" he said with a smile.

"That helps," Kairi whispered.

"Oh, and if you don't mind, could you send my stuff to my mother along with a letter explaining what happened. Would be wrong to keep her thinking I'm alive when I'm not. I put the address on your nightstand," Axel requested sweetly.

Kairi nodded. She was beginning to wonder what she should do with Axel's belongings. "I'll send them out in the morning," she replied, "I guess you have to go, huh?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah, I should get going. My time is almost out. But before I go, do you think I could have one last kiss? I mean, a farewell kiss," Axel requested with a sly smile.

Kairi grinned. She missed Axel's sense of humor. "All right, all right. Just one, though," she laughed. She happily scooted closer to him and stood on her tiptoes. He was still just as tall as he'd been in life. She closed her eyes. Axel leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes and he was gone. She looked toward the ceiling and shouted, "Thanks, Axel!"

Kairi hurried over to her mirror and fixed her hair. It was a mess from lying in bed for nearly two months. She ran to her nightstand and grabbed her brush. She quickly and painfully brushed out all of the tangles and knots. Once she felt presentable, she put the brush down and hurried out of the door. The moon was already high in the sky. She knew Sora and Roxas would probably be sleeping, but she couldn't let this wait until the morning. She had to see Sora now.

She hurried to their shack and cracked open the door. Kairi spotted Roxas already fast asleep in his blanket. She smiled sympathetically. She only wished there was something that would be able to cheer him up. Kairi glanced over toward Sora's bed. He wasn't asleep yet. He had his head in his hands as he stared toward the ceiling.

She slipped into the shack and quietly snuck over to Sora's bed. He didn't even notice her. Kairi smiled as she slipped into his bed. Sora squirmed and nearly screamed at the foreign touch, but she quickly clamped her hand over his mouth. "Ssh," she whispered, "Come over to my shack so we can talk."

"I can hear yuh!" Roxas's voice thundered, "If yer gonna have sex go do it elsewhere! Yuh better hope Kairi has er' pearl. Yuh might wake up afterward an' see she's not even there anymore!"

Both Sora and Kairi winced at the sound of his bitter voice. "We're goin'," Sora quickly whispered before Roxas could yell some more. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and hurried out of the shack. He heard Roxas's groan of frustration from outside.

"Come on," Kairi urged flirtatiously. Sora blushed.

"Kairi, I thought –."

"Ssh, don't talk," she whispered as she pushed open the door to her shack. She ushered Sora in and then closed the door. Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's waist and rested her head on his chest. "I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I'm sorry for running out on you. It was just at the time, I felt really guilty that Axel couldn't enjoy the same things. But, well, you could say I've gained some new perspective," she whispered happily. Kairi decided against telling Sora about Axel's visit.

Sora smiled. It was so nice to hear the happiness in Kairi's voice again. He returned her embrace and rested his head in her hair; it was just as soft as he remembered. "Kairi, I've really missed yuh," he whispered, "I was beginnin' tuh think you'd never go back to bein' yerself."

Kairi partially pulled away to stare into his eyes. She could hardly see them in the darkness. "Mm, hold on," she muttered under her breath. She released Sora from her grasp and walked over to her nightstand. She opened the drawer and pulled out a small candle and a lighter. She set the candle on the nightstand and lit it. It wasn't much light, but it would do.

Sora watched as she walked back to him. She looked even more beautiful in the dim glow of the candle. The urges inside of him were screaming for him to obey. He wanted to lift her off her feet and toss her into the bed. Sora felt a mix of both lust and love that he'd never felt before. It was almost too much for him to handle. Kairi ran her finger down her chest. The small touch ignited the fire within him. He leaned in to kiss her, but Kairi quickly moved away.

"I have one more thing to say," she whispered, "Don't tell Roxas, but I think you wasted your munny on that lady class. A friend told me that I should just be myself, so that's what I'm going to do from now on."

Sora smiled. If Roxas heard her say that he would be furious. Roxas absolutely hated wasting munny. "I won't tell," he swore.

Kairi grinned at him. "Well, that's all I had to say," she announced. She seductively wrapped her arms around Sora's neck. "You can kiss me now, if you still want to," she whispered into his ear.

That was all Sora needed to hear. He lustfully put his hands on her hips and brought her closer. He inhaled her scent deeply. Sora loved the smell of Kairi. He loved the feel of Kairi. He loved everything about her. Kairi gently kissed his chin. She batted her eyelashes at him. "Kairi," Sora whispered desperately. He leaned in to kiss her, but Kairi stepped away from him. He frowned. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yer gonna pay fer that one, Kai!" he cried. He lunged and grabbed Kairi. She playfully screamed as he slung her over his shoulder and began to spin around.

"Stop it, Sora! You're going to make me sick!" she laughed as the world spun around her. She felt so dizzy, but at the same time, she felt so happy.

Sora dropped her onto her bed and took in a deep breath. He stared at her hungrily. He noticed the throw had hiked up her dress a bit. At the right angle, he would be able to see her underwear. He blushed at the thought. "Yuh know, yer really beautiful," he complimented with a sly grin.

Kairi blushed. "How beautiful?" she asked as Sora walked closer to the edge of the bed.

"Very," was Sora's subtle reply. He gently ran his fingers up her thighs. Kairi's breath hitched.

"S-Sora," she stammered. Her blush deepened as he delicately parted her legs. She'd never seen Sora act so bold. He lowered himself onto her and stared into her eyes. He could see both fear and excitement in them. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sora stopped her with a kiss.

He pulled away and said, "That's all I wanted. Wanna go tuh bed now?" he asked her with a smile.

Kairi growled playfully. "How dare you!" she cried. She latched onto his back and rolled him over so that she was on top. She playfully glared down at him. "Okay, we can go to bed," she suddenly agreed.

Sora frowned. "H-Hey!" he stammered.

"Good night, Sora," Kairi chuckled as she crawled off of him and slipped under her blanket.

'_That did not work out the way I wanted it to,' _Sora thought with a frown. He sighed and pulled some blanket over him.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hello readers! Sorry my updates have been showing up a bit slower. I haven't had as much time as usual to write. No worries, though. The speed should return to what it was soon. It's a little hard to solely focus on writing while trying to do two college classes. I'm sure you understand. That is why today I release two chapters instead of one! Enjoy them!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**19. New Decisions **

"Kairi, get out ere'!"

"Why?"

"Jus' get out ere'!"

Kairi huffed and angrily exited her shack. "What is it?" she asked Roxas agitatedly. She crossed her arm and tapped her foot.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Women, always annoyed by trivial things," he grumbled under his breath. Kairi raised an eyebrow. "What have yuh gotta do anyway? Sora's in the barn an' he wants tuh talk to yuh," Roxas answered, "Now jus' go."

"You couldn't just tell me that from the start?" Kairi asked as she began to walk toward the barn. Roxas waved her off and headed back to his shack for some more sleep. Kairi sighed, "When is he going to get over her?"

She hurried over to the barn and yanked open the door. "Sora?" she called as she stepped further in. Kairi didn't see him anywhere. She wandered further into the barn as she continued to scan the area. "Sora!" she called louder.

"Ssh!" came a voice from the top floor. Kairi jerked her head toward the ceiling. Sora's spiky head peered over the edge. "Come up ere'!" he loudly whispered.

She sighed and walked over to the ladder. Kairi wondered why Sora was being so secretive. She quickly ascended the ladder and crawled onto the top floor. "What's going on, Sora?" she asked as she scooted to where he was seated.

"I'm sure yuh have noticed by now, Roxas ain't doin' so great. He hasn't been himself in forever! So, I called yuh up ere' tuh devise a plan fer makin' im' move on," Sora announced, "We had tuh come tuh the barn cause' I knew he'd never think bout' comin' in ere'."

Kairi smiled. That was Sora, always caring about others. "All right, what did you have in mind?" Kairi asked, "Maybe I could cook him some potato soup. He hasn't had that in a while."

Sora nodded. "That's a good idea, but unlike us Roxas dun' take comfort from food. He'd jus' eat it an' go back tuh bed," he added, "We need somethin' tuh make im' stop thinkin' bout' that Xion girl."

"What are we going to do? Try to introduce him to someone else?" Kairi asked with a tilt of her head.

He shook his head. "What helped you was seein' Axel's grave, right?" Sora asked. Kairi lied and nodded her head. "Well, maybe we should take im' tuh the Potion's shop," he suggested, "Maybe he could find some kinda closure there."

"Hm, all right. I say we take him as soon as possible. And while we're out, we might as well get some potatoes," Kairi suggested.

Sora grinned. "Let's go get im' then! But first…" Sora leaned in and puckered his lips. She smiled and gave him a light kiss. "All right, let's get goin'," he said as he began to crawl past her. He lowered himself onto the ladder and quickly climbed down the barn floor. Kairi followed and skipped the last rung on the ladder to keep up with Sora's excited pace. He was already headed toward the door.

Sora and Kairi quickly exited the barn and ran to the shack where Roxas was smothering himself with his blanket. Sora burst through the door and walked to Roxas's bed side. "Roxas, get up. We gotta go into town," he stated as he ripped the blanket off of Roxas.

Roxas growled, "I dun' wanna go into that damn town!"

Kairi hurried over to Roxas's bed. "But Roxas, I-I need you to come so you can help me pick out the best potatoes," Kairi begged. She pouted and batted her eyelashes.

Roxas grumbled and attempted to look away. He absolutely hated when Kairi gave him that look. He hadn't been able to resist it since she started using it at age nine. "Kairi, please. I need tuh rest," Roxas begged.

She shook her head. "You know Sora doesn't know what a good potato is. You're the only one I can count on!" she exclaimed.

"She's right, Rox. I dun' know a damn thing bout' tomatos…I mean, potatos," Sora added playing along with Kairi's scheme, "What're talkin' bout'?"

"Fine!" Roxas reluctantly agreed. He pushed Sora out of the way and stepped out of his bed. "Let's jus' get this over with so I can get back tuh sleep!" he grumbled as he headed toward the door.

Sora grinned. He grabbed the sack of money from the drawer and quickly followed after his brother. The three made their way down the dirt road silently. Roxas refused to talk; he kept his eyes toward where the town was. Sora and Kairi walked behind him to make sure he didn't decide to turn around and go back to the farm. They would make sure Roxas got his closure, even if they had to force it on him. Roxas had been sad for too long.

They reached the town just as it became two in the afternoon. Roxas grabbed Kairi's arm and dragged her toward the potato stand. "All right, yuh need tuh pick potatoes without spuds an' without rough peeling," he instructed quickly. He picked three of his favorite and Sora paid the man. "All right, yuh learned an' we got potatoes. We can go home now," he said as he began to walk toward the dirt road.

Sora grabbed his shoulder. "There's one more thing we gotta do before we can head back," Sora said as he began to lead Roxas further into town. Kairi followed quietly behind them. She wanted to be out of Roxas's line of vision when he realized Sora was leading him to the Potion's shop.

Sora turned the corner and announced, "Here we are!"

Roxas frowned and glared at his brother. "What're we ere' fer? Yer jus' wastin' my time, Sora. There's nothing in that shop that I want now," he grumbled angrily.

Sora shook his head. "Look, Roxas. You've been sad fer a while now an' I thought bringin' yuh ere' might help yuh heal. I know Xion did yuh wrong, but yuh can't jus' give up on yerself," he stated with a small smile, "I miss my bro."

Roxas sighed. "I dun' know. I jus' feel like if Xion didn't want me, why would she jus' make love and leave? I feel like there's somethin' I'm missin'. It's not fair," he explained with a frown, "It's almost like she didn't want tuh leave but she had to. I want tuh know why. I already came ere' fer answers an' it was like she never existed. I went to er' cabin an' all of her belongings disappeared overnight. It's like she was slowly bein' wiped out of history. When she finally woke up she said she thought she'd never see me again. Why?"

Kairi gently placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder. He turned to face her. "Roxas, you can't drive yourself crazy trying to get all the answers. You'll never have all the answers. There are some things that happen in this world that you'll never understand. It's true that you didn't deserve what happened to you. Axel didn't deserve what happened to him, either. But it happened. You can't dwell on the past; you've got to move on. If Xion loved you as much as she said she did, she would want you to move on," Kairi encouraged, "Just let her go."

"She was my first love," Roxas whispered nostalgically.

"Doesn't mean you have to mourn her loss. First loves aren't always the one. She wasn't the one, but don't worry, Roxas. You'll find the one and when you find her you'll be so happy," Kairi replied with a smile. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"What Kairi said," Sora added with a grin. He happily joined the hug and snuggled his brother's shoulder.

Roxas quickly shoved Sora off of him. He glared at the brunette and then turned his attention back to Kairi. "I guess yer right. I gotta get out of this funk," he admitted with a small smile, "No more sleepin' all day."

"That's what I like to hear," Sora said happily. Kairi released Roxas from her grasp.

"Are we havin' potato soup fer dinner?" Roxas asked as the three began to walk back to the marketplace.

Kairi smirked. "I told you he'd want potato soup for dinner," she said as she nudged Sora's arm.

* * *

><p>Dinner was very successful thanks to Roxas's eye for potatoes. After they enjoyed a group meal, Roxas went outside to go talk to his father. Sora and Kairi, on the other hand, retired to her shack to have some alone time. Kairi brushed her hair as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She found that if she brushed it at least once a day there wouldn't be as many tangles and knots. It was less painful that way. Once she was finished she walked over to her nightstand to put it away.<p>

Sora was seated on her bed watching her every move. He already knew she was the one. "Kairi, we should talk bout' somethin' important," Sora began. He motioned for her to sit down.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Kairi stared at him worriedly. Selphie had told her anything that began with something like 'we need to talk' was a bad sign.

Sora shook his head. "Nothin's wrong. I jus' think it's time we talk bout' tuh future," he explained. Kairi let out a sigh of relief. "Yuh know I love yuh, right?" he asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kairi asked.

"Everythin'. Kairi, I wanna marry yuh. I want yuh to be my wife an' I want tuh spend the rest of my life with yuh," he confessed. Sora smiled and stroked a strand of her lovely, red hair.

"Sora," Kairi whispered shyly, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I would love to be your wife, Sora." Her heart leapt as she was consumed in happiness. She wanted to be Sora's wife so desperately. She couldn't imagine a life without him.

Sora grinned. He'd never felt so happy. "Then we will be married when yer nineteen," Sora announced proudly.

Kairi paused. When she was nineteen? Did she hear that correctly? "S-Sora? Why do we have to wait until I'm nineteen? Why can't we just get married now?" she asked with a frown.

"Yer too young, Kai. Yer only seventeen. I dun' want tuh steal yer youth from yuh," Sora explained, "An' I also want to do this the right way. I want tuh be able to court yuh, Kairi. I want yuh to fall even more in love wit me. I want yuh tuh have a love story to tell our children when they're old enough to hear bout' stuff like that. I dun' want yuh tuh have any regrets cause' yuh married and had yer pearl taken too soon."

Kairi frowned. "You're not going to take my pearl till I'm nineteen?" she asked in disbelief, "Sora, there was already one man that tried to rape me for it. How could you delay taking my pearl? I'm not safe until you do. Why would you risk losing me like that?"

"I already know I'm not gonna lose yuh," Sora explained confidently, "I will protect yuh if any man dares tuh try an' violate yuh like that. Yuh got nothin' tuh worry bout'. My mom always told me tuh wait to take a girl's pearl until after I married er' so that's what I'm gonna do."

"Sora, I don't want to go through that again," Kairi whined.

Sora kissed her forehead. "Yuh won't, I promise," he whispered delicately. She sighed and looked away. "Kairi, please understand. I got yer best interests at heart," he begged.

Kairi shook her head. "No, Sora. It's always because I'm too young. You won't take me to Radiant Garden because I'm too young. You didn't find me attractive because I was too young. And now, you won't marry me or take my pearl because I am too young!" she exclaimed in frustration, "I'm only two years younger than you, Sora! I'm not that young!"

Sora frowned. "Kairi," he whispered soothingly. He used his finger to guide her chin toward his. "I'm sorry if I made yuh feel bad. I jus' really wanna do this right. I wanna be able tuh romance yuh jus' like Axel did. I wanna show yuh that I can be romantic too. I dun' wanna be like those other men that hurry and take tuh girl's pearl and then jus' lose interest in er' completely. I dun' wanna tear us apart by movin' too quickly," he explained sweetly, "I want yuh to love me fer the rest of yer life."

"I will love you for the rest of my life, Sora. Never doubt that. But fine, we'll do it your way. Just be flexible if something happens," Kairi finally agreed. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She had to admit she loved that Sora wanted to romance her and win over her heart even more. Kairi just wished he wouldn't restrain himself because she was younger than him. She knew that if she was also turning nineteen in a month he would feel differently.

Sora lowered himself on to the bed. He rolled on his side and stared at her peaceful face. He gently stroked her hair. "I love yuh, Kairi," he whispered as he tucked some red hair behind her ear.

Kairi opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I love you too, Sora," she replied quietly. She yawned and pulled the blanket over both of them. "So, when does this begin?" she asked as she scooted closer to Sora's body.

"Now," he answered. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Kairi, will yuh be my girlfriend?" he asked.

She grinned. "Yes, Sora. I would love to be your girlfriend," she answered happily. Kairi could remember a time when she thought Sora would never ask her that question. She was so overjoyed to hear it. She raised a hand and caressed his cheek. "Can I kiss you?" she asked seductively.

"S-Sure," Sora stammered. He loved it when Kairi was so direct, but at the same time it made him incredibly nervous.

Kairi leaned in and gave him a long kiss. Sora was sad to feel her lips pull away. Kairi smiled and ran her fingers through his brown spikes. She loved the feeling of his hair. It was strangely soft. She always expected his hair to be stiffer and hard since it was spiked. She wrapped an arm around him and rested her head into his chest. She inhaled his scent deeply; he smelt just like nature.

"Kairi," Sora called quietly.

"Yes," she answered absent-mindedly as she began to drift away into her sleep.

"I can't sleep with you," he answered hesitantly. He knew she was not going to like this.

Kairi quickly pulled away from him. "Why not?" she asked with a frown.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. He knew she wasn't going to like what he said next either. "To keep our romance strong, I-I can't sleep wit yuh tonight or any night. I dun' want us tuh fall tuh temptation," he explained as he slipped out of her blanket.

"Oh, all right. That makes sense," Kairi feigned agreement, "I'll see you in the morning then."

"Thank yuh fer bein' so understandin'," Sora whispered. He gave her another peck on the cheek before he stepped out of her bed. He quickly walked toward the door and exited her shack.

Kairi sighed and stared at the ceiling. She was not going to like this arrangement Sora had concocted. It was completely unfair. She didn't want to have to sleep alone every night. She didn't understand what was so wrong with him sharing her bed. He allowed Axel to share her bed. She frowned and let out an angry groan. "I can't let this go on," she quietly swore, "I'll break him out of this, I swear I will."

She rolled onto her other side and looked toward her nightstand. "Now, how am I going to do that?" she asked herself. She tapped her chin as the evil wheels began to turn in her head. "Hm, he said he didn't want us to fall to temptation…that must mean he's worried he won't be able to control himself," she concluded. Kairi smirked. She knew what she had to do. Kairi would tempt Sora into marrying her and taking her pearl early.

Kairi grinned and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was going to knock Sora's socks off her with new attitude. If Sora didn't want to make her his, she would make sure that wasn't temporary. Kairi would make sure Sora wouldn't be able to control himself. She would make sure he fell to her charm and sexiness. She just had to pick up a couple of things first. She would have Roxas take her to town tomorrow so she could do a little shopping. Tomorrow would be the beginning of Operation Sora. She giggled and fell asleep.

Unfortunately, tomorrow was also the first day of the frost season.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter. I re-wrote it a million times, so I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**20. Temptation**

In the morning once the farm was taken care of, Roxas took Kairi into town. She explained her amazing plan on the way and surprisingly, Roxas supported her. The only problem was, her plan required the spending of munny. Roxas wasn't fond of it so he limited her to five items of her choice from one shop. It was the cheapest shop in the marketplace, but Kairi would use it to her advantage. Kairi picked five items and then Roxas led her back to the farm. Kairi was already bustling with excitement.

"Back so soon?" Sora asked as he greeted Roxas and Kairi at the fence.

Kairi smiled. "Yeah, I'm going to go ahead and clean the dirty laundry," she announced.

Sora grinned. "I'll go get the container!" he announced happily as he hurried back to the shack.

Roxas smirked. "He's such a fool," he chuckled, "Have fun wit yer plan, Kairi."

It was Kairi's turn to smirk. "Trust me, I will," she chuckled as she watched Sora run toward her with the dirty laundry container in hand.

"Here ya are," Sora stated as he handed her the container, "Want me to walk yuh?"

"I wouldn't mind," was Kairi's simple reply.

"So, what did yuh do in town?" Sora asked as they walked toward the weeds. He parted them and allowed Kairi to go through first.

"I had to pick up a few things," she explained, "You'll see them soon enough." She gave him a sly smile.

Sora hid his excitement. He couldn't wait to see what Kairi had to pick up. They reached the hot spring and Kairi waved goodbye. She didn't really want to be left there alone, but it was absolutely necessary for her plan to work. Kairi placed the laundry container on the ground and placed her shopping bag on top of it. She couldn't wait for Sora to see what she bought. Kairi just knew he was going to be very excited.

* * *

><p>A month had passed and the only thing that had changed was the weather. It was chilly in the morning, cold during the day, and freezing at night. It was officially Decemeber, and in Hollow Bastion there was no ease into the bitter cold. It always just kind of blew in randomly a day in November. And that day was the day Kairi decided to play the temptation game. Due to the change in the weather, Kairi hadn't gotten a chance to show Sora what she'd bought. In fact, she hadn't even had a chance to tempt him. It was hard to get his attention while he was shivering. She'd tried so many things. Kairi tried showing a little cleavage around the farm, but that only made Sora insist she button up before she caught a cold. Kairi tried shaking her hips while she walked, but Sora only asked her if she hurt her leg. Kairi tried bending over nice and slow in front of him, but Sora only warned her that she might fall over. Kairi tried cuddling with him, but Sora only sent her to bed since he thought she was sleepy. Kairi tried seducing him with her smile and long eyelashes, but Sora only asked if she had a twitch. It was ridiculous.<p>

Kairi made Roxas take her to the town whenever they had spare munny. She continued to buy cute, sexy things that she would one day use to lure Sora. If she couldn't even get his attention clothed, she was a little afraid to try it minus a few articles of clothing. Roxas didn't really like spending bits of the extra munny, but he couldn't argue with Kairi. She wouldn't let him. In fact, she claimed her buying things would help him find a woman. Even though he said he wasn't ready to get back out there, Kairi insisted he needed to. It was time for him to move on from Xion. It was time for Roxas to give love a second chance.

She stole a glance at Sora. Kairi could see his teeth chattering from inside of his mouth. She sighed and stared down at the bowl of soup. This was going to be a long winter. If only she had an idea of how to lure him in. All she needed was a couple of minutes and she knew she could change his mind. With Sora and Roxas's birthday coming up, she hoped her opportunity would also appear.

"Carrot soup? I wanted potato soup!" Roxas whined as he stared into his dinner bowl.

"We had potato soup yesterday, we can't have potato soup every day," Kairi insisted, "Now, eat."

Roxas sighed and quickly downed the carrot soup. "Done," he announced. He picked up his bowl and took it to the sink. He quickly washed it and put back into the cabinet. "Happy? I'm gonna sleep now so keep it down. An' if yuh feel like makin' out go tuh Kairi's shack!" he exclaimed as he jumped into his bed and covered his head with one blanket and used the other for the rest of his body. It was his preferred method of sleeping now.

Kairi smiled at Sora. "That's not a bad idea, you want to come over after dinner?" she asked quietly as she finished her soup, "I'll meet you there."

Sora watched as she quickly cleaned her bowl and stepped out of the shack. He gently tugged at his collar. _'What am I gonna do? I know once I get there I'm not gonna wanna leave. It's gonna be freezin' soon, but I can't jus' abandon er' either,' _he thought with wide eyes. He slowly ate his soup as he thought of ways to weasel himself out of this situation.

"Are yuh goin' or what?" Roxas asked through his blanket.

"Ah! Uh. W-What do you mean?" Sora asked sheepishly. He chuckled lightly and looked the other way.

Roxas pulled the blanket from his head and glared at Sora. "Yer really gonna pass up a chance to be all cuddly with Kairi? She jus' wants to spend some time wit yuh since you've been ignorin' er' since the weather came in! Jus' go! One night ain't gonna ruin yer wait till marriage shit!" Roxas exclaimed, "I'm tired of seein' yuh ruin things!"

"I guess yer right. Maybe I am bein' a little ridiculous," Sora admitted with a scratch of his head.

"Damn right, yuh were. Yer not Axel, yuh know. An' let's not forget she didn't want Axel, she wanted you. So, go to er' damn shack and make er' happy cause' if I hafta spend more munny on this woman I'm gonna explode!" Roxas shouted. He jumped from his bed and ran toward the table. He grabbed Sora's chair and began to push it toward the door.

"R-Roxas!" Sora screamed, "I didn't finish!"

"I dun' care!" Roxas shrieked. He yanked open the door and tipped the chair, dumping Sora outside of the shack. "An' I dun' wanna see yuh until tomorrow!" he cried before he slammed the door shut. Sora shivered and rubbed the arms of his jacket for warmth.

Sora sighed and stood up. "Geez," he muttered as he began to walk toward Kairi's shack. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

He took in a deep breath. Sora wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared for this, but it was a better idea than standing outside all night. The temperature had already dropped dramatically. He quickly pushed through the door and slammed it closed. He noticed Kairi had lit a candle. She was tucked into bed already. "I didn't think you would come," she greeted happily.

"I couldn't jus' abandon yuh," Sora answered as he walked over to the empty side of Kairi's bed. He quickly stripped his jacket and hurried into bed. Even though they were technically indoors, it was still extremely cold. The wood didn't do a good job keeping out the cold or heat. It was sufferable in both summer and winter.

She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Sora couldn't help but notice she seemed a little more naked than usual. He could feel her smooth skin brush against his clothes. "Uh-Kairi, I can't help but notice yuh seem a lil' under dressed," he whispered quietly as if he didn't want anyone else to hear.

Kairi smiled. She mounted him and partially exposed her body. Sora's jaw dropped. She was dressed in practically nothing. She wore a light pink lace bra that brought out the plumpness of her bosom. It almost looked though they'd gotten bigger, but Sora wasn't going to say that. His eyes traveled down from her blossoming bosom to her beautiful stomach. He just wanted to touch it, but he refused. He knew if he touched the soft, smooth skin he'd be unable to stop touching her. He could see the beginnings of matching underwear, but it looked smaller than usual.

"Do you like it?" Kairi asked seductively.

"Those are-uh, unique underwear," Sora stammered nervously. Kairi smiled sweetly. She grabbed his hands and forced them to travel down her waist to her hips. He could feel the tiny string-like material that held her underwear together. Sora's eyes widened as Kairi guided his hands to the soft, exposed skin of her butt. "K-K-Kairi!" he cried in shock, "Y-Yer wearin' a thong!"

She nodded excitedly. She laid her body on top of his and stared into his confused, blue eyes. "I thought you might like it," she whispered as she used her finger to draw circles into his chest. Kairi batted her eyelashes at him.

Sora choked down some saliva. "I-uh, we-uh…um," he muttered. He didn't know the words to say. He was so distracted by the feel of her body. Though Kairi's hands weren't holding his anymore, he couldn't take them away from her body. This was a problem, because he was slowly falling victim to arousal.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kairi chirped happily. She placed a kiss on his lips that further ignited the fires within him. She pulled away and began to unbutton his shirt.

"K-Kairi!" he stuttered, "Wh-What are yuh d-doin'!"

"I showed you something, shouldn't I get to see something in return?" she replied coyly. She quickly unbuttoned all of his buttons and then turned her attention to his jeans. Sora and Roxas didn't like wearing overalls in the winter so they wore normal jeans and long-johns to keep them warm. It was a decision Kairi would never understand.

Before Kairi could get the button, Sora politely pushed her off of him. He quickly sat up in the bed and stared at her with confused, scared eyes. "Kairi!" he cried as he tried to cover his bare chest with the blanket. She gave him a frown. "W-We can't!" he exclaimed.

"But Sora," she pleaded, "I-I just wanted to give you a night to remember. You're my boyfriend now, so I thought you should finally take advantage of all the perks that come with the title."

When she said perks, all Sora could think of was her was her perky breasts. They were so plump and perky. He just wanted to squeeze them and rub his hands all over them. He quickly shook the idea out of his head. "I am takin' advantage of tuh perks by bein' with yuh," he replied gently. He reached out to caress her cheek but she shrunk away from him.

"You won't even share the same bed with me! Sora, you don't even kiss me the way you used to because you're so scared of going too far," Kairi complained, "I can't live like this for two more years! I want you to make me feel like you're actually interested in me. Right now, I still feel like you're treating me like a child! I'm a not a child. Look at me!"

He looked at her. She definitely was not a child. When she was a child he thought it was funny that her nipples would harden when she was cold, but now it only aroused him. It was especially arousing, because he could see them through the lace of her bra. "I-I know yer not a child. That's why I hafta be careful, Kairi. I'm jus' scared of deprivin' yuh of yer life. Yuh are younger than me, Kairi. Yuh might not be ready tuh be a wife, yet. I'm scared of losin' yer affections," Sora explained, "An' when yuh dress like this I gotta force myself tuh resist yuh cause' all I wanna do is make yuh mine."

Kairi smiled. "Sora, all I want to do is be your wife. I'm ready, okay? You'll never lose my affections. The only thing you might lose is my body. What if some man gets to me before you do? Then we'll never get to have our moment," she agrued, "Please, just take my pearl."

"I promised my ma I wouldn't. I can't disrespect er' like that, Kai. Jus' stay near me an' nothin' will happen tuh yuh, I swear," he whispered bravely. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest. Sora shuddered with delight.

"Fine, Sora. But I made Roxas buy me tons of little outfits like this so I could seduce you," Kairi explained as she looked down at herself, "What am I supposed to do with them now?"

Sora blushed. "Yuh wanna seduce me?" he asked timidly. She nodded. "Mission accomplished," he stated.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I-I know…I can feel that it's so in your jeans," she replied nervously, "Guess I'll put some clothes on and we can go to bed. You will sleep with me, won't you?"

"Sure, not like I gotta choice anyway. Roxas threw me out sayin' I needed tuh be wit yuh," Sora explained with a small chuckle.

"Well, all right. Just give me a minute," Kairi said as she crawled to the edge of the bed and hopped off.

Sora watched her longingly. _'Am I really gonna waste this night? Maybe we could jus' be intimate without takin' er' pearl. It couldn't hurt…she did get all undressed fer me,' _he thought as he watched her bend over to pick up her dress. Without a second thought, Sora tossed off his shirt and hurried over to her. Before her dress could fall down on her body, he grabbed it and lifted it off of her head.

"Hey!" Kairi cried as she turned around. She was surprised to see that Sora's shirt was gone. "Sora?" she questioned quietly. She blushed as she studied his chest. She'd never been close enough while he was shirtless to see his toned muscles.

He pulled her into a tight embrace. "We shouldn' waste this night," he whispered into her ear. He gave her a grin.

She smiled. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel guilty about it later," she asked quickly.

"I won't, cause' I love yuh," Sora replied. He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her lips. "Yuh can see all yuh want," he offered.

Kairi grinned and tugged at the waist of his pants. Sora gave her a nod of approval. She happily undid the button and yanked his pants down to his ankles. She then quickly pulled off his long-johns leaving him in nothing but his white boxers. She could clearly see his friend pointing toward her. She turned her attention to his face. "Should I?" she asked almost timidly.

He didn't answer; instead, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Kairi blushed as he pulled the straps off of her arms and tossed the bra to the side. "Now we're tuh same," he whispered hungrily. Sora couldn't hold himself back any longer. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. He leaned over and gently kissed the nape of her neck. Kairi moaned as his gentle kisses transformed into sucking and gentle nips.

Sora ran his hands up her stomach and felt the goosebumps spreading across her skin. He pulled away from her neck and smiled. "Yer cold," he whispered.

"It's okay, because your touches are so warm," Kairi whispered as Sora's hands ran up and down the length of her stomach. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his hands. His hands only helped the fuel the fires of desire within her. She couldn't ignore the longing inside of her.

He breathed deeply as his hands traveled farther up her body. They gently cupped Kairi's breasts causing her to exhale sharply. Sora backed her up into the wall and pressed his hands harder against her breasts. He placed his thumbs over her pink nipples and rubbed them in circles. She shyly moaned as the blush on her face spread. "Kairi," Sora groaned as his face moved closer to hers. He brushed his lips against hers ever so gently. "Kairi," he whispered again while rubbing his nose against hers, "Let me take yuh tuh bed."

"O-Okay," Kairi stammered. She opened her eyes and stared into his glossed over gaze. She'd never felt so close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest against his. Sora snaked his hands down to her thighs and helped her lift herself onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Sora carried her to bed. She gently kissed his cheek before he lowered her onto the mattress. She quickly scooted over and let Sora rest on her usual side. She pulled the blankets over them and stared at him happily. "I love you, Sora," she whispered as she rested her head onto her pillow.

"I love yuh too, Kairi," Sora breathed as he scooted closer. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled himself ontop of her. Kairi felt short of breath as he stared deeply into her purple eyes. He leaned toward her and whispered into her ear, "I wanna show yuh how much I love yuh."

She felt her heart beat speed up as Sora gently caressed her cheek. "I want to see," she replied as she nuzzled his hand.

He grinned and positioned his weight on his knees which were resting on the free mattress between Kairi's legs. Sora chastely kissed her lips and slowly began to kiss down her neck. He kissed past her collarbone toward the beginning of her bosom. Kairi moaned and arched her back toward him. He seized the moment and placed his hands over her breasts. "S-Sora," she stammered as she watched him.

Sora only continued to grin. He placed one hand behind her back and used the other to keep caressing one of her breasts. He lowered his head and kissed the other all over the surface of her smooth skin. His tongue gently brushed the surface of her nipple sending a shockwave through her body. He quickly moved away from her; he fell onto the bed lying on his back.

She stared at him quizzically. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothin'," Sora replied casually.

Kairi paused. She didn't understand why he stopped. "Then, why are you over there?" she asked again.

He turned to her and gave her grin. "I told yuh I wanted tuh show yuh how much I loved yuh. I love yuh enough to know when to stop," Sora explained. He lifted her hand from under the covers and kissed it. "I dun' want us tuh move too fast," he added.

"I see," Kairi mumbled under her breath. She let out a sigh and smiled at him. "I can understand that, Sora. I guess I agree. I don't want us to move too fast either," she agreed happily.

"Come ere'," he whispered. Sora extended his arm so she could rest in his arms. She smiled and scooted closer to him. His body warmth felt heavenly against her skin. "What do yuh say we go tuh sleep now?" he asked before he gently kissed her forehead.

Kairi yawned. "That sounds good to me. I'm just glad you're actually staying with me," she chirped. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "Good night, Sora."

"Good night, Kairi," Sora yawned as he closed his eyes and quickly drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>Roxas growled. It was nearly eight in the morning and he was still the only one awake. There was no breakfast made and Sora and Kairi weren't outside helping with the animals. He grumbled as he zipped up his winter coat. Roxas pulled his hat on his head and covered his ears. He pulled his gloves onto his hands and kicked open the door to his shack.<p>

"If they're not gonna wake their lazy asses up themselves, I'm gonna do it fer em'!" Roxas declared angrily. He stormed toward Kairi's shack. Roxas didn't bother knocking. He was too angry to knock. There was no way he was going to show respect to two lazy bums who didn't wake up on time. They didn't deserve respect.

Roxas kicked open the door to Kairi's shack and screamed, "Get up yuh lazy good fer nothings!"

Kairi screamed and accidentally pushed the blanket off of her revealing her body only clothed by a tiny, pink thong. "R-R-Roxas!" she stammered nervously. Her entire face was red.

Roxas stumbled back. "I-uh…um…" he stammered nervously. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kairi's breasts were exposed and she was only wearing a thong with a see-through fabric. He never wished to see Kairi naked and now he couldn't take his eyes off of her because it was so shocking. Roxas let out a scream of frustration.

Sora popped out of the bed. "Roxas! Gah! I know our ma taught yuh how tuh knock!" he cried angrily.

Roxas eyes burned at the sight of his brother in nothing but boxers. "Ah! Have some decency! Do yuh know how cold it is? Put yer clothes on!" Roxas practically shrieked, "I never ever wanna come out ere' and find Kairi wit nothin' on an' you in nothin' but yer stinkin' boxers!"

Kairi blushed and covered her breasts with her hands. She'd forgotten she was naked. "I-uh…close the door," she begged, "We'll be out soon."

"Gladly!" Roxas shouted. He grabbed the doorknob and quickly closed the door.

Sora frowned. "That was not tuh threesome I imagined havin'," he grumbled.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Hi there! Hope you all are doing well! I'm doing all right, just been really busy lately. But being busy has given me tons of time to think about future literary expeditions and the one I'm currently on. I've come up with lots of great ideas for you guys! But I'll ask you about them later! For now, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**21**_**.**_** Roxas's Exciting Night**

The day was long and cold. Roxas shivered violently as he laid down in his bed. He quickly pulled the blankets over him not bothering to strip off his winter coat or hat. He rubbed his hands together attempting to gather warmth. He glanced over to Sora's empty bed and sighed. _'I wish I had someone tuh keep me warm,' _he thought sourly. Though he supported Sora and Kairi's relationship, he wished he had one of his own. He wished he had someone to cuddle with at night. He wished he had someone to kiss and love.

Roxas shivered again and rolled onto his side. _'It wasn't this cold last year,' _he thought. He pulled one of the blankets over his head and closed his eyes. He didn't know how he was going to make it through winter this year. He was almost tempted to beg Sora and Kairi to sleep in the shack for more body heat, but that was an almost. He didn't feel like witnessing their 'exchanges' in bed.

'_I won't be as cold if I sleep,' _he thought as he attempted to drift off into his sleep. The cold temperature didn't keep him up for long.

_Roxas opened his eyes and found himself in a beautiful meadow. He frowned as he looked around him. "What kinda dream is this? It's so damn girly!" he cried in anger. A pink butterfly landed on his shoulder and he quickly swatted it away. He trampled through the flowers as he began to explore the very green meadow. He still couldn't believe he was in such a girly dream. _

_As he continued through the meadow that was covered in flowers, he approached a pond with lily pads and multicolor cat tails shooting out of the water. The water sparkled as the gentle sun's rays fell on its surface. "This is unbelievable!" he exclaimed in disgust. He stared at his reflection in the water and scowled. "I must be dead," he grumbled. _

"_You're not dead." _

_Roxas paused. He looked in the pond and saw another reflection next to him. It looked exactly like Xion. He stumbled back and saw a blonde girl standing next to him. He couldn't see much of her details. Roxas could only tell she had long, blonde hair and was of petite stature. She wore a white sundress and a large sun hat accented with a blue flower. "Um, hello?" he greeted hesitantly. _

_She smiled at him. It bugged him that he could not see her eyes no matter how hard he strained. "Hello, Roxas," she greeted happily, "Do you like the meadow? I thought it would be a nice place to finally meet you." _

_Roxas stared back into the pond quizzically. Xion was there waving goodbye to him. "W-What?" he stammered as he watched her disappear. "What kinda fucked up dream is this?" he asked himself. The girl laughed at him. "Yuh heard that, eh? I coulda sworn that was a thought," he muttered under his breath. _

_She shook her head. "There aren't any thoughts here. Everything is vocalized in this meadow. It's the way I like it," she explained. She bent down to pick a flower from the ground. "I thought we might be able to be open and honest with each other," she continued as she handed him the orange flower. _

_Roxas stared at it with disgust. "I'm not really a flower guy," he explained as he twirled the stem between his fingers. _

_She tapped her chin. "Want to go somewhere else?" she asked. _

_He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Anywhere but here," he answered honestly. If she wanted honesty, he would give her honesty. _

"_Then take us somewhere else, I'll let you pick," she said with a smile. _

"_What?" he blurted out in confusion. _

_She giggled and smiled wider. "I knew I would like you. You're so sweet. Roxas, this is your dream. You can go anywhere you want. The possibilities are endless," she explained, "Take us somewhere you would like better." _

_He smirked. Roxas liked this dream. Usually he didn't feel like he had much control over his dreams, but this one was different. He was going to take advantage of this opportunity. "All right," he agreed. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the place he wanted to go. He opened them and was satisfied with the result. The meadow was replaced with a different surrounding. Now he and the girl were standing on the surface of a cliff overlooking a city. It was night time and there were no flowers and hardly any grass. _

"_This is a nice view," the girl commented, "You have quite the imagination." _

"_Heh, thanks," Roxas responded with a grin. Finally, someone that could appreciate his mind. "So, what were yuh sayin' before?" he asked. _

"_I said I wanted to meet you," she continued, "I've been waiting to meet you for such a long time." _

_Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. He felt slightly embarrassed. "Uh, why me?" he asked bashfully. _

_She smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm. He felt calmed by her gentle touch. "Because you're exactly what I want in a man," she explained, "I'd dreamt of you before, but I wanted to meet you. I wanted to be able to talk to you, at least just once." _

_He felt his cheeks heat up. "I-uh, that's really flatterin'. I can't help but feel bad that yuh know my name an' I have no idea what yers is," he commented nervously. _

_She blushed. "You want to know my name?" she asked quietly. _

"_I-Is that strange?" he stammered in confusion. _

_She giggled and shook her head. She nervously rubbed her arm and stared out at the city below them. "It's just I can't tell you it," she replied. _

"_Why not?" Roxas asked. _

"_You have to wake up," she whispered. She looked at him and gave him another dazzling smile. _

"Roxas!" Sora screamed.

Roxas jolted from the bed knocking his blankets on the floor. He looked around surprised to see he was in his shack again. "Whoa," he mumbled in disbelief, "What a dream!"

Sora rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well, dream time is over. C'mon, Rox. Everythin' froze over durin' tuh night an' we can't get the barn open," Sora explained as he began to walk toward the door, "Me an' Kairi already got the icicles off tuh chicken coop, I jus' can't break tuh ice off the barn door without yuh."

"I'll be out there in a few," Roxas replied as he stepped out of bed. He slipped his feet into his boots just as Sora opened the door to the shack. He felt the cold air and shivered. "Damn, it's cold," he grumbled, "Next time I'm takin' er' tuh a beach!"

* * *

><p>Sora and Roxas managed to get the barn open and were nearly attacked by an angry Bessy. Kairi managed to subdue her long enough for the men to get away. She quickly milked the cow and let her outside. Bessy was the only animal that chose to go outside during the winter. The rest of the animals didn't want to leave their warmer indoor shelters. Bessy, on the other hand, loved being outside in the frost. It didn't make sense to anyone, but they weren't going to force her to stay in the barn. That would only make her mad.<p>

Once they were done handling the animals, the three gathered in the main shack. They sat around the table and stared at one another. Each was bundled up in a winter coat, two pairs of gloves, and a hat made from wool. Sora exhaled and chuckled at the sight of his breath.

Roxas grimaced. "Yuh know, Sora. Yuh do that every year, why not grow up some?" he suggested bitterly. The cold only worked to enhance his naturally sour mood.

"When yuh wake up on time I'll consider it," Sora joked.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Let's not forget who was late the other day an' naked!" he exclaimed in disgust. The images were still fresh in his mind. "I only woke late cause' I was havin' a wonderful dream," he explained in a matter of fact tone.

"About what?" Kairi asked suddenly interested in the conversation. She'd been spaced out before thinking about the future she was going to have with Sora. She decided she was definitely going to wear white when they were married. She thought of considering pink, but she decided she would be more traditional. She smiled at the thought and began to space out again.

Roxas grinned smugly. "I met a girl," he stated proudly, "She was beautiful. She had blonde hair, a nice, slender body, she was wearin' white, she acted respectably, an' she said I was er' dream man!"

"Maybe that's cause' it was a dream," Sora laughed, "Yer not seriously gettin' worked up bout' this girl are yuh? Yuh know she's jus' a creation of yer imagination."

He shook his head. "No! She was real. She visited me," Roxas attempted to explain, "She said she'd been waitin' tuh meet me. There was no way she was a creation of my mind. She was an actual, living woman somewhere that's crazy bout' me."

"That's really hard tuh believe, bro," Sora joked, "Usually dreams are jus' dreams, not some weird telepathic communication stuff between two people."

He growled in frustration. "Whatever, yuh jus' dun' understand. Me an' er', we had a connection. If yuh hadn't woke me up I prolly woulda convinced er' tuh move ere' tuh Hollow Bastion so we could be together outside of our dreams," Roxas insisted smugly.

Kairi sighed and smiled at Roxas. "You do know how crazy you sound, right? Like Sora said, people don't just meet up in dreams. She was probably just a girl you dreamt about. Perhaps your subconscious has a thing for slender blondes that are well-mannered," Kairi suggested soothingly, "I want to believe that you met someone, Roxas. I really do, but it just doesn't make any sense."

Roxas sighed. "Dun' worry, Kairi. I'll prove tuh yuh I ain't goin' crazy, okay? She'll come round', you'll see," he swore.

She smiled at him. "I hope so, Roxas," she whispered. Kairi really wanted Roxas to meet someone. She always felt guilty taking Sora away from him. They were really close when they were young, but now she felt as though she occupied all of Sora's time. She thought it would be nice if Roxas was able to have someone to spend time with. She didn't like making Roxas feel like a third-wheel.

"So…what's fer dinner?" Sora asked in an attempt to change the subject. He felt really strange talking about a dream girl that Roxas was suddenly infatuated with. His dad always told him if Roxas started to go mad he should just put him out of his misery. Sora didn't want to do that, especially since he wasn't sure if his dad was joking or serious.

"Hm, I thought I might make onion and celery soup," Kairi stated, "I don't really want to make anything else. Soup is the only thing I can think of that will keep us warm. I could make a stew, but it's not really a stew without meat and I don't like meat."

"Heh, I'm all fer choppin' up Bessy!" Roxas cheered excitedly, "Off wit that heifer's head!"

"Roxas!" Kairi shouted in surprise, "We can't eat Bessy!"

"I was jus' jokin'. Besides, bet she'd taste like shit. Evil usually dun' taste that great," Roxas explained with a quiet snicker. Kairi rolled her eyes.

Sora suddenly grinned. "I know how tuh make us warm!" he suddenly exclaimed. Both Roxas and Kairi watched as Sora hurried over to the drawer. He pulled open the bottom section and pulled out a brown paper bag. "Tifa told me tuh save this fer a special occasion, but I dun' think it would hurt if we had some now. It's pretty strong stuff so we won't need much," he explained as he pulled a bottle of alcohol out of the bag.

"I thought alcohol made you colder," Kairi commented curiously.

Sora paused and then shook his head. "Nah, I'm pretty sure it makes yuh warmer!" he exclaimed happily. He hurried over to the kitchen and grabbed three cups.

"Are yuh sure yuh want Kairi to have some?" Roxas asked as he anxiously watched Sora pour the liquid into the cups.

"Yeah, there's no harm. She might as well get used tuh it now, right?" Sora answered as he finished pouring the last cup. He put the cap back on the bottle and placed it in the cabinet. There was no point in hiding it now that everyone knew it existed.

She frowned. "You'll let me drink, but you won't marry me!" she cried in outrage. Sora set the cups on the table and grinned at her. She quickly silenced. "Well, guess I shouldn't push my luck," she giggled as she stared into the cup.

"What do yuh say we play a game of bullshit tuh pass tuh time?" Roxas suggested as he swirled the alcohol around in the cup. He eyed it suspiciously.

Kairi smiled. She loved playing bullshit with Sora and Roxas. They always got so into the game. It was hilarious. Sora grabbed the cards from the drawer and placed the deck on the table. "Who wants tuh shuffle?" he asked.

"Ooh! Let me!" Kairi cried enthusiastically. She snatched the deck from the table before anyone could oppose. She quickly shuffled the deck and began to pass out the cards.

As she passed out the cards, Roxas decided to take a sip of the mysterious drink. His eyes widened from the taste. "Damn!" he cried as he set the cup back on the table, "What is this stuff?"

Sora grinned. "Do yuh like it? It's Tifa's 'house blend'. She liked tuh make it fer me whenever I came by the bar. She likes tuh mix drinks tuh see what new flavors she can create. I can't remember what's in this one, but it's somethin' like vodka an' whiskey an' somethin' else I can't remember. She also added some kinda flavoring and somethin' bubbly. It jus' has lots of things in it!" he exclaimed in frustration. He hated not being able to remember.

Kairi stared into the cup with worried eyes. "This isn't going to kill me, is it?" she asked doubtfully.

Sora shook his head. "Dun' worry, Kairi. There's no way yuh could get drunk from jus' one cup," he assured as he took a sip of his own, "Anyway, let's get this game started!"

* * *

><p>Three hours passed along with more than twenty games of bullshit. Sora, Roxas, and Kairi were completely smashed. One cup of booze suddenly turned into two or three cups of booze. Kairi could hardly handle the alcohol. She felt so sleepy, so energized, and so excited all at once. Her cheeks were extremely rosy and she couldn't stop giggling. Sora was just as energized. He could handle the alcohol, but he was getting carried away in the game. He couldn't stop shouting. Roxas was just as loud and angry. With every game he lost, Roxas only got louder.<p>

"Its yer turn, Sora!" Roxas shouted angrily, "Play a damn card an' I'll scream bullshit at tuh top of my lungs!" At this, Kairi giggled.

Sora glared at his brother playfully. "I'll play my card whenever tuh hell I wanna! Yuh can't make me do anythin'!" he declared proudly as he drunkenly swung around in his chair. Roxas growled and snatched a card from his hand and placed it on the table. "Hey!" Sora protested lazily.

"Bullshit!" Kairi gleefully cried, "Take the cards!"

"That ain't fair!" Sora cried as he grabbed the pile and sloppily dragged it toward him, "Roxas played fer me he needs tuh cards! These be his cards! His cards!" Sora slammed his fist on the table insistently.

Roxas grinned smugly. "At least, ain't I soundin' stupid…wait that didn't come out right!" he cried. It was too late, Kairi was already laughing uncontrollably. Roxas growled angrily. "Stop laughin'!" he growled with a frown, "Yuh know what yuh gotta do, Sora."

Sora laughed sheepishly and looked away feigning embarrassment. "Do I gotta?" he asked coyly. Both Roxas and Kairi nodded. He sighed and stood from his chair. While they were still sober, the three decided to make the game more interesting. Anyone who took cards from the pile was subject to the dare of the accuser.

Kairi smiled cheekily. "Okay, Sora!" she slurred happily, "I want you to act like a stripper woman!"

Sora sighed but laughed as he did; he knew this would be fun. He slowly began to unzip his winter coat. He swung his hips from left to right as he began to dance like a seductive woman, which his mind apparently danced like they were attempting to hula-hoop very badly. He batted his eyelashes and slowly unbuttoned his shirt exposing a bit of his chest. He smiled and leaned on the table. "Well hello there, handsome," she said as he stared at Roxas amorously, "How would yuh like tuh have some fun?"

"Sora, no!" Roxas cried as Sora crept closer to him with a lazy look in his eye. Sora stood up and began to shake his chest at him, which he was strangely good at doing. Roxas shoved him away causing Sora to fall onto the ground. Sora only laughed and rolled around on the floor. "Get in yer chair!" Roxas shouted obviously flustered.

The three went a couple more rounds and it was Kairi's turn to take cards from the bullshit pile. This time Roxas had caught her in a lie. She was too drunk to care. She hiccupped and waited for Roxas to give her the punishment. Roxas smirked. "Yuh like them animals so much I want yuh to act like each one!" he dared as he slammed his fist onto the table excitedly. Sora broke out into another chorus of laughter nearly falling out of his chair he just sat down in.

"Well, ok," Kairi agreed with a small giggle. She stood from her chair nearly falling on her butt as she did. Shakily she placed her hands on her waist and began to flap her arms as if she was a chicken. "Bok!" she cried imitating a chicken's sound. She strutted around the table jerking her head back and forth while simultaneous flapping her arms. Roxas laughed loudly as he rocked back and forth in his chair. Kairi grinned mischievously as she crooked her head toward him. She barred her teeth and quickly went to bite his arm.

Roxas wailed in pain as he yanked his arm away from Kairi. "What tuh hell!" he shouted at her.

She giggled, "I'ma chicken!"

Sora grinned boyishly. He couldn't hold in his excitement. "Be Bessy!" he cheered as he thrust his cup toward the ceiling. Some of the liquid splashed out onto his face.

Kairi smirked. She lowered herself down to all fours and let out a shrill, horrible 'moo'. She was painfully tone-deaf; Roxas held his ears in pain. She charged underneath the table toward Sora's legs. Sora laughed as Kairi's head collided with his shins. He was almost too happy to feel the pain. "K-Kairi!" he hollered as his chair tipped back and fell onto the floor.

She stifled her laughter and crawled over to him. "A-Are you okay?" she stammered as she attempted to hold back her contagious giggles.

"Y-Yeah!" Sora laughed uncontrollably.

Roxas growled. "None of yuh know how tuh do a good dare!" he suddenly screamed. Sora and Kairi were silenced as they stared at him with their mouths partially open. Drool was already escaping Sora's lips. Roxas jumped onto the table kicking the cards off with his feet. "This is how yuh do it!" he cried proudly. He quickly stripped out of his winter gear carelessly tossing it around the cabin. Roxas began to shake his hips and pump them toward his audience. He gave them both a wink as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

Unable to hold in her enthusiasm, Kairi began to cheer as Roxas shirt seductively slid down his shoulders. Roxas shyly turned away and looked at them from over his shoulder. He batted his eyelashes and allowed his shirt to fall on the table.

"I wanna see more skin!" Sora slurred as he took another swig, "Show more skin, bitch!"

Kairi gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hands. "Sora!" she cried in outrage, "Yuh gotta treat this lady with respect! Shake your titties, Roxas!"

Roxas smirked. "Yuh know I will!" he shouted as he quickly hunched over and shook his upper chest; he grinned seductively as he did. Kairi and Sora cheered. Roxas turned around and happily jiggled his butt in their faces. Sora smirked and gave it a slap. Roxas quickly stopped and wagged his finger at his brother. "No touchie! Yuh can only oogle me wit yer eyes!" he cried as he spun around and began to pelvic thrust toward them.

"Take it off!" Kairi cried excitedly.

He winked at her and grabbed the waist of his pants. He slyly unhooked the button and unzipped. Roxas smirked and shimmied out of his pants using his hips to propel them downward. He stuck his hands into the air and began to belly dance to the best of his ability. The contents of his stomach sloshed around wildly as Roxas attempted to be exotic.

"Yer so hot!" Sora cried as he managed to run his hand over his brother's hairy foot.

"Yes I am!" Roxas shouted. He struck a pose leaning on his hip. He suddenly felt drowsy. Roxas blinked his eyes twice before he collapsed, falling off the table and onto the floor.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other. They shrugged and hurried over to him. "R-Roxas, wake up and…do some more…dances," Kairi slurred as her head began to droop. She quickly tumbled over and gracelessly fell onto Roxas's sleeping body.

"If yuh can't beat em' join em'," Sora chuckled lazily. He balled his fist and positioned it in front of his face. He smiled and punched himself in the face. He fell backward and passed out on the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Hello again! I hope everything is going well with you guys. I know things are going fine for me except for this tragic ant bite. It itches like crazy! Hope it goes away soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! And as I promised, my future literary exploit ideas shall be at the end of the chapter. I'm really excited about them!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**22**_**.**_** Nineteen**

Sora groaned and rolled over on his side. He felt so cold and his entire head felt like a ten pound brick had been dropped on it. "Agh," he moaned as he strained to open his eyes. He looked around him. "W-What happened?" he mumbled, "Why am I on the floor?" He pushed himself off of the ground and held his head as his headache pounded. "Man, what did we do last night?" he asked. He shivered and quickly buttoned up his shirt. He looked around the shack. Cards were everywhere on the floor. Their cups of booze were still there and some chairs were knocked over.

He looked over to Roxas and Kairi. He was surprised to see Kairi passed out on top of his brother. "Uh…Kairi?" he gently called as he crawled over to her. He was happy to see that she was still bundled up. He placed his hand on her back and gently nudged her. She stirred lazily. "Kairi, wake up," he called again.

She opened her eyes and stared at him. Sora watched as her face turned from pale to green. Sora quickly backed away. "Uh, Kairi dun'….turn away!" he cried in horror. Kairi groaned and managed to pull herself from Roxas's body before the vomit spewed from her mouth. Sora closed his eyes in fear.

"Sora," Kairi groaned sickly, "I think I'm dying…Uggh." She fell onto her back barely missing her puddle of vomit that was seeping through the floorboards.

"Geez, ah. Hold on," Sora groaned as he used the table to lift himself to his feet. "This is gonna be a long day," he muttered under his breath. He found his hat on the floor and put it on his head. "Hang tight, Kai. I'm gonna go get tuh mop," he muttered.

Kairi groaned and turned her head to look at Roxas. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully. _'Must be nice to be so peaceful,' _she thought until she noticed something peculiar. Roxas wasn't wearing anything except his boxers. Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh," she whispered. She touched his skin; it felt like ice. She held her head as she slowly lifted herself from the floor. Once she was steady on her feet, she hurried as fast as she could (which was rather slow) to Roxas's bed. She grabbed his blankets and stumbled back over to him. She bent down, groaning in pain as she did. "Here, Roxas," she whispered as she wrapped the blankets over him. She was just happy to see his winter hat was still on. He might've frozen to death in his sleep.

She stared at him curiously. She couldn't help but notice how serene Roxas looked. Kairi had never seen him sleep so peacefully. There was even a smile on his face. "What are you dreaming about?" she asked as she watched him.

_Roxas yawned as he sprawled out on the warm sand. "Ain't this great?" he asked his dream girl. _

_She smiled at him. She was still in the same attire; white sundress and a sun hat that covered her eyes. Roxas, on the other hand, was in nothing but a pair of black and white swim trunks. "It's very nice, Roxas. I'm just worried," she answered with a small frown. _

"_Worried? There's nothin' tuh be worried bout'. Yuh already nursed me back from my hangover. Now we can jus' stay ere' forever," Roxas answered happily. He grinned. _

_She shook her head. "No, Roxas. You can't sleep forever. Then we'll never get to meet," she whispered sadly, "Wake up, Roxas." _

"Wake up, Roxas," Kairi cooed. She put her hand on his neck. He was still cold. She looked to Sora who was mopping her vomit. "Sora, should I get him some more blankets?" she asked him worriedly.

"He'll be fine. Trust me, nothin's worse than that time he sat outside all night wit nothin' but a t-shirt on," Sora answered, "Jus' get his clothes. Man, I wish I could remember why he was naked."

"So do I," Kairi murmured. She stood up and began to collect his clothing which appeared to have been tossed around the shack.

Sora finished mopping and put the mop against the wall. He walked over to his brother and stared down at the serene face. "Wake up!" he screamed as loud as he could. Kairi groaned in agony. Roxas groaned angrily and rolled onto his side. "Wake up!" Sora screamed again.

"Sora! Stop!" Kairi begged as he held her head in pain.

"Yeah, geez!" Roxas cried with his eyes still closed. He held onto the image of his blonde beauty for as long as he could, but she disappeared. Roxas banged his fist on the floor. "Damn it, Sora! She was bout' tuh tell me er' name!" he cried angrily. Roxas groaned and held his head. The sound of his own yelling hurt him.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck and got a whiff of his armpit in the process. He grimaced and quickly put his arm down. "Man, we're all hungover an' I smell like a rottin' potato!" he cried in disgust, "We needa visit tuh public bath today."

Kairi pouted. "Do we have to? I hate going. Why can't we just use the hot spring?" she whined childishly.

"Cause' we'll freeze tuh death tryin' tuh dry ourselves!" Sora exclaimed, "Let's jus' take care of tuh animals and get goin'. My stench nearly knocked me out."

Kairi sighed. She walked over to Sora and sniffed his head. "Hm, smells like alcohol," she mumbled curiously. She wondered why.

"Really?" Sora replied as he attempted to smell his face.

Roxas slammed his palm into his face. He couldn't believe his brother was so dumb. "Sora, yuh can't smell yer own damn face. But I agree, today would be a good day fer a bath. We can order tuh cake fer our birthday tomorrow while we're out too," he stated as he lifted himself from the floor. The blankets fell to the ground revealing his mostly naked body. He looked down at himself. "Uh…why am I naked?" he asked. Sora and Kairi shrugged.

* * *

><p>The three used the day to re-cooperate from their apparently wild night. No one seemed to remember what happened so they just decided to let it go. The next morning they were up bright and early to take care of the animals. It was substantially colder than the previous day. Even Bessy refused to go outside. They grabbed more blankets from the barn and brought them to the main shack where they would all be sleeping for the night. It was far too cold for Kairi to sleep in her shack alone.<p>

Sora braved the weather to get the cake while Roxas and Kairi stayed home. Roxas laid in his bed tucked under three layers of blankets. Kairi was in the kitchen area preparing Sora and Roxas's birthday meal. She hummed happily as she stirred a large pot of Roxas's favorite potato soup. Sora's favorite meal, vegetable lasagna, was already in the oven.

"So, what did yuh get us this year, Kairi?" Roxas asked curiously. He felt bored watching her from his bed.

Kairi smiled and shook her head. "I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait till Sora's back and I can give my gifts to both of you," she explained cheerily, "So what is it like, being nineteen? I'll bet it feels amazing."

It was Roxas's turn to shake his head. "Nah, not really. I jus' feel old and lonely. I was hopin' tuh at least have a woman by now," he explained regretfully, "I have hope, though. I know my dream lady is out there waitin' fer me."

"Do you dream about her every night?" Kairi suddenly asked.

"Yeah, they're tuh best dreams I've had in such a long time," Roxas answered with a small smile. He almost couldn't wait to drift away into dream land so he could be with her. "I know yuh think I'm crazy, but jus' let me have this, okay? Ever since tuh thing wit Xion happened, I thought I'd never meet anyone tuh love but when I see er' I feel like I can. Even if she ain't real, she's done me a favor," he explained sentimentally.

Kairi finished stirring and turned to face the blonde man. "All right, Roxas. I'm happy you're happy. I really hope you get to meet her in person one day," she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I think yuh would like er'. She kinda looks like yuh cept' wit longer and blonder hair," Roxas explained, "But enough bout' me, how's everythin' wit my brother? Is he still bein' a knucklehead?"

She shook her head. "He's been really sweet. I understand why he won't marry me right now, but I still wish he would. If only he could understand how I feel. I want nothing more than to be his. I want him to be a part of every experience I ever have in this life. I want to wake up every day and see him sleeping next to me. He's all I ever wanted," Kairi explained dreamily. She leaned against the kitchen counter and smiled at the thought of her beloved Sora.

"Why dun' yuh jus' tell im' that?" Roxas asked, "Cause' I'm pretty sure yuh haven't."

She shrugged. "I try to, but it never comes out right," she confessed.

Before Roxas could say more, Sora entered the shack. He was covered in snow. He shook the snow off of his jacket as he walked to the dining table. He placed the cake on the table and then shivered wildly. "It's so cold!" he whined.

"Yeah, thanks fer bringin' it in wit yuh," Roxas grumbled as he pulled the blanket over his body more.

Sora stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Had tuh get in somehow," he muttered. He turned his attention to Kairi and grinned. She looked beautiful even in all of her bulky winter clothing. "How's tuh food comin' along?" he asked curiously. He could already smell the lasagna in the air. He breathed it in deeply loving the feeling of the warm air in his lungs.

"It's going to be delicious, Sora," Kairi replied as he walked toward him. She gently kissed his cold cheek. "Roxas already asked about your presents, so do you want to get it now?" she asked him happily.

Sora glanced over at his brother for confirmation. Roxas gave him a nod. "Sure, why not?" he agreed.

Kairi grinned. "Both of you sit at the table then, and close your eyes!" she commanded excitedly, "I know you're really going to like this." She hurried over to the kitchen and pulled out two mugs from the cabinet. She grabbed another pot that was cleverly hidden behind the gigantic soup pot. She poured the liquid into the mugs and smiled at herself. She grabbed the mugs and hurried set them on the table in front of the two. "You can open them," she quickly said.

Roxas tilted his head. "Yuh got us drinks?" he murmured in confusion.

"Not just any drinks, taste them!" she commanded excitedly. She took a seat at the table and watched them. She let her head rest in her hands. Kairi was practically trembling with anticipation.

Sora took off one of his gloves and picked up the mug. It was hot to the touch, which he didn't mind because he was so cold. He put to his lips and breathed in the scent. It was a scent that smelt so familiar, but he couldn't tell what it was. He sipped some and nearly screamed from his joy. He put the mug down on the table and grinned at his brother. "Try it!" he commanded.

"All right!" Roxas huffed. He grabbed the mug and poured some into his mouth. He winced as the hot drink burnt his tongue. Still, he couldn't help but smile. "Hot chocolate," he murmured nostalgically.

"I found your mom's recipe in the barn a couple of months ago," Kairi explained, "I know you haven't had it since she passed…but I thought it might be a good birthday present. I'm sure she would want you to enjoy it."

"This means a lot, Kai," Sora whispered as he stared down into the mug. He inhaled deeply; it smelt just like his mother. She always made hot chocolate, even in the summer. It was something the Strife family enjoyed every night before bedtime when she was alive. He felt a tear escape his eye. He quickly wiped it and gave Kairi a smile. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Yeah, thanks," Roxas added gratefully.

"Well, don't let me stop you. Go ahead and drink. I've got a whole pot of it made if you want some more," Kairi quickly said, "I'm going to go check on the lasagna."

Sora watched her leave. He felt himself fall even more in love with her. Kairi was so thoughtful and sweet. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met, and he knew that she loved him. She understood him. She was all that he ever wanted and more. _'I'm the luckiest man alive,' _he thought as he watched her bend over to check the lasagna. He sighed happily as he took another sip of the hot chocolate. Sora was careful not to burn his tongue unlike Roxas.

"It's done!" Kairi announced happily. She grabbed a pair of oven mitts and quickly pulled it from the oven. She placed it on the stove and turned off the oven. She turned to the birthday men and smiled. "When do you want to eat?" she asked excitedly.

Roxas's stomach growled. "Um…now would be nice," he answered.

"All right! Today we feast!" Kairi announced happily. She began to fix the plates and soup bowls as Sora and Roxas waited eagerly. Kairi had come a long way since she was six. She actually had talent in the kitchen. They enjoyed her cooking. It was amazing that she had any skill since Selphie was the one who taught her to cook. Around town Selphie was known was the worst cook ever. Still, they were grateful.

A few minutes later, the food was on the table and the three were seated and ready to eat. Kairi stared at her two favorite men excitedly. "I want you to try it first," she urged.

Sora shrugged. "Whatever yuh want," he replied. He picked up his fork and cut into his piece of vegetable lasagna. He put it in his mouth and smiled. It was just as delicious as he remembered, if not more. "Mm, yuh really out did yerself wit this," he praised as he greedily went for more.

Roxas was already halfway done with his potato soup. Kairi giggled. He looked up from his bowl and grinned. A bit of potato was stuck in his teeth. "Yuh know how I like it," he quickly praised before he went back to stuffing his face.

It wasn't long before their plates were clean. Kairi wasn't even halfway done with her meal. Still, she felt flattered knowing that her cooking was so delicious they risked indigestion from eating it so fast. She finished her lasagna and then moved to eat her soup. Sora and Roxas watched her eat. They didn't want to go for seconds because they wanted to save room for the cake Sora braved the elements to pick up.

Roxas let out a sigh. "Yuh know, a few years ago I thought this kinda thing would never happen," Roxas joked, "Remember our sixteenth birthday, Sora? We made Kairi cry cause' her meals came out horribly. She vowed tuh run away an' everythin'."

Kairi stuck out her tongue at Roxas. "That's not as bad as the time you guys forgot my birthday!" she exclaimed, "I really wanted to run away that day." She giggled.

"Yeah, that wasn't one of our best moments," Sora muttered in embarrassment, "We made it up tuh yuh, though."

She raised an eyebrow. "If you're talking about the surprise you tried to give me as an apology, that's a lie. Your surprise nearly killed me!" she laughed, "I mean, really. Just because I'm good with temperamental cows doesn't mean I'm good with territorial female dogs. That dog nearly ripped me to shreds!"

"It was cute when it didn't wanna eat us," Roxas defended, "Tuh guy that sold er' tuh us didn't mention she was a human-crazed maniac dog with rabies."

Kairi rolled her eyes and finished her soup. "Yeah, yeah. I know what really happened. You were tired of my mood swings so you decided to kill me off. I was pretty moody when I was fourteen so I can understand. But in my defense, all girls are moody at that age. I wasn't able to handle my hormones and stuff well, but I'm not so bad now, am I?" she asked expectantly.

Sora and Roxas fell silent. They knew if they said the wrong thing they would just set her off. Kairi was really sensitive when it came to her 'womanly' cycle. She didn't like to be called fussy. Instead, Kairi believed the lie that she didn't change at all. Roxas and Sora supported it because they were too afraid to oppose it. Sora grinned nervously. "Not at all," he lied.

"Yeah, Kairi. Yer tuh most calm, sane woman I know," Roxas added hesitantly.

Kairi smiled happily. "Thank you," she chirped, "Should we cut into the cake?" They quickly nodded. Both men breathed a sigh of relief as they watched her walk away. They had escaped Kairi's rage, for now.

She grabbed three clean plates and a knife to cut the cake with. "Okay, which of you is cutting this year?" she asked as she held the knife in her hands. Knives still felt weird to her; she could only see them as a murder weapon.

"I did it last year, so it's Roxas's turn," Sora stated with a grin. He didn't care who cut the cake; he just wanted to eat it already.

Roxas took the knife from Kairi and cut into their small, square cake. The cake was chocolate with vanilla icing. Kairi placed the sections on the plates and passed them around the table. "It looks good," she marveled as she stared down at her piece.

"It tastes good too," Sora chuckled. He'd already consumed half of his piece. "I get tuh have tuh extra, right?" He grinned; there were pieces of chocolate cake stuck between his teeth. Kairi giggled and looked away.

"Yes," Roxas muttered as he slowly ate his; he wanted to enjoy it. He looked at Kairi and sighed inaudibly. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt guilty. "Kairi, do yuh ever feel lonely on yer birthday?" he asked her suddenly.

She felt flustered. "Uh, well yes and no. I miss my sister and my family, but I have you guys so there's no need for me to feel lonely," she answered, "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, it jus' feels weird tuh me fer some reason. I have Sora, but you dun' have yer twin," he attempted to explain, "I jus' feels unfair."

Kairi smiled. "It's all right. I know she's okay where she is," she replied.

Sora downed his second piece of cake. "So, what was yer sister's name again?" he asked, "Nome-Nome? Naminy?"

"Naminé," Kairi corrected.

'_Naminé? What a weird name. Heh, that name's never gonna be important tuh me,' _Roxas thought with a slight chuckle. He finished his piece of cake and pushed his plate away from him. "That was a delicious meal, Kairi. Thank yuh fer makin' it," he praised, "But now I think it'd be a good time fer a nap."

"Nineteen and still taking naps," Kairi joked as she began to collect the dirty dishes.

Roxas waved his hand at her. "Oh shush, yer never too old fer a lil' rest," he urged as he slipped into his bed.

Sora helped Kairi bring the dishes over to the sink. "Yuh gonna wash em' now?" he asked her. She nodded and turned the faucet. She frowned when nothing came out. "Damn, tuh water's prolly frozen," Sora grumbled.

She sighed. "The dishes will have to wait then," Kairi muttered with a frown. She hated when the water froze in the pipes. It was the worst part of winter. It was the reason why the farm didn't have indoor plumbing. "So, Sora did you like your gift? I know it was a bit cheap, but I wanted to save the big gifts for the winter holiday," she explained.

"Yuh have more fer me?" Sora asked excitedly. Kairi nodded. "Aw, yer so great," he whispered before he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I can't wait tuh see what yuh got us."

* * *

><p><em>AN: All right, here are the future literary expeditions I plan to embark on. I've been asked by Colonel Mycroft to do a little story for the kids of our GirlNapped! couples. Initially, I never planned on writing anything for them, but I figured why not. But when it came to creating a plot, I really didn't like the idea of doing a full-fledged story. So instead, I'm creating a collection of short-stories for them. There won't be a continous plot or anything, just a bunch of random, possibly humorous events. I hope you all enjoy it. _

_My next idea is another Roxas & Namine story! I've been thinking about this a whole bunch. I want to write a princess story. It went from something similar to Rapunzel, to a kidnapping, to a pirate story, to a runaway, to what I've got now. Basically, it's going to follow the lines of a Princess/Pauper story except I'm going to throw my twist on it. Let's just say, it's going to have a bit of everything. I'm really excited. _


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** We have officially exceeded the original GirlNapped! Isn't that grand? I'm glad to see that you are looking forward to the collection of stories for the kids. I will be posting it up once I have five chapters for it and a title. I'll post the title name on a chapter note and you guys can check it out once it's up.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**23. Illness**

"Damn it's cold!" Roxas complained as he hugged himself. He pushed against the wind as he made his way to the chicken coop. Sora and Kairi were a few feet behind him trying not to be blown away.

"Sora!" Kairi cried as a gust blew past them. She felt herself being pulled toward the dirt road. Sora managed to grab her arm before she flew away.

"Roxas! This is crazy!" Sora screamed as he watched his brother pushed toward him by a different gust. He caught Roxas with his free hand. "We can't do this today!" he shouted.

Roxas growled. "Jus' cause' it's windy doesn't mean I can't hear yuh!" he shouted angrily. Sora winced. "Ugh, jus' feed Bessy an' I'll take care of tuh rest," he grumbled. Sora released him and once again Roxas began to fight against the wind.

"Well yuh heard the man, let's go, Kai," Sora said. He put an arm around Kairi's waist and began to walk toward the barn. They were able to reach the barn within a couple of minutes. Once they positioned themselves a little behind the barn they were able to fight the wind better; it was like a tall, red shield. Sora yanked the door open and ushered Kairi inside. He hurried inside after her and the door closed by itself. Bessy was in the corner still lying down.

"Good morning, Bessy," Kairi cooed as she approached her. Bessy only stared at her. Kairi frowned. "Sora, she isn't getting up," she announced. She placed her hand on Bessy's head. "I think you need to provoke her," Kairi advised.

Sora frowned. He hated having to provoke Bessy. The last time he tried that she nearly bit his hand off, which was weird because cows were supposed to be herbivores. "Do I have tuh?" Sora whined pathetically. Kairi nodded eagerly. He sighed. He cautiously began to approach Bessy. "Hey there…how yuh doin'?" he asked her gently. She immediately jumped to her feet. Sora cried and ran away.

"Thanks, Sora!" Kairi cried as she watched Sora dive into a pile of hay. She turned her attention to Bessy. "Time to milk you and then you can go back to what you were doing," she cooed happily.

Sora felt as though he was buried underneath the hay for hours when in reality it was only five minutes. He felt something tap his lower back. He pulled his head from the hay and saw Kairi behind him with a bucket of milk in her hand. "You ready to go?" she asked stifling her giggles.

"No!" Sora pouted, "Yuh put that milk down an' join me in here. It's pretty warm. Warmer than it is in tuh shack."

Kairi did as she was told. She set the milk a bit away from the hay not wanting it to fall into the milk. She crawled into the pile of hay and felt her cheeks warm up. "It is warm in here," she whispered happily. She laid down and stared up toward the rest of the pile. There was something comforting to Kairi about being surrounded by hay.

Sora crawled and hovered over her using his arms and legs to hold himself up. "Yuh look beautiful," he whispered, "An' it's nice an' warm in ere'." He leaned down further and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Sora, what…are…you doing?" she managed to ask between Sora's kisses.

He smiled at her. "When are we ever gonna get alone time like this? I'm jus' takin' advantage of tuh situation," he explained coyly. Sora grabbed the zipper of her winter coat and began to unzip it. Kairi blushed. "I love you," he whispered as his hands lightly touched the buttons of her winter dress.

"Sora, we're going to get sick," Kairi weakly protested. She felt soothing tingles spread across her body as Sora unbuttoned her dress down to her upper stomach. Sora ripped off his gloves and placed his hands on Kairi's bare skin causing her to inhale sharply. "S-Sora," she stammered as his hands slipped behind her back; he unhooked her bra. Sora quickly slipped his hands underneath the cups of her bra and grabbed her bosom.

* * *

><p>Roxas shivered as he walked toward the barn. He took care of the pigs and the chickens. He hoped Sora and Kairi were finished so they could go back to the shack. He just wanted to snuggle underneath his blankets and sleep for the rest of the day. It was too cold to do anything else.<p>

He pulled open the door to the barn and quietly slipped inside. Roxas scanned the area and was surprised not to see Sora and Kairi anywhere. He frowned. _'How could they go back without me?'_ he mentally grumbled. He turned to leave when he heard the strangest sound. It sounded like a moan, but it was more like a squeak. He couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Kairi, open yer legs." Roxas grimaced. He couldn't believe this was happening again.

"Sora, we can't do this here. S-Sora."

Roxas sighed. _'I better get outta ere' before they get even more outta hand,' _he thought in disgust. He spotted the bucket of milk near the pile of hay and sighed. _'I should prolly take that with me before it spoils,' _he thought as he quietly tiptoed toward the bucket. He heard Kairi moan. He shuddered and grabbed the bucket's handle. He hurried out of the barn as Kairi's moans grew louder.

He practically ran to the shack and let the door slam behind him. "Gosh that's so disgusting!" he cried as he walked over to the refrigerator, "They're gonna defile every place on this damn farm, aren't they?" Roxas put the bucket in the refrigerator and let out a frustrated sigh. He was almost scared to sleep in the same room as them tonight.

A few days passed since Sora and Kairi's hay encounter and as Kairi predicted, Sora fell ill. Roxas didn't want to be around Sora's self-induced sickness so he braved sleeping in the main shack alone. Sora was banished to Kairi's shack where Kairi took care of him. Sora only had a cold so they didn't bother to call a proper doctor. Kairi knew she would be able to nurse him back to health without expensive, doctor-prescribed medication. Roxas wasn't complaining. He didn't want to have to pay a doctor's bill.

Kairi watched as Sora slept. She sat on a stool by his bedside. She placed her hand on his forehead; it still felt hot. Kairi frowned. Usually she would put a wet rag on his head, but that was a bad idea. Of anything, the cold rag would just work to make Sora sicker. Plus, the water in the pipes was still frozen. To be able to wash dishes someone had to fight through the frozen weeds to go wash them at the hot spring. It was ridiculous.

She grabbed the thermometer and gently placed it in Sora's mouth. She watched as the red liquid in the thermometer rose. She frowned. His fever still hadn't gone down, not even by a degree. Kairi sighed and placed the thermometer back on the nightstand. She ran her fingers through Sora's spiky hair. It looked like extra spikes had shot out of his head because he'd done nothing but lie in bed for a couple of days.

"Sora, I told you you'd get sick," Kairi whispered as she continued to stroke his hair, "But I will admit the time we spent in the hay was very nice." She giggled from the memories.

Sora stirred. She watched as he opened his eyes. "How are you feeling, Sora?" she asked sweetly. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

He smiled at her. "I feel a lil' better," Sora answered, "I bet my fever has even gone down." At this, Kairi shook her head. Sora frowned. "So, is it still really windy?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

She shook her head again. "Not really, Roxas and I didn't have to struggle to get to the barn this morning," she explained, "It doesn't feel as cold either now that the wind is gone. I think spring might come early this year."

"That's good, I dun' know how much more of this cold I can take," Sora replied with a small yawn, "It's really cold now that we all dun' sleep in tuh same shack."

Kairi nodded. "And it's not just that, Bessy hasn't come out of the barn in days. I remember last winter she was outside every day. She only stayed inside when spring came, but that was only because it rained all the time," Kairi added informatively.

Sora chuckled, "That damn cow is nuts."

She giggled, "Sora! She might hear you!"

Sora's eyes widened. "Since when is Bessy all-knowin'?" he asked in fear, "Is she standin' outside tuh shack er' somethin'?" Kairi shook her head. "Dun' scare me like that! That cow seriously gives me tuh heebie-jeebies!" he cried. He winced from the sound of his own voice; his head felt like it was spinning.

"Why?" Kairi asked, "It's not like she's some kind of demon cow."

"That's what yuh think!" Sora cried indignantly and winced again, "You'd change yer mind if she tried tuh kill yuh a million times! She even tried tuh step on me when I was only a crawlin' toddler. She is a demon cow an' a man-hater!"

Kairi giggled. She couldn't believe how ridiculous Sora was being. She didn't understand why he was so scared of a cow. "All right, all right, Sora. Don't get yourself worked up over nothing. You need to rest so you can get better," Kairi advised, "Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I jus' wanna lay ere' an' talk tuh yuh," Sora answered with a sly smile.

Kairi returned his smile. "Well, okay. What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Sora reached out and grabbed her hand. "I've been thinkin' a lot bout' waitin' till yer 19 tuh get married. I know yuh dun' like it much so how bout' I meet yuh halfway?" he suggested.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean meet me halfway?" she inquired curiously.

Sora gently squeezed her hand. "We could get married anytime after yuh turn 18. Yuh can pick tuh date an' we'll go get married at tuh town hall," Sora explained, "Roxas will be our witness. We'll get yuh a nice dress an' me an' Rox will dress sharp. Can go out fer dinner after."

"Really, Sora? So we could get married the day after my birthday?" Kairi asked excitedly. Sora nodded and smiled. "Oh, Sora!" she cried happily. She threw herself on him and pulled him into a one-sided hug. "That makes me really happy. But I have a confession to make, I really don't want to get married in this town…Axel...he...told me about this wonderful, beautiful church in a place called Twilight Town. It's not too far away from here and I know it's a lot to ask for but –."

Sora stopped her. "Kairi, we'll go tuh this church an' we'll be wed there," he swore, "I want this tuh be a memorable day fer yuh so we'll do it up right."

Kairi smiled. "I could kiss you, Sora!" she exclaimed happily.

"I dun' suggest it, I can't have yuh gettin' sick too. Roxas ain't tuh best at makin' sick people feel good," he joked, "He likes tuh try an' scream tuh sick outta people. It dun' work that well."

"I know, I know. He tried to take care of me what way when I was ten, remember? I think I cried my illness out rather than him screaming it out of me," she laughed, "Roxas can get pretty scary when he's mad."

Sora nodded in agreement. "I dun' know how he turned out that way either. Both of our parents were pretty calm people," he added.

"Grandparents, maybe?" Kairi joked with a smile. Sora shrugged. "Guess we'll never know, but I don't know, Sora. I feel like if Roxas wasn't angry and rash he wouldn't be Roxas. It's kind of like how my sister is. She's got my mother's everything including her nasty temper," Kairi attempted to explain. She suddenly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sora dared to ask.

"You know, I bet if Roxas and Naminé ever met they'd be perfect for each other," she laughed.

Sora joined in. "Ha! Like that'll ever happen!" he agreed.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, are yuh gonna tell me yer name er' what?" Roxas asked as he followed the dream girl through a forest she had created for their nap time encounter. It was full of tall evergreens you could not even see the tops of. There was a heavy scent of pinecone and the sun's rays were filtered through the trees creating a storybook look. Roxas felt like an ant walking through it all. <em>

_She turned her head to smile at him. "Fine, if you must know. Just call me…Namie," she replied, "And you won't get any more from me." _

"_Namie? Hm, that's cute," Roxas praised, "I was expectin' somethin' more reformed like Susan or Joanna." _

_She grimaced. "Those don't suit me at all," she replied, "I like my name. We're here." Roxas looked past her and saw a small brook in front of them. It looked like something 'Namie' would like. The water was crystal clear; he could see his reflection perfectly in the water. _

"_This is nice," Roxas commented, "So, why'd yuh bring me ere'?" _

_Namie shrugged and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were still not visible. "I just wanted to enjoy this with you. I thought it would be nice for us to spend some alone time together, just nature and us. That shopping mall you took us to last time was kind of crowded," she explained. _

"_I see, yuh want me all fer yerself," Roxas joked. _

_She blushed and looked away. "That's not what I meant," she whispered. _

_Before she could say anymore, Roxas placed his finger on her lips. "Ssh, no need tuh argue. I get it now. Someone's obviously smitten wit me," he boasted proudly, "It's okay, though. I understand why yuh would be. I'm quite a catch." _

_Namie smirked. "Is that what you think, Roxas?" she asked slyly, "It might be that I was just too embarrassed to be seen with you in front of all those people." _

_Roxas's feigned hurt. "How could yuh say that?" he asked her with a fake frown, "I'm not so embarrassin'. I know all my table manners." _

_She crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto one leg. "I don't know, Roxas. Are you potty trained too?" she joked. _

_Roxas growled and grabbed her shoulders startling her. He shushed her. "This would be much more romantic if I could see yer eyes, mind takin' off that hat?" he asked sweetly. She shook her head. "Why not?" he asked with a frown. _

"_I just can't," she whispered back, "Telling you my name was already breaking some of the rules. If I show you my eyes you'll never be able to see me again." _

_He frowned. That was something he did not want. He wanted to be able to close his eyes and always see her. "What other rules are there?" he asked, "I dun' want tuh risk goin' tuh sleep one night an' not havin' yuh there." _

"_It's all one rule, Roxas. I can't show you my eyes and I can't tell you my name because that would reveal my identity," she explained, "You have to find me yourself, Roxas. I can't help you." _

"_I see, well then dun' worry. I'll find yuh, I promise," Roxas swore. _

_She smiled at him. "I can't wait to meet you," she whispered. _

"_Likewise," he replied quietly. He leaned over and cupped her chin. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered desperately. She slowly nodded. He pulled her chin toward him and placed a kiss on her lips. _

Roxas's eyes opened. He stared at the pillow that was suffocating him. He quickly moved away and wiped his mouth. "Yuck," he grumbled as he threw the pillow on the ground, "That was definitely not what I was expectin'." He sighed and rolled over on his side. "Namie," he whispered longingly. He could still feel her smooth skin underneath his fingertips.

"I jus' hafta find er'," he said to himself, "I won't rest until I do." He swung his legs over the side of his bed and lifted himself from the soft mattress. He stretched his arms and let out a yawn. "I gotta start searchin' immediately," he stated as he jumped to his feet.

Roxas hurried over to the door and yanked it open. Instantly, he felt the cold swarm to his warmed face. He shivered and quickly closed the door. "Then again, maybe I dun' hafta go lookin' right this second," he said as he rubbed his hands together for warmth, "Namie won't mind if I wait till it's a little warmer outside."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Hello all! I hope your weekend went well. For those in the U.S., Happy fourth of July! I hope you all have a wonderful week.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**24. End of Winter**

The next couple of weeks were the coldest Sora, Roxas, and Kairi had ever experienced. They were unable to leave the shack, because of the speedy winds, freezing temperatures, and lack of proper winter gear. Each day was colder and more severe than the previous. To keep the animals alive they had to place the food inside of their shelters along with extra layering of hay. They managed to do this before the worst of the weather. Roxas predicted there would be a storm coming within the next couple of days. There was nothing they could do but huddle together in the shack and wait it out.

Kairi sighed as she rested her head on the dining table. There was nothing to do. She longed to go outside, but at the same time she knew she would be blown away if she did. It was miracle the buildings they used for cover were blown away. Thankfully, the Strife family knew how to make sound, durable structures.

"I'm bored!" Kairi wailed.

"We know! Yuh said it bout' a hundred times now!" Roxas cried in frustration, "I dun' need a minute to minute update on how yer doin'!"

Sora frowned. "Dun' yell at er', Roxas. Usually she has plenty to do right now…she's not used tuh this," he attempted to explain, "An' besides, we're all bored so why not try an' do somethin' together?"

"The last time we did that we woke up the next morning with no memory of the previous night," Kairi stated in a matter of fact tone, "Maybe that's not such a great idea."

Roxas chuckled, "At least yuh were clothed when yuh woke. I dun' know what we did that night, but whatever it was it musta been wild. But I agree wit Sora, one night shouldn't ruin future activities we do tuh pass tuh time."

"Fine, but what is there to do? I'm not really in the mood to play cards or board games," Kairi replied, "Do you guys want to play cards or board games?" Both Sora and Roxas shook their heads. Kairi lifted her head from the table. "We could just talk maybe?" she suggested.

Sora shrugged. "I guess that's better than sittin' in silence," he agreed, "What is today anyway?"

Roxas stood from his chair and went to the kitchen area. They kept a calendar in one of the kitchen drawers. He yanked it open and pulled out the calendar. "It's tuh 31st," he announced in surprise, "Where have tuh days gone?"

"I guess I should say happy holidays," Kairi suddenly said, "I had a present to give you guys, but it looks like I missed the day to do it in all this chaos. Want it now?"

"Eh, why not?" Roxas agreed.

Sora grinned. "I hope it's eatable," he whispered to himself excitedly.

Kairi shook her head. "No, it's not edible," she corrected, "But I think you'll like them." She walked over to the drawer and pulled open the last section where Sora kept most of his stuff. She shuffled through the items and pulled out two, red sweaters that she personally knitted. "Tada!" she announced excitedly, "Do you like them?"

Sora's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, "Did you make these yerself?" Kairi nodded happily. He hurried over to her and took his sweater from her. He took off his winter coat and pulled the sweater on over his head. He instantly felt warmer. "Toasty!" he cried happily.

Kairi tossed Roxas his. Roxas studied it. "This was nicely knit," he complimented, "Thanks."

"I just thought a sweater might come in handy since winter was coming, but if I'd known it was going to be this cold I would've sewn another jacket for the both of you," Kairi explained, "But I'm glad you like them. I'm also sorry that they're late."

Roxas pulled his over his head. "Eh, better than never, right?" he joked as he slipped his arms back into his winter coat. "We did get somethin' fer yuh, Kairi," he said, "Strangely it's in tuh same drawer."

Kairi giggled, "Whose gonna give it to me?"

Sora eagerly rushed over to the drawer. He pulled something out of it and hid it behind his back. "Close yer eyes," Sora happily commanded. Kairi did as she was told. Sora grabbed her hands and placed something in her palms. "Yuh can open em now," he whispered in her ear.

Kairi opened her eyes and stared at what was in her hands. It was a necklace. On the black chain was a moderately sized, yellow star. She smiled. "This is really nice," she whispered her praise, "Thank you so much. Can you help me put it on, Sora?"

"Sure thing, Kairi," Sora agreed. He took the necklace from her and slipped behind her. Kairi watched as it fell onto her chest. Sora quickly hooked the back. Kairi smiled and stared at it. "Do yuh like it?" Sora asked.

"I love it," Kairi answered with a smile, "I think a hug is in order."

Roxas shook his head. "Nah, let's jus' skip tuh hugs this time, eh?" he suggested hopefully.

Both Sora and Kairi shook their heads. They hurried over to where Roxas was standing and forcefully pulled him into a hug. Roxas struggled underneath their arms. "Get off me!" he cried in fear.

"Never!" Kairi cried excitedly, "I'm not done thanking you!" Roxas wailed pathetically. How he hated familial exchanges of affection.

* * *

><p>Winter lasted until the month of March. It passed by slowly, but disappeared as randomly as it had appeared. The rest of the winter the three hid in the shack from the cold; they didn't even come outside when it finally snowed. Instead, Sora, Roxas, and Kairi played games, shared feelings, and got drunk many of the nights inside their shack. They were glad when winter finally ended, though. There were only so many games they could play. There was only so much alcohol they could drink. In other words, they were all getting bored with the routine.<p>

Thanks to the warmer temperature, they were able to shed their winter gear and go outside. Kairi no longer had to use the public bath. Roxas could step outside without freezing to death. Sora could once again see Kairi in small dresses. The only downside was the rain; spring in Hollow Bastion was notorious for having days and days of endless rain. The rainy season hadn't officially started so they were free to enjoy themselves outside for the time being.

Kairi smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was happy to be able to see her body; she no longer looked in the mirror and saw only her eyes. She could see her arms, legs, and everything else. She was dressed in a long, red dress with a halter top. "Ah, this feels so nice," she whispered to herself. She slipped her feet into her boots and hurried outside. It felt even nicer outside. Kairi could feel the moisture in the air. There was no longer dry, cold wind blowing. It felt warm and wet.

"Mornin', Kairi," Roxas greeted as he made his way toward the chicken coop. Kairi waved to him as he walked away.

She spotted Sora stepping out of his shack. "Morning, Sora!" she greeted happily; she eagerly waved him toward her.

He grinned and happily ran to her. Sora scooped her into his arms and lifted her off the ground. He held her in that position and stared into her eyes. "How're yuh this mornin'?" he asked her, "Did yuh sleep better in yer own bed?"

Kairi nodded. "Not that I don't enjoy sleeping next to you, I just missed my own bed. I'm all right, are you all right?" she shot the question back at him. He nodded. "That's good to hear," she whispered before she placed a kiss on his forehead, "Well, if you put me down we can get started with the animals."

"Fine," Sora reluctantly agreed. He lowered Kairi to the ground. "But after we take care of tuh farm, what do yuh say we go on a date? Maybe I could take yuh out fer lunch?" he asked hopefully.

Kairi blushed. She knew Sora wanted to romance her, but she didn't expect him to want to take her on dates. It was a nice gesture. "Hm, okay. I would love to go on a date with you," she happily agreed, "Meet back at my shack once everything is done?"

"I'll see yuh there," Sora replied. He quickly pecked her cheek before he ran toward the pig pen.

She sighed dreamily; Kairi absolutely could not wait for their date. It was their opportunity to be alone with each other. They hadn't had much alone time during the winter since Roxas was always there. Not that she didn't like spending time with Roxas, she just wanted a little time to have Sora all to herself. She inwardly squealed as she began to skip toward the barn.

Kairi quickly hurried to take care of Bessy and the rest of the barn. She tidied around the barn and re-organized all of their winter gear for the next cold season. Once she was done she took care of the milk and made sure it was ready to sell; it only took a half hour. She then hurried back to her shack so she could 'pretty herself up'. She wanted to look amazing for her first date with Sora.

She grabbed her hair brush and began to hurriedly brush her hair. Kairi simultaneously kicked off her boots and hurried over to her stash of belongings. She kept them all in the present box Sora and Roxas had given her for her birthday. Kairi pulled out her heels, the bracelet Axel gave her, the star necklace, and her tiny bottle of perfume. She'd gotten the perfume for her fourteenth birthday. Since she didn't usually go out it wasn't used, thus she still had some after all those years.

Kairi finished brushing her hair and tossed the brush into the box. Her hair felt soft and light. She gently lifted her bracelet from the ground. She sighed as she stared at it nostalgically. She hadn't worn it since the night Axel died. It was still as beautiful as it was on her seventeenth birthday. "Oh, Axel," she whispered, "I hope you're doing well." She fastened the bracelet on her wrist and admired it. She loved how the diamonds sparkled. She turned her attention to the necklace she received for the winter holiday. She smiled as she hooked it around her neck.

Kairi grabbed the perfume bottle and sprayed the perfume on her wrists and neck. She inhaled deeply. It was the scent of pomegranate and raspberry. "Mm, it smells just as good as the day I got it," she murmured under her breath. She grabbed her heels and carried them to her bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed them on the floor in front of her. Kairi hadn't had an occasion to wear them until now. She slipped her feet into them and fastened the straps around her ankles. Somehow they made her feel dignified and sexy. Kairi smiled. She hurried over to her mirror and admired herself. She felt beautiful.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in!" she cried excitedly.

Sora entered the shack and grinned at her. "Wow, look at yuh!" he awed as he approached her. He smelt the air around her; Kairi smelt even more delicious than normal. "Kairi," he whispered as he slipped his arms around her waist, "Yer wearin' perfume."

"I thought it fit the occasion," Kairi answered flirtatiously. She ran her fingers down his chest and smiled at him. Sora spotted the bracelet on her wrist; he didn't know why but he almost felt like frowning. "So, are we going or what?" Kairi asked excitedly.

Sora re-directed his attention to Kairi. He could see the excited glow in her eyes. "We're goin' now," Sora announced. He offered her his hand. She smiled and slipped her fingers in-between his. He used his free hand to open the door; he let Kairi go through first.

Roxas was outside standing in front of the main shack. He appeared to be talking to himself. Sora called his name to catch his attention; Roxas turned and looked at the two. "Where are ya'll goin'?" Roxas asked, "I can smell Kairi's perfume from all tuh way over ere'!"

"A date!" Sora cried back, "Dun' wait up!" Roxas waved him off with a small smirk.

Sora and Kairi quickly walked down the dirt road toward the town. Kairi felt a bit uneasy so she hurried Sora; she felt her heart sink as they passed the place where Axel was murdered. The image of his dying form was still perfectly etched in her mind. She glanced down at her bracelet and reminded herself that he was happy where he was. They reached the town and Kairi breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, are yuh hungry or do yuh feel like walkin' round' a bit first?" Sora asked as they walked toward the marketplace.

Kairi scrunched her nose in thought. "I am pretty hungry," Kairi answered quietly. She patted her stomach and it growled in response. "I haven't had anything to eat since this morning, aren't you hungry?" she asked in surprise.

"Course' I am, jus' wanted tuh make sure you were," Sora answered with a smile. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Let's go then," he whispered into her ear. Kairi felt the butterflies in her stomach surge.

Sora led Kairi to the restaurant where they would have lunch; it was the same one Axel had taken her to before. She felt a little more comfortable this time around since she already knew what was on the menu. This time she could help Sora choose what he wanted rather than the other way around. They were seated in a single booth table next to a wall. Kairi preferred it over the window seat she had before.

Sora watched her closely as she scanned the menu; she sat across from him. He sighed dreamily and rested his head on one of his hands. He loved the way her hair flowed down her face; he loved the way the strands fit nicely behind her ear. He loved the way her red hair complimented her purple eyes. Sora watched as she nervously messed with a strand of red hair. She suddenly looked up at him and smiled. "Have you decided?" she asked, "The waiter will probably be back soon."

"Oh-uh, no," Sora stammered; he hadn't even looked at the menu.

"Did you want some help?" Kairi offered. She scanned the menu again looking for something Sora might like; Sora watched her as she did. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. "They have lasagna and you could probably ask for it without the meat," she suggested, "They also have lots of soups you might like."

"The lasagna sounds good," Sora answered as he closed his menu, "Do yuh know how beautiful yuh look right now?" Kairi blushed and looked away. Sora took her hand in his and tenderly rubbed the back of her hand. "I love yuh, Kairi," he whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

Her heart leapt with joy; she loved to hear Sora say those words. "I love you too," she replied sweetly. The waiter returned and interrupted their moment. Sora slipped his hand away from Kairi's and quickly ordered for them. He ordered the lasagna for himself and a bowl of minestrone soup for Kairi. Once the waiter was gone, he returned his hand to Kairi's and stared deeply into her beautiful eyes.

"I dun' know how these things are spose' tuh go, but so far I'm enjoyin' our date," Sora announced with a giddy grin, "Course' I'd enjoy doin' anythin' wit yuh. I love spendin' time wit yuh, Kairi."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that," Kairi replied with a dreamy sigh. She placed both of her arms on the table and held Sora's hands. Sora's eyes once again fell to the diamond encrusted bracelet. "Sora?" Kairi called, "Sora? Are you listening to me?"

Sora snapped out of his jealous daze. "I-uh, yeah," he lied.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Then what did I just say?" she asked smartly.

He panicked. "Yuh said yuh were happy tuh be ere'?" he guessed. Kairi shook her head. "Uh…yuh said yuh loved me?" he guessed again.

She shook her head. "No, Sora. I said who would've thought you'd fall in love with me, a girl you rescued from the auction stand. Who would've thought that after you said you'd marry me when we were older that it would actually happen," she corrected, "I can't help but feel like you're distracted, though."

The food arrived. Sora quickly thanked the waiter and turned his attention back to Kairi. "I guess I kinda am. I hafta admit that yuh wearin' that bracelet really…stirs somethin' inside me," he confessed as he eyed the golden bracelet.

Kairi glanced down at the bracelet. "This?" she questioned, "Sora, Axel gave this to me for my birthday. Why does it bother you so much? I mean, it's pretty so why wouldn't I want to wear it?"

Sora scratched his head in frustration. "I jus'…it jus' bothers me I can't get yuh nice things like that. I mean, that bracelet musta cost a fortune an' we dun' have a fortune tuh spend on gettin' yuh fancy jewelry. Me an' Roxas can't even afford tuh buy yuh makeup," Sora explained sadly, "I jus' feel second-rate."

She shook her head; it pained her just to hear Sora admit that. "Sora, no. Please don't think like that. Axel was a nice man; I think we can both agree to that. But he wasn't what I needed, I need you. So what if you can't buy me expensive things, I don't need them. All I need is for you to be there for me, that's all I want. I want to be at your side every morning, noon, evening, and night. I want you to love me just as I love you. I want to feel the security that only your arms give me. I want you to hold me when I'm down. I want you to stand by me. I want you to kiss me and give me the affections that I need. Only you can make me happy, Sora. Only you can," Kairi explained desperately, "I don't want anyone else. I only wear this because it'd be a shame not to."

"But Kairi," Sora protested. Kairi shook her head and leaned over the table. She reached out, grabbed his cheeks, and kissed him as deeply as she could from across the table. Sora closed his eyes and smiled into their kiss; he suddenly felt at ease. He was sad when she pulled away. "Kairi," Sora whispered in awe; his blue eyes were already glossed over with desire.

"I love you, Sora. Never forget that," she answered, "Now what do you say we eat?"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** The story for the children should be up soon. I just have one more chapter to write for it and then I will release it. I still haven't decided on a title so I can't tell you that just yet. As for this story! I plan to have more focus on Sora and Kairi for the next couple of chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**25. Love**

Sora looked to the sky. The storm clouds were already rolling in. He frowned. He was hoping to take Kairi on another date today since their last one went so well. Roxas had restricted Sora and Kairi to one date per week so they wouldn't end up spending all of the munny. Sora sighed and looked away from the sky. He looked toward the barn and spotted his red-headed love pushing Bessy out of the barn; the cow looked a little reluctant. Sora imagined the cow already knew what the weather was bringing.

Kairi gave Bessy one last push and the cow was outside. She quickly closed the barn door so Bessy couldn't run back inside. She wiped the dirt from her hands and smirked triumphantly. Sora watched her with a small smile. He felt his heart leap when her eyes met his. She waved to him. He waved back. _'I dun know how I ended up bein' lucky enough tuh be wit er',' _he thought dreamily. It felt like only yesterday they were eight and six running around the farm as if they were adults.

"Sora!" He snapped out of his daze; she giggled. "I'm going to go in the barn now! So, you can stop staring!" she shouted to him. Sora smirked and waved goodbye. She tossed her red hair and turned around. He watched her feminine figure disappear into the barn.

Winter was definitely good to Kairi. Once she shed her winter layers, Sora couldn't help but notice the change in her body. Her breasts had grown a size; he could tell. Plus, her complaints to Roxas that she needed larger bras only reinforced his beliefs. Her waist was now skinnier due to her eating soup for dinner for three months, which made her hips look curvier. He loved her hourglass figure. Granted, he would love any figure she had. Sora loved her for more than her looks; Sora also loved her mind. Kairi was so intelligent; she was a quick thinker and learned best from experience. Sora knew that better than anyone. He smiled at the memories.

"_Sora…are you sure I'm supposed to be doing this?" a younger Kairi asked. She was only thirteen and in the middle of her awkward years. Her long, red hair was tied back into a braid. Sora insisted she wear it this way, because that was the way his mother wore her hair. _

_Sora nodded hardly paying attention to her at all. "Yeah, jus' keep pushin', Kai," Sora replied carelessly. He was fifteen and looking to be more industrious. Sora stood watch as Kairi pushed the weed whacker Roxas had rented from town. Sora insisted Kairi learn how to clear weeds, because it was just something she needed to know. They were trying to make more room for the pigs since they kept wandering away into the fields. _

_Kairi strained as she pushed and pushed, but the weed whacker went nowhere. She frowned. "Sora! This isn't working!" she complained as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She looked to Sora; he wasn't even paying attention to her. She let out a sigh of aggravation. "Guess, I have to do this myself," she grumbled. She looked at the contraption she was holding; it appeared to be simple enough. _

_She released the whacker and stepped in front of it. There were several buttons at the base of it. "Perhaps one of these will make you go?" she asked herself as she began to push them. Nothing happened. She quickly reset the buttons and then pushed just one in. Immediately, the whacker began to move around in the dirt. "Ah, it was on the wrong setting," she lightly laughed. She glared at Sora. _

"_How'd yuh get it tuh work?"Sora asked. _

"_That's for me to know and you to find out," Kairi teased, "Go whack the weeds." _

Sora chuckled. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't exactly tuh nicest guy when we were growin' up," he said to himself. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He slowly began to walk toward the barn as he thought of more reasons why he loved Kairi. He loved her personality too. Sora loved how Kairi was so thoughtful and kind. Kairi would never do anything to hurt anyone; she was always willing to help someone in need. She was always willing to mediate arguments fairly. Kairi didn't judge; she heard both sides and gave them equal consideration. She was sweet. She was outgoing. She was funny.

Out of all of her personality traits, Sora loved how sensitive Kairi was. It didn't take much to send Kairi into an emotional meltdown. It wasn't that he liked to see her in such distraught states. He loved her level of sensitivity because it showed him that she had humanity. Kairi felt emotions like no one else he knew, and because of this she was able to understand them better than anyone he knew. She knew how to feel compassion, sympathy, empathy, and love. Kairi wasn't heartless; she was heartfelt.

Just because she was sensitive didn't mean she didn't have a backbone, though. Kairi stood up for herself. In some situations, Kairi even scared him with her level of assertiveness. Of course, sometimes her assertiveness could easily be mistaken for aggression. She loved, yes, but she did not love to be taken advantage of. She wouldn't stand for that. Sora had to learn that the hard way.

_It was a warm night, one of the warmest the farm had had in a while. Sora, with his hands in his pockets, was taking a night stroll. Roxas and Kairi were already in bed so he could have some alone time. _

"_Sora?" a small voice called. _

_Sora spun around on his heels. He saw the outline of Kairi's body in the moonlight. "Kairi?" he called in confusion, "I thought yuh were asleep already." _

_She shook her head as she approached him. "I couldn't sleep…I couldn't stop thinking," she slowly began to explain. Sora stared at her with surprise in his eyes. There was something different in the way she was looking at him. He could almost see venom in her eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking about how you've been treating me lately. Roxas even noticed!" she exclaimed in a sudden burst of anger. _

_Sora backed away. "What're yuh talkin' bout'?" Sora asked innocently, "I've been treatin' yuh right, haven't I?" _

_Kairi shook her head and growled a fierce, "No!" Sora put his hands up in an attempt to assuage her. Kairi knocked them away from her. "Look, Sora! You can't keep bossing me around like I'm less of a person, okay? I don't mind making you meals or helping you do your chores, but you can't just command me. I mean, honestly! You don't even thank me for doing your half of the work!" she cried. _

_He frowned. Now he knew what she was talking about. Lately, Sora had gotten a little lazy with his share of the work so he'd ask Kairi to do it for him. He never even gave it a second thought; Sora just assumed Kairi would do it for him with a smile. After all, he was her savior. He thought she owed it to him. "I didn't realize it bothered yuh so much," Sora shamefully muttered. _

"_Well it does!" Kairi cried indignantly, "I can't do my own work and do yours too! I don't even have free time anymore because once I'm done I'm so tired! But then I have to make dinner!" _

"_I get it, okay?" Sora cried in frustration, "I'll do my own bit of tuh work, geez. Calm down, it's not that big of a deal."_

_Kairi shook her head. Sora watched as tears began to stream down her face. "You don't get it," she whispered sadly. She began to cry; she didn't bother to cover her face. Before Sora could say something, Kairi said, "I used to think more of you…but I don't know anymore, Sora. All I see in front of me now is a lazy bum. You don't even deserve the present I was working to give you. You can have it now. It's not like I'll have time to finish it." She pulled a half-woven charm from her pocket and threw it at him; he managed to catch it. "I'm going to sleep with Roxas tonight," she grumbled before she began to walk away. _

_Sora stared at the small charm in his hand. It was a multi-colored star, or at least half of one. He could see one eye and a half a smile. He frowned. "Kairi, wait!" he called. She didn't stop. He ran after her. "Kairi, I'm a jerk! Forgive me!" _

That was another thing he loved about her. She had a great capacity for forgiveness. He sighed. _'Thank goodness she's forgivin'. We've had a lotta spats in our time,' _he thought as he pulled open the door to the barn. He was surprised to see Kairi standing in the entrance with a smile on her face. "Kairi?" he blurted out.

She giggled and grabbed the straps of his overalls. She pulled him into the barn and let the door shut on its own. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming," she giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Sora smiled. He returned her embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I jus' thought I'd see whatcha were doin' in ere'," he explained. He rubbed her back with his hands; she felt warm.

She pulled away and grinned at him. "I thought I would pull out the rain buckets," Kairi explained, "If it doesn't rain today it's definitely going to rain tomorrow. Have you looked at the sky? It's not even blue anymore."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, tuh rainy season is gonna be ere' soon. I jus' hope it's not as bad as winter. I dun' wanna repeat that year our shack flooded," he said with a grimace. It took them weeks to repair the damage to the soaked floorboards. "Why dun' yuh climb up to the top of tuh barn an' throw em' down. I'll catch em'," he suggested.

"I don't want to accidentally hit you," Kairi protested.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine. Besides, I've gotta hard head anyway," he joked, "Now get up there."

"Well, okay. If you're sure," Kairi answered reluctantly. She hurried over to the ladder and quickly climbed to the top. She located the rain buckets; they were in the corner next to the chest of winter gear. It was more convenient to keep them close together since the seasons followed each other. She pushed the pile of buckets toward the edge of the floor and looked down to Sora. "You ready?" she asked.

"Throw em' down!" Sora cried up to her.

"Okay! Here they come!" she called back. She pushed the stack of buckets over the edge and watched as they plummeted down to where Sora was standing. She could already see the fear in his eyes.

"I didn't mean all at once!" he cried as he shielded himself with his arms. Kairi screamed from shock. Luckily, none of the buckets actually hit Sora. Kairi breathed a sigh of relief. Sora looked up to Kairi and shook his head at her. "Yer tryin' tuh kill me aren't yuh?" he joked.

"I'm so sorry!" Kairi exclaimed apologetically.

"It's fine!" Sora called back.

"I'm coming down!" Kairi announced. She turned around and began her descent down the ladder. She happily hummed to herself as she climbed down each rung; she was in a pretty good mood. Kairi was in such a great mood she wasn't even paying attention. She missed a rung and slipped. Kairi screamed as her hands slipped off the previous rung and she fell toward the barn floor.

"Ah!" Sora cried in surprise, "Dun' worry I got yuh!" He positioned himself to where she was falling and managed to catch her. The impact brought him down to the ground, but at least Kairi was safe in his arms. He sat up and quickly checked her for injury. "Are yuh all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Good catch," she answered back with a smile, "I guess you've had lots of practice, though. I've done that too many times to count."

Sora chuckled, "Yeah, I keep tellin' yuh tuh pay attention but yuh never seem tuh learn." He remembered the first time Kairi fell down the ladder.

"_Kay', come on down , Kairi!" Roxas called. _

_A timid, eleven year old Kairi frowned as she looked down. "I-I don't know!" she stammered fearfully, "What if I slip?" _

"_I'll be right ere', Kai! I won't let anythin' happen!" Sora called encouragingly. _

"_Okay," Kairi reluctantly agreed. She took in a deep breath and lowered herself onto the ladder. Slowly and unsteadily, she began to climb down the ladder. With every step she turned to look over her shoulder. The barn floor looked as if it was farther away than closer. She continued to climb down until she messed up her footing and began to skid down the rest of the rungs. Her chin hit each rung as she quickly fell.  
><em>

"_Kairi!" Sora and Roxas cried as they helplessly watched her tragic descent. She collided with the floor sending hay into the air. The two boys quickly ran over to her and checked her for broken bones. Kairi was unconscious. _

Kairi shrugged and lifted herself from his lap. "A broken bone never hurt anyone," she joked, "Well, at least not permanently."

Sora stuck his tongue out at her. "Yer arm was broken for weeks! Roxas an' I had tuh milk Bessy. We nearly died!" Sora exclaimed, "If it didn't hurt yuh it sure as hell hurt us!"

Kairi gasped loudly. "Sora! Stop cursing!" she halfway yelled and halfway laughed, "You know there's no need for such foul language."

"When it comes tuh that cow, there's need fer all sorts of vulgarity," Sora vowed. He shuddered from the memory. How he hated that cow. "Once she gets too old tuh provide us wit milk, I'm gonna eat er', I swear I will," he swore.

She lightly slapped his arm. "Sora, you're so ridiculous," Kairi said with a sigh, "But I love you."

Sora grinned. The words were music to his ears. "That has so much more meanin' now than it did in the past," he said with a smile. Kairi stared at him with confused eyes. "Yuh said that to me before yuh know," Sora attempted to explain.

"_C'mon, cheer up," Sora begged as he attempted to lower Kairi's knees. Kairi shook her head and scooted away from him. She kept her head rested on her knees as she continued to pout. "Yuh make me do this, Kairi," Sora warned. _

"_Do what?" Kairi asked curiously. She turned her head to look at him. _

_Sora stood to his feet and stepped into a dancer stance. "I'm gonna cheer yuh up no matter what!" he energetically vowed. He put his hands on his hips and began to swing them around sloppily. "I jus' hope yuh cheer up soon before I really embarrass myself," he wished. Kairi watched as his hip swings turned into the Macarena. Sora jumped and twisted and began to do the moonwalk; he stumbled a bit. Kairi quietly chuckled. "Aha!" Sora shouted, "Yuh laughed!" _

"_Did not," Kairi insisted with a shake of her head. Sora sighed and continued his horrible dancing. Sora began to jump around and shake his arms. He almost looked like a baby bird attempting to fly. He pelvic thrusted toward her and then turned around and shook his butt. Kairi stifled her giggles as she watched Sora hop away and begin to do ballet. _

_Sora lowered himself onto the floor and positioned himself into a ball. He suddenly thrust his upper body into the air. He slowly lifted himself to his feet and then did a horrible plié. He fell over. Sora switched tactics. He fully laid down on the ground and began to kick his legs into the air. "I'm doin' tuh can-can lyin' down!" he exclaimed joyously. _

"_Okay! Okay!" Kairi cried in defeat, "Sora, you're so ridiculous. But I love you." She smiled at him. _

"Oh! You're right, I completely forgot about that," Kairi exclaimed in realization, "Then again, maybe I was trying to. Those were some horrible dance moves, Sora. I sure hope you never take me dancing on a date." She grinned at him.

Sora crossed his arms. "I dun' dance that horribly. I'd like tuh see yuh do it better," he joked with a nod of his head.

"I'd be happy to show you," Kairi replied in a sultry voice. It sent chills down Sora's spine. She smiled at him. "Dance with me?" she asked.

"I'd love to," Sora answered with a smile of his own. He interlaced his fingers with hers and placed his other hand on her waist. Kairi placed her free hand on his shoulder. Kairi took a step forward, but Sora stopped her. "It's tuh gentleman's duty tuh lead," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

Kairi was surprised. "Hm, well okay. Just don't lead me to doom," she joked.

"Yer such a kidder," Sora chuckled, "Tuh only place I'm takin' yuh is love lane." Kairi giggled from the corniness of the expression. She loved the gesture nonetheless. They began to dance. There was no music, but they managed just fine. To Kairi's surprise, Sora was a wonderful leader. She was beginning to think he only faked dancing horrible the other time because he was trying to make her laugh. Still, she enjoyed every moment. She felt like she was dancing on air.

Sora smiled and led her out of his embrace. He twirled her around letting the skirt of her dress flow. He pulled her back to his chest and dipped her. Kairi blushed. "See, I'm not horrible," Sora whispered as he supported her back with his hand.

"Not at all," Kairi answered in awe. Sora lifted her back into his arms and began to dance with her again. He led her around in large circles as they danced around the barn. Kairi felt like a princess in his grasp. It was like they were at a ball and Sora was her Prince Charming. She felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to stir. If this was what Sora called romancing, it was definitely working for her. She smiled as he twirled her again.

"Yer not a bad dancer either, Kairi," Sora complimented her. He stared into her eyes. He could see the love inside of her purple irises. He wanted to pull her closer and kiss her, but he restrained himself. Sora wanted to keep dancing.

Kairi was in a daze. The butterflies and tingles were all over her body. With every movement and glance she felt her desire for Sora grow. She felt her love for him begin to bubble over. She just wanted to fall into his arms and be immersed in his love. Her eyes glossed over as Sora dipped her again. "Sora," she whispered; her voice was full of passion and desire.

"Yes," Sora answered; he was lost in her eyes. She lifted her arms and placed her hands on his cheeks. She slowly bent him toward her as he pushed her up toward him. Their lips met. _'I love yuh so much, Kairi,' _Sora thought happily as their kiss deepened.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** All right! I've got five chapters and I've got a title. The story with the children will be up within the day. Can I get a drum roll? The title took many hours to come up with, but lucky for me my boyfriend helped me or I would have never had a title. The title may shock you because it has nothing to do with the actual story, but I think you will like it. And hey, you might even find reason to link the two. The title is…How to Eat a Paopu Fruit! I wanted something Kingdom Hearts related and random enough to fit a chronicle of unrelated stories. This title works. And don't worry, I'll mention a paopu fruit in there somewhere, haha. So, look for it! Now onto more important matters, recently I received an anonymous review for the story 'Meaning' that asked me to reply using email, but the email was taken out of the review so now I have no way to contact this person. They go by Shan. So, if the person is reading this or perhaps one of you know them I'd really love to get back to them! That is all. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**26. Rain**

Kairi stepped out of her shack refreshed and ready to start the day. She looked toward the sky; she could see the dark clouds already forming. "Better make today quick," she thought out loud. She and Sora already placed the rain buckets in the shacks where they thought leaks would occur. They were prepared. She began to walk toward the barn when she heard a voice call out to her. She turned around and spotted a blonde woman standing by the fence. "Who are you?" Kairi asked as she approached the stranger.

The woman wore an annoyed expression. "Look, don't have time fer introductions. I've come ere' tuh buy a pig. I'm willing tuh pay fer it," the woman answered hastily.

"Oh, uh…I don't really deal with this sort of thing. Hold on," Kairi attempted to explain. She looked toward the main shack and shouted, "Roxas!" as loud as she could.

Roxas poked his head out of the shack. "What!" he rudely replied.

"This lady wants a pig!" Kairi screamed back, "Deal with it!" She smiled at the woman and then quickly ran toward the barn. This was not her area of expertise nor did she like the idea of selling one of the animals. Even though the pigs attacked her before, she still cared for them like they were family.

Roxas huffed and stepped out the shack letting the door slam behind him. He trudged down to the fence where the blonde woman was impatiently waiting. He raised an eyebrow and looked her down. He couldn't deny she was attractive, but it didn't sit well with him that she wanted one of _his _pigs. "Whatcha want it fer?" Roxas asked; he feigned toughness. He picked a weed from the ground and stuck it between his teeth.

The woman glared at him. She leaned over the fence and stared deeply into Roxas's eyes with her own blue ones. "I want a pig, I dun' need tuh tell yuh what I want it fer!" she screamed at him, "Give me a damn pig er' I'll take it myself!"

Roxas took a step back. "Hey, look lady I get my livin' off my farm animals! I ain't jus' gonna sell one cause' some snooty bitch comes lookin'!" he screamed back at her, "Learn yer place, woman!"

"Ha! Learn yer place yuh lil' bastard!" she hollered, "You have no idea what yer dealin' with!"

Roxas scoffed and spit the weed out of his mouth. He poked the woman in her chest causing her back up. "You have no idea what yer dealin' with, blondie! I ain't gonna let yuh walk all over me wit yer designer heels an' loud mouth!" he cried as he pointed to her black stilettos, "Yuh obviously can't handle a pig if yer dressin' like that!" It was now that Roxas actually noticed the woman. She was tall, about a foot taller than Roxas. She had short blonde hair with two antennae like strands that shot out of her head. Her eyes were a fierce blue and her body was slim and curvy. She had a nice pair of breasts that Roxas couldn't help but notice since they were eye-level. The red, low cut dress she wore only emphasized their plumpness. The dress hugged everything on her including her hips and nice butt. He could see her legs through the thigh-high slits in the dress. She appeared to be wearing a garter belt that held up her darkened stockings. He could see the laced edges and straps through the slits. _'What is a girl like er' doin' in a place like this?' _he thought in disbelief.

"Yuh wanna play it hard, I'll bring it. I'll be back ere' every day until yuh sell me a damn pig," she huffed in aggravation. She clutched the hat that was in her hands and placed it on her head. It covered her eyes. Roxas watched as she stormed away.

"Namie?" he whispered in disbelief. Sure, her hair was a bit shorter and she was taller. Still, he couldn't deny the resemblance. He watched her until she disappeared from his vision.

Kairi and Sora walked over to Roxas. "Yuh tell er' off?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Roxas absent-mindedly replied, "I-I gotta get tuh work. I could use a nap." He quickly excused himself and walked toward the chicken coop. Sora glanced at Kairi who only shrugged. She had no explanation for Roxas's strange behavior.

* * *

><p>The three quickly took care of their farm chores and then went their separate ways. Today Sora was chosen to sell their goods in the marketplace. Kairi offered to go with him, but Sora insisted she stay on the farm. He could tell rain was coming; he could smell it in the air. He didn't want Kairi to get caught in a spring shower. Roxas took his nap like he said he was going to so Kairi had no one to talk to.<p>

She laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She glanced at her rain buckets that were stacked in a nearby corner. Kairi didn't know where her leaks were yet because her shack was still brand new. She decided to wait to position them around her room. "Maybe I should just take a nap too?" she thought out loud. Kairi rolled over in her bed and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to drift off into her dreamland.

"_Sora? Sora, where are you?" Kairi called as she shifted through the field of weeds. _

"_I'm over ere'!" came Sora's voice from a distance away. Kairi smiled and headed in the direction of his voice. She came to a clearing in the field with a tall, menacing looking tree. The bark was a dark grey and the leaves were browning but still plenty. There were gaps within the tree branches making it look as though the tree wore an angry face. She frowned and took a step back. _

"_Sora?" she called again a little more cautiously, "Are you here?" _

"_I'm behind tuh tree!" _

_Kairi nervously choked down excess saliva. She knew she had no reason to be afraid. Sora wouldn't lead her into danger. She took in a deep breath and slowly approached the tree. She looked into its leaves and wasn't surprised to see eyes staring back at her. "Hello birds?" she greeted cautiously as she continued her approach. In an instant, they took the sky and left the tree. _

"_Hurry up, Kai!" _

"_O-Okay!" Kairi stuttered. She hurried over to the other side of the tree. She looked around but Sora was nowhere to be found. She frowned. "Sora, this isn't funny! Now isn't the time to play games with me!" she called in a slight panic. _

"_Who's playin' games?" That voice didn't sound like Sora's at all. Kairi slowly turned around and locked eyes with a pair of painfully familiar ones. "Happy tuh see me?" he asked with a laugh. _

"_I thought you were dead," Kairi gasped. She took a step back, but the man grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Kairi struggled to push away from him, but he was too strong for her. Kairi frowned. "Let go of me!" she cried, "Sora!" _

"_Sora's dead. He can't help yuh now!" the man laughed; his mustache twitched as he did. _

"_You're a liar!" Kairi growled. _

_He smirked at her. "Liar? We'll see who's the liar," he joked, "Take a look." He stepped away revealing a dead, bloody Sora lying on the ground. "He looks purty dead tuh me," he laughed. _

"_Sora!" Kairi cried in a panic, "How could you do this?" _

"_I know what I want an' nothin' is gonna stop me from getting' it," the man hissed into Kairi's ear, "Yer gonna be mine fer all of eternity, Kairi. Nothin' can stop me now. Yer all alone." _

"_No!" Kairi cried as the tears began to slide down her cheeks, "I'll never be yours!" She stomped on his foot and ran away the second he released his grip on her arm. She pushed through the weeds and ran as fast as she could. She didn't care that she had no idea where she was going. As long as she got away from him, it would be okay. Kairi stumbled into another clearing. She looked around; she couldn't help but notice everything looked the same as before. _

"_Runnin' won't get yuh anywhere, doll," he chuckled from behind her. Kairi screamed as he pushed her to the ground. "I tried tuh be polite before but I can see that's not gonna work. I'm sorry I gotta be so rough, but you've given me no other option, heh. Not that I mind," he laughed. The man bent down over Kairi and grabbed her arms. He tied her wrists together with a rope. _

"_Just leave me alone!" Kairi pathetically begged as she struggled to free her hands. _

_He shook his head. "I could never leave yuh alone," he whispered in a sultry voice. Kairi fearfully stared into his eyes and only saw lust looking back at her. She shuddered and attempted to squirm away. "Yer goin' nowhere!" he cried angrily. He grabbed her hips and dragged her back toward him. He hiked up her skirt and rested his knee on her abdomen so she couldn't move away. _

"_No! Please!" Kairi pleaded as the tears began to blur her vision. _

"_Kairi! Wake up! This is a dream!" _

_She turned her head and saw a blur of red. "W-What?" she murmured. _

Kairi's eyes shot open. She was covered in a night sweat. She pushed out of her blanket and breathed deeply. She felt herself and she pinched herself. "I-I'm awake," she stammered fearfully, "It was just a dream." She heard a sigh of relief. Kairi turned around and saw that no one was there. She felt a cold chill travel down her spine. "I-I need to get some fresh air," she whispered to herself.

She jumped to her feet, slipped her boots on, and ran out of the door. Kairi was instantly covered in rain. She looked around her as the large rain drops crashed against her body. Kairi suddenly felt vulnerability sweep over her as she slowly made her way toward the fence. There was only one person that could make her feel better; she needed to see Sora desperately. She needed to see that he was alive. She needed to feel his embrace.

As if on cue, Sora came running down the dirt road attempting to shield himself with his bag of munny. He hopped over the fence and ran toward the shack, but stopped when he saw Kairi standing outside. "K-Kairi?" he stammered in confusion, "Yuh shouldn't be outside! You'll catch a cold!"

Kairi smiled at him. She was so happy to see him alive and well. Sora was soaked, completely wet to the bone. He was so wet his spikes were drooping down from the extra water weight. Her lips began to quiver. "S-Sora!" she suddenly cried as she burst into tears. She ran to him, splashing mud all over the place as she did. She collided with his chest causing him to drop the bag of munny into a puddle of mud. Kairi cried into his wet, jean overalls holding him as if it was the last time she would ever get the chance to.

Sora frowned. "Kairi," he whispered tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. "I dun' understand why yer so upset. What happened while I was gone? Did Roxas upset yuh?" he asked soothingly, "I'll kill im' if yuh want."

She shook her head. "No, I j-just had a bad dream," she managed to whisper through her sobs, "You died and I just had to see you because I wanted to make sure you were okay. I was so scared, Sora. I was so scared."

Sora frowned. Kairi always had the worst nightmares. "I'm fine, Kai," Sora whispered sympathetically, "There's nothin' tuh worry bout'."

She wiped her eyes and pulled away. "I-I know…it just felt so real," she replied, "I'm just glad it's over."

Sora lifted her chin and stared straight into her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying. He smiled at her. "Yuh should always remember a dream is jus' a dream, okay? I dun' know what yuh dreamt exactly, but whatever it was there's no need tuh be afraid. It wasn't real and whatever happened in it ain't gonna happen fer real. Yer safe, we're all safe," he vowed. He gave her a tender kiss before he pulled away.

Kairi smiled half-heartedly. "All right, but before we go inside…there's this thing that I always wanted to try. You see, Selphie used to go on and on about it and it sounded like fun. It's kind of silly, really, but I just want to see if it's worthwhile," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"Kairi, I dun' mean tuh rush yuh, but we're kinda gettin' soaked ere'," Sora pointed out.

"Oops!" Kairi giggled, "I hardly noticed the rain, well here, its better if I just show you." She leaned toward Sora standing on her tiptoes and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Sora smiled and closed his eyes allowing himself to fall victim to her spell. Kairi pulled away and smiled. "Well, maybe Selphie was right about this," she concluded happily. She slipped her hand into Sora's and pulled him toward her shack. "I really don't want to be alone tonight…would you sleep with me?" she asked.

"Sure," Sora agreed as he entered her shack. It was nice to get out of the rain. His spikes were completely flattened. He looked at himself in the mirror. "This ain't a good look for me," he observed as he ran his fingers through his flattened, straight hair. It felt lifeless to him.

Kairi giggled and ran her fingers through it. "Heh, you look like a school boy, Sora," she laughed. She never expected his hair to be so long. It fell past his ears but did not hit his shoulders.

Sora frowned. "Tuh kind that none of tuh girls like?" he asked while feigning disappointment.

She smiled and shook her head. She gently poked his nose and then kissed it. "No, the kind that all the girls fall head over heels for," she replied flirtatiously, "But fortunately, I get you. Guess I'm the winner, ladies."

Sora blushed. "Oh, shush. Tuh only thing you've won is a lifetime of lovin' creative discussions," he replied bashfully. Kairi twirled his hair around his finger; he loved the feeling.

"You mean arguments?" Kairi asked while stifling her laughter, "Since when have you called arguments 'creative discussions'?" She emphasized her point with air quotes.

Sora shrugged. "I dunno, it jus' sounded better," he replied casually, "But anyway, we should get outta these clothes before we catch a cold from that rain. Yuh got anythin' we can use tuh dry our hair?"

She paused and tapped her chin. "Hm, we can use one of my dresses I guess. I'll just wash it later," she replied. Kairi walked over to her box of belongings and pulled out one of her longer ones. She wrapped it around her head and used it to dry her hair before she tossed it Sora's way. He easily caught it.

"Sure hope this doesn't do any permanent damage," he muttered under his breath. He stared into the mirror as he vigorously rubbed his head. He stopped and looked; his hair was already beginning to spike up again. Sora breathed a sigh of relief; he was still a Strife man. He stared into the mirror and spotted Kairi in the background. His breath hitched as he watched her slowly unzip the back of her dress. Sora already felt hot and bothered as she let it fall from her body.

"Sora?" she suddenly called.

He froze and stammered, "Y-Y-Yes?" He pretended like he wasn't looking.

"Should I change my undergarments too?" she asked curiously. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora could see Kairi feeling her breasts. "My bra's really wet," she explained.

He felt like he was going to explode. "I-uh…sure, it's prolly a good idea," he practically yelled. Sora bit down hard on his bottom lip; he could taste the blood in his mouth but he didn't care. He looked back into the mirror and watched as he tossed her bra to the floor. He inhaled sharply as he watched her slide her underwear down her legs. She stepped out of them and bent over. Sora stifled a scream and closed his eyes. _'This is not right!' _he mentally screamed in agony.

"Sora, the only stuff I have in here are those skimpy undergarments I bought to seduce you," Kairi commented, "Is that okay? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

'_Haha, too late fer that. My pants already feel like they dun' fit,' _he thought. Sora cleared his throat. "It's okay!" he squeaked. Sora quickly covered his mouth and opened his eyes. He couldn't believe he was squeaking. He felt like a thirteen year old boy again going through puberty.

"Well, all right," Kairi replied carelessly. She pulled out a red lingerie set from her box and quickly put it on. She turned around to face Sora and was surprised to see he wasn't undressed at all. "Sora? Are you okay?"

He turned to look at her; his entire face reddened. Kairi was wearing a red, satin bra with frilly straps and edges. At the center, in the middle of her bosom, was a hole that showed the line of her cleavage. Her breasts were practically falling out of it. Her underwear wasn't underwear at all. It was just pieces of red lace that appeared to be sewn together; this thong was completely see-through. Sora bit down harder on his lip; the blood gushed inside of his mouth. "K-K-Kairi," Sora stammered nervously.

She walked over to him; the way her hips swung with every step nearly killed him. She poked his chest. "Sora, you're the one who told me to change and you haven't even taken off your overalls!" she exclaimed, "Let me help you."

"Kairi, gah!" he cried as she quickly slipped the straps of his overalls off. Kairi easily yanked them down to his ankles. She unbuttoned the plaid, collared shirt he had on and slipped it off of him.

"Maybe you should change your underwear too," she suggested absent-mindedly. Her eyes trailed down his chest to his underwear band. She gasped. "S-Sora, why are you –?" Before she could even finish her sentence Sora grabbed her and quickly lowered her to the ground. He could no longer control himself. Sora lustfully and hungrily kissed Kairi wherever he could. "S-Sora!" she breathed as he nipped at her collarbone.

Sora ran his hands down her sides and grabbed her hips. He kissed the bulge of her breast and looked up. "I lied…I'm very uncomfortable right now," he breathed. Kairi could see the desire in his eyes. She blushed.

"Sora," she delicately whispered. The sound of her gentle voice only fed the fires burning within him.

"Kairi, I-I'm sorry!" he cried before he engulfed her with his love.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** So, I posted the story. It's up so please feel free to check it out. Things are about to get a little weird, so please bear with me. Covering the past is a little difficult. I mentioned some things in GirlNapped! that I now have to actually carry through with. So, just know it'll pass. Also, I'm sure you've noticed I haven't had as much time to write. I'm actually trying to finish up my online class so I can just get it over with. I'm also re-playing ALL of the Kingdom Hearts games so I've had to balance my time. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**27. Namie**

The next morning the blonde woman was at the fence waiting for Roxas to come outside. Kairi sighed and walked toward the main shack. She knocked on the door before she pushed it open. "That lady is back," she announced as she walked through the door with a bored expression, "She seems persistent." Kairi really didn't like her.

Roxas shrugged. "I'll jus' hafta play hardball," he replied. He frowned to himself. There was something strange about her. He watched her from his shack; he could see her annoyed expression perfectly. _'What if that's Namie in real life?' _he thought as he studied her. It was possible that Namie made herself look different in the dream to disguise her identity. After all, last night he gave himself more muscle so he could carry her. He smiled at the dream. "I'll jus' hafta find out fer myself," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kairi asked from the kitchen area.

"Nothin' jus' leave er' tuh me," Roxas replied, "I'm gonna go deal wit er' now." He stepped out of the shack and closed the door behind him. He figured the lady didn't want to see Sora and Kairi go at each other. The two were known for making out in the strangest of places. Roxas shuddered at the memories; he felt scarred.

He trudged down to the fence and smirked at the woman. "I see yer back fer more rejection," he joked. Roxas hid his surprise at what she was wearing. This outfit was even more revealing than the first; he was beginning to think she was some sort of prostitute. The blonde woman was dressed in a tight, black dress, or at least it was half of a dress. The skirt ended right underneath the skin of her butt. It was extremely tight and appeared to be suffocating her upper body. Her breasts looked squished as they popped out of the low cut. The dress was strapped, but the straps slid down her arms as if they couldn't rest on her shoulders without ripping off. She wore fishnet stockings and a pair of extremely high-heeled black boots that laced up in the front.

She smirked at him. "Like what yuh see?" she asked him with a graceless chuckle.

Roxas cleared his throat and looked away. "I was actually wonderin' why yuh were dressed like that," he muttered, "This town is kinda dangerous, aren't yuh worried someone might try an' take advantage of yer…outfit choices?"

She shook her head. "No one would dare mess wit me, heh. I have a bit of a reputation. Jus' got outta jail actually," she replied haughtily, "Skinned a man alive fer tryin' tuh take what wasn't his."

Roxas choked down excess saliva. He was beginning to think differently about this woman. She seemed dangerous. "I see, well if yuh came fer a pig I ain't givin' yuh one. But if yuh want a cow I'd be more than happy to trade," he whispered the last part. He wouldn't mind getting Bessy of his hands; he could buy a new, more traditional cow.

"Nah, no cow. Pig, only. Gimme one or I'll skin yuh jus' like that man. I dun' mind goin' back tuh jail," she threatened.

Roxas smirked. "I'd like tuh see yuh try," he laughed, "Yer somethin' else, though. I'll give yuh that. What's yer name?"

"Larxene," she replied coldly, "I spose' I hafta ask fer yers now."

"Roxas, and no, you didn't hafta," he replied with a slight frown. This woman didn't seem like Namie at all. Surely her personality couldn't be so different in real life.

She sighed and leaned toward him. "Look, Roxas. Let me be real wit yuh. I needa pig an' yuh have plenty. Yuh can spare one fer a lady, can't yuh?" she asked as he batted her eyelashes. He imagined they were naturally blonde, but since she wore so much makeup they appeared black. He could smell beer and cheap perfume on her.

"What do yuh want it fer so bad?" Roxas demanded.

Larxene sighed and rolled her eyes. "To eat it. I wanna cut it up and serve it up fer a party I'm throwin'," she explained carelessly, "Everyone likes bacon, right?" She laughed at her own joke. Roxas found that her laugh was more of a cackle. There was no way she was Namie.

"Well, I ain't sellin' yuh a pig so yuh can eat it," he replied in a matter of fact tone, "So yuh might as well get yer barely dressed self back down that road."

She sighed. "I really didn't want tuh hafta beg, but yuh leave me with no choice," she muttered in frustration. She stepped over the fence and pressed her body against Roxas's. He felt as though he was being smothered by her breasts. "Gimme a pig an' I'll do somethin' nice fer yuh," she whispered with an enticing smile.

Roxas felt as though he was in a daze. He quickly pulled away from her. "What're yuh? Some kinda whore?" he asked with a frown, "I dun' make those kinda bargains, woman! I'm better than that."

Larxene feigned disappointment. She pouted and gave Roxas a sad look. "Such a shame, yer really a _handsome _man. I wouldn't mind bein' touched by the likes of yuh. Yuh seem so honest an' sweet I'd love tuh be yers fer eternity," she confessed as she ran her finger down his chest, "I've been lookin' fer a good man; my dream man."

Roxas's eyes widened. Dream man? Could it really be? "Dream man?" Roxas questioned.

She gave him a sexy smile. "Yes, Roxas. My dream man. I thought maybe we could meet in real life an' be together…forever," she replied, "I'd really like tuh find out if yer him."

"N-Namie?" he stammered nervously.

Larxene snaked her hand into his pocket. "Call me anythin' yuh want," she whispered into his ear before she gently kissed it. Roxas felt his eyes gloss over; he couldn't believe this was happening. Had he really found Namie in a scantly dressed woman? He was certainly going to find out one way or another. Larxene pulled away from him and smirked. "I'll be back tomorrow wit tuh same request," she replied, "See ya, _Roxas_." She blew a kiss to him before she stepped over the fence and walked away.

Sora fell out of the shack. "Damn, Roxas! When yuh said you'd take care of er' I didn't think yuh meant try an' take er' pearl!" he cried from the dampened ground.

"I think she's my dream girl," Roxas sighed dreamily.

Kairi laughed at this. "Roxas, she isn't a girl!" she cried, "She's a seductress! Don't fall to her lies. All she wants is a pig and she's going to do anything to get one."

Roxas glared at Kairi. "Yer jus' jealous yuh dun' have a body like hers!" he cried angrily. Kairi frowned.

"Roxas! Dun' talk to er' like that!" Sora defended as he jumped to his feet, "She's right! Before yuh fall head over heels think fer a minute. Find out who she really is before yuh fall in love. I dun' want tuh see yuh hurt again."

"I already know who she is!" Roxas cried indignantly, "She's my Namie! She's my soul mate and we're gonna be together, mark my words!"

Sora frowned. "All right, Rox. I hope yuh prove me wrong," he replied sadly, "Me an' Kairi will get started on tuh farm." Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her away. He already knew her self-esteem just took a powerful blow. He planned to spend the rest of the day comforting her.

Roxas sighed and ran his fingers through his spikes. "Ugh," he groaned, "I gotta figure this out. I need tuh sleep."

Roxas quickly finished his chores around the farm and then jumped into bed. Surely Namie could reveal whether or not he'd met her just a few hours ago. And if she couldn't, surely she could give him some kind of hint. He needed to know more about Larxene. He closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow.

_He was in the same meadow as the first dream. "Namie?" he called as he trampled through the flowers. He swatted at butterflies as he made his way to the pond where they first met. He stared into the water and saw Namie's reflection next to his. He looked up and saw her. She wore a frown. "Namie, what's wrong?" he asked. He reached out to caress her cheek but she moved away. _

"_I-I think I'm losing you," she replied sadly. _

_Roxas shook his head. "No, Namie. I love yuh, yuh could never lose me," he assured her. He slipped his hand into hers. "I think I saw yuh today. I think we finally met in person," he whispered gently. _

_Namie continued to frown. "You think you met me?" she deadpanned, "I'm not so sure." _

"_Would yuh even know?" Roxas asked curiously. Namie shook her head. "See, I met yuh out in tuh real world. Yuh said yuh were lookin' fer yer dream man," he attempted to explain, "There was no way it wasn't yuh." _

"_Then why does my heart ache? Shouldn't I feel happy that we finally met in person in the real world? Shouldn't I feel different? I feel as though you've gone down the wrong path," Namie explained. She placed her hand on her heart. "I-I feel so empty," she choked; Roxas watched as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. _

"_Namie," he gently cooed, "Yer jus' nervous." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and placed kisses where they once were. "Trust me, we're gonna be happy. I swear," he vowed, "I can't imagine a life without yuh." _

_Namie smiled half-heartedly. "Really? I can't imagine a life without you in it either, Roxas. I really want to be with you," she explained desperately, "Promise you'll never go off with someone else." _

"_I promise," Roxas swore. He leaned toward her and placed a kiss on her lips. _

"_Roxas," Namie whispered sweetly, "I love you." _

_He smiled. "I love yuh too," he replied. _

"_Time to wake up." _

"Roxas!" Sora screamed. He pulled the blanket from his brother's body and pushed him out of bed.

Roxas hit the ground and woke up. "What tuh hell?" he groaned in pain. He sat up and rubbed his head. Sora hurried to the other side of the bed to glare at his brother. "What was that for?" Roxas angrily asked.

"Fer insultin' my lady!" Sora cried angrily, "Look, mister. Yuh can get all moody an' angry wit me but yuh can't say stuff like that tuh Kairi. She _actually _takes yer opinion of er' very seriously. An' now you've gone an' hurt er' feelin's. So, why yer in ere' sleepin' dreamin' bout that woman maybe yuh should be apologizin' instead!"

Roxas sighed, "I guess I was a bit harsh."

"Yuh think?" Sora grumbled, "Now get off yer ass an' go apologize."

Roxas stood up and straightened his clothing. "I'm goin'," he groaned. He almost felt too embarrassed to apologize to Kairi. He didn't want to see her; he didn't want to see her cry because of him. It was Sora's job to make her cry, not his. He walked out of his shack and over to Kairi's with Sora right behind him. "Kairi!" he called as he knocked on the door.

She quickly answered. "What?" she asked; she glared at him.

"I came tuh apologize fer the way I acted this mornin'," Roxas explained nervously, "I shouldn't have said that bout' yuh an' I'm sorry fer losin' my head."

Kairi sighed and leaned on the doorway. "It's all right. It's true, though. I don't have a body like hers," she answered. Before Roxas could attempt to say something comforting, she continued, "And to be honest, I don't want a body like hers. I'm fine the way I am. I never realized it before, but I have a lot of nice attributes. I don't need to be big and curvy like her; it wouldn't look right. So, don't apologize. I'm fine."

Roxas was dumbfounded. "But Sora said yuh were upset!" he exclaimed. He looked to his brother who was only smirking at him. "Ugh!" he grumbled.

Kairi grinned. "If it's any consolation, I was a little upset earlier," she assured him. She gave Roxas a pat on his shoulder. "You slept through Kairi is upset time," she joked.

"Yeah, Roxas. Yuh missed a lot of things," Sora added. Even though she cried for at least an hour, Sora was happy that she came to her realization. She was beautiful just the way she was. Sora couldn't ask for more.

Roxas sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I needed tuh take a nap," he explained, "I needed tuh talk to er' bout' certain things."

"Find anything out?" Kairi asked, "Is she the same rude woman you talked to this morning or not?"

He shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure but I intend tuh find out. Namie said she wouldn't even know if we had met in real life. But Larxene, said she was lookin' fer er' dream man so that must mean it's er', right?" he asked mostly himself.

"Every woman is looking for her dream man," Kairi replied with a slight smile, "You need more evidence if you're going to write her off as Namie. You need to know more about her and her personality. Because the way you've described Namie before…that woman isn't like her at all."

"Maybe it's jus' an act?" Roxas suggested, "Maybe she's testin' me tuh see what I'll do." Both Sora and Kairi shrugged; they still didn't like her. "Well, I'll have tuh ask er' some questions tomorrow," Roxas muttered under his breath.

"Well, now that all of that is settled. What's fer dinner? I'm starved!" Sora complained. He put his hands on his grumbling stomach and frowned.

* * *

><p>The next morning came. Roxas went outside bright and early; he didn't even wait for Kairi to make breakfast. He was ready to interrogate 'Larxene'. He stood by the fence and waited for her to arrive. Sora and Kairi watched from the shack; they both wanted to know what was going to happen. They both hoped that Larxene was not Namie, or that if she was she had a personality change. Larxene arrived within five minutes.<p>

"Mornin'," Roxas greeted with a small smile, "Come tuh ask fer a pig again?"

Larxene smirked and chuckled. "Ah, seems you've gotten the hang of things. This time I've come wit an offer. I'll give you one thousand munny fer one yer pigs," she offered; Larxene dangled the bag of munny in front of him.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. That bag looked very familiar to him. "Wait a minute," he muttered. Roxas snatched the bag from her and studied it. "Hey! This is our bag of munny yuh cheat!" he cried, "Sora!"

Sora stepped out the shack and nervously smiled. "I-I was wonderin' where that went," he chuckled sheepishly, "I kinda dropped it when I got home an' forgot all about it."

Roxas glared at Larxene. "Thanks fer returnin' tuh munny but yuh ain't gettin' any pig from me," he swore.

Larxene sighed and looked upset. "Look, I really need a pig. My time is runnin' out," she explained. She leaned closer to him and stared directly into his eyes. "I didn't mention this before cause' I couldn't. I've gotta get a pig cause' the man who kidnapped me said I could exchange it fer my freedom," she whispered.

"Yer a prisoner?" Roxas mumbled in disbelief, "But yesterday –."

"Forget yesterday, today's a new day. I had tuh say those things cause' he was watchin' me," Larxene quickly explained, "Take this." She shoved a piece of paper into Roxas's pocket. "Read it an' I'll be back tomorrow fer a pig; I've only got two days left tuh get one or he's gonna make me his forever," she whispered. Larxene shifted her eyes from side to side before she backed away. "Yuh dun' know how tuh treat a lady, do yuh!" she suddenly screamed, "I'll be back tomorrow, I swear!" She turned around and quickly walked down the dirt road.

"What jus' happened?" Roxas mumbled; he didn't even get a chance to ask any of his questions. He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and scanned it. It looked like a letter she'd written in a hurry. He walked back to the shack and hurried inside.

"So?" Sora asked pretending as though he hadn't been watching.

"She gave me this," Roxas announced as he sat down at the table. Kairi gave him a bowl of oatmeal. She looked over his shoulder at the letter. "She said she needed a pig so tuh man that's holdin' er' hostage would let er' free an' then she gave me this letter," he explained.

"Dear, Roxas. You probably don't believe me when I said I'm a prisoner and I don't blame you. I've had to treat you rudely because he was watching me. Today I managed to lose him in the weeds so I could give you this. It would really mean a lot to me if you gave me a pig; I don't want to be stuck with this horrible man for all of my life. As I said before, you're my dream man. I want to be with you. Please just consider this. Love, your 'Namie'," Kairi read. She couldn't help but feel suspicious. Something about this woman didn't sit right with her.

Roxas frowned at the letter. "I gotta help er'," he stated seriously, "I can't jus' let this man take er' like that. It isn't fair. She wants tuh be wit me."

"Can yuh really trust er', Rox?" Sora asked, "I dunno. I feel like she ain't tellin' tuh truth. I still feel like she's playin' yuh. Fer all we know, she an' her helpers have been watchin' us. I mean, how else would they know we have pigs. How else would she have found our munny bag an' know it was ours!"

Roxas shook his head. "No, Sora. This is Namie; she knows everythin' bout' me so she would know those things. Yuh jus' need tuh be more trustin'. When she comes by tomorrow I'm gonna give er' a pig," he explained. Roxas stood from his chair and walked out of the shack. Sora and Kairi looked at each other with equally worried faces. They did not like where this was going.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** All right. **Important note at the bottom of the chapter**. Sorry for the lack of update for the past two days. I've been in a bit of a quandary that seems to never end.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**28. Grave Mistake**

Larxene didn't show up the next day, which sent Roxas into a frenzy. He set off to go check around the town. Sora and Kairi felt bad for him despite their dislike of Larxene. They knew why Roxas was so paranoid. Xion's disappearance still plagued him though he didn't show it as much. They knew what he was afraid of. Roxas didn't want the same thing to happen with Larxene or as he liked to call her, Namie.

The couple sat in the barn enjoying their time together. Just because Roxas was losing his mind didn't mean they had to. Sora had his arm around Kairi as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her. She was doing some more arts and crafts. This time it looked like she was crafting another star; it was one of Kairi's favorite shapes. She put it down on her lap and looked at him. "Sora," she began, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

Sora raised a brow. "What do yuh mean?" he asked inquisitively.

She sighed and pulled away from his grasp. "I know I kept telling you that the dreams I've been having were just nonsense, but I'm beginning to think they're a little more," Kairi began to explain. Sora suddenly shushed her. Kairi frowned. "Sora, this is really important!" she argued agitatedly.

"I know, but somethin's wrong. Do yuh hear that?" he whispered to her.

"The rain?" Kairi questioned quizzically.

Sora shook his head. "No…stay ere', Kai," Sora ordered. He jumped to his feet and grabbed a shovel from the wall. He peered out of the barn door and spotted some men near the pig pen. He frowned. "I knew there was someone out there," he grumbled.

"No, Sora, please," Kairi begged as she lifted herself from the ground, "I don't want you to get hurt. Please, just stay in here with me."

He shook his head again. "I ain't gonna let someone steal tuh pigs," he explained. He kissed Kairi's forehead. "I'll be fine," he whispered quickly. He stepped out of the barn and cried, "Back away, thieves!" Kairi watched from the door as Sora wildly chased the two men with his shovel. Sora looked like mad man as he swung at them. The men jumped into the weeds and disappeared from her sight.

Kairi stepped out of the barn and walked over to Sora. The rain wasn't pouring heavily; it was just a light, continuous, spring rain. She gingerly placed her hand on his arm. "Do you think they'll be back?" she asked with a frown, "I don't like the idea of having random men on the farm. I don't want to be alone."

"Dun' worry, Kairi. I won't let anythin' happen tuh yuh," Sora swore. He lowered his shovel and relaxed his arms. "Now, what were yuh gonna tell me?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the weeds where the men disappeared.

Kairi frowned. "Sora, I've been dreaming about that man," she explained, "He keeps coming after me and it's getting harder and harder for me to run away. I know they're just dreams, but seeing those men there…I just feel really scared. Will you please stay with me in my shack? I know you're trying to resist the urges and what not, but it's my safety that's on the line. I need you to be with me."

Sora nodded. "No worries, Kai. I'll be wit yuh," he replied, "It'd be best if we got outta tuh rain fer now, though. What do yuh say?"

She smiled and gave him a small nod. Kairi slipped her hand into his. "Lead the way," she mused.

* * *

><p>Roxas spent the rest of the day searching for any sign of Larxene and he found none. In fact, he was so tired when he got home he wasn't even able to dream. He woke up the next morning an hour late. He yawned and stumbled out of bed. On the dining table was a bowl of cereal and a note. He snatched up the piece of paper and read it out loud, "You looked really tired so we didn't bother to wake you. Come out when you're ready. Love, Kairi." Roxas shoved the note into his pocket.<p>

He sighed and plopped down into a chair. Roxas slurped up the cereal quickly and left the bowl on the table. He decided to deal with it later. He trudged out the door and let it close behind him. Roxas looked out toward the dirt road and caught sight of a figure coming toward the farm. He felt his heart leap as he saw blonde hair. "Larxene!" he called excitedly as he hurried toward the fence.

She waved to him with a small smile on her face. "I looked everywhere fer yuh yesterday. What happened tuh yuh?" he asked with concern dripping in every word.

"Turns out I dun' need a pig anymore," Larxene answered with a smug smile, "The man let me go."

Roxas's eyes widened from his disbelief. How is it possible that any man would let Larxene go? He studied her. Today's outfit was the worst yet. She was dressed in a snug, royal blue dress that was so short if she bent over Roxas would see everything in her undercarriage. It was a strapped dress with a v-neck dip, except the dip fell all the way down to her belly button and was held together by black ribbon. She was not wearing a bra underneath. "I-I'm glad yer okay," he muttered.

"Yes, an' now that I'm free…" she began with a smirk. Larxene placed her finger underneath Roxas's chin. "I demand you show me yer little home ere'," she finished with a wink.

Roxas blushed. He'd never received attention from such a 'lavish' woman; he didn't know how to react. "Uh, sure," he mumbled, "I'll show yuh around."

Larxene chuckled under her breath. "Yer gonna do more for me than jus' show me around," she whispered flirtatiously.

"Uh, yeah," he muttered as he watched her step over the fence. He could see the lace of her underwear. Roxas shuddered as his eyes traveled down her long legs to her four-inch, black heels. _'How tuh hell does she walk down this road without bein' attacked?' _he thought. "This way," he instructed as he led how toward the rest of the farm. Larxene followed closely behind him.

"That's tuh barn," Roxas said as he pointed to the big building where Kairi was pushing Bessy out the door. He turned his attention to the chicken coop. "That's where we keep our chickens," Roxas pointed out, "An' that's where we keep tuh pigs."

"Ah," Larxene murmured as she studied the area, "An' where do you sleep?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know why, but all of her questions were making him feel slightly uncomfortable. "I sleep in that shack," he explained nervously.

Larxene ran her fingers across his shoulders. "I'd like tuh see yer bed," she whispered in a sultry voice. She smiled at him and stared into his confused eyes.

"W-Why?" Roxas stammered and squeaked. He quickly cleared his voice. "I mean…why?" he asked in a voice that was lower pitch than usual. In that sense, he and Sora were alike. Women had the ability to make them revert back to thirteen year olds just hitting puberty.

She smiled playfully. "Thought I'd give yuh somethin' fer bein' so nice tuh me," she answered in a whisper. Larxene bent over and kissed his cheek.

"I-uh-well-I-maybe-I-um-there's-I-can't-dun'-wait!" Roxas stammered incoherently. Larxene already had his arm and was dragging him to his shack. Sora and Kairi watched from the barn with frowns on their faces.

Larxene pushed open the door to the main shack and dragged Roxas in after her. She quickly closed the door and pushed him against it. Roxas could see the look in her eyes; she was fierce. He almost felt like he was being raped, almost. He watched as she quickly undid his overalls and yanked them down to his ankles. "L-Larxene!" he breathed in a panic.

She bent down and stared up at him. "Yuh can save tuh moans fer later," she whispered mischeviously. Larxene slipped her hand into his boxers and grabbed the length of his member and began to rub him vigorously.

Roxas's eyes nearly fell out of his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. "L-Larxene!" he gasped. He politely ripped her hands off of him. He breathed in deeply as he stared at her; she feigned innocence. "Bef-Before this happens…I gotta ask yuh somethin'. Do yuh ever have dreams bout' me?" he asked desperately, "I can't go through wit this unless I know tuh truth."

Larxene stood up and smirked at him. "Roxas, darling. I dream bout' you every night," she whispered into his ear. Her hand snaked its way back into his boxers. Roxas inhaled sharply as she continued. "I wasn't sure bout' you at first, but I knew it was you when we officially met," she confessed, "I'm yer Namie."

Roxas choked down saliva. "I-I…I've looked everywhere fer yuh," he forced out, "Dun' yuh think yer m-movin' too fast, though?"

She shook her head and stared into his eyes. "I'm doin' exactly what I want to do," she replied as she moved her hand to band of his underwear. She yanked them down. She smiled at him as she slowly lowered herself to her knees. Roxas stared down at her in disbelief. She firmly grasped his erection and brought it to her lips. Before Roxas could protest, she took it in her mouth. Roxas stumbled back onto the door, but she was relentless. Her forcefulness and vigor sent Roxas over the edge, to a point at which he could not control himself.

"Larxene, I-I!" he stammered as he squirmed uncomfortably as the pressure built inside of him. She slipped away just in time and allowed the mess to splatter onto the floorboards. "L-Larxene," he stuttered as he breathed deeply. Roxas suddenly felt exhausted.

Larxene stood up and kicked off her heels. "I'm not done wit yuh yet," she hissed sexually. Roxas's eyes widened as he was pulled toward the beds. "Which is yers?" she asked; Roxas lazily pointed toward his. She pushed him down into his bed and sat on top his lap. She smiled at him and ran her finger up the length of his shaft.

Roxas stared at her with eyes full of confusion. He never imagined his Namie to be so forceful and sexually-involved. In his dreams, she was always so innocent. It took him so many dreams to convince her it was all right for him just to kiss her. He watched as Larxene untied the ribbon that held together her scraps of blue dress. The straps slid down her shoulders revealing her naked bosom. He gasped but she placed her finger on his lips. "Jus' enjoy it, darling," she urged. Larxene grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. "Feel them!" she commanded.

He blinked; _'Did I jus' get ordered tuh grope this woman?' _he thought in disbelief. There was something wrong; the very back of his mind could feel it. Yet, the rest of it was too excited to do anything about it. "Well…all right," he agreed suddenly. He squeezed them in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over the surface of her areolas. Just the action sent waves of excitement down his spine.

She smirked at him. "I'm glad yer finally on tuh band wagon," she whispered. As Roxas enjoyed her chest, Larxene positioned her special area over his erection and began to ride him. Roxas moaned and gripped her breasts tighter. She smirked and watched as Roxas closed his eyes.

Two hours passed. Roxas was now on top of Larxene completely undressed. His mouth was on one of her breasts while his hand was underneath her dress playing around in her forbidden area. She gasped and moaned as Roxas continued to enjoy himself. He looked up and stared into her glossy, blue eyes. He was going to say something, but Larxene beat him to the punch.

"I should go," she suddenly said. Her heavy breathing abruptly stopped. She lightly pushed Roxas off of her and sat up. Roxas frowned as he watched her re-tie her ribbon.

"A-Are yuh sure?" Roxas quickly said. He couldn't let her just leave after all of that. Surely, he could convince her to stay to the night. Maybe instead of heated passion they could just stay up late talking and sharing things about their lives that were separate until now. He slipped his shirt over his head. "Maybe yuh could stay longer. I could make us some dinner an' we could get tuh know each other differently," Roxas suggested as he followed her to the door of the shack.

She chuckled and turned to face him. "I'll be back tomorrow, hotshot," she answered. Larxene placed a light kiss on his lips. Larxene pulled open the door to his shack and lightly stepped out. Roxas quickly slipped on his underwear and overalls. She waved goodbye without bothering to turn around and face him. He watched her figure walk away until he could no longer see her.

Roxas sighed dreamily and leaned against the frame of the door. "Maybe she was a lil' different than I expected, but she is one hell of a woman," he thought out loud. He turned around and spotted her black heels still in the shack. "Gah, I should give these tuh er'. I can still catch er'," he muttered. He quickly grabbed the heels and dashed out of the door.

As Roxas ran he felt light and feathery. He almost felt like he could fly. Finally, he would have a woman of his own. He would have someone to love him and take care of him. He would have someone to spend nights with like Sora and Kairi did. He would have someone to sleep next to. He would have someone to take care of him when he wasn't well. He would have someone to keep him warm in the winter. Words cannot express how excited and happy Roxas felt.

"Get off me!"

"Larxene!" Roxas gasped. He dove into the weeds and silently crept toward the sound of her force. He quietly, slowly parted two weeds and peered through them with one eye. Larxene was surrounded by a group of five men all holding pigs with rope leashes. He watched as one of the men (he surmised that he was the leader) pushed Larxene to the ground.

"Time tuh pay up, bitch."

"Rot in hell!" She spat at his face. He only smirked at her as he wiped her spit from his forehead. He snapped his fingers and the other four men used their free hands to hold her arms and legs down; each man had a limb and for extra security they positioned a knee on her limbs. Larxene struggled violently as the man took a knife and cut the ribbon of her dress exposing her bosom to the world. Roxas growled and was about to jump out of the weeds to save her when he heard the strangest thing.

Larxene laughed. She was actually laughing. "I see everythin' went as planned," she announced with a smirk, "To be honest, I was a lil' nervous that yuh wouldn't be able to make off with those pigs. But I guess the other man and girl there didn't put up that much of a fight." Roxas felt his heart sink.

The main man smirked and shook his head. "No, babe. They didn't," he laughed as he used the knife to cut off her lace underwear. Larxene moaned happily.

"We gave tuh girl quite a scare. Heh, she'll remember me fer sure!" another man laughed.

Larxene tilted her head toward him and laughed, "What did yuh do tuh er'?"

"Nothin' too serious. Jus' had a lil' fun," he answered as he licked his lips.

The man with the knife roughly grabbed Larxene's chin and turned her to face him. "Us, babe. We're bout' tuh be serious, though. Right ere'!" he cried. He quickly undid the button to his pants and yanked them down with his underwear to reveal his erection. Larxene's eyes widened as he quickly shoved it into her. A single tear fell from her eye before she laughed.

"Ah!" she moaned happily, "I love it when yer so spontaneous!"

The man continued to thrust into her; every powerful movement of his hips altered her position on the dirt road. The men tightened their grip to keep her steady. "What bout' that man?" he asked her as he increased his speed.

"I dun' even remember his name, Rolex? Heh, was easy tuh trick him!" she cried in euphoria, "I jus' had tuh pretend I was some stupid girl he dreamt of an' he was putty in my hands. H-He has nothin' on you!"

Roxas had seen enough. He backed away from the edge of the weeds; his heart completely broken. He stared down at the pair of heels in his hand. Roxas silently growled and threw them further into the weeds not bothering to see where they landed. "I'm done wit women," he swore as he quietly made his way back to the farm.

He was able to return to the farm within a few minutes. "Sora! Kairi!" he cried as he jumped the fence. He ran toward where the pigs were kept and paused when he caught a glimpse of red hair. Roxas frowned. Kairi was on the ground; her dress in shreds exposing her most tender areas. She had her arms around her legs as she rocked herself next to Sora's unconscious body. Just the sounds of her sobs were heart-wrenching.

"Kairi," Roxas tenderly called. He quickly pulled off the straps of his overalls and pulled his shirt over his head. He unbuttoned the few buttons and wrapped it around her.

She looked at him through teary eyes. "Sora, w-won't wake up!" she cried loudly, "T-That man, he j-just hit him and hit him and hit him!"

Roxas looked at his brother's beaten frame. Sora's entire face was bloodied and he could already tell other parts of his body had taken a beating too. He could see the slice marks from a knife all of his overalls. But the cuts weren't deep; there wasn't a lot of blood. Roxas frowned. "He'll be fine," he assured.

Kairi frowned. "He'll be fine is all you have to say!" she suddenly screamed in rage, "This is all your fault, Roxas! B-Because you had to trust that stupid whore, Sora was h-hurt! All of our pigs are gone but the one that's too fat to move! A-And…" Kairi broke down into more sobs. "Look what they did to me!" she shrieked in pain.

"Kairi, I –." He attempted to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"No, Roxas! No!" she cried as she shakily lifted herself from the ground. She used her arms to cover her chest. Roxas saw her underwear on the ground in shreds beneath her. His eyes widened; she noticed his change in composure. "Don't worry, _Roxas_," she spat, "I still have my pearl, they just took everything else from me!" She continued to cry into her hands.

He frowned. He knew nothing he could say would make it better. Roxas had messed up. He gently lifted Sora from the ground and slung his arm on his shoulder. "I'll get him cleaned up," Roxas offered as he began to walk toward his shack.

Kairi shook her head. "N-No," came her weak protest, "I'll take care of him. Just leave us alone." She took Sora's free arm and slung around her shoulder. She winced from the weight as his body as she pulled Sora away from Roxas. She frowned at the blonde haired man. "Just go," she begged before she began to limp away.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed silently. Roxas stayed in his shack and sat at the dining table. For the rest of the day he didn't see or hear from either Sora or Kairi. He'd never felt so disappointed in himself. <em>'I can't believe I let this happen jus' cause' of a woman,' <em>he thought as he rested his forehead on the surface of the wooden table. _'I'll never forgive myself,' _he mentally swore as he closed his eyes.

"_Roxas, let me comfort you." _

_Roxas opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in the same, girly meadow. Namie was standing in front of him with her arms extended toward him. Roxas backed away from her. "W-What's goin' on?" he demanded, "Why am I ere'?" _

_Namie frowned. "I know you're hurt. I-I just wanted to make you feel better," she gently confessed. She stepped toward him and reached out to touch his cheek. "I can't stand to see you so upset," she whispered as her thumb caressed his cheek. _

_He swatted her hand away from him. She gasped and stepped away. "No, Namie!" he shouted, "Yuh can't comfort me! I-I…no, you! This is all yer fault! If we'd never met then I wouldn't have mistaken yuh fer that bitch!" _

_Tears began to slide down her cheeks. "But Roxas, I told you I had a bad feeling," she quietly protested. Roxas shook his head and looked away from her. "Please, listen to me!" she begged, "I-I love you, Roxas. Please…don't!" _

"_Shut up, Namie! Yer jus' like every other woman I've met! You've led me to disaster! Now my own family won't even speak tuh me. Yer a bitch, Namie!" he screamed at her. She reached out to comfort him, but he roughly grabbed her arm. Namie whined in pain. "Yuh dun' love me. Yer jus' plannin' tuh ruin my life! That's what all women do! I'm done wit yuh!" he declared fiercely. _

"_Roxas, no!" Namie cried pathetically, "I-I need you! I'd never try to hurt you. I –." _

_Roxas interrupted her. "Lies," he hissed. _

"_No!" Namie cried as she shook her head. _

_Roxas growled. "I'm tired of bein' lied to! I never wanna see yuh ever again!" he shouted. Roxas reached out to grab her. _

"_No! Roxas!" Namie cried as Roxas ripped the hat from her head and tossed it somewhere in the meadow. She stared at him, for the first time, through her crystal blue eyes. Roxas could see the weakness and the fear in her eyes as she stared at him through her teary pools. "Roxas…I," she began but she disappeared in shining lights before she could finish her sentence. _

_The world around Roxas suddenly transformed to nothing but pitch black darkness. He wore a stern face as he stared straight in front of him where Namie used to be. "Good riddance!" Roxas growled, "No more women…ever." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **All right, I'm sorry to throw such a heavy chapter on you right before I throw a heavy author's note on you. I really hope you all read this by the way. **Guys, I have an announcement.** This and How to Eat a Paopu Fruit will be my last works of fanfiction that I ever write. After these two are complete, I will not be writing anything else for this site or any other fanfiction site. I know I said I had ideas, but they will never see the internet. I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, but times have changed for me. Writing for this site used to be one of the highlights of my life, but now, it's just not the same anymore. So, I figured it's time I focus on writing my own fiction with my own characters. Just because I'm not writing here does not mean I'm done forever. Maybe one day you'll see my penname on an actual book in a bookstore, who knows. It's been an honor writing for you and I certainly will miss it. Just know, even though I won't be writing anymore, I'll always be around. You can message me anytime and of course, I'll still be reading other's work.

Also, as of now, for reasons I'd rather not discuss so publicly (you can ask me if you really want to know) I will only be writing and updating on the weekends. The updates will not being coming as frequently as they used to. I'm really sorry for having to do this, but just know it is necessary. I'm not just being lazy. You have all been so understanding in the past so I hope now you will have the same level of compassion. Thank you so much for reading my work! You don't know how much it means to me to receive your reviews and be able to read your thoughts and criticisms. It's an irreplaceable joy that is indescribable. Just know I love you all and I really appreciate the time that you spend reading what I write. Once again, it's been an honor.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Hello! It's been a long week hasn't it? I'm just glad it's Friday. I finally get a break from class work and what not. I'm pleased to announce that I am very close to being done with my summer classes. I cannot wait until they're over. They've been a real summer drag. Anyway, please enjoy the update!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**29. Aftermath**

"_No!" _

"_Sora, no!" _

Kairi lifted her head from Sora's bedside. She lazily rubbed her eyes and shifted her position on the bag of ice she was sitting on; Kairi winced. She looked toward the door and could see sunlight peeking out from underneath the door. "It's morning," she murmured emotionlessly. She turned her attention back to Sora. She'd cleaned his wounds and treated his bruises the night before. Unfortunately, Sora would have a few scars and a black eye. It didn't really matter, though. Kairi was just happy he was alive.

She unhooked the straps of his overalls and pulled them down his waist. She pulled up the shirt he had on underneath and checked his wounds for any signs of infection. Kairi frowned as her fingers lightly traced his new cuts. "I'm so sorry, Sora," she whispered, "If only I was more useful maybe this wouldn't have happened. All I did was get in the way…"

Kairi quickly fixed his clothing and slowly lifted herself from her chair. She stifled a whine and used the bed for leverage. Her lower body was so sore and bruised that every movement felt like needles were stabbing her. Kairi had her share of injuries but she concealed them with her dress. She slowly walked to her box and grabbed her hair brush. She walked back to her chair and carefully positioned herself over the bag of ice. She leaned toward Sora and began to brush his brown locks; she was careful not to mess with his spikes. Kairi knew how Sora liked them.

Sora groaned. Kairi quickly placed the brush on her nightstand and watched Sora. The eye that wasn't swollen shut opened and gazed around the room. "Sora?" she gently called. He looked at her with his one good eye.

"Kairi, what happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" she asked curiously. Sora shook his head. Kairi frowned. "Sora, some men came to the farm and stole our pigs. You tried to fight them, but you ended up like this," she explained, "I'm sorry."

Sora rubbed his forehead. "What're yuh sorry fer? It's not like yuh did this tuh me," he answered with another groan, "My head hurts so much."

"I can get you some ice," Kairi suggested, "Do you think that'll make you feel better?"

Sora shrugged. "It's worth a try," he answered as he continued to rub his temples. Kairi nodded and slowly stood up. She began to make her way to the door when Sora said, "Kairi, why are yuh sittin' on a bag of ice? Yer walkin' like someone hurt yuh real bad..."

She paused. "Um, i-it's nothing," she lied, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sora shook his head. "No, Kairi. W-What did those men do tuh yuh?" he asked with a frown, "I know I dun' remember anything, but yuh can still tell me."

Kairi turned around to face him. Sora could already see the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She walked back over to him and threw herself onto his chest. Sora winced but ignored the pain. She clung to him as she tearfully began to explain what happened last night. "T-Those men came and asked for our pigs. But you said no and tried to fight them with the shovel, but there were five a-and I couldn't help you. I could only watch as they beat you unconscious. But instead of just taking the pigs and leaving once you were out they grabbed me and h-held me d-down!" Kairi cried.

"Kairi," Sora whispered, "Yuh dun' hafta say anymore. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect yuh."

She shook her head. "No…I'm sorry I-I could help you," she sobbed.

Sora sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Where was Roxas?" Sora asked, "Is he all right?"

Kairi fell silent. How could she tell Sora that his brother wasn't around when they needed him the most? How could she tell Sora that instead of defending the farm he was entertaining a woman in his shack? "Roxas…h-he wasn't there," Kairi quietly stammered.

"What do yuh mean he wasn't there?" Sora asked in disbelief, "If he wasn't helpin' us where else would he be?" Kairi looked away shamefully; she didn't have the heart to tell Sora the truth. Sora frowned. He hadn't forgotten everything that happened yesterday. "He was wit that woman, wasn't he?" Sora asked with a slight anger in his tone. Kairi slowly nodded. "It's time I talked tuh im' then," he suddenly said.

"No, Sora. You can't get up yet, you're still hurt," Kairi begged as she tried to hold him down. Sora shook his head and gently pushed her off of him. He sat up in her bed and flung his legs over the edge. "Sora, please," Kairi begged as she watched Sora stand up. She could see the painful strain in his eyes; she knew it hurt him to stand.

"I won't be long, Kairi. I'll come back an' rest once I'm done," Sora replied as he began to walk toward the door. He yanked it open and walked out. Kairi followed him as quickly as she could. Sora walked over to Roxas's shack and pushed the door open. He spotted Roxas lying in his bed with his eyes wide open. "Roxas," Sora impatiently greeted.

"S-Sora?" Roxas stammered as he quickly stood to his feet, "I thought yuh were hurt."

Sora grinned dangerously. "I am hurt, but not as hurt as yer gonna be when I'm done wit yuh," he hissed angrily. He leapt at Roxas tackling him onto the floor behind their two beds. Roxas's head hit the wall as he slid to the floor. Sora grabbed his collar and shook Roxas angrily. "How could yuh not protect er'! She's practically yer sister an' yet yuh choose that nasty woman over er', over me, over everythin' mom an' dad gave us!" Sora shouted angrily.

"I didn't know!" Roxas cried. He was almost scared; he'd never seen Sora so angry before.

"What was so damn loud that yuh couldn't ear' Kairi an' I bein' attacked?" Sora demanded. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Roxas. If only looks could kill.

Roxas fell silent. There was no way Sora would understand that Roxas was with a woman when he and Kairi were attacked. There was no way Sora would understand that that same woman was working with the men that attacked them. He had no choice but to lie. "I-I was wit Larxene…I couldn't hear yuh cause'…she was louder," Roxas gently explained. Sora raised his fist to punch him. "But! When she had tuh leave she left er' shoes behind an' I ran to return them an'…she was raped by the same men that hurt yuh both," Roxas lied, "I-I was too late to save er'…I was too late tuh save yuh er' Kairi. I-I'm so sorry."

Sora softened. He didn't like the woman, but no one deserved to be raped. "Fine…but I can't overlook yuh forsakin' us fer er' even if she did suffer a horrible fate," he continued, "Yer family should be more important than a woman."

"I know that now…an' yuh never hafta worry bout' comin' second again. I'm done wit women. I-I hate women…no offense, Kairi," Roxas confessed.

"None taken," Kairi quickly replied as she used the doorway to hold herself up.

Sora frowned. "Kairi, yuh shouldn't be walkin' round' in yer state," Sora lectured as he released Roxas's collar causing the blonde's head to collide with the wall again. He stood up and hurried over to her. He let her lean on him as he held her.

Roxas rubbed his head and stood up. "I know yuh prolly won't forgive me, Kairi. But I'm really sorry those men did what they did tuh yuh," he whispered apologetically, "I jus' hope that one day I'll be able tuh make it up tuh yuh."

Kairi sighed. "I'm still really mad at you, but I won't be able to stay mad forever. And there is a way you can make it up to me. Sora and I hadn't asked you yet because we were afraid of your answer, but now it's a demand. You're going to pay for Sora and I to be wed in Twilight Town," she announced.

"All right," Roxas agreed, "I'll even pay fer transportation to Twilight Town an' back. I'll do anything. It'll be the best day of yer life!"

She smiled. "Thanks," she replied with satisfaction, "And I have one more request, but this one won't cost you any munny. I want a hug." For reasons, Roxas didn't understand Kairi was already beginning to cry again.

"Yuh dun' hafta cry…I won't refuse," Roxas replied as he hurried over to where Kairi was already bursting in tears. Both Roxas and Sora put their arms around her and let her cry. Sora kissed her cheek getting some of her tears on his lips in the process; they tasted salty.

Kairi cried for ten minutes before she finally began to calm down. She wiped her eyes and breathed in deeply. "W-What're we going to do about the pigs?" Kairi asked as she fanned herself with her hand; her face felt as if it was on fire.

Sora shrugged. "We'll jus' hafta do without them," he replied, "Buyin' more would cost way too much."

"Besides, we still got one…we'll jus' make sure he doesn't eat as much since he's so fat," Roxas explained with a sigh. It'd probably take years to ensure that pig was at a healthy weight again. He was not looking forward to the work.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, uh sure," Sora said as he escorted her to the table. He pulled out a chair and Kairi slowly sat down. She winced when she touched the seat of the chair. Sora frowned; he hated to see Kairi in such pain. Especially since it was pain inflicted upon her by a group of strange, male thieves. He sat down in the chair next to her and held her hands in his.

"Are yuh hungry? I could make somethin'?" Roxas suggested as he stared at Kairi and Sora. He had to admit, they didn't look so good. Who knew how long Sora's eye would be swollen shut. As for Kairi, seeing her inch around like that just made him feel uncomfortable. He wanted to ask what they did to her, but at the same time he was afraid to know. He could only imagine what horrible things those men did to her or made her do.

Kairi watched Roxas. It was like he didn't even hear Sora's reply. "Roxas?" she called as she waved her hand in front of him, "I guess he's really deep in thought."

Sora shrugged. "He'll wake up eventually…after all, he's gonna get hungry eventually," Sora answered.

"Well, okay. I just thought it might concern you...he doesn't usually do this," Kairi muttered questionably. Sora only shrugged again.

Roxas did indeed eventually return back to the events of real life. He made lunch which was vegetable soup. He thought it might help with Sora and Kairi's recovery process. Vegetables were good for that sort of thing, weren't they? After lunch, the three continued to sit at the dining table silently. Each was caught up in their own thoughts. Roxas was thinking about Larxene and how much he had come to hate her and the rest of the female population. He couldn't believe he used to want something so horrible. A woman was nothing but a nuisance, no offense to Kairi. Sora was still trying to remember what happened yesterday; it was all still a blur to him. Though he'd never admit it, he felt as though what happened to Kairi was his fault. He wished he was stronger. Kairi was trying to forget what happened yesterday. She wished she could erase it from her memory. It hurt so much to even think about it. She just wanted to cry.

Sora looked around the room and frowned. He hated to see everyone looking so forlorn. Sora broke the silence. "Not that this isn't fun…since we're all ere' why not play a game of drunken cards?" he suggested.

Kairi slapped his arm and then quickly apologized; she momentarily forgot about his injuries. "Sora, drinking is not a solution to our problems. Drinking is not going to help us feel better and drinking is not the best idea right now. We're all extremely emotional…if we played a drinking game we'd probably end up worse than we are now," Kairi gently explained.

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno, it might be nice to take our mind off the 'gravity' of yesterday," Roxas agreed, "I wouldn't mind playin' a round of drunken bullshit."

Sora grinned. "That's two against one. We're playin' drunken cards!" he proudly announced. Kairi scowled at him as he went to get the cards. She already knew this was not a good idea.

An hour later all three of them were on the road to becoming completely taken over by alcohol. Roxas slammed his last card on the table and smirked. "I win! I finally win!" he cheered as he jumped to his feet and began to dance.

Kairi frowned. "That's not fair! You cheated, cheater!" she cried as she pointed her finger indignantly toward the dancing blonde.

"Yuh can't cheat in bullshit," Roxas replied in song, "Tuh whole game is bout' successfully lyin' tuh yer fellow players! Dun' be such a sore…woman!" He shook his butt in her face.

Kairi growled and swatted it away. "I can't help but be a sore woman! Those stupid men held me at gunpoint and shoved all sorts of things into me!" she screamed before she began to cry. Her head fell onto the table as she wailed at the top of her lungs.

Sora backed away awkwardly. "Uh, Kairi," he slurred as he watched her bang her head on the table, "What're yuh doin'?"

"Removing the memories!" she screeched.

He frowned. "Not havin' memories sucks! Dun' do that!" he cried as he seized her head. Now Sora began to cry as he pulled her into his arms. "I hate not rememberin'! I hate it! Hate it! Hate it!" he screamed like a little boy, "This ain't fair! My brain an' body are completely useless when it comes tuh defendin' tuh things I love."

Roxas watched as the two continued their crying fest. He frowned and felt his bottom lip begin to quiver. Tears slowly began to fall from his eyes. He walked over to where they clung to each other and joined in. He cried on Kairi's shoulder. She paused and pushed him away. "What are you crying about?" she demanded.

"I dun' know!" Roxas sobbed, "Jus' let me cry!"

Kairi frowned and nodded. "Come here!" she urged as she grabbed his arm and yanked him into the center of her and Sora's hug. Together they cried through the rest of the evening eventually falling asleep where they stood in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>A week passed and things were slowly returning to normal on the farm. Sora decided to share the shack with Kairi permanently. He didn't want to risk anything else happening to her before they were married. In a way, he understood why Kairi was so afraid of waiting to marry him. So many things could happen to her before he took her pearl. They planned to marry in the summer after Kairi's eighteenth birthday. Roxas already had his wedding gift picked out for the couple. He was going to give them the main shack since he figured it was more suitable for a married couple and he was planning on buying them a trip to Radiant Garden so Sora could meet Kairi's parents.<p>

Roxas still hadn't forgotten about what Larxene did to him. He decided to never tell the truth to Sora or Kairi. He would let them think Larxene was also a victim. It was better that way. It wasn't that he wanted her to be remembered in a positive light. He just didn't want them to know what was really going on while they were being attacked. After all, what Larxene did to him was worse than anything Xion had done. All she did was leave after they finally consummated their love, Larxene couldn't even remember his name. As for any other woman he encountered, he had no memory. Namie was completely gone from Roxas's mind. The only fragment he had of her was the strange feeling that came over him right before he fell asleep. He felt as if something was missing.

It was currently the middle of spring and the rain was heavy every day. Kairi didn't bother to let Bessy outside; she knew how the cow hated rain. Instead she only milked the cow and stored the milk in the refrigerator. Sora and Roxas took care of the chickens and the single pig. Kairi wasn't keen on going near the area where she was attacked. In fact, she avoided the pig pen completely. She wouldn't even walk near it; Kairi avoided it at all costs.

She and Sora were currently lying in bed since it was storming outside. Kairi laid on her side while Sora had an arm around her waist. He rested his head in the dip of her neck. Her eyes were closed. "Kairi," Sora called as he gently kissed her neck.

"Yes?" she answered lazily. Kairi was already falling asleep.

"Are yuh sure that I'm tuh one yuh wanna be with forever. I dun' mean tuh have a serious conversation wit yuh while yer hardly awake, but I feel guilty. I feel like I dun' deserve yuh cause' of what I let happen," Sora explained with a frown. Once Kairi was able to stop crying, she clearly explained to Sora all that the men did to her. Sora was horrified.

Kairi yawned and placed her hand over his. "I don't blame you, Sora. I know you don't remember anything still, but you fought for me," she replied tiredly, "You didn't give up even when you were on the ground blacking out you still tried to stop them. I know you love me and care for me. And I want to be yours as soon as possible, but because I love you and care for you I can wait until we're officially married."

Sora smiled half-heartedly. "Yuh dun' think I'm stupid fer still supportin' that?" he asked her.

Kairi shook her head. "No, I know you want to make your mom happy. Besides, I want to make her happy too," she replied absently, "I really wish I could've met her…do you think she would like me?"

"A course' she would!" Sora exclaimed enthusiastically, "She would love yuh like yuh were er' own daughter. I'm sure of it."

Kairi smiled as she began to doze off to the sounds of the rain hitting the top of the shack. "That makes it all the more bearable," she yawned as she snuggled into her blanket.

Sora watched as she let out another yawn and fell asleep. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Even though she didn't blame him, he still blamed himself. Should something of similar magnitude ever happen again, Sora would be ready for it. He wasn't going to let a man treat Kairi like that ever again. Kairi was too precious and deserved better. "I won't let yuh down again, Kairi," he quietly swore. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Hello! Hope you are all doing well. I have another announcement. Do you remember a story I wrote and deleted a long, long, long time ago called Anything For You? Well, I FINALLY found someone to help me with it (weird timing, huh? Haha). Their pen name is Q-A Authoress! So, turns out. THAT will be my last story on this site. I don't know when I'll start posting it, but it'll be up eventually. I'm actually changing it up so might be a while. Well, that's all I had to say so…enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**30. Summer **

Summer came with the usual dry air and heat. There were hardly any clouds in the sky and the humidity was rampant. Kairi was relieved to have made it through the spring. After everything that happened, she was almost scared those men would come back. They never did. This summer was different from last year's in many ways. Kairi didn't have a class to attend in town anymore. She spent her days in her shack sewing her wedding dress with the fabric Roxas bought her. Sora spent most of his time training in the barn; it was like he was preparing for a war. Roxas was always in town selling their goods. They had so much extra munny it was astounding.

When the three weren't doing their separate tasks they were together in the main shack indulging in alcohol and games. They just learned to play poker and Roxas thought it would be more fun with a bit of vodka. Someone how they all ended up a half-naked on the floorboards the next morning with no recollection of what happened. Kairi was just thankful it wasn't winter; she didn't like the idea of freezing to death in her sleep. Most of their nights seemed to end like that, unconscious and sprawled out on the floor. One morning, Kairi woke up to the sight of Roxas and Sora on top of each other completely nude. She screamed and ran out of the shack. Of course, her screams were not as loud or as painful as theirs were.

Another morning, Roxas woke up to the sounds of fornication next to him. Initially, he thought it was Sora and Kairi, but it wasn't. It was some strange man and woman he'd never met before. The couple claimed they were invited in during the night to have some kind of group sexual interaction. Roxas didn't care or remember so he happily kicked them out, literally. He made sure to kick hard.

The most recent morning, Sora woke up to nothing. He wasn't in the shack anymore. He was actually lying in the middle of the weeds. Once he made his way back home he found Roxas and Kairi laughing and having breakfast as if they didn't care about him at all. He asked what had happened but they refused to tell him. Sora couldn't help but think something fishy was going on, but he decided to let it go. After all, the truth usually hurt, right? Eventually, the three learned not to drink so much.

On this afternoon, Kairi was putting the finishing touches on her wedding gown. Kairi smiled as she continued to sew a string of fake pearls along the collar of her dress. She just knew she was going to look gorgeous. She only had a month left to wait for her wedding and she couldn't be more excited. Soon, she was going to be Mrs. Sora Strife and she just knew she was going to be happy forever.

"Hey!"

Kairi placed her dress on her bed. "Hm, whose Sora taking to?" she asked herself. She stood up and walked over to her door. She cracked it open and peered outside to spot Sora talking to Tifa. She was surprised. She hadn't seen Tifa in so long; of course, the woman was still looking as gorgeous as ever. Kairi decided she would eavesdrop.

"I didn't think I'd get tuh talk to yuh again."

"Yeah, I know. I guess what happened between us was kinda harsh. I'm sorry about that."

Kairi scrunched up her nose. She didn't like where this was going. Usually these types of conversations led to emotions that led to kissing. She would absolutely not stand to watch Sora kiss another woman. But she wasn't crazy. Kairi wasn't going to just run out of the shack and tackle the tall, brunette. No, she would wait and see. And then maybe do some tackling.

"Do you think it could've worked between us?"

"I'm a purty nice guy, so I mean, why not?"

"Oh, Sora. I have missed ya." Kairi felt her chest seize as she watched Tifa lean over and kiss Sora's cheek. Instantly, a rush of anger came over her. She pushed the door of her shack and stormed out of it.

"Sora Strife!" she angrily screamed.

Sora's face instantly turned blue from fear. _'Ooh, this ain't good,' _he thought as he watched Kairi rush toward him. "Kairi, it ain't what it looks like!" Sora begged as Kairi began to hit him wherever she could reach with her hands.

"You no good cheater! I can't believe you would do that to me! We're going to be married in a month and you choose now to try and rekindle a romantic flame with her!" she cried, "I thought you were different, Sora! I thought you loved me!"

"I do love yuh!" Sora protested.

Kairi frowned. "No, no you don't," she repeated with melancholy.

Tifa cleared her throat. "Can I say something?" she asked with a slight smile. Kairi growled at her as if she were a dog. "I'll take that as a yes. Sora wasn't cheating on you. I only gave him a kiss because I remembered what a gentleman he was. I only came here to give you my wedding gift early because I'm leaving town. I met a man and we're going to settle down elsewhere," she explained, "I'm sorry if this looked bad."

Kairi had never felt more stupid. "O-Oh," Kairi stammered nervously, "Is that really all that happened here?" Both Sora and Tifa nodded. Kairi laughed sheepishly and looked away. "I-um, heh…just joking! I just wanted to see how you would react if I…if I ran out here like a crazy person!" she exclaimed through her fake laughter, "W-Wasn't that funny?"

Sora smirked. "Yer lucky I love yuh," he whispered to Kairi. He turned his attention back to Tifa. "Well, thanks fer tuh present. An' good luck wit that man of yers. He sounds like he's a nice guy an' I'm sure you'll be very happy," Sora stated, "I would say see ya around, but that's not gonna happen."

Tifa shook her head. "Nope, I dun' plan on ever comin' back ere'. But I'll always have the memories. Goodbye, Sora. Goodbye, Kairi. Be sure to say bye to Roxas for me since he's not around," she said with a small wave. She turned and began to walk away. Sora and Kairi watched her until she was out of sight.

"Must be nice," Kairi commented once Tifa was gone.

"What is?" Sora asked curiously.

"Being able to walk somewhere without worrying about men," she replied absently. Kairi couldn't help but notice the pearl that was around Tifa's neck. Tifa was a free woman, in a sense. She could go anywhere she wanted without worrying about being raped or taken advantage of. "I can't wait till that's me," Kairi sighed.

Sora put his arm around Kairi's waist. "Dun' worry, Kai. It'll be yuh soon," he assured her, "Jus' gotta wait fer one more month, all right?"

She smiled and nodded. "So, what was her gift?" Kairi asked.

Sora grinned cheekily. "She gave us a fryin' pan," Sora answered as he waved it around in the air to show her. "Ain't it nice?" he asked as he handed it to Kairi.

"Yeah, it is," she replied as she weighed it with her hand. It wasn't as heavy as the one they had before. Roxas broke their previous frying pan when he attempted to throw it at Sora's head. Instead it hit one of the walls and broke in half. How it was possible, no one knew. Either Roxas had quite the arm or the frying pan was weaker than they thought.

"Well, I guess I'll take it inside an' get back tuh what I was doin'," Sora announced as he took the frying pan from Kairi's hand.

"All right, but I just want you to know that I really am sorry about all of that. I didn't mean to freak out like that, but when I saw you with her I lost it. I thought I was losing you all over again," Kairi confessed, "I promise not to act like that ever again. From now on, you have my complete trust."

Sora grinned. The words were sweet, sweet music to his ears. "Well, yuh always had my complete trust," he replied cheerily, "I'm glad to have yers now." He leaned over and placed a kiss on Kairi's lips. She smiled at him. "Can't wait till yer mine," Sora whispered before he walked away.

She sighed dreamily. _'Just a month, Kairi. Just one more month and you'll be with Sora for the rest of your life! The rest of my life!' _she thought excitedly as she hurried back to her shack. There wasn't a moment to spare. She had to finish her wedding gown, decide how she was going to wear her hair that day, get better acquainted with her heels, and decide how she was going to accesorize. She was going to make sure her wedding day was absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p>"How many eggs yuh want lady?" Roxas asked with a soft scowl. The same woman always came to his station and bought his goods every single day. Each day she attempted to flirt with him both indirectly and directly. It upset him to no end. He hated how she would bat her long eyelashes at him and swing her hips when she walked away. He just wanted to strangle her until she ran out of air and punch her in the face until her nose broke into a million pieces.<p>

She smiled at him. "Jus' two," she replied slyly.

"Whatever," Roxas huffed as he reached into his bin and handed the lady two eggs, "That'll be 10 munny. As yuh know, I dun' take checks."

"I know," she whispered. She slid the munny over the surface of Roxas's station. "I was thinkin' maybe we should get together some time. I'd like to get to know you better. Maybe we could go out fer a nice dinner and then star gaze a little," she suggested excitedly.

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes. "I ain't fallin' fer that trick again," he answered cynically, "I know what yer really tryin' tuh get at. Which is it, _woman? _Do you want me to take yer pearl so yuh can run off and be yer own woman or are yuh trying tuh trick me so you can steal from me?"

"Neither!" she quickly answered, "I would never do that!"

He laughed sarcastically. "Ha! Like I'm gonna believe those lies. That's all you women do. Lie! How much hurt are yuh gonna cause me, lady? I'm done wit yer shit. Get outta ere' an' go find some other man tuh swindle cause yuh ain't gettin' Roxas Strife!" he shouted angrily. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and stuck into the surface of his station. "Leave!" he hollered.

The girl's bottom lip began to quiver. "I j-just wanted a chance with you!" she cried before she turned and ran away. She dropped the eggs during her escape.

Roxas grunted and pulled the knife out of his wooden booth. "What a bitch," he huffed as he tucked it back into his pocket, "Good thing I scared off that one. I'll bet she was nothin' but trouble."

He looked up from his booth and saw that several people had turned to stare at him. Roxas glared at them all. "What're yuh lookin' at losers? Haven't yuh ever seen a man yell at a woman before! Hey, you! I bet yuh yell at yer woman every night!" he accused angrily, "Yeah run away lil' bitch! An' who raised yuh? A weed wolf? Stupid jerks. I ain't no damn freak show!"

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Roxas called as he hopped over the fence. He looked around and wasn't surprised to see that no one was outside. He shrugged and hurried into his shack. He stashed his ever-growing bag of munny in one of the drawers. He looked around the shack and sighed. "Eh, maybe Sora's in tuh barn," he thought out loud.<p>

Roxas hurried out the door and walked back to the barn. He snuck past Bessy making sure not to disturb her. She was especially cross this summer; just the sight of him or Sora was enough to make her charge. Roxas pulled open the door to the barn and spotted Sora practicing his hand to hand combat with the air. "Hey," Roxas greeted as he began his slow approach; he didn't want to get accidently hit in the face like last time.

Sora stopped and looked at his brother. "Home early, aren't yuh?" he said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

The blonde shrugged. "Sales went fast today," Roxas explained, "We should have more than enough fer yer weddin' in Twilight Town."

Sora grinned. "That's what I like tuh hear, Rox," he replied, "Kairi's really excited bout' it, yuh know. I really hope everythin' goes smoothly. Kairi doesn't deserve anymore disappointment. She's been through enough already."

"Yeah, she has. But no worries, I'm sure everythin' will go as planned. We still hafta decide one last detail. Are we gonna stay tuh night in Twilight Town after yer weddin' or are we gonna go ahead an' come back tuh the farm?" Roxas asked, "I mean, we can afford tuh stay."

Sora shook his head. "Nah, let's jus' come back home," he replied, "Jus' cause we have tuh munny doesn't mean we should spent it all in one day. Besides, I'm sure Kairi would feel more comfortable ere' anyway."

"Yuh sure? You know how dangerous it is travelin' at night. An' we're gonna have a horse-drawn wagon so there's a pretty high chance we're gonna be attacked," Roxas replied.

"That's why I'm practicin' this stuff. I wanna be able tuh protect Kairi. We won't have tuh worry bout' any vandals or anythin' cause I'll finish em' off before they even get tuh touch us," Sora explained; he punched at the air. "I'm getting' pretty coordinated too cause' of all this practice," he boasted.

"Well if yer sure. I'll bring extra munny jus' in case yuh change yer mind, though," Roxas reluctantly agreed. It wasn't that he doubted Sora's fighting ability; he just didn't like the idea of traveling at night. The journey to Twilight Town and back would take a whole day. They would most likely arrive at the farm in the dead of the night. It was just a bad idea. "Also, what should we do fer Kairi's birthday since ya'll are gettin' married tuh next day?" Roxas asked.

"Kai, said it was okay if we didn't have a celebration this year. She said we can jus' wish er' happy birthday an' go about our business. She said she plans on stayin' in er' room all day tuh prepare fer tuh wedding the next day. She wants tuh be refreshed and beautiful so no cake either. She says cake will make er' fat," Sora explained with a slight frown, "Which is kinda a shame cause' I really like that cake."

Roxas nodded. "We can easily get a cake fer yer weddin' so yuh dun' necessarily hafta miss out on cake," he added. Sora grinned. "I guess it's all settled then. Now all we have to do is wait," he announced.

Sora sighed and looked away from his brother. Truth be told, he was a little nervous. He wanted nothing more than to be with Kairi for the rest of his life, but still he felt hesitant. Sora couldn't shake the feeling that going all the way to Twilight Town wasn't the best idea. He knew it was what Kairi wanted. He knew it was the only way to give Kairi the wedding she'd dreamt about, but he still felt anxious. Also, he was nervous about actually marrying her. It was something they'd talked about since they were eight and six yet he was worried. He didn't want to mess anything up. He knew how Kairi liked her perfection.

"What're ya thinkin' bout' so hard?" Roxas asked.

Sora ran his fingers through his spikes. "I jus' dun' wanna mess this up," Sora confessed, "I know I haven't been the smartest in tuh past when it came tuh Kairi…I jus' I dun' want tuh let her down again."

Roxas frowned. "Look, bro. Yer bout' tuh marry tuh woman. She loves yuh and you love er'. How could yuh possibly let her down? You aren't plannin' on standing her up are yuh?" Roxas asked, "Cause' that's tuh only way yuh could let er' down."

"No! I'd never do somethin' like that. She's tuh woman fer me. I jus' can't shake tuh feelin' that somethin's gonna go wrong an' I feel like it's gonna be my fault," Sora explained, "I mean, it usually is. Like today, she nearly flipped er' lid cause Tifa gave me a goodbye kiss."

"Tuh more yuh worry bout' it tuh worse it's gonna be. Jus' chill. Nothin's gonna go wrong, okay? I won't let yuh mess this up," Roxas swore, "I grew up wit tuh both of yuh. I know that yuh both care fer each other. I know that this meant tuh be. So, dun' worry bout' it, Sora. It'll be fine. I'll be yer wingman."

Sora grinned. "Yuh dun' know how happy I am tuh hear that. I know yuh an' Kairi didn't always get along…so, I'm glad yer able to see how happy she makes me now. She's all I've ever wanted an' more. I couldn't imagine a life without er'," Sora explained, "So, thank you fer gettin' tuh know er' and makin' er' feel at home ere'."

"Hey, she's like a sister tuh me. I want tuh best fer er' too," Roxas replied with a small smile, "Besides, she was bound tuh grow on me eventually. I mean, she is a bit contagious if yuh get what I mean. She has this way of brightenin' up a room."

"Yeah, she's real special," Sora replied in awe, "I jus' wish one day yuh find a woman that makes yuh feel like Kairi makes me feel."

Roxas frowned and shook his head. "Look, I dun' want a woman, all right? I'm fine bein' a bachelor fer tuh rest of my life. A woman is jus' a headache that I dun' need, no offense tuh Kairi. I jus' dun' think that's tuh life fer me," Roxas explained as gently as he could.

"Yuh won't think that way forever, Rox. I know you've been hurt but that doesn't mean yuh should write off all women. Yuh jus' gotta find the right one!" Sora encouraged. He gave Roxas a friendly pat on the back. "Besides, wouldn't yuh rather get drunk at night and wake up naked on top of a woman…instead of me," Sora whispered.

Roxas slapped Sora upside the head. "I thought we agreed never tuh speak about that!" Roxas exclaimed angrily.

Sora shrugged innocently. "I'm jus' sayin'!" he replied in a singsong voice.

Roxas scowled and crossed his arms. "Let's jus' forget it ever happened, all right? I dun' even want tuh think of what happened when we were awake," Roxas uttered in disgust. Sora chuckled. "What's so funny?" Roxas asked with a frown.

"I was jus' thinkin' I know why it all happened. Yuh couldn't resist how sexy this is," Sora joked. He licked his finger and placed it on his butt and made a sizzling noise.

"Ugh! Sora!" Roxas groaned before he pushed his brother to the ground.

"See! Even now yer bout' tuh rape me!" Sora laughed.

"Agh! Whatever, see yuh tomorrow yuh sicko!" Roxas cried before he ran out of the barn.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm sorry for missing last weekend. I had to spend time studying for my two finals and a mid-term. But now all of my summer classes are officially over. That means I can go back to updating whenever as opposed to just the weekends. So, for the remainder of the summer, I am all yours. Except for next Tuesday, I'm going on a trip with some friends that day. Lol, anyway. Here's the chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**31. Marriage**

A month. A month that passed painfully slow for Kairi. A month that passed too quickly for Roxas. A month that passed at an average speed for Sora, not that he really noticed. Regardless, it was a month that was now gone. Kairi's eighteenth birthday had come and gone with minor celebration and now they were in a wagon on their way to Twilight Town.

This day couldn't have come sooner for Kairi. She'd been waiting for this day long before she'd even met Sora. If there was one thing she remembered about her mother it was her continual insistence that she be married. Even at age four, her mother tried to set her up with boys around the neighborhood. Her mother and father's favorite was a boy named Riku. Kairi supposed she probably would've married him if she'd never been taken away from her family. He was a nice enough guy. After all, he always made sure to play with her and be patient with her even though he was years older.

She'd come a long way since then; after all, she'd hit puberty and everything. She smiled to herself. Finally, it was her wedding day. She was dressed in the gown she put so much effort into creating. It was a simple dress, but it had its elegance. It fell to the middle of her lower leg. The fabric was silky, smooth, and flowing. The white fabric began at her bust. Her thick-straps were made of white lace that had floral designs; they connected to the high collar of her dress. The collar of the lace was lined with pearls, which was why she chose not to wear a necklace. She wore the black heels Axel gave her since he had no other pair. She also wore the diamond encrusted bracelet he gave her.

Kairi styled her hair with flowers she found in an oasis. They were small and pink and interlaced with her hair which was styled in a low bun. She lightly brushed her fingers over one of the flowers; she smiled at the softness. She wanted to remember every detail of this day.

"Kairi."

Just the sound of his voice was enough to make her explode in a fit of joyous squeals. Kairi looked up from her lap. Sora grinned at her. "We're here," he announced before he hopped out the back of the wagon. He stood near the exit and helped Kairi down onto the cobblestone steps of Twilight Town. She looked around her and was amazed at what she saw. The continual sunset sky, the beautiful architecture of the buildings, the way the gentle sunlight hit the cobblestones, and even the friendly faces that passed by all delighted her. She could see a large, beautiful clock tower in the distance. The way the sunlight hit the golden of the face of the clock was simply breath-taking. Twilight Town seemed like a wonderful place.

"This is amazing!" Kairi exclaimed happily as she spun around giddily, "I can't believe we're actually here!" Sora watched her amorously; he loved how beautiful and carefree she was.

Roxas smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just do what we came for," he urged as he pointed toward the chapel in the distance, "We're a little early, but I don't think it'll make much difference."

Kairi's face lit up. She looked to Sora who gave her a warm smile. Sora had rented a black tuxedo for the occasion from the only shop in Hollow Bastion that had tuxedos. He straightened his bowtie before he extended his hand toward her. "The sooner I marry yuh tuh better," he said soothingly as he pulled Kairi close to his body. Kairi giggled lightly and rested her head on his chest.

"I agree, the sooner the better," she repeated with a content sigh.

The three casually walked toward the chapel daring to smile at anyone they passed by. People seemed to jump at the sight of Sora and Kairi. Everyone who passed them by wished them well and smiled at them. It only enhanced Kairi's excitement; she still couldn't believe it was finally happening. She would finally be Mrs. Sora Strife. Roxas opened the door to the chapel and let Kairi and Sora enter before him.

"Wow!" Kairi blurted out as she looked around her. She'd never been in such a beautiful building. Pews lined the single aisle. There was a narrow, red carpet leading up to the pulpit where the man that would marry them was waiting. The ceilings were high and vaulted. At the front of the room was a large window with a rose designed into it.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "Axel wasn't kiddin' when he said this place was nice, eh?" he muttered awkwardly as he dared to wander further into the room. He felt out of place. He looked to his brother and could tell that Roxas felt the same.

Kairi turned to Sora and slipped her hand into his. "Are you ready?" she asked quietly. She watched him expectantly. She could tell that he felt a little awkward, but that didn't matter. The important part of this adventure was that they were to be wed. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her existence with Sora. She knew he felt the same about her. Kairi stared into his eyes and saw the love that he had for her in them.

"A' course I am," Sora gently replied. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He caressed her cheek and smiled. Her skin was as smooth as ever. "Let's go get hitched," he whispered. Kairi blushed.

The three traveled up to the pulpit. Roxas took a seat in the front pew and watched Sora and Kairi exchange a few words with the man that would marry them. He inwardly smiled. Even though he didn't want to marry, he could appreciate the joy that came with Sora and Kairi marrying. He knew it was what both of them had wanted so long. He was happy that his brother was able to find a faithful woman that he could spend the rest of his life with. He was also happy to see Kairi so ecstatic. He knew that only good things would happen for them from now on. Roxas crossed his arms and leaned back against the pew.

"Roxas, yuh got tuh munny tuh pay fer this?" Sora suddenly asked. Roxas nodded and pulled out the pouch of munny from his pocket. He tossed it to Sora who easily caught it.

"How much?" Sora asked as he untied the pouch and began to empty some of the munny into his hand.

"8,000 munny," the man replied emotionlessly.

Sora frowned. "Eh, no less?" he asked hopefully. The man shook his head. Sora looked to Kairi and shook his head. "We can't afford this," he whispered to her sadly, "Maybe there's another chapel round' ere' that's cheaper?"

"Wait," Kairi quickly said. She glanced down at the bracelet on her wrist. She quickly undid the clasp and handed it to the man. "Will this cover it?" she asked desperately. The man studied the diamonds and the gold on the bracelet. He smiled and nodded.

"But Kairi, are yuh sure yuh wanna give that up?" Sora asked with a frown, "Axel gave it to yuh."

Kairi smiled and nodded. "Axel would be okay with this, I know he would. And I'm okay with this because I want nothing more than to be married to you. And if that bracelet pays for it than it's done its job," she explained happily.

"All right," Sora agreed with a grin.

Sora and Kairi turned to face each other. The man began to read from the book he had in his hand. Kairi didn't know why, but all of a sudden she felt nervous. She looked into Sora's loving eyes and felt her heart seize. The butterflies rushed in her stomach as Sora began to recite his vows to her, "I, Sora, take you, Kairi, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health. To love and cherish till death do us part." Every word that came out of his mouth sent shivers down her spine. She just wanted to fall into his arms and feel the warmth of his body against her skin. Sora finished. He quickly mouthed 'I love you' to her before the man turned his attention to Kairi.

Her cheeks were red as she began to recite her vows. "I, Kairi, take you, Sora Strife, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health. To love and cherish till death do us part," she promised. She felt her eyes water as the man recited the last phrases from his book. Sora smiled at her and took a step closer to her. They had no rings, but they didn't need any. Sora slipped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her body against his. He stared deeply into her eyes taking in their warm glow before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kairi's lips.

Kairi felt her head spin as Sora pulled away. She rested her head on Sora's chest as the man announced, "I now present, Mister and Missus Strife." How she'd dreamt of hearing those words. The man quietly excused himself and hurried toward a back door and disappeared.

Sora grinned and kissed Kairi's forehead. "How does it feel tuh 'legally' be a Strife?" Sora asked jokingly as he swayed back and forth with Kairi in his arms.

Kairi smiled; her eyes were practically sparkling as she stared into the eyes of her husband. How she'd longed to call Sora her husband. "It feels amazing," she replied breathlessly. She wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Her eyes closed as she felt Sora's grip on her tighten.

Roxas jumped to his feet and slowly began to walk toward the doors that would lead him out of the chapel. "I-uh, I'll be outside when yer ready tuh go back home," he muttered awkwardly as he hurried away. Even though Sora and Kairi were now married, nothing had changed for Roxas. He still did not want to see their emotional and physical exchanges.

Sora pulled away and rested his forehead on Kairi's. "I love yuh, Kai," he whispered ever so gently, "An' I meant what I said. I will always be there fer yuh even after death does us part. You'll never be without me, I swear."

"And you will never be without me," Kairi replied sensually.

Sora sighed happily. He placed one more kiss on her lips before he pulled away from her. "We'll save tuh rest fer tonight," he whispered with a smirk. Kairi felt her knees temporarily go weak. Just the thought of what would finally happen was enough to make her entire body go numb. She nodded and blushed. Sora grabbed her hand and together they exited the chapel. Roxas was outside; he had pulled the wagon around to the entrance of the chapel. "Thanks, Rox," Sora whispered before he helped Kairi into the back of the wagon.

"Yer sure yuh wanna go all tuh way back tuh Hollow Bastion?" Roxas asked cautiously, "I mean, we got enough munny tuh get two hotel rooms ere'. We could stay tuh night. Could be one of those things rich people do, a honeymoon."

Sora sighed and shook his head. "Yer still worryin' aren't yuh?" he asked with a slight frown, "I already told yuh, Roxas. There's nothin' tuh worry bout'. So, let's jus' get home, eh?"

Roxas sighed and nodded. "All right, all right. Hop in the back then," Roxas reluctantly agreed. Sora grinned and happily climbed in the back of the wagon where Kairi was already settled. Roxas pulled the reigns of the horse and the horse began to trot away from the chapel and toward the direction of Hollow Bastion.

* * *

><p>By time they reached the outskirts of Hollow Bastion, the sun had been down for hours. It was a pitch black night with no moon. The only light came from the lantern Roxas had lit so he could see the horse and the reigns in front of him. In the back of the wagon, Kairi was fast asleep and Sora kept his eyes on the road behind him. He'd never admit it, but a part of him regretted not staying in Twilight Town. Now he understood why Roxas had been so reluctant to travel back home. He didn't realize how quickly the night would come.<p>

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora called.

"What?" came Roxas's grumpy response.

"We almost home?" Sora dared to ask.

Roxas sighed heavily. "Sora, you've asked me that a million times now. No! We're not even close tuh bein' home. Okay? I'll tell yuh when we're home, okay?" Roxas growled.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "Geez, sorry fer askin'," Sora muttered under his breath. He sighed and crossed his arms. His eyes stole a glance at Kairi who was sleeping on the other side of the wagon. She looked so peaceful. He smiled; he could see a little trail of drool coming out of the side of her mouth. Sora leaned over to wipe it off when he heard the strangest sound from outside of the wagon. It sounded like the dying moan of an animal. Sora quickly wiped the drool and hurried toward where Roxas was sitting. "Hey, Roxas! I think yuh hit somethin'!" Sora called.

Roxas halted the horse and turned around to face Sora. "So, yuh heard it to? I was beginnin' tuh think I was crazy. Ever since we entered this road I've been hearin' all sorts of sounds," Roxas explained as he climbed into the back of the wagon. "Let's go check it out," he suggested as he walked past Kairi's sleeping form.

Sora nodded. He turned back to Kairi. He quickly kissed her cheek and whispered, "Be right back."

Roxas and Sora hopped out of the back of the wagon. The two brothers looked and felt around the wheels for any sight of a destroyed animal hide. They even checked the trail of the wagon for signs of animal bits with their shoes. There were none. Roxas scratched the top of his head. "I dun' know what's goin' on but this is freakin' me out," he commented, "We should prolly jus' go back to tuh wagon."

"Yeah, yer right," Sora agreed. He turned around and was staring straight down the barrel of a gun. He paused and took a step back. "What tuh hell?" he blurted out haphazardly. He squinted his eyes to make out who was holding the gun, but he couldn't see anything.

"Thought yuh got rid of me eh?" came a malicious laugh, "Well yuh didn't. But I'm gonna get rid of yuh."

Sora paused. He couldn't deny that that voice sounded very familiar. "D-Do I know yuh?" Sora nervously asked. His answer was silence. Sora dared to extend his arm in front of him. The gun was no longer there. He took a step forward and felt nothing. "Did that jus' happen?" he muttered under his breath. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Roxas put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "This place is somethin' else," Roxas dared to mutter. He was about to say more when Kairi's screams cut through the darkness.

"Kairi!" Sora cried.

"Dun' move or I'll shoot!" came a thunderous voice.

Sora froze. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to move, but he didn't want Kairi to be shot either. "Shoot who?" Sora carefully asked, "I mean, I can't really see…so."

"You, dumbass!"

"Oh…wait a minute! I know you! Yer that creepy man that tried tuh rape Kairi!" Sora cried, "She's a married woman now so y-yuh release er'!"

"Heh, like I give a damn. As long as she's got er' pearl she's still a woman tuh be taken," the man joked. The man continued to chuckle, "Would be uh' shame if yuh lost tuh woman yuh married on yer weddin' night." He pulled a match out of his pocket and lit it. Through the simple flame, Sora could see Kairi's fearful face and the man's deformed head. Sora grimaced. The man smirked. "I ain't so purty anymore, huh?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "I dun' mean tuh interrupt but it dun' look like you were ever pretty," he sarcastically added.

"Shut yer trap, blondie!" the man suddenly screamed. He pointed the gun toward Roxas causing Kairi to scream again. Angry, the man pushed Kairi to the ground and kicked her side. "Shut up!" he screamed at her.

"Kairi!" Sora cried. He motioned to run toward her, but the man pointed the gun toward him.

"Take another step an' I'll blow yer brains out," the man threatened sinisterly, "An' dun' think that I won't. I'll slay yuh like yer an animal."

"Please, Sora! Just don't move!" Kairi begged. She slowly began to lift her upper body from the ground, but the man kicked her back down getting more dirt on the wedding dress she worked so hard to make.

Roxas let out a sigh of aggravation. "What is it that yuh want? Yuh want munny? How bout' I give yuh this bag of munny in exchange fer Kairi?" Roxas proposed. He pulled out the sack of munny from his back pocket and dangled it in his hand letting the man hear the coins jingle.

The man paused. He lowered his gun and asked, "How much?"

"I got 7,500 munny," Roxas announced, "An' it's all yers if yuh give Kairi back tuh us an' never bother us again. It's a bargain yuh can't pass up."

"Fine, get back in tuh wagon and we'll make tuh exchange," the man ordered. He absent mindedly waved the gun toward the wagon directing the two Strife men into the back. Roxas stood in the background while Sora sat on the edge of the wagon waiting for Kairi to be returned to him. "The munny," the man ordered. Roxas handed the pouch to Sora.

Sora shook his head. "No, Kairi first," he demanded.

The man chuckled and shook his head. He cocked his gun and placed the barrel to Kairi's head. "The munny first," he threatened in a low growl.

Sora sighed, "Fine! Jus' calm down!" He held out the bag of munny toward the man. The man threw down his match and stomped it out with his boot. He snatched the bag from Sora and shoved it into his pocket. Sora, who was now blind, reached out in front of him to feel for Kairi. "Kairi, where are yuh?" he cried out.

"She ain't comin', heh," the man whispered. He pointed the gun toward Sora and fired. Sora groaned and fell back into the wagon.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed, but her scream was quickly interrupted. The man hurriedly clasped his hand over Kairi's mouth and pulled her away into the field of weeds that surrounded the path they traveled.

Roxas quickly reached into the driver's seat of the wagon and grabbed the lantern. He held it over Sora's body and winced. "Fuck, Sora. Ugh, what tuh hell am I gonna do?" he groaned.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Important author's note at the end. Please read it!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**32. Goodbye**

"Kairi…ugh – Kairi."

Roxas frowned as he finished the touches on the wrap he'd managed to get around Sora's abdomen. Luckily, the bullet had only grazed Sora's side. Roxas imagined it would've been different if the man saw where he was shooting. He was just thankful, for once, the moon wasn't in the sky. He managed to stop the bleeding and then he tore his shirt to wrap it around his brother's stomach to keep the pressure.

He placed his hand on Sora's forehead. Sora wasn't feverish, thankfully. He just wondered when his brother was going to wake up and realize the name he'd been whispering for hours was gone. He knew when Sora woke up all hell was going to break loose. Sora wasn't going to take his wife being stolen away well. Roxas had been trying to think of ways to explain what happened to Sora, but he had nothing. Nothing he could say would make the situation understandable.

"Kairi," Sora moaned again.

Roxas sighed and frowned. "I dun' know what tuh tell yuh, bro. I dun' know where Kairi is…I dun' know what that man has done to er'. I'm sorry," Roxas whispered painfully.

Sora's eyes opened. "I feel like Bessy kicked me in tuh stomach," Sora groaned as he blinked his eyes. He painfully sat up despite Roxas's protests. He looked around. "Where's Kairi?" he asked, "An' what happened?" He looked down at his side and recollected his memories. His eyes widened as the man's deformed head appeared in his mind.

"Sora, I-I know yer bout' tuh freak out but yuh gotta listen to me," Roxas attempted.

"Roxas, we gotta find er'!" Sora exclaimed, "I can't let that man…no! I can't jus' abandon her, Roxas! Yuh gotta help me find er'!"

"Sora, we dun' know this area. How tuh hell are we spose tuh find er'?" Roxas asked with a stern look, "Who knows if that creep is even still round' ere'!"

Sora held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening on his wedding night. "We shoulda jus' stayed in Twilight Town…why am I so stupid!" he cried in defeat, "Ugh! I finally marry er' an' an' she gets taken away from me cause' of me! I won't ever forgive myself if somethin' happens to er'."

"Jus' stop an' think, Sora. What do yuh know bout' this guy? Where would he go? Where would he take Kairi?" Roxas asked in an attempt to help Sora clear his thoughts. He knew if Sora continued on the track he was on he was going to end up losing his mind. Sora losing his mind was not going to help them track down Kairi and her captor.

Sora paused and allowed himself to think. The last time the man took Kairi away, he took her to an oasis across from the farm. He imagined that this time he wouldn't do it differently. Sora closed his eyes and thought hard.

"_Sora, I keep having the same dream…" Kairi whispered in the dark. _

_Sora opened his eyes and groggily rolled over in the bed to face Kairi. "Had a nightmare again?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist to comfort her. Kairi nodded and placed her hands over his. "Tell me about this one," Sora whispered. _

"_I was in the clearing where we buried Axel and that man was with me," she began timidly, "I've never felt so scared before in my life. Usually I feel hopeful that somehow some way I'd get out of the situation, but this time I didn't have that. I felt hopeless…there was nothing to save me. He was about to take my pearl, but each time the nightmare ends with someone calling my name." _

_Sora frowned. "Kai, yuh really gotta stop givin' that guy so much of yer mental time," he advised, "It's only gonna scare yuh. He's gone…" _

Sora opened his eyes. "I-I think I know where he took er'. Roxas, yuh drive this thing as fast as yuh can. We gotta get tuh that clearin' mom an' dad used tuh love so much!" he instructed quickly.

Roxas nodded without argument. He jumped into the front of the wagon and yanked on the reigns of the horse. With a sudden jerk, they were off down the dirt road hurrying toward the direction they hoped Kairi would be.

* * *

><p>"What do you want from me?" Kairi screamed as she slowly backed away from the man with the loaded gun.<p>

He grinned at her showing her a set of golden teeth. Kairi grimaced. "I know I ain't tuh most attractive man anymore but I could offer yuh a life you'd enjoy. Dun' yuh wanna get outta this place, Kairi? I know yuh. You wish tuh be reunited wit yer family. I can get yuh there jus' trust me," he offered.

"How can I trust you when you have a gun pointed at me?" Kairi cried defiantly. She backed up into the trunk of a tree.

"Fine, when yer right, yer right," the man suddenly agreed. He lowered the gun and placed it on the holster he had around his waist. "Like I was sayin'. Wit me, yuh can see so much. I'll take yuh anywhere yuh wanna go. Jus' give into me. Jus' let me have yuh," he insisted.

Kairi frowned. Her lip quivered despite her best efforts. She shook her head. "I don't want to see anything with you! I just want to be with Sora!" she cried.

The man growled and grabbed her cheeks in his hand squishing them. "Look! That guy, I killed im', jus' like I killed that other guy yuh were messin' around wit! Dun' yuh get it now! I will kill any man that gets close tuh yuh! You are mine so jus' accept yer fate!" he shouted into her face.

Hot tears traveled down her cheeks. "Don't you scream that at me! Don't you dare scream that at me! I will never be with you! Why don't you understand this? No matter what you do to me, I will never go with you. You'll have to kill me first!" Kairi suddenly cried in a fit of anger. She pushed the man away from her and began to storm toward the weeds.

"I'm not much fer killin' what I want, but I got nothin' against breakin' spirits," the man answered. He dashed toward Kairi and knocked her to the ground. Kairi screamed as he pulled a knife from his pocket and began to cut and tear at her wedding dress. "What's it gonna be Kairi? How far do I have tuh go?" he cried as he ripped the fabric to shreds.

"No!" Kairi shrieked with tears in her eyes. With every ounce of strength left in her, she pushed him off of her with all her might. He tumbled off her and onto the ground. Kairi stumbled to her feet tripping on strips and strips of fabric that fell around her. She ran as fast as she could toward the weeds; she knew it was her only hope. If she could just make it to the farm she'd have a chance against him. She reached out for the weeds, but the man seized her waist before she could get any farther.

He grabbed her with both arms and threw her to the ground. "Where ya goin'? The fun has only started!" he laughed.

"No!" Kairi growled as she attempted to crawl away. He grabbed her legs and began to drag her toward Axel's grave. Kairi tried her best to grab what was around her to stop him, but she didn't succeed. He left her in front of Axel's grave. Kairi quickly sat up but before she could get the urge to run away she watched as he knocked down Axel's makeshift headstone. "What are you doing?" she demanded as she jumped to her feet.

He smirked at her. "Whatever I gotta do," he replied slyly. He tossed the makeshift headstone into the weeds. Kairi was speechless as she stared in the direction it'd been thrown. She bit down on her lip to prevent herself from breaking down into the sobs she was dying to let out.

"H-How can you be so cruel?" Kairi forced out, "Doing this…it won't make me love you!"

"I dun' need yer love, jus' yer obedience. Give in," he commanded. Kairi felt her heart burst and she finally broke down into sobs. "What more do I hafta take away from yuh?" he asked.

Kairi frowned. "I have nothing left," she croaked gracelessly, "You killed the man I loved. You killed the man who understood me the most and ruined his grave. You destroyed the dress I worked so hard to make. You ruined my birthday and my wedding night. What more do you want to destroy? I have nothing left to give you!"

"On tuh contrary, I think there's one more thing yuh got left tuh give. An' unlike those men who took tuh pigs, I'll make sure tuh do tuh job right," he laughed. Kairi gasped in horror. Before she could run away, he pinned her to the ground.

"No!" Kairi screamed as loudly as she could. She violently jerked underneath him as he roughly grabbed her underwear. "Please! No! Please!" she begged as they were yanked down her legs.

He put a hand on her cheek and smirked. "Yer face is so wet I can hardly feel yer skin," he joked. He slapped her face. "Now, shut up. I dun' wanna hear anymore screamin'!" he cried.

"Never!" Kairi cried defiantly as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. He slapped her again causing her head to drop to the ground. He smirked at her.

"Yer so beautiful, dun' make me beat it away," he threatened as he unfastened his pants and pulled them down. Kairi whined and sobbed as he pulled her legs apart despite her efforts to keep them closed. "Jus' give in."

'_It's over for me…there's no point in fighting anymore,' _she thought as she stared through her tears. She could still clearly see the evil look in his eyes. Kairi knew there was nothing more she could do; she might as well surrender. She closed her eyes and prayed for it all to be over soon.

"Kairi!"

Her eyes quickly opened. In one swift movement, she pushed away from the man and looked toward the source of his voice. She couldn't believe that he was standing in the clearing. She couldn't believe he was still alive. "Sora!" she cried.

"I promised yuh I wouldn't let anythin' bad happen tuh yuh an' I intend tuh keep that promise," Sora explained with a small smile, "I'm ere' fer yuh, Kai."

"Well, it's too late!" the man suddenly screamed. He shoved Kairi back to the ground and moved to thrust inside of her. Before he could even push forward, Roxas jumped out of the weeds behind him and charged at the man knocking him off of Kairi and into the dirt.

Kairi seized the opportunity to grab her underwear and run toward where Sora was standing. She ran directly into his arms. "I thought you were dead," she whispered into his chest.

"No, jus' temporarily stunned," Sora replied, "Get behind me." Kairi did as she was told. She managed to slip her underwear back on.

"Ere' we are again," Sora announced with a frown, "Did tuh beatin' before make yuh hard-headed or are yuh jus' stupid enough tuh think yuh could get rid of me?"

The man pushed Roxas off of him and stood to his feet. "I ain't stupid! Yer stupid fer thinkin' I was dead. Shoulda jus' finished me off, but unlike yuh I can actually kill a man. Yer too chicken to deal tuh final blow," the man growled. He pulled out his gun and smirked. "This time I won't miss."

"Sora," Kairi called fearfully.

"It's all right, Kairi. I dare yuh tuh shoot me again," Sora replied with a smirk.

"Have it yer way," the man chuckled. Before he could even pull the trigger, Roxas grabbed the man's arm and pointed it to the sky wasting his bullet. Roxas then twisted the man's arm behind his back breaking his arm. He seized the gun and put it on safety lock before he tossed it to Sora. "Yuh think breakin' my arm is gonna stop me!" the man screamed, "I still got another one!"

The man pulled his knife from his pocket and stabbed it into Roxas's leg. Roxas groaned in pain as the knife was swiftly pulled out; he stumbled back and steadied himself onto the tree trunk. Kairi screamed as she watched Roxas slowly lower to the ground. "How bout' this, I won't kill yer brother if yuh hand over Kairi?" the man suggested with a wicked grin.

Sora frowned. He knew what he had to do. He turned and looked to Kairi. She was a wreck. Tears completely covered her face as she continued to cry. Her eyes were almost as red as her hair and her beautiful dress was now scraps of fabric on her body. Sora turned to look at his brother. Roxas only shook his head at him. Sora looked to the man; his mustache had grown into a full beard. Sora looked down to his hands and saw the gun.

"I'm sorry," he whispered only loud enough for Kairi to hear. Without a second thought, Sora took off the safety lock, cocked the gun, and fired it at the man. He didn't miss. The bullet pierced through the man's chest and was lodged somewhere inside the vital tissues.

The man held his chest as he slowly toppled to the ground. "Yuh think that'll stop me!" he managed to shout.

Sora shook his head. "No, but this might," he replied before he fired the gun again. This time he shot the man in the head. He was dead. Sora sighed as his hands violently shook.

Kairi placed her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him, but Sora pushed away from her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sora cut her off. "I promise Kairi, I'll never kill another man. T-This isn't me," he whispered. He threw the gun into the field of weeds as far as he could.

"Sora," Kairi choked out before she pulled him into a tight embrace. She held him as though her life depended on it. Sora stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

Roxas limped over and put his arms around his brother and Kairi. "I'm glad yer safe, Kairi. An' on tuh plus side, no major veins or arteries in my body seem to be severed. Tuh knife didn't go that deep. I'll live," he whispered with a slight smirk, "Not that anyone bothered tuh ask."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Dun' be such a baby," he joked as he gently shoved Roxas.

"Sora!" Roxas cried as he fell to the ground, "My balance ain't that great right now, asshole!"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I kinda forgot that part. Uh, sorry?" he quickly apologized. Kairi pulled away from him and Sora helped Roxas back to his feet. "What should we do wit im'?" Sora asked as he pointed to the corpse.

"We put im' on tuh dirt road. I'm sure he's got somethin' that someone wants," Roxas suggested, "He doesn't deserve tuh be buried."

Kairi nodded. "I agree," she whispered, "Someone like him should be left to rot."

* * *

><p>Roxas ended up ripping his shirt again to wrap his leg before they set out. Sora and Roxas dragged the man's body down to the dirt road far away from the barn. Kairi stayed close behind them afraid to return to the farm alone. The three then walked back to the farm not bothering to do anything else with the corpse. After an hour of walking, they finally reached the shacks. Kairi had never been happier to see them.<p>

"Before yuh go in there an'…well we know what yer gonna do. I jus' wanted tuh tell yuh that yuh can have the main shack. It's my present tuh yuh," Roxas stated with a small smile, "But tonight, I need it so I can make sure I dun' get some kinda infection in my leg."

Kairi nodded. "All right, but before you go treat that I wanted to thank you," she replied as she took a step toward Roxas. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered as she squeezed him. She pulled away partially and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek.

Roxas was dumbfounded. He watched Kairi as she smiled at him; he didn't understand. "I-uh, was not prepared fer that," he muttered in disbelief, "But yer welcome, I guess?"

Kairi giggled, "I know. But you deserved it. And so do you, Sora." She turned and happily kissed Sora on the lips.

Sora's eyes glossed over as she pulled away. He put his arm around Kairi. "But dun' get too attached. She's my woman," he joked, "We'll see yuh tomorrow, Rox." With that said, Sora and Kairi walked to Kairi's shack. The last night it would be Kairi's shack, anyway.

Kairi pushed through the door and looked around. "I'm going to miss that mirror," she said with a small frown, "Do you think Roxas would mind if I took it into the main shack?"

"No, Kairi," Sora laughed, "Yer not bringin' that wit yuh. Cause' I know if yuh do yer gonna spend more time lookin' at yerself than at me."

Kairi stuck out her tongue. "You know me too well," she replied. Kairi sighed and looked down at her destroyed dress. "I was really hoping that I was going to be able to keep this," she sighed sadly, "I worked so hard."

Sora put his hands on her shoulders. He stared deeply into her eyes and said, "Kairi, I'm really sorry this all happened on our wedding day. I'm sorry it was ruined. Yuh prolly think I'm stupid fer not stayin' in Twilight Town. This is all my fault an' I –."

Kairi placed a finger on Sora's lips silencing him. "No, Sora. None of this is your fault. And our wedding day was not ruined. I'll always remember it as the day I finally married you and the day you saved me from a miserable life again. You're my hero, Sora," she confessed, "But I won't sleep tonight until you finally make me yours."

Sora blushed; Kairi was so bold. "Yuh dun' wanna wait until tomorrow tuh do that? Yuh had such a rough day," Sora whispered his reply. Though he said those words, he wanted nothing more than to rip off Kairi's clothes and take her pearl.

She shook her head. "I've been waiting for such a long time. I don't want to wait any longer Sora. Please?" Kairi begged. She stepped away from him and ripped off the scraps of her dress. She let them fall to the floor. Sora watched hungrily as Kairi unhooked her bra and let it slide off of her arms. Sora loved how round and perky her breasts were. The tips of her pink nipples were already hardened. She slowly slid her underwear down her legs and stepped out of them. Sora couldn't describe the beauty that stood in front of him.

"Kairi," Sora moaned as he reached out to touch her, but she quickly evaded him. Instead, she grabbed him by the waist. She quickly undid the buttons on his white shirt and untied the cummerbund. She pulled them off of him and let them fall to the floor. She moved to take off his belt but Sora stopped her.

"Sora?" Kairi questioned.

"Let me," he replied as he took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He let them fall to the floor; they were a size too big for him. Kairi could see his erection already poking out of his boxers. He yanked them down and stepped out them and toward her. He pulled her into a hug allowing his member to lightly touch her skin; the sensation was enough to drive him crazy. His entire body felt as though it was on fire. "I love yuh, Kairi," he whispered into her ear as he held her.

Kairi shivered from the feel of his breath on her tender ear. "I love you too, Sora. So, so much," Kairi answered, "Take me." She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I leave it to your decision, readers! Do you want to read Sora and Kairi's wild night or do you want me to skip over it? I ask this because of the original GirlNapped! In it, Kairi mentioned this night as the night she and Sora 'fucked like dogs'. I don't plan on making it hideously disgusting as it sounds, but it is still sexual nonetheless. I have rated my story M for a reason. So, the decision is yours. Wedding sex or no wedding sex, that is the question. Choose wisely.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** So, the winner was sex! Haha, that sounds so horrible, doesn't it? Anyway, I don't plan on making it too explicit so it shouldn't be too bad. Hope you enjoy it. I meant to post it the day before yesterday, but I wanted to edit it a bit more. It's actually difficult to write sex lol, for me anyway. I want it to be realistic, but not porn. I want it to be full of feeling and love. It's so hard. I hope I did it justice, though. So PLEASE, tell me what you think. Was it too much? Was it too little? Was it full of feeling or did it lack feeling? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I look forward to hearing from you.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**32. Pearl**

Sora greedily wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist. The feeling of her skin against his was amazing. He wanted to lose himself in every inch of her. He felt his head fog was he leaned in to kiss her soft lips. Kairi's hands lifted to his cheeks; she pulled him in roughly and kissed him as if it was her last. Sora moaned into the kiss and let his hands travel down to her nice butt. He grabbed it causing her to squirm a little, but the squirming only fueled the fires raging inside of him. Nothing was going to hold him back tonight. He wanted her like he needed air to breathe.

Kairi pulled away to catch her breath. Her chest heaved heavily hypnotizing Sora with its movement. "Sora," Kairi gently moaned as she stared into his lovesick eyes.

Unable to control himself any longer, Sora swiftly bent down and began to suck and nip at her neck. Kairi moaned from both surprise and pleasure as he relentlessly attacked her. His hands made their way to her breasts as his lips continued to travel down her neck. Shockwaves flowed through her as she succumbed to the bliss of Sora's touches. Kairi felt her knees beginning the wobble. She felt sensations she never felt before; she longed for him.

Sora pulled away from her neck and put his hands behind her legs. He lifted her from the ground without warning causing her to let out a playful shriek. He carried her to the bed and tossed her on top of it. Kairi giggled as Sora lowered himself onto the bed and crawled toward her. He reached for her cheek and caressed it gently. "I love yuh so much," he whispered. He leaned over to the nightstand and quickly used a match to light the candle.

Kairi watched as his head lowered toward her bosom. She willingly parted her legs allowing Sora to lie on top of her. He took her right breast in his mouth and gently began to suck and lick her nipple. Kairi moaned as his other hand slowly traveled down to her sex. "W-What do you love about me?" she asked through a moan.

Sora lifted his head from her breast and grinned at her. "I love how beautiful yuh are. I love how carin' an' gentle yuh are," Sora began. With his thumb, he began to rub her clit causing her to let out another moan.

"S-Sora," she stammered as waves of pleasure flowed through her.

He shook his head. "I wasn't finished yet," he whispered as he slipped a finger inside of her. Kairi moaned as he thrust his finger inside of her pushing it deeper with each motion. She closed her eyes. "I love yer smile. I love that look on yer face yuh get when yer mad. I love yer eyes. I love how yuh make me feel," Sora gently confessed. He increased his speed causing Kairi to slightly arch her back. "What do yuh love bout' me?" he asked with a small smirk. He knew any answer she gave him would be stammered between moans. The sound of her voice only enhanced his hunger for her. The look on her face turned him on even more.

"I-I love how y-you care so much f-for me," Kairi managed to say. Sora slipped in another finger causing her to writhe in pleasure. Her legs instinctively spread farther as he continued to pump his fingers into her. "I-I-I just love everything, you're all I want!" Kairi forced out as she came closer and closer to ecstasy. Sora lowered himself and began to kiss her neck while he fingered her. The sound of her staggered moans was enough to push Sora off of the edge.

"S-Sora, I –," Kairi stammered. She felt overwhelmed by the pleasure that was pulsing through her body. She felt herself weakening to it as ecstasy fell over her. She quickly lifted her arms and grasped Sora's back with her fingertips.

"Go ahead," Sora urged as he quickened his pace. Kairi arched her back and moaned loudly as the juices of her orgasm flowed down Sora's fingers. She breathed deeply and fell back into the bed as she let the last bit of ecstasy flow from her sex. Her eyes drowsily opened and she allowed herself to rest for a few seconds. Sora grinned and pulled away from her neck. He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips.

"Sora," Kairi whispered in desperation.

He nodded. "I know," he whispered back. He kissed her deeply once more.

Kairi rolled Sora over and crawled on top of him. She stared into his eyes taking in their soft blue glow. "I want to do something for you," Kairi whispered seductively. Sora felt his mind turn to mush as Kairi slowly began to kiss down his neck. "I think you'll like it," Kairi playfully growled as she continued to gently kiss down his chest. The gentle kisses felt so good on his skin, but they teased him. He yearned for more from Kairi; he wanted everything from her.

She kissed all the way down his chest and paused when she reached his pelvic area. Sora inhaled sharply as her eyes met his. There was something especially enchanting about them at this moment. Kairi winked at him before she took his erection in her hand. Sora's eyes widened as she began to stroke his shaft. Sora stifled a moan. Kairi shook her head. "Let it out," she whispered soothingly. Sora nodded and allowed himself to moan; he felt his cheeks turn red as she continued to pleasure him.

Kairi's pace slightly quickened just enough for Sora to notice. He grasped the sheets with his hands as his arousal continued to heighten. It was something he couldn't contain as much as he wanted to. Kairi smiled and placed her lips to the tip of his erection. "K-Kairi," Sora stammered as he watched her take him inside of her mouth. Kairi smiled and brushed her tongue down the length of his tip. Sora moaned and closed his eyes losing himself to her touches. Kairi sucked and stroked Sora's erection with an enthusiasm Sora wasn't prepared for. With each movement, he felt a feeling he'd never imagined possible. He felt so aroused; he wanted to love her so badly. He was quickly losing control of himself. His pelvis began to thrust along with her rhythm as his body began to reach its limit.

"Kairi," Sora moaned again. He reached for her and placed his hand in her hair. Kairi quickened her pace taking a bit more of him in her mouth. "Kairi, move," Sora commanded through a moan. Kairi pulled away from his erection just before his orgasm oozed out.

Kairi smiled as she watched Sora catch his breath. "Was I right?" she asked playfully.

Sora nodded and opened his eyes. "Y-Yes," he replied breathlessly. He sat up on the bed and pulled Kairi into his lap. She smiled at him as she ran her fingers through his messy hair. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Kairi placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled him closer to her. Kairi moaned as Sora licked her lips demanding entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips and allowed him inside. Their tongues danced as they passionately kissed.

Sora positioned Kairi's legs around his waist as he continued to kiss her. He rolled over on the bed and gently lowered her down while he remained on top of her. He pulled away from their kiss and stared into her eyes. "Are yuh sure about this?" Sora asked her as he positioned his new erection at the entrance of her sacred area.

Kairi nodded. "I've never been so sure of anything," she whispered.

"All right," Sora agreed. He leaned down and trapped her in another passionate kiss as he thrust his erection inside of her. Kairi let out a small scream of pain through their kiss. Sora moved away from her lips and began to kiss her cheeks. "Are yuh all right?" he cooed as he attempted to soothe her pain.

She took in a deep breath and nodded. Sora pushed further inside of her thrusting in rhythm. It was everything he had imagined and more; he'd never experienced such bliss. Sora whispered a moan as he enjoyed the feeling of pushing into her. His ears buzzed as Kairi moaned into his ear. She wrapped her arms around his back and stretched her legs farther apart to allow Sora to penetrate her deeper. "Sora," Kairi moaned with pleasure.

The sound of her voice increased the deep need he felt for her. He pushed faster causing her moans to grow louder. Kairi's hips began to match his pace as she thrust toward him causing herself even more pleasure. She felt herself begin to slightly shake from the pleasure of feeling Sora inside of her; it was like her entire body was vibrating. She'd never felt closer to him. She grasped him tighter and let out another loud moan. Sora grunted and moved even faster inside of her. He felt his orgasm approaching as he ravaged Kairi's body.

"Kairi," Sora called desperately.

"Yes, Sora?" Kairi answered breathlessly.

"I want tuh try somethin'," he whispered. He pulled out of her causing Kairi to frown. He helped her onto her hands and knees. Kairi looked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Sora positioning himself before he shoved his erection inside of her. Kairi cried out in pure bliss as he continued to roughly thrust inside of her.

Sora placed his hands on her hips to keep his balance. "Kairi!" he moaned as he began to thrust as fast as he could. Kairi was practically screaming in continual pleasure. She couldn't handle it. She felt her limbs begin to shake as she her arousal heightened to a point she could no longer control. Her body was on fire with tingles and sensations that turned her mind to mush. With each thrust she lost herself to the motions wanting more and more each time. She shut her eyes tightly and squeezed the sheets underneath her hands.

"Sora, I can't," Kairi cried, but Sora was relentless. He didn't stop; he continued his rhythm driving Kairi crazy as he did. Her arms weakened; she reached out to the wall for extra support. Sora only took the opportunity to move closer to her. He pressed her upper body against the wall slipping his hands in-between it and her breasts. He played with her nipples as he pushed as deeply as he could. "Sora!" Kairi screamed. Sora moaned and allowed one of his hands to travel down the length of her body to her clit. Kairi screamed out another moan as she reached her orgasm. It coursed through her bringing pleasure and bliss all over her body. She felt herself go limp as Sora continued his onslaught.

"Kairi!" Sora moaned greedily. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled out of her momentarily. He turned her to face him and placed her in his lap pushing his erection into her once more. Kairi moaned happily; her eyes closed. He watched as she bounced on top of his erection allowing him to drive into her. Her breasts jiggled with every movement teasing him with their perkiness. He placed his arms on her sides and used his thumbs to rub against her nipples; he moaned in joy. Kairi wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pushed herself down onto him harder causing him to moan loudly. He moaned again in unison with her as he quickly approached his final eruption. He latched onto her back tightly and gripped her sides tightly.

Sora's head jerked back as he reached his final point of bliss. His fluids flowed into her mixing with Kairi's juices. Sora's chest heaved and he fell back onto the bed with Kairi falling on top of him. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to finally rest.

Kairi stared down at him and smiled. She gently caressed his cheek and kissed his tender lips. "I love you, Sora," she whispered. He didn't respond, but she knew he could hear her. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," she gently cooed. She rolled off of him and spotted the pearl lying on the bed. Kairi grinned and picked it up from the bed's surface. "I know exactly what I'm going to do with you," she whispered joyously.

* * *

><p>Sora's eyes opened. He looked around the shack and was surprised to see Kairi was not there. He rubbed his head and sat up. Memories of the night before flashed through his mind. A shiver traveled down Sora's spine. <em>'That was so amazin','<em> he thought excitedly. He smiled and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Folded neatly on the floor beside him was a pair of clean clothing and a note. Sora picked up the note and read it out loud, "Good afternoon, Sora. Get dressed and come outside when you're ready. I'll be in the main shack with Roxas. I love you."

He grinned. "She's so amazin'," he breathed. He quickly grabbed his clothes and slipped them onto his body. He fastened the straps of his overalls and then slipped on his boots. He hurried out of the shack not bothering to close the door. Sora couldn't wait to see Kairi. He ran to the main shack and eagerly kicked open the door.

Kairi turned to look at him and smiled. "Look who's finally awake," she teased. She stood up and hurried over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Sora grinned into the kiss; he knew he was the luckiest man alive. Roxas cleared his throat and looked away. Kairi pulled away and scowled at Roxas for ruining the moment. "Well anyway, look!" Kairi commanded excitedly.

Sora stared at the new necklace that was around Kairi's neck. It was a black chain and at the end was Kairi's pearl attached to the chain with some sort of hooking mechanism; it was hardly noticeable. The pearl looked as though it was magically attached to the chain. He gently lifted the pearl from Kairi's chest and examined it. It was so small and smooth. "Wow," he mumbled in awe. He'd never seen one before.

"It's my proof that I'm all yours," Kairi explained proudly, "I'm going to wear this necklace every day!" She excitedly thrust her fist into the air.

Sora grinned. He couldn't get over how cute she could be, when she wanted to. "All righty then, I expect tuh see it around yer neck always," he added sweetly, "So, I guess I missed helpin' round' tuh farm, huh?"

Kairi nodded. "But that's okay, Roxas and I took care of everything," she explained with a casual wave of her hand.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Jus' cause' yuh had a lil' sex ALL night doesn't mean yuh get tuh slack off. I expect yuh up bright an' early tomorrow regardless of what yuh spend yer night doin' wit Kairi," Roxas lectured, "Dun' think there's gonna be changes jus' cause yer hitched."

"How's yer leg?" Sora asked as he walked over to his brother. He decided to ignore everything Roxas just said. It was kind of awkward to discuss his sex life with Kairi with his brother.

"It's fine. Should be healed in a couple of days," Roxas replied as he shifted in his seat so he could show Sora his bandaged leg. "I was gonna bandage it inside tuh overalls but it didn't fit as well so I jus' did it outside," Roxas explained.

"Won't it get infected that way?" Sora asked curiously. Roxas shook his head. He moved the cloth to show that he had torn a hole in his overalls. "Oh," Sora murmured, "Guess Kairi will hafta fix those after, eh?"

Roxas smirked. "Yup, she sure as hell will. After all, I got this damn wound defendin' er' honor," he joked. Roxas stuck his tongue out at Kairi childishly.

"Last time I ask you to save me!" Kairi exclaimed with a smirk of her own.

"Yuh didn't ask, yuh expected it. Completely different," Roxas replied with a dose of wit.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I said my thank you already. No need to make me feel guiltier than I already do," she muttered.

"I'm jus' jokin'," Roxas replied with a small laugh.

Kairi grinned. "I know," she chirped. She turned her attention to Sora. "Well, I think it's time we took a bath, don't you? I haven't yet because I wanted to take it with you. I figure we could make it a habit since we're married. I know I don't have anything to worry about anymore, but I still don't feel comfortable alone out there. Just because you took my pearl doesn't mean men can't stare, you know?" Kairi quickly explained.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess that makes sense," he murmured in confusion. She'd spoken so fast he hadn't had time to comprehend all that she said. He'd only caught the part when Kairi said she wanted to take baths together from now on, which was an idea he liked immensely. The rest of her words were all a blur to him. "When do yuh wanna wash up?" Sora dared to ask.

"Right now," Kairi replied with a playful smile.

Sora felt his cheeks heat up. The look in her eye made him nervous in ways he couldn't explain. "I-uh…okay," Sora cautiously agreed.

Roxas stood up and gave his brother a pat on the back. "Yuh know what this means, dun' yuh?" he asked with a sly smirk. Sora shook his head. "She's gonna want it in tuh bed an' in tuh hot spring every day an' night," Roxas explained, "You've created a horny monster, bro."

Kairi slapped Roxas's arm. "I am not a horny monster!" she cried defiantly. Her cheeks were completely red. She'd never felt so embarrassed.

"So yuh didn't plan on seducin' Sora in tuh hot spring?" Roxas asked with fake curiosity. He already knew the answer; the truthful answer.

Kairi looked away. "No," she lied stubbornly, "I was just going to wash him."

"A likely story," Roxas replied sarcastically, "Well, if Sora comes back grinnin' from ear tuh ear I'll know what really happened." Roxas laughed.

"Oh hush," Kairi grumbled. She slipped her hand into Sora's. "Come on, let's get going before Roxas says even more stupid things. Just listening to him now is lowering my IQ points," she lamented as she walked toward the door.

"I beg tuh differ!" Roxas shouted after them, "My conversations are mentally stimulatin' an' make yuh smarter! I know exactly how tuh make yuh think out tuh box. All yer conversations do is make Sora's mind turn tuh mush cause' you'll probably be shakin' yer boobs while yer talkin'!"

Kairi blushed furiously. "Roxas! Shut up!" she screamed as she turned and slammed the door behind her.

Roxas sighed contently and fell back into the chair. "This whole marriage thing is gonna be fun," he chuckled to himself, "I think I'm gonna like this new arrangement, heh. Oh, tuh opportunities. They'll never know what hit em'."

Sora looked to Kairi. He hated to see a frown on her face. "Is what Roxas said true? Are yuh gonna want it every day an' night?" Sora asked curiously. It wasn't that he wasn't willing to give her what she wanted; he just wanted to see if she really wanted that.

Kairi sighed. "I want it whenever you're willing to give it to me," she answered truthfully, "And if that happens to be every day and night, then so be it. I will very, very happily receive it from you." She winked at him.

"Okay," Sora chuckled, "I say we try that sex underwater today then."

"When?" she asked curiously.

"Right now," Sora whispered into her ear. Kairi blushed and quickly nodded. _'Perhaps Roxas was right, she has been turned into a horny monster,' _he thought as he watched her begin to strip.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** I'm glad the majority of you enjoyed that last chapter! I worked really hard on it so it's nice to see the fruits of my labor. Anyway, we now enter the last part of this story. I like to call it the third part, mainly because I have no other fancy name for it. It'll be mainly composed of Sora and Kairi's married adventures. We're winding down to those final days so I hope you really enjoy these last chapters. I have no idea how many are left, I'm kind of writing as I go. But I can assure you there will definitely be more than like two or something haha. We're going to do a bit of a time skip too.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**33. Proper or Improper**

"Sora!"

Sora winced from his hiding spot in the barn. Roxas smirked at him as he continued to pretend he didn't know where Sora was. Kairi burst into the barn and hurried over to where Roxas was organizing the farm tools. She frowned at him. "Have you seen Sora?" she asked, "I've looked everywhere for him."

He hid his amusement. "Nah, I think he said he was gonna run into town real quick. He'll prolly be back soon. What yuh gotta tell im' so bad?" Roxas asked out of curiosity.

Kairi sighed and rubbed her arm with her hand. "I wanted to talk more about that trip to Radiant Garden he promised me," she explained quietly, "We've been married for a year or so now and I was wondering when I was going to get to introduce him to the family I haven't seen in years. He said we would talk about it today, but I feel like he's avoiding me."

Roxas bit down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing. He loved how right Kairi was about the situation. He knew where this was leading though. Kairi and Sora were about to have another one of their rare, but scary fights. He could see it in her worried eyes that she was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. "Well, yuh know how Sora feels bout' goin' tuh meet yer folks," Roxas replied as he finished cleaning the hoe.

"No, I don't," Kairi answered with a slight frown, "Has he talked to you about it? I can't seem to get a word out of him."

He cringed. _'Shit, I said too much. Sora's gonna kill me!' _he thought in a panic. "He might've mentioned a lil' somethin'," Roxas forced out with a small grin.

Kairi stepped closer to him. "Tell me please!" she begged, "I really have to know!"

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "He-uh, he might've said that he-uh, doesn't wanna take yuh," Roxas admitted slowly. He quickly regretted uttering the words; he could hear Sora cursing him from under the pile of hay.

"Roxas!" Sora cried angrily as he jumped out of the pile of hay he had been hiding in.

Kairi cried out in surprise and stumbled back. "Sora!" she shouted angrily, "You've been there this entire time! I've been trying to find you for at least an hour now!" Her entire face was as red as her hair as she glared at him. "Now, what is this about not wanting to take me to Radiant Garden? You said you would. What has changed, Sora?" she asked furiously.

"Ugh! This is why I dun' wanna talk bout' this!" Sora exclaimed angrily as he stomped out of the hay. He glared at Roxas. "Thanks fer bein' such a great brother," he seethed as he began to walk toward the barn door.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Kairi screamed as she chased after him. She leapt onto his back and grabbed his ears in an attempt to steer him away from the barn door. Sora screamed in pain as he began to run in circles as Kairi's grip only tightened. She screamed as he attempted to knock her off of him.

"Kairi, yer gonna rip off my ears!" Sora screamed before he ran into the wall of the barn. He groaned and fell back onto the ground crushing Kairi in the process.

"Get off me!" Kairi shrieked as she tried to lift Sora from her body. He was too heavy for her to lift.

"Gladly!" Sora shouted. He happily rolled off of Kairi's body and used the wall to lift himself to his feet. He didn't bother to offer to help Kairi to her feet.

Roxas watched the scene. He couldn't help but feel awkward witnessing one of their disagreements. It was almost as awkward as witnessing one of their 'agreements'. "Well, I can see ya'll need some time to yerselves so I'm jus' gonna leave," he nervously said as he hurried toward the barn door, "See ya later!" He quickly ran out the door and let it close behind him.

Kairi sighed as she lifted herself to her feet. "Sora, please tell me," she begged. She reached out to grab his arm, but he snatched it away from her. "Come on, you can tell me anything. You've always been able to tell me anything. Why is this so different?" Kairi asked with a frown.

Sora ran his fingers through his hair. "It's different cause' I know it's so important tuh yuh an' I really dun' wanna do it," he began to explain.

"But why?" Kairi asked dumbfounded, "I don't understand."

"Cause' this is yer home now!" he suddenly shouted, "I'm tired of hearin' yuh go on an' on bout' a life yuh never had! That life yuh had wit yer parents ended a long, long time ago, Kairi. Yer nineteen now and yer married. There's no point in goin' back to what never was. Why can't yuh jus' be happy ere' wit me! I'm not so bad, am I? I mean yuh married me for cryin' out loud!"

She frowned. "I didn't realize you felt so strongly about this," she quietly muttered.

"Enough wit that, Kairi! It's time yuh started actin' like yer from ere'. Yer not in a proper environment anymore, Kairi! Yer in Hollow Bastion! I'm tired of yuh stickin' out like a sore thumb. Why dun' yuh try tuh fit in ere'? Maybe yuh would have some friends tuh talk bout' yer problems wit cause' I'm tired of hearin' bout' em'!" Sora exclaimed. He held his head in his hands. "Ugh, forget it. I'm goin' out. I'll see yuh later."

Kairi watched sadly as he quickly left the barn. She sighed and leaned against the barn wall. "Maybe he's right. Maybe it is time for me to let go of the past. My parents probably wouldn't even recognize me now. Maybe it's time I start to act like I belong here," she muttered under her breath.

An idea popped into her head. She hurried out of the barn and toward Roxas's shack, her former shack. She burst through the door and was surprised to find him admiring his reflection in the mirror. "Roxas?" she called in disbelief.

Roxas coughed and stepped away from the mirror. "Uh, w-what are yuh doin' in ere'?" he asked.

"Roxas, I need you to teach me to be more…like you and Sora," Kairi explained.

Roxas nodded. "Ah, so yuh decided to take into consideration what my bro said tuh yuh. I couldn't help but overhear…since ya'll were screamin' so loudly," Roxas explained, "But I guess I could teach yuh to be less proper. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Thank you!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

He shook his head. "No, no. Tuh phrase is 'thank yuh'," he corrected with a sly smirk, "Each time yuh say somethin' all proper like I'm gonna do this." He raised his hand and flicked her on the nose.

"Ow!" Kairi cried as she rubbed her nose, "But fine, whatever. Just teach me!" He flicked her on the nose again. Kairi whined.

Roxas chuckled, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

* * *

><p>Kairi laid in the bed that she shared with Sora with her eyes wide open. She couldn't stop thinking about what he said to her. She couldn't help but wonder how long he'd felt like that. Kairi turned her head to the side and saw nothing but an empty pillow. He still hadn't come home. She imagined he'd felt that way for a while if he still hadn't come home after midnight passed.<p>

Kairi sighed. "I guess I'll _jus' _go to bed without him," she whispered to herself. Roxas had instructed her to slip a little improper pronunciation into every sentence to help her adjust to the new way of talking.

She closed her eyes and rolled over. She couldn't help but feel a bit strange. It'd been a while since Kairi fell asleep without Sora at her side; she felt immensely lonely even if she was a bit upset with him. Kairi knew Sora loved her even if he did get a little angry sometimes. She missed him. She sighed and tried to fall asleep.

"_Kairi? Who's Kairi. I don't know any Kairi." _

_She frowned. "What do you mean you don't know me? I'm your daughter, Kairi! It hasn't been that long, has it?" she argued. _

"_Nope, we only have one daughter, Naminé. She's the apple of our eye too. She's all we could ever ask for and more." _

_Kairi looked around and was surprised to see her sister Naminé standing in front of her. She'd grown up so beautifully, Kairi could hardly recognize the blonde beauty. She frowned at Kairi. "Who are you?" _

"_I'm your twin sister!" Kairi screamed in frustration. She found it hard to believe that no one in her family remembered her. "How can you forget how I just disappeared one afternoon?" Kairi asked angrily. _

"_I never had a sister. I'm an only child." The words felt like knives in her skin. _

"_No you're not! I'm your sister. Please you have to believe me. We were separated when we were so young, but that doesn't mean forget about me completely!" Kairi practically shrieked. She felt a lump developing in her throat. She couldn't believe this was happening. _

"_Never had a sister, so leave. I have no idea who you are," Naminé replied calmly. The expression on her face never changed. _

"_No!" _

Kairi's eyes opened. She sat up in her bed and wiped the night sweat from her forehead. "Maybe Sora was right, maybe it was ridiculous of me to think I could return home after all these years and have everyone remember me. They probably forgot about me a long time ago," she whispered to herself. It was sad, but she couldn't deny that it was probably true. She looked around the room and saw that Sora was still not home. She frowned.

She cleared her throat. "Dun' worry, Sora. I'm gonna be exactly what you-I mean yuh, want me to be," she swore to herself. She hopped out of bed and walked toward the shack door. Since she couldn't sleep she was going to go to the barn to get in a little practice before morning. She wanted to give him a good surprise when he finally decided to return home.

She stepped out of the shack and saw the form of Sora step over the fence. Kairi quickly ducked back into the shack and watched him. She could already tell he was drunk; he swayed around lazily as he widely took each step. Kairi frowned as she watched him stagger past the shacks; she already knew where he was going. Sora was going to go pass out in the barn. It was something he liked to do when they had a fight. Instead of coming back to bed with her or sleeping on the floor of Roxas's shack, he preferred to pass out in a pile of hay for the remainder of the night. It was something she would never understand.

"Guess I won't be going-I mean goin' tuh the barn," she muttered as she closed the door to her shack. She looked around and sighed. She just hoped Sora wouldn't be in bad mood when morning finally came. She really didn't want to fight with him anymore.

* * *

><p>Roxas yawned and stretched his arms. He slipped his boots on his feet and walked toward the door of his shack. Roxas yawned again as he began his walk toward the barn. He didn't see Kairi or Sora out and about so he automatically assumed they made up last night and were still asleep. He didn't mind, though. He wasn't one to enjoy it when his brother fought with his wife.<p>

He yanked open the door to the barn and hurried inside. "Ey' Bessy, let's not fight today, eh? I dun' feel like dyin' an' I'm sure yuh dun' feel like puttin' tuh energy into killin' me so what do yuh say we jus' calm down?" Roxas suggested as he walked over to where Bessy was supposed to be. He was surprised not to see her there. "Sneak attack?" he asked as he turned around letting fear build up inside of him.

He froze. Roxas stifled his laughter at the sight. Bessy was chewing on Sora's hair while he was in a deep, deep slumber. "Sora ain't gonna be happy when he finally wakes up," Roxas muttered as he walked over to his brother, "Guess this means I dun' gotta feed yuh today, huh? Got yerself breakfast already." Bessy moo'd and then walked away.

Sora groaned and rolled over. Roxas could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I guess yuh didn't make up wit Kairi, huh? Well, time tuh wake up," he whispered. He raised his hand and then slapped Sora across the face.

"What!" Sora cried as his eyes opened. He was almost surprised to see Roxas standing over him. He expected to see Kairi. "Roxas?" he mumbled questionably, "What time is it?" He raised his hand to run his fingers through his hair and was surprised to feel gunk in his hair. He frowned. "An' what is in my hair?" he asked in horror.

"Bessy ate breakfast," was all Roxas could say. He knew Sora would put the pieces together on his own.

Sora screamed like a girl and jumped to his feet. He felt his brain jiggle inside of his skull as he hurried around the barn. "She ate my hair!" he screamed as he felt the strands of hair that had been damaged. "This is gonna take forever tuh repair!" he cried in horror, "I can't believe she actually ate my hair!"

Roxas let out a few chuckles from Sora's unintended rhyming. "Well, yuh shoulda jus' went back tuh Kairi. I mean, yuh know tuh damn cow hates us fer cryin' out loud. Why would yuh spend tuh night wit er'?" Roxas asked with a slight grin. He'd never admit it to Sora, but he was enjoying this.

Sora grumbled, "I couldn't return tuh Kairi. Not after sayin' all that horrible stuff tuh er'."

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes. This was only an example of another reason he didn't want a woman. The guilt and the shame that came with having an argument was too much for him to handle. "On tuh plus side, Kairi took what yuh said tuh heart. She said she wants tuh change now. She said she wants tuh fit in wit this place," Roxas added with a small smile, "I think this'll be fer tuh best."

Sora shook his head. "No! I was wrong. She's way too good to fit in wit this place! I was stupid tuh think she didn't belong in a high an' mighty place like Radiant Garden. Kairi deserves tuh best. I was wrong tuh try an' lower er' to our level!" Sora exclaimed guiltily.

"Yuh mean, yer level. My level is nice," Roxas corrected with a smirk. Sora rolled his eyes. "Why dun' yuh jus' tell er' that an' make up?" Roxas suggested.

He shook his head again. "That isn't good enough. What I did was way too horrible. I gotta go above and beyond wit this. I gotta learn how tuh talk proper!" Sora exclaimed bravely, "It may take a while, but this is somethin' I gotta do fer my marriage. Then, when I finally take er' tuh Radiant Garden maybe er' family will accept me."

"An' how are yuh gonna do that?" Roxas asked with a raised brow.

"Yer gonna teach me," Sora replied with a triumphant smile.

"Oh boy," Roxas groaned, "I swear yuh married tuh right woman. That's fer sure. It's hard fer me tuh tell yuh two apart sometimes. This is ridiculous."

"What're yuh talkin' bout'?" Sora asked oblivious to the situation.

Roxas shook his head and said, "Dun' worry bout' it. But sure, I'll try an' teach yuh to be proper."

Sora grinned. "We should get started right away! I really wanna learn this so I can make er' happy!" he exclaimed excitedly. Roxas flicked his nose. "Ow! What was that fer?" Sora asked. Roxas flicked his nose again.

"I'm gonna flick yer nose each time yuh speak improperly," Roxas explained, "I figure you'll learn quicker that way."

"Well, all right. If it's gonna help me learn then fine," Sora reluctantly agreed. Roxas flicked his nose. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled, "But anyway, I might as well help out since I'm awake."

"That's what I like tuh hear," Roxas replied with a grin, "Go tend tuh the chickens. I'll take care of tuh cow that ate yer hair."

Sora whined and slowly walked toward the barn door. He couldn't let Kairi see him like this. She would be both horrified by the cow saliva in his hair and the fact that some of his hair had been chewed away. He didn't even want to look in a mirror; he was scared by just the thought of what he might see. He stepped outside the barn and froze. Kairi stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sora, what happened to your hair?" she asked curiously. She reached out to touch it, but Sora swatted her hand away with ninja-like reflexes. Kairi was stunned but decided to say nothing.

"Nothing!" Sora shouted nervously, "I-uh, I gotta go!" He quickly covered his hair with his hands and ran away.

Kairi watched with a raised eyebrow. "What did he drink last night?" she asked herself.

"I heard that!" Roxas called from the barn, "Yuh know what that means!"

Kairi grimaced. "I mean, wut did he drink?" she quickly corrected herself, "Please dun' flick my nose! I dun' think I c-could handle it!"

Roxas grinned. "Yup, this is gonna be loads of fun," he muttered under his breath so Kairi could not hear.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is the next update. Sorry it's so late, I kind of had some creative difficulties with it. I wrote all that I wanted to write and was a few pages short so I had to think of things to add to it. I guess you could call it a filler chapter. Hope you like it regardless.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-Napped! <strong>

**34. Apologies**

"Okay, say it again," Roxas commanded; his fingers were already positioned and ready to flick Kairi in the nose should she pronounce the phrase incorrectly.

Kairi nervously choked down her saliva. "I jus' went tuh the store fer potatoes," Kairi repeated. She flinched and was surprised that Roxas didn't flick her nose. She breathed a sigh of relief; she really hated being flicked in the nose.

Roxas grinned at her. "I think yer gettin' it, Kairi," he praised. He patted her head. "Now say, I dun' like tuh soup," he commanded.

"I don't like the soup," Kairi replied with perfect pronunciation.

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Looks like yuh still got some practicin' tuh do. Our lesson is done today. See ya tomorrow," Roxas answered. He walked toward the door to the barn with his hands in his pockets. It'd already been a week and Kairi still hadn't fully grasped the idea of improper language. Or if she had grasped it, she wasn't using it.

"I'm gonna practice really hard!" Kairi called after him. She watched him leave and sighed. _'Why is this so hard?' _she thought dejectedly.

Roxas hurried over to his shack where Sora was patiently waiting for his lesson to begin. Roxas burst through the door and hurried over to where his brother was seated on his bed. "So, where did we leave off?" Roxas asked while trying to regain his breath.

Sora sighed, "We left off when yuh were teachin' me bout' talkin' wit full words." Roxas flicked his nose twice. "Hey!" he cried, "We haven't even started this stupid class yet!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "The second I walk into this room class has started," he grumbled, "Anyway I dun' have much patience today, Sora. Yuh better speak well or I'm jus' gonna cut this short."

"You never have time for me!" Sora whined, "What is it that yuh do before yer time with me that wears yuh out so much! You've been like this all week and I've hardly learned anythin'!"

Roxas ran his fingers through his hair. "If only yuh knew how busy I've been all day! I dun' even get a break anymore. I thought this shit would be fun, but it really isn't. Ugh!" Roxas seethed in irritation, "I dun' even understand why we're doin' this anymore. I'm not a teacher, Sora!"

"So I can impress Kairi!" Sora practically screamed, "It's important so we can finally make up an' I can stop sleepin' in tuh barn! Bessy's gonna eat all my hair at this rate!" Sora frowned and touched the tips of his broken hair. He really wanted to kill that cow.

"Why can't yuh jus' make up with 'er now!" Roxas hollered, "I mean, really! Yer actin' like yer 12, Sora! Jus' go to yer wife an' apologize fer bein' stupid!"

Sora sighed and looked away. Maybe Roxas was right. Maybe he was being stupid. He hadn't spoken to Kairi for a whole week because he'd been too busy trying to learn how to speak properly. After all his efforts, he still hadn't gotten anywhere with speaking properly. "Maybe I should jus' apologize," he mumbled quietly.

"Yes! I mean, she loved yer ass before. I'm sure she'll still love yuh now," Roxas assured as he ushered Sora off of his bed. Why Kairi loved Sora so much, he would never understand, but he wasn't going to question it. "She's tuh best thing that ever happened tuh yuh so go apologize so we can end this stupid charade," he urged as he pushed Sora toward the door.

"But wait! I still wanted tuh learn!" Sora cried as he was tossed through the door.

"Go learn from someone that actually speaks properly then, fool!" Roxas shouted before he slammed the door on Sora's heels.

Sora frowned. His brother could be so aggressive. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, might as well get this over with now," he thought out loud. He grinned at himself for speaking properly. He hurried over to the barn, because he knew that was where she would be. He nervously opened the door and poked his head in. Kairi was pacing the floor talking to herself. Sora thought this was a little weird, but he decided not to question it. Calling Kairi crazy was not the best way to apologize for ignoring her for a full week. Out of curiosity, he decided to listen in on her one-sided conversation.

"Okay, repeat again. I like yer socks. I like tuh way yer face is…shaped?" she recited to herself. Kairi frowned. She didn't even know what she was saying anymore. "This is hopeless! I'm just wasting Roxas's time!" she shouted angrily. She could hear his voice in her head now telling her she was speaking too formally. She could practically feel the burn of a flicked nose.

Sora slowly entered the barn. He'd never been so surprised in his entire life. Well, in a good way. This was by far one of the best, good surprises he'd had in a while. "Kairi!" he exclaimed in pure shock.

Kairi jumped. "Sora! Yuh nearly gave me a heart attack!" she blurted out, "What're you doing here?"

Sora lifted himself from the ground. He dusted off the stray strands of hay from his overalls and walked toward her. "I wanted tuh apologize fer what I said tuh yuh an' fer ignorin' yuh for a whole week," Sora explained gently, "I really am sorry fer all that. It's jus' that I wanted tuh apologize immediately but I didn't think yuh would accept me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Kairi asked inquisitively. She was curious to hear what Sora had to say. She couldn't say she was mad at him for avoiding her for an entire week, but she couldn't say she was happy about it either.

"I didn't think yuh would take it cause' it still wouldn't fix tuh problem between us. So, I kinda asked Roxas tuh teach me how tuh speak properly so we could go tuh Radiant Garden. Cause' I dun' think yer parents will be happy that yuh married some backwater guy wit no munny tuh his name," Sora explained with a small smile, "But it seems like yuh had a similar idea."

Kairi nodded. "I really thought about what you said about me fitting in here because this was my home. And you're right. I don't need to go back to Radiant Garden. That time of my life is over now. I really like being here with you and I don't want anything to change that. So I thought maybe if I learned how to speak improperly you would appreciate it," Kairi added, "Do you appreciate it?"

Sora put his arms around her waist. "Kairi, yuh dun' gotta change anythin' fer me. I like yuh tuh way you are. So, let's jus' forget this whole thing ever happened," Sora suggested.

"That sounds good to me," Kairi gratefully agreed, "But I wouldn't mind speakin' a lil' like you. And I don't think I'd mind you speaking a little like me." She giggled.

Sora chuckled and kissed Kairi's forehead. "Speak however yuh want, Kai," he whispered, "An' I'll be sure tuh do the same."

Kairi stared up into his blue eyes. Even now, she loved him as much as she had for years. "What should we tell Roxas?" she asked, "I feel like we used him."

Sora shrugged. "He kicked me out his shack so I dun' think we should say anythin' tuh him fer at least a couple of hours. I think we kinda wore him out," Sora explained. The picture of his brother's angry face was still perfectly etched into his mind. He shuddered a bit. "Yeah, let's jus' leave him alone for a while. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

She sighed and reluctantly nodded. Kairi wasn't one to delay apologies. "You know, I really wish he had someone to be with," she suddenly said. She crossed her arms and let out another sigh. "He always seems really lonely when he's with us. I'm sure he feels like a third wheel," she added remorsefully, "I just wish he could be as happy as we are."

"He already said it, Kai. He dun' want a woman. I mean, I dun' really agree with his decision to be alone but we can't just force him into a relationship," Sora replied logically, "That would jus' make him angrier."

"I know, I know. But I just want what's best for him. I hate to see him so down all of the time. I'm pretty sure an honest woman could put that smile back on his face," Kairi argued with a slight frown.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "I dun' know, Kai. Roxas has always been a lil' strange. An' besides he had honest women. There was nothin' wrong with Xion except fer tuh fact she randomly disappeared tuh mornin' after he took 'er pearl. An' there was nothin' wrong with Larxene either. It wasn't her fault she was attacked on her way back tuh town. Roxas jus' has bad luck keeping his honest women an' he doesn't want tuh go through losin' another one," Sora explained on behalf of Roxas.

Kairi sighed, "Fine, fine. I guess I can understand that. There's nothing worse than the pain of losing someone dear to you. But I still don't think he should just give up on love. I'm sure there's a girl out there for him somewhere! He jus' hasn't met her yet!"

He chuckled, "I feel like yer givin' a motivational speech, Kai."

She blushed and looked away. Instead of replying verbally, she decided to just shrug. Sora smiled and placed another kiss on her cheek. "I love yuh, Kairi. I'm sorry I haven't been around tuh say it much this last week," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Sora. And it's okay because I forgive you. I didn't marry you just for the happy times, you know," Kairi added in a matter of fact tone.

Sora raised a brow. "Then why did yuh marry me?" Sora asked feigning surprise.

Kairi lightly hit his arm. "I married you because I love you and I'm committed to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you regardless of what arguments may come. They're not that important. What's important is us, and I intend to keep us together," she explained. She gently kissed him and then pulled away from his grasp.

Sora felt his heart soar from the heartfelt words. "I intend tuh keep us together too," he cooed as he stepped closer to her.

She winked at him and his heart fluttered. "What do you say we go make up?" Kairi suggested seductively.

"Heh, I think I like that idea," he replied with a sly smirk. He happily followed her out of the barn and toward the shack that they shared. Kairi wasn't moving quick enough for Sora. He scooped her off of the ground and carried her bridal style.

"Sora!" Kairi giggled as she watched him kick open the door to the shack. The couple paused when they heard the strangest sound coming from Roxas's shack. Kairi looked at Sora and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah…I think we should be quieter. Roxas jus' groaned unhappily," Sora replied in a hushed tone.

"Oh," Kairi mouthed. Sora took a step forward through the doorway and accidentally slammed the side of Kairi's head into it's edge. Kairi was instantly knocked unconscious.

"Gah! Kairi!" Sora screamed as he stared at her. He quickly changed his position and hurried into the shack. He laid her on the bed and then checked her vitals; she was still breathing. Sora sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Guess we'll have tuh make up later," he grumbled, "Nice goin', Sora."

Roxas popped his head into the doorway of the shack. "Everythin' okay over 'ere?" he asked. He spotted Kairi on the bed. "Hm, I didn't expect 'er tuh be takin' a nap right now," he muttered in disbelief, "I thought ya'll were gonna do tuh nasty…that's why I groaned earlier so you would keep it down. Did yuh hear my groan?"

"Oh yeah, it was a good groan. We both heard it, but I-uh accidentally slammed her head into the doorway so she's prolly gonna be out fer a while," Sora explained apologetically," So yuh won't hafta worry 'bout anythin' nasty fer a while."

Roxas nodded. "Well, all right. Was jus' checkin' in. But before I go, ya'll won't be needin' anymore pointless classes in speech, right?" he asked hopefully. He mentally prayed that Sora would say no. He did not want to try to teach those two anymore. They were the slowest learners he had ever encountered.

Sora shook his head. "Nah, I think we're done wit that," he replied casually, "Thanks fer tryin', though."

"Eh, yer family so I kinda have to," he replied with a slight smile, "Guess, I'll go then."

Sora nodded. He watched as Roxas ducked out of the doorway. "Hey, Rox!" he suddenly called.

Roxas poked his head back in through the doorway. "Yeah?" he answered quizzically.

"Are yuh still decided on that whole no women thing?" Sora asked, "Kairi was wonderin' 'bout it. She worries about yuh, but I'm sure you already know that."

Roxas scoffed. "Worried 'bout me? Whatever, I've never been better. I'm completely fine on my own without a feminine companion. Women jus' complicate stuff, no offense. I jus' dun' think tuh married or datin' life is fer me," Roxas replied stubbornly.

Sora sighed. It was the answer he had been expecting. "Jus' wonderin'. But yuh know, yuh shouldn't give up jus' cause' yuh had two bad experiences. How does that sayin' go? There's plenty of girls in tuh sea?" Sora added.

Roxas chuckled and shook his head. He couldn't believe Sora had just said that. "No, tuh sayin' is there's plenty of fish in tuh sea! Really, Sora? What girls do yuh know that are in tuh sea?" he asked while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Mermaids?" Sora suggested absently.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "This ain't a damn fairytale, Sora. There are no damn mermaids in tuh sea. Besides, everyone knows mermaids live in the ocean, stupid," Roxas corrected smartly. He waved goodbye and quickly left the shack before Sora could say anything more. He didn't want to have that argument with Sora. It was bad enough that they had even seriously discussed mermaids.

Sora sighed and held his head in his hands. "I coulda sworn mermaids were in tuh sea," he muttered under his breath. He grumbled to himself as he thought hard. "Yeah, mermaids are definitely in tuh sea, Roxas is jus' stupid," he finally agreed. He grinned at himself; he felt so proud.

Kairi opened a single eye and watched Sora. She smiled; he was practically beaming. _'I'll let him have his moment before I yell at him for slamming my head into a doorway,' _she thought as she closed the eye and pretended to still be unconscious.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** I'm officially back at college! I've got nothing to do though so that means writing and playing Sims. So addicting…anyway. I've been busily editing Things are Not as They Seem, re-writing Anything For You, working on my novel (which is going fabulously), writing chapters for How to Eat a Paopu Fruit, and of course, writing chapters for this. It's rather exciting how much writing I have to do. Guess you're never REALLY done with fanficition, haha. But as for the alert that was sent to those on my alert list about TaNaTS, I did add an additional chapter, it's called The Beach, if you're curious about it. It's a new chapter 9 or 10 for those of you who read it all those years ago. But that's all the announcements I have, so enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>GirlNapped!<strong>

**36. Incident-Prone**

"Bessy!" Kairi called as she poked her head into the barn. She spotted the strange cow in the corner munching on a pile of hay. She looked pretty bored. Kairi grinned and happily approached her. "How are you today?" she asked as she gently ran her hands against her coat. The cow moo'd in response. "Well, you know what today is, don't you?" Kairi asked, "We're going to do a bit of grooming and then you're free."

She sighed realizing she was trying to have a conversation with the cow again. She often forgot that Bessy was not a magical animal or an actual person. "Right," she muttered. She walked over toward the tool area and grabbed the bucket that was labeled Bessy. She pulled out the brush and happily began to brush Bessy's coat as she continued to munch on hay.

"Kairi!" Sora called from outside of the barn.

"What?" Kairi called feigning anger, "I'm kinda busy!" She giggled to herself.

Sora poked his head into the barn. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I was jus' goin' to tell yuh Roxas is going into town. He wanted to know if yuh needed anything," Sora asked on behalf of his brother.

"Hmm, tell him to get me a new bra. You know, to replace the one you happily destroyed," Kairi muttered. She glared toward him. "That was my favorite one, you know," she hissed.

"I'm sorry! But you're the one who said you wanted to try something new. I automatically assumed that meant destroyin' yer clothings," Sora grunted, "But I'll be sure tuh pass tuh message on." Kairi stuck out her tongue toward him. "Really?" Sora uttered in surprise, "I didn't realize we were still six!" With that said, he quickly left the barn.

Kairi giggled and rolled her eyes. _'He's such a weirdo, but I love him,' _she thought happily. She finished brushing Bessy and walked back over to the bucket. "Do you want a bath today or no?" Kairi asked. Bessy didn't respond so she assumed it was a yes. Kairi dumped the bucket's contents onto the ground and went to get the water and soap. "I'll be back!" she called as she walked out of the barn. She left the door open.

A few minutes later she returned and was surprised to see that Bessy was gone. Kairi frowned. "Bessy!" she called. She put the bucket on the ground and ran out of the barn. She heard the sound of Sora's shrill scream coming from the shacks so she ran that way. It was the same scream he always seemed to use for Bessy after the 'hair-eating' incident.

"Sora!" she called as she rounded the corner. Kairi arrived just in time to see Bessy bust through the fence and run down the dirt road. She looked toward the main shack and saw Sora curled up in a ball on the ground. She sighed and hurried over to him. She quickly detangled his limbs and pulled him out of fetal position. "What happened?" she asked impatiently.

Sora sighed and calmed himself. "I dun' know! One minute I'm bringing the eggs into the shack an' the next I've got a cow chargin' at me!" he exclaimed, "Did you leave tuh barn door open again?"

"Maybe," Kairi replied with a nervous smile, "I didn't realize she was going to charge out, though. I mean, she usually likes her bath day."

He rolled his eyes. "Since when? She's always thrown a fit when you mention water or soap or bath or any of the relatin' words! Ugh, we hafta go find 'er now," he grumbled.

"I thought I'd give her the benefit of the doubt! Is that so wrong?" Kairi argued as she followed him through the broken hole in the fence.

"Yeah, if it breaks down a fence and sends us searchin' fer a stupid cow all day!" Sora exclaimed, "I'm sure she didn't go far, though. She's not one to run too far away from her source of food."

Kairi nodded. "I'm really sorry about all this. I really thought it was goin' to be okay," she whispered apologetically, "Hope you can forgive me."

Sora sighed and put his arm around her shoulder. "Of course, I can forgive yuh. For now, anyway. I'm not gonna be too happy when I'm fixin' that fence, though," he joked, "Now, come on. There's no time fer a heart tuh heart right now."

* * *

><p>"I already told yuh tuh damn price, lady!" Roxas angrily shouted at the female customer standing in front of his makeshift store.<p>

She rolled her eyes at him. "An' I already told _you _that I can't afford that price so yuh need tuh lower it, right now!" she screamed back at him.

"Like hell!" Roxas shouted back, "Tuh price I put on this stuff is completely reasonable so yuh need tuh leave if yuh can't afford it! I ain't changin' it ever! Even if some man held a stinkin' gun tuh my head I wouldn't change it!"

The woman smirked at him. "That can be arranged," she replied evilly. She snapped her fingers and two men appeared next to Roxas with guns in their hands. They both held them to either side of his head.

"What tuh fuck! What kinda shit is this? Yuh can't jus' rob me in broad daylight!" Roxas screamed, "I won't stand fer this bullshit!"

"I would watch yer words if I was you," the woman warned, "Besides, no one cares if you're robbed. Yer prices have been ridiculous fer tuh last couple of weeks. No one in this damn town even likes your family!"

"That's not true!" Roxas fired back, "Surely, someone 'ere likes tuh Strife name." He scanned the crowd walking through the marketplace as if nothing was happening. He pointed to a person in the crowd. "You! Yuh like me, dun' yuh, Alice?" he practically begged.

She only turned away with her nose in the air. "I do not," she replied smugly.

Roxas growled. "Oh, come on! I was tuh one who loaned yuh some munny when yer business was strugglin'!" he protested, "How can yuh not like someone that gave yuh some munny?"

Alice scoffed. "As if! Yuh made me pay it back tenfold and once I was done payin' yuh, you insulted me and called me a whore without a penny to my name! Half of it is true, but that's not something you say to a lady!" she shouted before she quickly walked away.

"Okay, so she wasn't tuh right example. I got another!" Roxas exclaimed. He scanned the crowd again. This time he found a male. "Hey! You! Yuh like me, right? We're bros?" Roxas asked desperately.

The man rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever, we went drinkin' together an' then yuh ditched me while I was too drunk tuh even remember my name! I woke up tuh next mornin' in a pile of cow shit from yer cow!" the man declared in outrage, "Then my wife left me 'cause I could never get tuh smell off! I still smell like shit, Roxas!"

Roxas shrank. "Sorry," he murmured as he watched him walk away, "Talk 'bout holdin' a grudge. It wasn't my fault he didn't control himself…"

The woman smiled at him. "Do I really need tuh see anymore of yer examples?" she taunted mercilessly.

He sighed. "Maybe yuh were right 'bout tuh town not likin' my name, but that still dun' give yuh tuh right tuh rob me!" Roxas exclaimed.

The woman rolled her eyes at him. "I dun' have time fer yer whines and complaints. Now, 'eres tuh decision yuh gotta make. Do yuh wanna die today or hand over yer bag of munny?" she asked, "I'll give yuh five seconds, startin' now."

"Jus' take tuh stupid munny!" Roxas cried in aggravation. He pulled the bag out of his pocket and tossed it to her. "Yuh might as well take what yuh wanted too at this rate," he grumbled as he watched the woman and her manly aids scoop up his merchandise and walk away. "This town is somethin' else," he muttered under his breath.

Roxas sighed and looked at his empty set-up. There was no point in 'packing up' before he left. He grumbled to himself and began to walk toward the farm. He knew Sora and Kairi were not going to be happy when they heard about how he was robbed. He knew Sora wasn't going to be happy when he told him how the town hated the family name again, because of some bad choices Roxas made in the past. He knew Kairi wasn't going to be happy when she saw that Roxas hadn't brought her a replacement bra. Then again, it was Sora's fault that the other one was broken so he might be able to get away with that.

He trudged down the dirt road with his hands in his pockets. "At least I dun' gotta worry 'bout bein' robbed again," he thought out loud. He sighed and shook his head. "That's not reassurin' at all," he grumbled.

He arrived at the farm five minutes later and was surprised to find it deserted with the fence broken in the front. Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "Surely there's some kinda explanation fer this," he thought as she stared at the broken pieces of wood, "We dun' even have tuh munny tuh repair this right now." He inwardly groaned.

"Roxas!"

He spun around on his heels and was surprised to see Sora and Kairi approaching with Bessy on a leash. She had a mussle around her mouth. Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Yuh know, Bessy ain't a dog. Yuh dun' hafta put 'er on a leash an' take 'er fer a walk," he muttered sarcastically.

"She broke out, can't you tell?" Kairi replied, "We only put a leash an' mussle on her, because she kept trying to bite Sora's head."

"Yeah, it's official. I hate 'er fer real now. All those times before, they were jus' jokes. But now, now this is serious. Yuh hear me, Bessy! I'm serious!" he screamed into the cow's ear. The cow broke free of Kairi's grasp on the leash and charged at Sora. He screamed and hopped over the broken fence and ran for his life with Bessy closely chasing after him.

Kairi sighed, "I had a feeling something like this was going to happen. So, Roxas. Where's my bra?"

Roxas's eyes widened. He turned to look at Bessy and Sora and then he turned to face Kairi. "You're not gonna do anythin' 'bout that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Nah," she replied casually, "Bessy won't kill him. Besides, that's what he gets for destroying my bra. But anyway, seriously. Where is it?"

He sighed. "I dun' have it 'cause I kinda got robbed. All our munny is gone," Roxas explained as gently as possible.

"This is a joke, right?" Kairi suddenly asked, "You weren't really robbed, were you? You're just saying that as an excuse for not having my bra."

He shook his head. "Nah, got robbed at gun point in broad daylight today. Haha, an' no one cared!" he suddenly exclaimed, "This damn town hates me, but it should really hate itself fer bein' so damn stupid."

"I can see you're about to rant so I'm jus' gonna excuse myself before you get serious. You don't mind, right? Right. I'll go rescue Sora now…or maybe I'll have some tea," Kairi quickly excused herself. She turned to help Sora, but then changed her direction toward the shack.

"Kairi!" Sora wailed at the top of his lungs.

She sighed and stopped herself before she entered the shack. "Okay, okay!" she cried back, "I'm comin'! Jus' let me get the tranquilizer first!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Since when do we have a tranquilizer?" he dared to ask.

Kairi smiled. "I bought it a while ago. I figured something like this would happen eventually. I just always thought it would be you running from Bessy, not Sora. But I guess you already had something bad happen to you today," she explained before she disappeared into the shack. She was back out in a couple of minutes with a large tranquilizer gun in her hand. She giggled happily, "You know, I've never used this before! How exciting!"

Roxas took a step back. "Jus' be careful where yuh aim that thing," he warned.

"Any day now!" Sora screamed.

"Coming!" Kairi cried as she hurried toward where Sora was running. "Stay still!" she shouted before she fired the tranquilizer. Sora froze and fell onto the ground instantly unconscious. Bessy stopped running and changed direction. She casually walked toward the barn as if nothing had happened. Kairi smiled and blew on the tip of her gun.

"What the hell!" Roxas screamed as he hurried over to his brother, "I told yuh to be careful where yuh aimed that!"

"I know, I was. I hit the target, didn't I?" Kairi answered as she ambled over to where Sora had fallen. She pulled the tranquilizer dart out of Sora's leg.

Roxas's eyes widened. "Yuh meant tuh hit Sora?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," Kairi answered casually, "You didn't expect me to shoot Bessy, did you?" She reloaded the gun and then bent down to check Sora's vitals. Roxas couldn't get over how casual she was being about this entire situation.

"I…I dun' understand," Roxas mumbled.

Kairi smiled at him. "Hold the gun," she ordered as she handed it to Roxas. "The way I see it is, if I shot Bessy then she would be unconscious an' then we'd have to haul her back into the barn. Do you know how long that would take? Not to mention, she'd be really mad after it and she'd hate all of us!" Kairi exclaimed, "So, I shot Sora. I can easily lift him from the ground and put him to bed. And when he wakes up I'll just tell him I missed. Simple, right?"

Roxas paused. He didn't know what to say. "Kairi…yer so twisted," he whispered.

She shrugged as she lifted Sora from the ground. She flung his arm over her shoulder and began to drag him toward the shack. "Jus' keep in mind, I made the plan when I thought it was going to be you that I was shooting!" she called as she walked away.

"This doesn't have any side-effects, does it?" Roxas asked curiously.

Kairi turned around and shook her head. "Nope, just puts the person to sleep for a little bit, that's it," she explained.

"Hmm, well okay," Roxas replied. He pointed the gun at Kairi and smiled. "See you in a couple of hours," he said before he fired. Kairi instantly fell to the ground with Sora still knocked out on top of her.

Roxas grinned. "Revenge is sweet, sweet indeed," he whispered to himself. He walked over to the couple and stared down at their sleeping faces. He pulled the dart out of Kairi and put it back in the gun. "I'm glad yuh bought this, Kairi. I think I'm gonna hold onto it, though. Heh," he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Kairi opened her eyes. She looked around the room and was surprised to see Sora hovering over her. He looked worried. "Kairi?" he called, "Are you awake?"<p>

She nodded and sat up in the bed. "What happened?" she asked, "I can't even remember…anything. I just remember going to find Bessy and then she was chasing you and it's all blank after that."

Sora nodded. "Roxas said you were trying to shoot Bessy with the tranquilizer gun to calm her down, but yuh hit me by mistake and then yuh accidentally shot yerself," he explained, "He read tuh papers for it while we were unconscious an' said memory loss is one of the side-effects, but other than that we should be fine."

"Oh, good ol' Roxas. He's always looking out for us, isn't he?" Kairi asked with a small smile.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty great. I dun' understand why the town doesn't like him," he thought out loud, "But anyway, he said once you feel well enough yuh can get started on dinner. He already took care of Bessy."

"All right. I think I'll make potato soup tonight. Roxas deserves it," she announced. She leaned over and kissed Sora. "I'll see you at dinner, darling," she whispered before she stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

Roxas snickered from outside of the shack's door. "Ah, Kairi. If yer gonna play tuh game yuh gotta read all the instructions first," he quietly chuckled to himself.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Hello! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I thought I'd add up a bit more humor for all the bad things that seem to happen to those three. We're going to be wrapping this up pretty soon once I cover all the bases. I can think of four more chapters I will have for certain, but after that it'll pretty much be over.

* * *

><p><strong>GirlNapped!<strong>

**37. Pregnancy**

Kairi yawned and stretched her arms to the ceiling. "Tired?" Sora asked as he watched her from across the table. She lazily nodded and rolled her shoulders back. "I guess it has been a pretty busy day. Roxas ain't even home yet. Yuh can go tuh sleep if yuh want," he suggested, "I'll stay up an' wait fer 'im."

She shook her head. "No, no. I only want to go to bed if you're going to come with me," Kairi answered happily. She winked at him before she stood up and left her seat at the table.

Sora felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter as he watched her walk toward the bed they shared. The sway of her hips was all the motivation he needed to follow her. He quickly jumped out of his chair and ran after her. He scooped her up from the ground and tossed her onto the bed. Kairi giggled as he climbed on top of her. "I see you got my message," she joked happily as she ran her fingers through his spiky hair.

"Yeah," Sora whispered as he leaned toward her face. He quickly kissed her lips and pulled away. "We're gonna hafta make this quick, though. I dun' know when Roxas is comin' back," he breathed as he hiked up Kairi's dress.

"That's fine with me," she whispered her response as she helped him slide off her underwear. She helped him slip out of his overalls.

Sora smiled down at her as he slipped out of his underwear. "I love yuh, yuh do know that, right?" he quickly asked.

Kairi happily nodded. "Of course, I know, Sora. Now don't make me wait any longer," she begged cutely.

He grinned at her. "As yuh wish, Kairi," he joked.

* * *

><p>"How many times do we have to say we're sorry?" Kairi whined, "I mean, you know we're married and well, sleep here. You should've knocked instead of just barging in like that!"<p>

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Maybe if yuh had tuh decency to wait till I'm home an' what not this wouldn't have happened!" he exclaimed, "How dare yuh blame this on me! I was jus' comin' in tuh eat dinner an' tuh next thing I know I'm seein' my brother's ass in the air!"

Sora blushed and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Sorry…again," he muttered apologetically.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Roxas grumbled as he walked toward the door of the shack. "Surely, there's nothin' wrong with me. It's gotta be you guys so yuh need tuh fix whatever it is that keeps makin' me see all these horrendous things! That was way worse than hearin' it all through tuh night!"

Kairi sighed and held the door open for him. "Sorry again," she bothered to grumble, "You should look into buying ear plugs if it really bothers you that much."

"As if we have tuh munny fer that!" Roxas shouted back as he stepped through the doorway.

Sora quickly jumped in. "Speakin' of that, how much did yuh make today? Do we have enough tuh fix tuh fence?" he dared to ask. They hadn't been doing well in the market ever since Roxas's little incident. It seemed as though everyone was ignoring their goods on purpose now.

Roxas shook his head. "No one seems tuh want tuh buy anything from me anymore," he explained regretfully, "I only got 5 munny today fer an egg that someone reluctantly bought 'cause all of tuh other vendors ran out."

"It'll lighten up. I'm sure people will be buyin' from us soon enough," Sora said with a small smile, "It can't last like this forever, after all. But anyway, if yuh excuse us we'd like to return tuh what we were doin'."

"Ew, too much information! Can't yuh be more vague, geez!" Roxas cried as he hurried away from their shack, "I hope I dun' suffocate tuh death tonight tryin' tuh block out Kairi's moans!"

Kairi blushed. "Shut up, Roxas!" she screamed before she slammed the door shut. She sighed and leaned against the door. "He sure knows how to embarrass a person," she muttered under her breath.

Sora shrugged and moved in closer to her. He pinned her against the door and smiled. "Yeah, but who cares what he thinks. I think yer moans are sexy," he whispered into her ear as his hands trailed over to the straps of her dress. Kairi giggled as Sora began to kiss around her neck and collarbone.

"Sora," she managed to get out through her giggles, "What if…"

"What if, what?" Sora asked as he let the dress fall down to her ankles.

She shook her head. "N-Never mind. Forget I said anythin'," she suddenly whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

><p>A week passed and for some reason Kairi found her health decreasing. She couldn't even get up in the mornings, which didn't please Bessy at all. The cow was more edgy than before. Sora worriedly watched over her, but that's all he could do. They didn't have enough munny to pay for a doctor visit or to even take her to the doctor. Roxas insisted she would be all right, but that was only because he was too afraid to think that she wasn't.<p>

Kairi groaned as she exited the barn. She held her queasy stomach as she slowly walked toward the shack. She looked around her and was surprised Sora wasn't anywhere outside. She shrugged it off and walked as fast as she could to the shack. She needed a nap. She pushed through the front door and saw Sora in the kitchen area making a meal.

"Sora?" she called curiously as she walked toward him.

Sora smiled at her. "Yuh should rest. I'll take care of this today, okay?" he announced, "Jus' go lay down."

Kairi inwardly frowned. She was happy Sora was being so nice about this, but she hated feeling useless. She tried to always make dinner and lunch; it was her job. She hated not being able to do her job. "All right," she sighed as she changed direction toward the bed. She opened her mouth to speak again, but she suddenly felt sick. "Sora!" she groaned before she ran for the door.

Sora spun around alarmed. He only managed to catch a glimpse of her fall out of the door and puke onto the dirt in front of their shack. He grimaced. "That's…gross," he muttered under his breath so Kairi couldn't hear him. "Are you all right?" he called as he turned off the stove.

"N-No," Kairi stammered as she shakily attempted to lift herself from the ground, "Maybe I really do need to r-rest."

Sora hurried over to help her up. He let her lean on him as he escorted her to the bed. "Do you want some water?" he asked as he pulled the blanket over her. Kairi shook her head; she was already drifting off. He frowned. "When yuh wake up we're gonna hafta talk 'bout yer health, Kairi. You've never been this sick before," he mumbled as he watched her fall asleep.

A couple of hours passed before Kairi woke up. By then, Roxas had already come home with a handful of munny; it wasn't much. Sora had already made dinner and the two had already eaten. She lazily gazed around the shack as she tried to shake off her stupor. "Sora?" she called.

"I'm here," Sora answered from across the shack. He finished cleaning the dishes and approached her. He placed his hand on her forehead; he was surprised she didn't have a fever. "How do yuh feel?" he asked, "Do yuh think yuh need some medicine?"

She shook her head. "No, I think I'm all right," she replied with another yawn, "I am kinda hungry, though. What's for dinner?"

"I made tomato soup, I thought it might be good fer yuh," Sora replied, "Want me tuh get yuh a bowl?" She slowly nodded. He couldn't help but be surprised at her sudden change. It was as though she'd never thrown up in front of the shack. She wasn't even pale. He decided not to question it, though. It wasn't like he wanted her to be sick.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days had their ups and downs. Kairi felt sick every now and then and mornings were still horrible for her, but she managed. Kairi sighed as she fixed her hair in Roxas's mirror. He was in town so he couldn't yell at her for being in his shack. She frowned at her appearance. "I feel like I'm forgetting something," she mumbled to herself, "But I can't seem to put my finger on what it is."<p>

She looked around her for answers, but there wasn't much she could get from Roxas's belongings. So, instead, she decided to think over the past month. She couldn't think of a single thing she had missed. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "I haven't had my period," she suddenly announced to herself.

Kairi paused. She looked down at her stomach curiously. Somehow everything made sense to her. "Could I really be…?" she murmured to herself; she smiled. It was a great alternative to being sick, but she wasn't sure the farm was ready for a baby. She knew for a fact they couldn't afford to have one. Her smiled turned into a frown. She didn't know whether this was good or bad news.

She quickly left Roxas's shack to find Sora. Perhaps if she told him what was going on, he could make sense of it better than she could. She found him by the chicken coop. He was lazily tossing feed on the ground; he didn't even bother to check the amount he'd already fed the chickens. His mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Sora," Kairi gently called as she quickly, but carefully approached him, "I think we have to talk 'bout something."

"Can it wait till later?" Sora asked, "I was gonna try tuh fix tuh fence with the broken wood. I know it's kinda a long shot, but we can't really afford anything else."

She shook her head. "No, we need to talk about it now," she insisted, "It's really important."

Sora sighed and reluctantly nodded. "All right, what's goin' on, Kai? Are yuh feelin' all right?" he asked. He moved to touch her forehead again, but Kairi stepped away from him before he could touch her.

"I think I'm pregnant," she suddenly announced. She opened her mouth to speak again, but she had nothing else to say.

Sora was silenced. Those were the last words he expected to come out of her mouth. "Y-Yer pregnant…?" he asked again. Kairi slowly nodded. "Are yuh sure? 'C-Cause people dun' jus' wake up pregnant, right? I mean, w-we didn't decide this. I'm not ready!" Sora suddenly shouted. He dropped the bag of seed and held his hair as he began to panic. "A baby!" he exclaimed.

Kairi nodded. "I know it's a lot to take in…but I missed my period by a whole week," she explained as tenderly as she could. She didn't want to push Sora any further; he might have a conniption at this rate. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's somethin' we need to start planning for," she added gently.

"Kairi, I-I dun' know if we're ready for this. I know we talked about it before, but that was only hypothetical. I dun' know if I could actually be a father! I can hardly take care of myself!" he exclaimed fearfully, "This ain't even tuh place tuh raise children. It's so dangerous 'ere, especially with the town hatin' us."

"I know, Sora. But we can't stop it from coming!" she exclaimed logically, "We have to deal with this!"

Sora sighed and nodded. "All right, all right. Jus' let me try an' calm down. We'll tell Roxas tuh news when he gets back from town an' we'll go from there. If yuh really are pregnant, I think we should seriously consider visitin' yer folks. They might be able tuh help," Sora suggested.

She shook her head. "They're out of my life now, Sora. I can't just go back 'cause I have a baby on the way," she replied, "They probably won't even recognize me. No, we can't go visit my parents. That's not an option."

"Fine," Sora regrettably agreed, "I dun' know how we're gonna afford this, Kai."

The couple announced their news over dinner and Roxas freaked out just as Sora had. In fact, they ended up freaking out together while Kairi boredly watched. At one point, they were hugging each other while sobbing about one thing or another. She thought it was funny that they were so alike. A couple of days had passed since then. Her sickness was beginning to subside. Kairi was functional in the mornings, not as much as she used to be, but she could get out of a bed with no troubles.

Sora watched Kairi carefully. He didn't leave her alone. He was stuck to her like glue. Even Roxas didn't go into town as much as he used to. He wanted to be at the farm should anything happen. He knew pregnant women were especially vulnerable so he wanted to be there to make sure everything was all right. There could be absolutely no complications; they couldn't afford complications. They probably wouldn't even be able to afford the doctor bill when Kairi finally birthed the baby. It was yet another week of worries.

"Is the water okay fer yuh? We can always jus' go to tuh public ones," Sora suggested as he watched Kairi dip her toes into the lukewarm water. "Is it too hot?" Sora asked worriedly. He dipped his finger into the water and shook his head. "No, no. This is way too hot for you," he agreed with himself.

Kairi laughed at him. "Sora, stop bein' such a worry wart. I'm fine. The water feels great. I'm going to go get undressed, okay?" she said as she began to walk away.

"Be careful, Kairi. Try not tuh trip over any rocks!" Sora warned. He watched over her and made sure she made it to the rock safely. He sighed and also began to take off his clothing. _'I still think tuh water is too hot,' _he mentally grumbled as he slipped out of his overalls. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt when he heard Kairi scream. "Kairi!" he cried as he turned around. He hurried over to her and looked around. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kairi shook her head. "I got my period," she whispered as she stared down into her stained underwear.

"Yuh sure it's not jus' somethin' else?" Sora asked as he also peered down. Normally, he would be disgusted, but now he was just curious.

"I-I don't know," she whispered nervously, "I have been feeling cramps lately…" She frowned. "What if I lost it?" she asked worriedly, "Did I do something wrong?"

Sora frowned. He could already tell where this was leading. Kairi was already pushing herself farther and farther into unhappiness. He knew she was going to blame herself and see it as her being unfit to be a mother or something along those lines. He pulled her into a hug. "Kairi, jus' dun' worry 'bout it. Dun' blame yerself, either. Things like this…they jus' happen," Sora attempted to soothe her, but she pulled away.

"No, I must've done something wrong," Kairi whispered sadly, "I need to take care of this, though. I guess you can't bathe with me today." Sora nodded and stepped away from her. "You can go back to the shack and get me what I need."

"All right, are yuh sure you'll be all right if I leave yuh alone like this?" Sora asked, "I dun' mind stayin' with yuh."

She shook her head. "No, I think I jus' want to be alone right now. I'll be fine," she quietly replied. She sighed and stripped off the rest of her clothes. She trudged over to the hot spring and slipped underneath the water.

Sora sighed. "What should I tell Roxas?" he dared to ask.

"Tell him there's no reason tuh worry about the munny anymore," she replied, "Now, can you please go?"

"I'm goin'," he murmured. He sighed and disappeared into the weeds. He knew for a fact Kairi was going to wallow around in her sorrow. She was probably already crying. He knew how much she actually wanted to have a baby. She'd spoken so happily about it before; he knew how badly this was going to hurt her. She'd already started picking out names for it. They were mostly girl names, but Sora wasn't complaining.

Sora reached the farm and spotted Roxas by the pig pen. He decided to just walk past him. He could tell Roxas what happened later.

"Sora?" Roxas called curiously, "Where's Kairi?"

Sora sighed. _'I'm jus' not good at sneakin', am I?' _he thought with a frown. "She told me tuh leave 'er alone," Sora vaguely explained.

Roxas smirked. "Guess tuh hormones are finally talkin'," he joked, "She'll be screamin' fer yuh tuh come back in a few minutes, I'm sure of it."

He shook his head. "No, she wants to be alone 'cause she's sad. She got 'er period," Sora finished.

Roxas frowned. "Are yuh sure?" he quietly asked.

Sora shrugged. "She'd know better than me. But there prolly won't be any baby," he replied, "I was kinda lookin' forward tuh havin' one…"

"I'm sorry, Sora," Roxas whispered.

He shook his head again. "Nah, nothin' tuh be sorry 'bout. I'm sure Kairi an' I will have other chances tuh try an' make another baby," he explained hopefully, "Maybe next time it'll be under better circumstances."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Hi, again! I've got nothing else to do but write, right now. So, I figured I'd go ahead and create another chapter for you guys. We're in the last run of this story. After this point, everything is going to seem really familiar. Just be prepared, guys!

* * *

><p><strong>GirlNapped!<strong>

**38. Struggling**

Sora and Kairi decided not to speak of what could've been anymore. They continued their lives as though 'the scare' had never happened. Roxas didn't understand why they decided that, but he had no right to question them. He had secrets that he was going to take to the grave too. A year passed. Kairi finally reached 20 and Sora and Roxas were now 22. Bessy, well, she was really old but showed no signs of dying anytime soon. Sora liked to describe her as the evil thing that never seemed to go away. He couldn't tease the cow as much as he wanted too, though. She became their main source of munny; the little munny they could get their hands on. They did manage to finally fix the fence once winter was over, but now they were officially broke.

Kairi yanked open the doors to the barn. Sora was already inside dealing with Bessy's milk. She sighed contently and happily skipped over to him. "So!" she announced her presence.

"Hello to yuh too," he laughed as he sealed the lids on the bottles, "Yuh seem tuh be in a happy mood. What's the occasion?"

She shrugged coyly. "Oh, I dunno. Guess I'm just happy!" she exclaimed proudly, "Did you let Bessy out yet?"

He shook his head. "Nah, she's somewhere over there. Can yuh take care of that? I really dun' wanna be near 'er right now," Sora grumbled as he placed the bottles in a container, "I'm gonna get these tuh Roxas before he leaves, okay?" Kairi nodded and watched him leave.

She hurried over to Bessy who was in a corner resting. "You want to go outside today?" she asked as she stared at the cow. It only moo'd in response. She sighed. "Well, get up so I get you out of the barn," she urged. Bessy didn't budge. "Fine, fine. You can stay into today, but tomorrow you're going outside. It's not going to rain so I don't understand why you're acting like this," she grumbled.

Kairi waved goodbye to the lethargic cow and exited the barn. She caught a glimpse of Roxas hopping over the fence before he began his journey down the dirt road. She smiled. She was happy to have Sora all to herself for the afternoon. "Sora!" she called happily as she hurried over to the shacks. Sora was still standing outside; he was staring at the sky. "Sora!" she called again, "What are you doing?"

"Starin' at tuh sky," he replied, "It doesn't look like it's gonna rain anytime soon, but I dunno if we should trust it. Bessy, doesn't like bein' indoors if she doesn't have to. It jus' makes me feel like some big storm is gonna come an' mess everythin' up."

"You're such a worry wart," Kairi teased with a smile. She lightly punched his arm knocking him out of his trance. He stuck his tongue out at her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know what I feel like doin' today?" she asked playfully.

Sora shook his head. "Nope, I got no idea, but yer gonna tell me, aren't you?" he chuckled. He loved to see her so happy. Lately, she'd been going through a bout of mood swings so he didn't really know how she felt. She was practically a mystery to him. So, he thought he might as well enjoy her happy mood as long as it lasted.

She happily nodded. "Want to go to the hot spring together?" Kairi offered seductively, "We could bathe each other." She winked at him.

"You sure?" Sora asked questionably. Lately, Kairi hadn't been up to much of that. Their sexual lives had decreased sharply after the thing that must not be mentioned happened. She hadn't really been in the mood that often. They hadn't done in anything in a whole month, which was a long time for them. They were usually all over each other. So, he wanted to make sure she wasn't pushing herself into doing anything.

"Of course, I'm sure," Kairi replied confidently, "We haven't had much time to ourselves lately an' I thought I could make it up to you."

He frowned. "Yuh dun' gotta make anythin' up tuh me, Kai," he quickly replied, "I'm jus' happy yuh married me." He smiled at her and kissed her forhead.

It was her turn to frown. "Sora, why are you treating me this way?" Kairi whined. Sora watched as the tears began to form in her eyes. Sora frowned; it looked like her happy mood didn't last as long as he'd hoped. "Don't you love me anymore?" she began to cry.

Sora frowned. He put his hands on her shoulders and lightly shook her. "Of course, I love you!" he declared proudly, "I jus' dun' want to end up hurtin' yuh without knowin' it."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "But you're only gonna hurt me if you deny me, Sora," she replied gently, "I jus' want us to have some time to be intimate…I feel like we don't get to do that anymore. I'm sorry I've been so emotional, but I just can't seem to control myself."

He pulled her into a hug. "It's all right, Kai. I understand. But if yuh still wanna go to tuh hot spring, we can, okay?" he whispered to her. She nodded.

"Let's go," she urged. She pulled his arm toward the direction of the hot spring. He was happy to follow her. She pulled him all the way to their destination. Sora smiled.

Kairi pulled off her boots and dipped her feet into the warm water of the hot spring. "This feels nice. I feel like we haven't been here in such a long time," she announced happily.

Sora pulled off his boots and sat next to her. "Yeah, well that's prolly 'cause yuh took a likin' tuh the public showers," he explained quietly.

She shrugged. "I guess so. Still, there's nothing like a hot spring. I'm going to get undressed, okay?" she suddenly asked. She pulled her feet from the water and scurried a few feet away to take off her clothes.

Sora sighed and stared into the water. _'I see she's still in denial,' _he thought sadly as he stared at his reflection. He pulled his hat off of his head and placed it on the ground. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "Kairi?" he called, "When did I start lookin' so old?" He stared at his eyes and tugged on his eyelids. "Agh!" he groaned.

Kairi giggled. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's because you are old," she joked. Sora gasped. "What? Yer practically fifty!" she laughed, "An' if you keep pulling on your eyelids like that you're going to look even older. So, you should probably stop."

He frowned. "Guess I'll go get undressed now," he playfully muttered. He stood up and turned to walk away. He smirked and quickly turned back around. He pushed Kairi into the hot spring and then ran away.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Sorry! Guess I'm so old I can't control myself anymore!" he shouted. Sora laughed as he stripped off his clothes.

Kairi rolled her eyes and sat down in the hot spring. She submerged her shoulders and let out a relaxing sigh. She closed her eyes and rested her head on one of the flatter-looking rocks. "This is so nice," she happily moaned, "I don't see how I could ever like a public shower better than this."

"Me neither," Sora lied as he stepped into the water. He sat down next to her and watched her. She really seemed to be enjoying herself. It'd been a while since he'd seen her so fully relaxed. He quickly leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes and stared at him. "Didn't mean tuh interrupt," he whispered.

She shook her head. "No," she replied as she sat up. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I think I prefer it this way," she whispered happily.

"Kairi," Sora whispered. He bit down on his bottom lip.

"What is it?" she lazily asked.

He sighed, "I know yuh dun' wanna talk 'bout this, but I think it'd be better fer yuh if we did." She pulled away from him and shook her head. "Come on, Kai. Yuh can't jus' erase it from yer memory!" he exclaimed worriedly, "I hate seein' yuh like this."

She stubbornly shook her head. "I haven't erased anything from my memory! I don't know what you're talking about," she stubbornly declared, "Let's just have a nice bath, huh?" She smiled at him.

Sora frowned. "I see right through yuh, you know," he muttered, "That ain't even a real smile, is it? But it's okay, yuh dun' gotta talk. I'll talk fer yuh. Kai, I understand yer upset 'cause yuh think yuh lost a baby, but I dun' think yuh did. I dun' even think yuh were really pregnant to begin with."

"Sora, please," Kairi begged.

He shook his head. "No, yuh need tuh hear this! Nothin's yer fault, okay? Can yuh please jus' let this go so we can move on? We can always try an' make another baby," he suggested hopefully, "Would yuh like that?"

She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Just stop," she muttered.

"Kairi," Sora whined as she scooted closer to her. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a forceful hug. "Yuh can't keep stewin' over his forever," he continued, "It's messin' with yer head. Dun' yuh want tuh feel happy again? An' not jus' fer a day or so. Dun' yuh wanna feel real happiness again?"

She sighed. "How can I feel happy when I feel so worthless?" she suddenly asked, "I'm never going to be able to get pregnant! What's the point of even trying? I'm never going to be able to give you children, Sora. I'm not good enough."

"Yes you are," he urged, "Yer better than yuh think."

She looked at him. He could already see the tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head. "Can't we just forget about having children? It's never going to happen. Let's jus' forget all about it, huh? We were so happy before. Let's just go back to that, please?" Kairi begged. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Please, I just want to pretend all of this never happened," she whispered sadly.

Sora sighed and stroked her wet hair. "Okay, Kairi. If that's what yuh really want, we can forget all 'bout this," he reluctantly agreed, "But if yuh start actin' all sad again, I'm gonna assume this is tuh reason why, okay? If we're gonna really forget 'bout it yuh can't let it continue tuh bother you."

"All right, I promise," Kairi agreed. She pulled away from him slightly and rested her forehead on his. "I won't think about it anymore," she whispered before she kissed him, "Let's just enjoy ourselves, okay?"

He nodded. "Want me to wash yuh?" he offered.

She shook her head. "I had somethin' else in mind," she explained with a small smile.

Sora's eyes widened. "Kairi," he whispered," What're yuh tryin' tuh do…mm."

She smiled at him. "I said we were going to enjoy ourselves," she laughed, "So, you should start enjoyin', okay?" Sora nodded and rested his head on a rock. "Close yer eyes," she commanded before she closed them for him. She smiled; he looked so serene. She used his shoulders as leverage as she slightly lifted herself out of the water. She positioned herself over Sora and then sat down again.

Sora's head shot up from the rocks. "K-Kairi!" he exclaimed in shock.

She smiled at him. "Stop talking," she whispered. She slipped her fingers through his hair and pulled his head closer to hers. She stared into his glossy eyes before she pulled him into a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>Roxas hopped over the fence and walked toward the main shack. The three decided it was best that Roxas didn't travel with all their munny anymore, so they decided to keep the stash in one of the drawers. He motioned to open the door when he heard Kairi cry out from inside the shack. He quickly stumbled back, his eyes full of confusion and disgust. "I thought they weren't doin' that anymore," he grumbled as he slowly backed away.<p>

"Oh, Sora!"

Roxas shuddered and turned away. "I really need some damn earplugs," he grumbled. He shoved the munny back in his pockets and began to walk toward his shack. He pushed through the door and fell against it once it closed. He sighed. "Maybe they should have some kids," he grumbled, "That'll stop their lil' sex fest."

He trudged over to the nightstand and dumped the munny into the drawer. He'd return the munny to its rightful place once they were done with what they were doing. He stuck his hand into his other pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He sighed and stared at the name. "I wonder if he can really help us," he whispered.

_Roxas entered the bar and looked around. No one dared to look at him. He sighed. Ever since Tifa left town, he hadn't had much luck getting his hand on alcoholic beverages, not that he really had the munny to spare on it. _

_He walked over to the bar and hopped onto a bar stool. "Can I get some whiskey?" he asked. _

"_No," the bartender replied. The man didn't even bother to look at him. Roxas frowned.  
><em>

"_Get tuh boy some whiskey, it's on me!" _

_Roxas looked to his right and saw the oddest man smirking at him. In a way, he kind of reminded him of Axel. That was only because he had similar spiky, red hair. Except Axel's was way longer. The man wore a large visor over his eyes and a trashy pair of brown clothes. "Yuh didn't hafta do that," Roxas murmured. _

"_Sure, I did. What's yer name, anyway?" he asked. _

"_Roxas," he replied. _

"_I'm Blank, it's nice tuh meetcha," he replied with another smirk, "I see tuh town's givin' yuh a hard time, eh? I'm sure it'll blow over. Yer that guy that sells that stuff in tuh market, right?" Roxas nodded. "I'll tell my boys tuh buy from yuh only from now on." _

"_I'm not a charity case," Roxas grumbled as the bartender gave him his drink. He eyed it curiously. _

"_He didn't spit in it, I watched," Blank replied before he took a swig of his own drink. Roxas shrugged and took a sip. It tasted like it should. "Anyway, I hear yer havin' a munny shortage. Have yuh ever considered workin' in a different field?" he asked curiously. _

"_Not really, I'm not really tuh trades kinda man," Roxas replied. _

_Blank laughed at him. "I ain't suggestin' no trade," he replied. Blank scooted closer to Roxas and slipped him a piece of paper. "Tomorrow, come to tuh market an' I'll take yuh tuh meet my boss. He could set yuh up wit a job that'll more than quadruple what yer makin' now." _

Roxas sighed and shoved the paper into the drawer and pushed it closed. "I said I wasn't gonna get involved in shady stuff," he muttered as he fell back onto his bed, "But right now, it's lookin' pretty appealin'. How bad could it be? An' it's not like I can't walk out if I dun' like it."

He rolled over on his side and stared toward the door. "But if Sora an' Kairi found out, they'd be really mad at me," he muttered under his breath, "I dun' think Kairi could ever forgive me if she found out I got involved in a girl-nappin' business."

He rolled over on his other side and stared toward the wall. "But then again, what she dun' know won't hurt 'er. I could jus' lie an' say the town likes us again an' have that shady job instead. They'd never find out. They're too busy lovin' on each other like animals to bother tuh wonder where all tuh extra cash is comin' from," he thought out loud.

He sat up and rested his head in his hands. "But what if I get sloppy an' they do find out? Agh, I'm goin' around in circles wit this nonsense. I'll jus' go meet tuh guy an' see what he's doin'. For all I know, it's a legit thing…but prolly not." Roxas sighed and fell back onto his bed. He'd never faced such a hard decision. "It'd be nice tuh get away from tuh farm fer awhile, though. Maybe I could make some new friends," he added with a small nod.

Roxas would never admit it out loud, but sometimes he got lonely. When he saw Sora and Kairi together, a small part of him also yearned for someone he could spend time with. He felt like a third wheel when it came to them. Ever since they got married, he'd been shoo'd out of rooms or stuck in-between their fights. At first, he didn't mind it much. He figured it was just part of being married, but now he was sick of it. He was sick of everything.

He closed his eyes and sighed. _'A lil' extra munny never hurt anyone. Who cares what I gotta do tuh get it,' _he thought as he began to drift away into his empty dreamland. _'If I gotta take girls from their homes an' sell 'em fer munny, I won't care. I've got a family tuh protect.' _

_"Dun' do it, son." _

"Shut up, dad," Roxas groaned as he rolled over in his sleep, "I-I'll do whatever tuh hell I...want." He could practically feel his father frowning at him in his sleep.


End file.
